


Purplish Blue

by Veelitann



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alien anatomy, Anatomy, Comfort, Discrimination, Fluff, Fury, Galra Empire, Galra Keith, Hard Time, Homesickness, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstanding, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Pining, Sadistic Sendak, Secrets, Smell, Thace is the cutest thing ever I swear, Undercover, War, altean, galra - Freeform, head patting, klance, lance altean, prince - Freeform, princelance, purr, races discovering each other, senro, soft spot touching, thance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 96,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veelitann/pseuds/Veelitann
Summary: After his 19th birthday, Lance has to follow one of the rules of his race and planet; as an Altean heir, as an Altean man, as an Alteanperson, it's time for him to leave the place for a long time and live amongst another race, time to melt with them likeone of them. Time to learn how to be an alteancameleon, especially if he wants to become the diplomat of his dreams. It's the last part of his student life.But will he be able to live like a Galra for such a long time, when the entire Empire could litterally smell out that he's an Altean student under cover? When himself can't stand the very idea of sitting next to a dangerous Galra?





	1. Departure

**Author's Note:**

> Well well, this plot came last week end and actually, I guess some of you will figure it out very soon that I'm not a patient person... I had to write it down right away! 
> 
> I thank my dear dear dear Akira, who's always here to read it first while I'm writing, sentences after sentences and correcting my mistakes... <3 I'm feeling a bit more confident in english lately, I hope it's better then! XD 
> 
> I'm a bit tired at the moment, busy too, I'm working like 12hrs a day and sleeping...Well, what is sleeping actually? x_x

_Two_. 

It was basically the number of days he had spent after his last birthday before it was _the day_. Staring at his huge luggages and their quantity on the floor of his room, Lance scratched a little the back of his head, frowning. Would it even be _enough_ for such a long time out of home? So _far away_? He jumped when the door opened slowly, the smooth wood rubbing a little against the light grey carpet covering the floor. A pair of amazingly blue eyes appeared, and he sighed in relief. 

"Allura! I thought it was Coran," he giggled softly at the young woman. "He'd never stop telling me to take _only one_ luggage." 

His tone was meant to be funny and joyful, but somehow he didn't hear his voice being like he wanted. Shoulders falling down quickly at it, Allura had a soft smile, and her long and thin arms circled Lance's shoulders a second after that. She was -just a bit- older than him, and she knew perfectly the situation for having dealt with it a few years ago herself. 

At the age of nineteen, young Altean students were basically done with their education. But the nature of their race, with their shifting abilities, had set up some traditions: once they reached that age, they had to leave home for another planet and race, in order to live amongst them, learn from them, and be able to deal with all of this, then they could go back to their families -if they wanted to. Alteans were the best diplomats in the entire universe, after all, but it wasn't some free gift they had directly from birth. 

And it was scary as hell. In her sister's arms, Lance relaxed a little, but the fact that the young woman was already back from her own stay before the minimum of time imposed, due to the violence occuring where she'd been sent, was worrying him for his own journey and life for the next few years. It was for the best, usually, but sometimes, Alteans were sent into a hostil planet and race and it didn't end pretty well. Of course, they could tell others who they were, but it would lead people not to treat them like one of theirs and fuck up everything. 

Or it could make them the target of everything, and it was as a good thing as a _pretty bad_ thing. Lance had heard about Alteans praised in other planets, of course. He knew for sure, from what he'd been told by older Alteans, that they were _really_ attractive. Like...Really. A lot. Incredibly? He didn't know. He was Altean himself and it never hit his eyes that his race could be that _amazingly beautiful_. 

But being one of the most beautiful race also could lead them to another problem, and Allura had to go through something like this, Lance kind of knew it. Harassement was popular coming from other races, and it could even go to physical treatment. Fights weren't an Altean thing at all, and Lance swallowed at the idea of screwing up everything and getting beaten for lying and hiding amongst that race. 

He sighed a little when she kissed him softly at the base of the jaw, right under his lobe. It was his favorite spot for receiving kisses and attention and she knew that it would almost instantly make him feel a little better. Relatives were the only ones to touch that particular point of his body -despite his expansive way of being, Lance wasn't one to get touched that easily, and his attempts at flirting were amazing but didn't allow others to get that close. 

The soft brush against his skin made him melt a little on place and he knew that she wouldn't do it for long -or he wouldn't be able to stand on his legs for long. 

"Feel better?" she smiled. 

"Yeah," he laughed softly, rubbing his hands together to hide the small tremor that was going through them. "Thank you." 

"When are you leaving?"

"Mmhh, let me see..." 

There was a huge clock above the door, but Lance didn't get enough time to give it a look. The sound of boots on the soft floor reached their ears and they both untangled pretty soon when a man stepped in the room. Lance sighed with a sorry look to his sister. 

"Now, I guess?" He winced a little and the man shook his head, rolling his eyes at his immaturity. 

"Lance, you're not the first one to leave," he said, his voice soft and sweet. "Your mother did and so I did, too. And Allura." 

"But father..." 

Lance risked an eye to his sister. Under her right eye, there was still some bruises, recently fading from purple to yellow, the different shades of colors underlining the shape of her cheek bone. She put her lips together in a quick pout at him, crossing her arms. 

"You're a man, Lance, you'll be able to protect yourself if anything had to happen," she stated. 

He winced even deeper. "But they're _savages_!"

"You don't know," she sighed and she rolled her eyes like their father before. 

"How comes you have such ideas about that race?" 

Under their gazes, Lance didn't feel confident at all, and he just wanted to step away from them right now. Especially their father. The man was tall, taller than him, taller than Allura, taller than their mother, and what emanated from him had always made Lance feel like nothing could hurt him, in any way. Lance gulped a little, lowering his eyes to his feet. The man was made of powerness, and something amazingly soft was smoothing it all. 

The king of Altea, Alfor, was a incredible man like no one could ever be. 

"I, uh...A lot of people talk about them..." 

"Lance..." 

The young man jumped a little when the warm hand touched his shoulder, then squeezed a bit, gently, and he dared raise his eyes to meet the -oh so soft- gaze of his father, the man giving him one of his sweetest looks. 

"You're not one to believe what you didn't see by yourself, I know it." 

Lance tensed a little, swallowing hardly despite the need. He couldn't tear his gaze away from his father's features, right?

He just couldn't, and he stayed there, arms along his body, listening quietly. He couldn't deceive his family. Not now. Not after all those years of hard work, as for him trying to get the best grades as for them leading their race. 

"I know that you're scared," Alfor continued. "That's normal." 

"I'm not scared," he pouted a little. 

A little behind their father, Lance spotted Allura and her soft crystalline laughter, and the tall man before him smiled. 

"You're probably right. So, you're going to be strong from now on, right?" 

Lance nodded a little. "Mh..." 

"You're an Altean prince, never forget it." 

"Mh-mh." He nodded again. 

"The strongest, Lance." 

This time, it was his turn to roll his eyes. 

"I'm a fucking shrimp, father! How could I even _think_ about being _strong_ in front of a _Galra_!?" 

Behind them, Alura shrugged quickly. "High kick in their balls? That worked pretty well for me." 

"Allura," the king Alfor sighed, but Lance could hear a hint of amusement in his tone as well as some compassion for the one who had to feel Allura's strength -and god knew that she was a strong woman, full of energy and eveything that could save an Altean's life. She looked like the powerful man, tall and build but made out of beauty and strength all together. 

They both were amazing Alteans, with the best of their race's features running in their blood. 

Lance wasn't. 

He wasn't as tall as an average Altean. He wasn't as built as his father, barely as his sister. Not skinny though, but he had to work so much more than anyone on those physical aptitudes that it often put him on the nerves and let him breathless, tired and...Jealous, for some reasons, for not having inherited of their physical skills. 

That was also why Lance had some difficulties to understand why they had to send him to one of the most dangerous place in the entire galaxy. Why, of all of them, had it to be the Galra Empire? Like, really? They were mostly known as bloodthirsty beasts -or actually he'd heard of this in historical classes, about the wars between their two races. 

Lance had never met a Galra for real, let alone talk to one of them. Pictures in their school books had always seemed to be _enough_ to him. So, shifting to their physical looks had taken him more than one day until he got what it was like, how each part had to change, and why. Well, he'd probably have to hide a little during the first days, until he gets it all. 

"Son, are you serious?" 

Alfor was staring at all the luggages set on Lance's floor, a deep scowl of both incomprehension and light amusement set on his face, and Lance put a face. 

"I _need_ all of that!" 

"I bet these are his face care masks and all," Allura mumbled with a finger to one of his travel cases. "I knew you wouldn't let them here." 

"They'd go out-of-date by the end of the year, of course I have to take them with me!" 

"Well, I could use them then?" 

But Lance crossed his arms on his chest. Well, he didn't look as impressive and massive as his father when he was doing this but it was better than anything else if he wantd to _look_ at least a little more convincing. Not that it would work in the end though. 

"No way! These don't suit your skin, so well, no way," Lance sighed -he'd never understood how people could easily use any face product witout even checking if it was the right one for their skin. But still. 

Alfor shook his head, and Lance stated this move as the second time from the king. In less than ten minutes. He looked away a little, aware that he wouldn't even have a choice. Then, Alfor smiled softly, a gentle chuckle coming. 

"Lance, Galras are covered with fur." 

The young man blinked at his father and so did Allura with an eyebrow raised in surprise. 

Once. 

Twice. 

"WHAT!?" 

Oh man, where the fuck were they sending him? 

"Father, noooo way, I can't go there!" Lance suddenly spluttered. 

He'd taken a few steps back, eyes widening more and more at the idea, but his father only shrugged at his reaction. What, didn't it affect the man to know that his own son was going to live for _years_ amongst _animals_!? 

"Father," Lance whined. "You don't mean it, right? Like, fur? Not even scales? Tell me some of them have scales at least, that's less scary!"

"Lance..." 

"What if one of them _touches_ me, uh?"

"Lance, really..." 

Alfor's gaze had slightly changed seconds after seconds, turning into some deception at his words, but Lance just _couldn't_ take it. 

"I mean, oh my god, _fur_!? Like grandpa's _pets_!?" 

"Lance, for god's sake..." 

It was Allura's turn to scowl at him, eyes rolling with annoyance. What the fuck was wrong with both them? 

"I'm fucking _allergic_ to furry pets! I might _die_ by just living with them! How can't you--" 

Then, all he heard weren't his own words; he hadn't finished his sentence. A sharp slap had resonnated in the room, shutting him up all of a sudden, and Lance became silent, the feeling of his father's hand painfully printed in his cheek. He'd fallen ass on the bed behind him, short breathing at the entire situation, eyes focusing on the man's boots. 

Allura was silent, and he was pretty sure that she had been holding her breath. 

"That's enough, Lance! I guess that you've been spoiled too much until now. It's time for you to grow up and learn from others what life is made of. It will change you into _something_ worthier than what you are now. I _hope_." 

Lance didn't answer to this. The sudden anger in his father's voice had hit him in a way he wasn't expecting and he felt like his head was trying to hide between his shoulders. His cheek ached, right where the huge hand had hit him. It hadn't been a soft slap. The man really meant his gesture toward Lance, and his amazingly beautiful eyes launched dark thunderbolts at him.  
And, really, it was the first time Lance had to see his father showing his anger. Or rather it was the first time the man was showing _anger_ in any way, no matter how, no matter how much. Lance bowed his head foreward, eyes shutting closed under the sudden pressure that tickled in his stomach. 

"I apologize, father," he muttered. 

The king didn't look pleased, but was it due to what he had to tell his own son or because Lance's apologies didn't sound enough, the young man wasn't able to tell. Still hidden behind Alfor, Allura was mostly staring at the floor, speechless, eyebrows tigthened in a thin line. 

"Two cases, Lance. Not your entire bedroom. You won't need all of that in the Galra Empire." 

His voice was dry now, and a long, tired sighed punctuated his last words. 

"I'll see you at the traveling vessel in less than an hour. Don't be late, Lance. I'm counting on you. Don't _deceive_ me." 

It was the worst 'goodbye' that Lance could have ever asked for. After the man left the room, the door not even banging behind him, Allura had remained silent for a moment at the same place she had occupied the entire time, but Lance didn't care about her anymore. His moves were slow now, hands carefully opening the multitude of cases to change what he had prepared. He was a bit lost, of course, but the last thing he'd want to do was admitting it right now. Not to Allura. 

"Lance," she tried, but he barely reacted at her attempt. "Lance, please don't take it for you, okay?" 

" _Not for me_?" Lance snorted, unable to hold it back when her voice reached his ears. "Are you serious?" 

He wasn't looking at her, knees on the floor and focusing on his clothes he was tradding from a case to another. Contrite, she lowed her gaze on him, biting hard on her lip. 

"I am." 

She was. He knew it, but...Like... _Really_? With a sigh, she stepped closer to her younger brother, and leaned until she could reach his shoulder with a soft hand. At least, she thought, he didn't shove her away, and she squeezed gently his shoulder in an affective way. 

"Lance," she called again, and this time she felt his muscles tense a little under her fingers. "You know that father is just worrying." 

"I know,", he breathed. 

"We know that it's not going to be easy, Lance..." 

" _Not going to be easy_?" he repeated again in a low voice. His hands had stopped moving for a few seconds before he went to his work again. "Are you kidding me? I'm going to live amongst the _Galras_ , Allura! How could it be _easy_?" 

"I--I know all that!" She kneeled behind him, her chest shapping Lance's back until she could wrap her arms around his shoulders from behind. "But Lance, it's been _years_ since we've tried to find someone able to stick with them, someone who could live with them and learn from their civilization!"

"So why me?" he murmured. "I know that we don't choose where we're going but...Seriously, Allura!" 

"I didn't choose for you!" she replied. 

"But why father--!"

" _He didn't_!"

"What!?" 

She could feel his body tense even more under hers, feel the tremor in his shoulders between her arms. 

"The ministry decided for your destination," she whispered in an ear near her mouth. "Father was opposed to this decision, but he couldn't do anything in the end, he didn't have enough power..." 

"So being the king doesn't really mean anything nowadays," Lance growled. On the floor, there were an incredible number of small bottles, boxes and other small jars that Lance had taken off the cases. In the end, he had only emptied one of them just to put his most casual clothes in it. At least he had tried; he would buy new things in the Empire -with the tiny hope that there would be something to buy at least. Spending his next years wearing the same old things woud probably _kill him_. 

He felt Allura shrug against him, the soft movement making her rub his back with her chest and it made him smile a little. 

"The kingdom has changed so much," he murmured. "I miss the old times." 

"Are you scared?" she asked. 

He nodded, finally getting rid of all his so called dignity toward his sister. 

"Terribly scared. It's even scarier when I say it," he winced despite himself. "But I can't help. Like you said, no one knows their rules and habits, or barely." 

"What if they're not that bad?" she suggested. 

"Allura, I'm going to tranform into a ball of purple fur for my next four years, are we really going to discuss about the Galras' possible abilities at being _nice_?" 

She laughed a little at it, and he would lie if not admitting that he absolutly loved her genuine laughter. 

Allura had always been a model for him. 

"Lance," she had suddenly stopped laughing, earning all his attention in less than a second. 

"Mh?" 

"I'll miss you, dear brother." 

"I'll miss you too. But don't you dare use my facial care even if I'm not home, it's not for your skin type!" 

"Dumbass." 

They didn't get more time to stay here like that, their arms and upper bodies almost tangled together, Lance's hands rubbing softly Allura's writs resting on his collar bones. The door had opened again on another man, and Lance was pretty sure that it hadn't been an hour since their father left the room. But Coran, the Altean standing at the door frame, bowed a little, his face calm and quietly smiling at the scowl he was getting. 

"Sir, the vessel is waiting for you," the man stated. "Do you need hum...Any help...?" 

He had raised an eyebrow, his gaze falling on the multiple cases on the floor. Most of them were opened, clothes in and out in a way that made it look like it was the apocalype or something. Lance blinked a little, but shook his head then quickly closed and secured the case he was working on. 

"No. I'll just take this one, Coran," he sighed. 

"Did a war happen here?" The Altean ran a hand in his ginger hair with a incredulous look for the entire bedroom before stepping in further. "So this one? Let me take care of it." 

"Lance wanted to take his whoooole wardrobe to the Galra Empire," Allura giggled a little at Coran's face when the idea reached his brain. 

"Oh dears, what an idea. Altean's stuff wouldn't be really welcome out there I think." 

"I don't need you to think, Coran," Lance sighed heavily and stood up, unfolding his legs as Allura was leaving his back. In front of Coran, they didn't really mind showing their affection; the man had almost raised them and knew perectly how much they liked each other. 

"From what I know, Galras mostly wear dark clothes," Coran said and added quickly at Lance frowning. "But don't worry, Thace will take care of this all." 

"Thace?"

Lance gave an eye to Allura, but she only shrugged, not sure of what was being said there. "Who's Thace?" he asked. 

With two gloved fingers, Coran smoothed the tip of his mustache with a little smile. Somehow, Lance didn't like it. 

"Thace is the pilote of the traveling vessel you're going to take in, like..Ten minutes?" 

At the reminder, Lance rolled his eyes and Allura laughed even louder when Coran took the handle of the case and started struggling with the weight of it to the exit of the bedroom. The young man followed, his sister on his heels, and crossed his arms as he was walking. 

"Blah-blah-blah, yeah that's the pilote, but I've never heard his name before though." 

"Oh, that's a pretty nice person, you'll see him soon. Sometimes I even forget that he's a Galra, really!" 

The long corridor of the castle was turning and Lance stopped, hands suddenly on Coran's shoulders to stop him. 

"What? Hey hey, why am I not aware of _that_? A Galra guy is gonna drive me?" 

"Mh? Are you afraid about something, sir?" 

Coran had turned his gaze to Lance, and his genuine surprise was almost touchable. That was what made Lance release the man. Was he, Lance, the second heir of the royal family of Altea, really the one who had a problem with Galras? Even if she didn't deny thinking that this nation might be dangerous, Allura didn't look _that_ scared by the idea of living amongst them. Nor his father, even despite Allura's words that the king had tried not to send him there. And now, Coran. 

Lance sank his hands deep in the pocket of his thin jacket to hide the small tremor agitating them. "I'm not." 

Coran didn't need to know what he was thinking right now. 

It was already a lot to have him here at the moment, and Coran's joyful voice helped cleaning his mind soon. 

They walked for a few minutes. They left the rooms quarters, crossed the kitchens -and Lance was pretty ok with the idea of _not_ eating that meal this evening, and soon they reached the garage and the area where the vessels were parked and waiting before flying off. 

The traveling vessel Coran waved to with a hand was...Small. It would be just enough for Lance and the pilot, for sure, and a shiver of anxiety ran along his spine as he slide an eye to Allura. On the day she left for her own trip, she had taken a larger vessel, with more people going to the same place as her. It was different today. 

"What does that mean?" Lance tried not to sound too harsh, but it was quite difficult to hide his feelings there, now that he was almost gone. 

And he knew that he hadn't the right to step back. 

"The Galra Empire doesn't allow a lot of people to come into their territory," Allura sighed. "You learned it at school."

"We were TEN when we were studying Galras' culture, should I remind you?" 

"You didn't want to open your books when you were ten," she pulled the tip of her tong out in a mocking face. 

"Sir, dear, don't worry, Thace will explain you some little things to know," Coran tried to reassure him. 

But what worried Lance was that he would precisely be alone with a Galra in a so small space vessel that they would _surely_ have to sit in side by side. 

"He's the one who took care of everything for your stay, I tell you again : Thace is a very nice person." 

"And I'll be present if you need anything, Prince." 

This time, Lance _jumped_. The unknown voice, deep, was coming from behind and he had immediatly known what was the following part. But...

He hadn't expected to fall nose to nose with a Galra. Not at all. 

Or rather, nose to _chest_ with a Galra. Coran let go of the luggage, claping his hands together.

"Oh, perfect! Lance, this is Thace, your pilot and contact for your stay in Xantor! Thace, I think you already know who's Lance, of course."

There was a toothy smile, the white color almost glowing due to the contrast with that dark purple skin. But not as glowing as his yellow eyes. 

Oh man. 

It was _real_. 

Lance gulped, swallowing hardly. Thace was the tallest thing he had ever seen in his all life, at least if we were still talking from a _human_ size -because eh, those weird bipeds had quite the average height that was going onto the whole universe. There were other populace with other average sizes, of course, but for something like an Altean or a Galra, it was definitely the best to compare with a human being. 

And Thace would have been a huge human, Lance wasn't small but the Galra pilot was almost a good head taller than him. Slightly taller than his father. 

The man -Lance snorted at the thought of using _man_ for a Galra, was it even accurate?- extended a hand toward the prince and for a second Lance wasn't sure about what he should do. Thace wasn't wearing his pilot gloves, the thick leather hanging on his belt, so nothing was in the way to hide the powerful fingers nor the nails ending in small claws at every tip. 

It was scary. 

A quick elbow nudging his ribs by the back awoke him and he hastily took the hand, refraining a grimace at the weird feeling of the palm in his. _Weird_ wasn't even the word, he thought somewhere in a corner of his mind. There was that soft and very short fur on Thace's hand, but what he felt under his fingers was much more like...Pads, actually. It was a thick and soft skin protecting the inside of Thace's hand. It was a little cold, and it reminded Lance of some cute pets they had had when they were young, Allura and he. 

"Eeer...Prince? Something's wrong?" 

Thace's voice suddenly tore Lance away from his own thoughts and he immediatly took his hand off of the Galra's, cheeks blushing with some shame from letting himself get lost so easily -plus in front of a Galra. 

"N--No, I'm ok, everything's ok, sorry, I was just thinking too much..." 

Somehow, Lance could see a hint of concern in the Galra's expression, but he wasn't sure. It was hard to say, with the fur covering most of his facial features, and in the end it was a little grin that set up on his lips. Thace looked up behind Lance and gave a quick salut with his head. 

"Princess. Minister," he greeted. "Is this the Prince's luggage?" 

"Yes!" Coran's voice sounded so joyful as Thace was talking to him, that Lance gritted his teeth. Was he the only one shaken by the situation, in the end? 

On his fingers, there was still the feeling of the soft pads lingering against his fingers. 

That was _gross_ and Lance fought his need to swipe his palm on his trousers. But he knew that it would be a huge offense toward the Galra and he hid it back in his pocket instead. Better than nothing. 

Thace quickly checked the time on a small clock he took out of his jacket's pocket and sighed a little before gesturing to the case and Coran. "If there's only this, I'll take care of it by myself, thank you Minister." 

"Oooh, right, right!" 

It was a little awkward, and Lance didn't know how if his father would really come. Time was running, so fast and so slow at the same time. 

"Prince?" 

Lance raised his eyes up to the Galra, only to find a pair of glowing eyes staring at him. He couldn't really understand what was his facial expression at that moment. It looked like he was slightly frowning, with some...Compassion? 

"Uh?" 

"I don't want to impose myself, but it's almost time, don't you want to, hum, say goodbye or something?" 

Lance felt his cheeks turn red at it and he lowered his gaze. "Ah, y--yeah, you're right..." 

"Isn't King Alfor coming, by the way?" 

A shiver of shame ran along his spine. Couldn't it even be _pity_ coming from that _creature_? Lance didn't answer immediatly, but he would never admit that his eyes were looking everywhere to find the Altean king. 

He wasn't there. 

"He's a busy man," he murmured. 

"Oh! I see. You're right, he's the king after all," Thace stated casually as he was leaning to catch the case. It was heavy for Coran, Lance had seen it while they were walking along the corridors, but the Galra took it as if it weighted nothing. 

Allura took him off his own thoughts, jumping litterally on him, arms tight around his chest. 

"Wow, Allu--"

"Take care," she breathed. "Please. Come back, Lance." 

She had buried her face in the crook of his neck and he could feel the soft tremor in her arms. She was worried. Her departure, two years ago, had been pretty different; both their parents were present, a few friends of hers from school, some ministers too -not only Coran. 

But she was the princess of Altea, and in a day like this one, Lance could feel how different they were. He was _only_ the second heir, the boy. He wasn't the one who would become the next Chief, command the troops or decide which trees in which streets. 

To their people, he was closer to nothing more than a privileged citizen living in the royal castle. 

The king Alfor was still not in view; Lance had seen Thace move with the case, disappearing in the direction of the small ship waiting for them. Well, he would call when he need, right? 

He sighed, finally running a hand in Allura's back. "I'll come back. Hope it won't be in two days, eh." 

She laughed a little at that. "Idiot. I hope too." Being back before the end of their duty time wasn't a good news. It meant that something had happen, something bad enough to make them unable to continue. 

Lance remembered pretty well how, two weeks ago, his sister looked like. The bruises on her face, now, were like a blessing compare with that day when the medical staff extracted the young woman from the broken ship she had taken to come back in a hurry. The war suddenly occuring in the planet she was visiting had almost killed her for being an Altean, and Lance would never thank their advanced technology enough for saving her life. 

And she had survived the entire way back thanks to her own strength. 

He remembered the blood staining her white clothes when they had finally managed to open the ship, and he suddenly clenched his fists in her back, taking her in even closer to him. She made a soft surprised noise. 

"Lance?" 

"I--Please, take care of yourself too, Allura." 

He knew that she would understand. 

After all, even despite their differences, they were _twins_ at first. Even if such a light difference could make things so different between the two of them toward the kingdom.

She had a soft sigh against his shoulder, and he felt her smile against the thin fabric of his clothes. 

"I will," she murmured. 

"Prince," Coran suddenly said, not really caring that much about the hug between them -he was used to it. "We will miss you." 

"Same for me, Coran," Lance smiled, even though it wasn't with a huge hapiness or anything, but Coran was like a second father to them, after all. "And, hum, tell my father..." 

There was a move. Behind him, Lance could hear Thace's steps as the Galra was coming back already, probably to pick him up and leave. 

Before him, at the door of the hangar, the tall figure of the king Alfor was standing, piercing eyes in his direction. The man was only a few meters away, staring at him. Lance swallowed, then raised his voice a little, still talking to Coran, but giving back his father's glare. 

"Tell my father that I love him. I will...I will be back as the first one to reunificate our nations. I...I promise." 

Allura had raised her head to look at him, then turned her attention to the way he was staring at. She smiled softly when she saw their father, but didn't say anything, squeezing gently at Lance's shoulder. 

The man was here, even for a few seconds, and it was all that mattered for now. 

"I'm going to check the fuel reservoir, come when you're done," Lance heard a soft and cramped mumble behind him. Thace was gone again. Was the Galra giving them some more time? It was so weird to think that Thace was probably nice that his stomach twitched a little, but he focused back on his father who was walking toward them. 

"Lance," he started, and the young man blinked a bit. "Please, be safe." 

"I--yeah?" 

From close, Lance could see the worried look the man was giving to him. They all knew what going to the Galra Empire meant, after all. It could be a 'no return' travel. It was more like this, actually, than the reverse. Contrary to most of other planets, Lance couldn't be found out. It would be dangerous. 

"Thace will be by your side," the man continued. "He's...Not especialy a friend, but his family owes us a favor. He won't betray you or anything." 

How charming, Lance thought, but he didn't say anything about it. 

"I trust you, father," he said nonetheless, bowing his head quickly as the man was coming closer. 

The next thing he could feel was that huge hand on his head, thick fingers sinking in his hair and tousling the white bangs. Feeling his cheeks turning red at the unusual contact -he barely saw his father in the last few years- Lance yelped a little with surprise and raised an eye to look at the king. 

Alfor sighed when their eyes met. He wasn't smiling at all, what Lance didn't particularly enjoy, but the man didn't look angry at him anymore though. It was something else, and when Lance was about to say something -like, really, _something_ , he didn't even know what- a pair of powerful arms suddenly hugged him, taking him by surprise again. 

It was a tight embrace with a soft tremor, something that his father would have never done, let alone show, in public. It was something disarming, disturbing at the most. 

Alfor's hand ran again a little in Lance's hair, rubbing softly at the the bangs in his neck. A sigh reached the young Altean's ears as his father breathed deeply on his shoulder. 

"I'm...Sorry, Lance. I'm so, so sorry..."

It was a soft, low voice, and Lance was probably the only one to hear it. He immediatly closed his arms aroung his father's shoulders, eyes suddenly burning -but he wouldn't cry or anything. It just...Burned. 

Lance sneezed a little, trying to hide in his father's neck, his fingers digging more and more in the thick fabric of the royal clothes. 

"I will do it, father," he murmured. A long breath tickled his skin right where his collar ended. "I--" 

"Be safe, Lance," Alfor cut him in a whisper. "I don't mind if you can't do it, just be safe amongst them. And...Even when it gets tough, don't forget that you have a family waiting for you." 

Lance nodded silently, nose brushing the white fabric. Actually, he couldn't have answered properly to his father even if he wanted to; there was that awful and huge bubble in his throat, blocking words. There were those terribly wet tears streaming from his eyes. 

He heard a soft laughter coming from his father. "You're still a big baby, Lance." 

"M'not," he mumbled. 

"We love you, Lance. I'm sure your mother would be as proud of you as I am." 

"Even if I ruin your soooooo royal outfit with my mucus?" 

" _Baby_ ," Alfor repeated softly then stepped back a little. His light blue eye were bright, and his lips were curved in a little smile. His gaze lingered for a few seconds then stopped on the vessel waiting for Lance. The young Altean prince half turned to get the small vessel in sight too, but the view of the Galra leaning against the metal frame made him almost wince. "Don't," the King immediatly said. "Never do anything that'll compromise your cover, Lance. From now on, you're going to live as one of them." 

Lance sighed, tightening his lips in a thin line. 

"Yes, father. I understand." 

There was no choice. 

His last goodbies made to Coran in the end, Lance walked toward the ship. He had rubbed his eyes, so hard that even if they were dry by now, it was still awfully red. But Thace didn't make any comment about it, simply sliding his muscled body into the cockpit. Lance followed, less elegantly though. The inside was pretty tight of course, as he had thought. Thace was already sitting on his seat, fingers running on the dashboard to prepare the departure. 

"Sit down, Prince," he said, and his voice kind of hit Lance with the ferocity of what it meant: leaving home. Now. For the next four years _at least_. But he obeyed, almost falling ass on his own seat -which, he tought, was too close to the Galra's. 

"Belt," Thace said again. He didn't take the time to put more words into his orders, visibly concentrating on what he was doing. That was better like this. Lance wasn't sure if he wanted to talk, let alone to a Galra. Not for now. It was too...Early? 

Even if Thace, somehow, sounded like he was a nice guy. Maybe. He didn't know. Didn't want to know. It was a _Galra_.  
Lance snorted at the thought that he was currently sitting beside one of their worst race ennemy, and Thace gave him a look of misunderstanding that the young Altean dismissed quickly with his hand. "Nothing." 

Travelling on such a small ship was a lot different from big ones they used to visit other planets. Lance could feel the vibrations when it started to roll, the sudden shock when they accelerated. The 'nothing' that followed after the wheels weren't in contact anymore with the floor, the feeling of being a little compressed under the pressure as they were rising up to the sky, so high, so fast, so--

Lance swallowed as they were surrounded by stars, debris, and a bunch of other ships leaving the planet like they were doing. The trafic was intense lately due to the period on Altea; many young Alteans were leaving home, like him, and he felt a little sad for them. 

"Finally!" Thace suddenly rolled his eyes at the huge window showing them the space scenery and Lance raised an eyebrow at it. The purple claws tipped on the dashboard again, and Lance clearly saw the automatic pilot being switched on. 

Then, the glowing yellow eyes turned to him, a smile on the Galra's lips. 

"So, well, _Altean Prince_..." he started. 

Lance gulped. 

Oh god. 

Thace was stretching a little on his seat, legs and arms a bit too long for the place. He leaned on Lance right after, and continued his sentence as Lance's heart was starting to beat, so hard and so fast that it was scary. But not as scary as having a Galra face not even inches away from yours. 

"Now, show me." 

Lance blinked. "Sorry?" 

A claw was suddenly on him, thrumming on his clothes against his chest, and Thace breathed. It was hot against his cheek. 

"Shift."


	2. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Thace are finally gone. In the small vessel, it's time for the first approach between Lance and the Galra race. But it's not that easy, and thanks god, Thace is...Some amazing ball of soft fur. At least until they arrived to the Empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dears ! <3 I'm soooo happy I was able towrite the second chapter already, despite my lack of time! @w@  
> I really love those idiots. 
> 
> It's early here, I hope you'll like it ! *3*  
> Don't hesitate to leave a word, I love reading you and it encourage me to continue <3

The air in the cockpit felt heavy in his nostrils when Lance breathed out again. The intense gaze on him made him shiver a little on his seat, bus his attention was quickly back on what he was doing. 

"More," Thace said. 

" _More_?" Lance whined. "Are you _insane_."

The next second, he turned his eyes to avoid the concerned look on the Galra's face at his words, regretting them instantly. He was still alive, glad of it, and didn't know how it was even possible with all the mean things he was _accidently_ saying toward Thace's race. 

"A furless Galra isn't really something you can show around, unless you're willing to be a circus animal or something. A furless Galra is a _dead Galra_ , don't forget that!" 

Since the moment Thace had put their small vessel on auto-piloting, he had become a little more talkative -too much to Lance's liking, and it was really something. When the two glowing eyes had turned to him and asked him to change into his -kind of a- Galra form, Lance had stopped breathing for a while and Thace had had to shake him a bit when his face had started to change for a impressive red due to the lack of oxygen. 

The Galra had to explain his ask then: he needed to see what he looked like under his Galra form, to be sure that everything was looking the way a Galra would look. As a planet that didn't open its doors to anyone -or almost, the Empire would never allow something Altean like to enter the territory. 

It appeared that Lance, even if he thought about the fur detail, wasn't really in it, and Thace had spent the following hour trying to make him change that particular part. He had added a small lay of fur on his skin, something rather thin and delicate -he didn't really need that to be too showy. He had to be discreet in the first place, at least until he could deal with the populace. 

"Really, see!" Thace said again, and this time he almost punched Lance in the stomach when his hand came close. "I said, look at it!" 

But Lance only blinked at him, unsure. What, did he have to actually _touch_ the Galra's hand? Thace was sitting with his long and muscular legs crossed on the piloting seat, turned to him. His knee had to rest high on the back of the seat so he could stay in the position. 

"Touch it." 

Lance choked on his own saliva at the request, and he feels a Galra teeth in his mouth that touched his lips. Oh, how he hated this appearance. He didn't even want to look down at his own hands to check if his change was great, claws and color included. 

" _What_?" 

"You probably need to touch it so you can have a good idea of how it is," Thace repeated. "So, there!" 

"That's just your hand..." Lance mumbled. 

Thace rolled his eyes and it looked pretty weird considering that he had no apple in his eyes nor pupils. Maybe Lance could define it as an eyes rolling because of the face the Galra was making. But Thace didn't stop at it and suddenly his other hand caught Lance's wrist to stick his fingers in his open palm, making his yelp in surprise -let's not talk about fear and disgust, ok?

"Wha--"

"It's fucking soft!" Thace stated. 

This time, there was an awkward silence between the two of them and Lance, whose gaze was locked on their hands with his heart beating so fast due to the fear and his apprehension every time Thace was moving. But he looked up for his face at his words, unsure of how he should take them and was pretty surprised to find the man man _blushing_. And it was a deep shade of purple that was spreading over his face while he tried to stay still, lips twitching a little with embarassement. Without thinking more about it, Lance shifted to his normal appareance -and height, he tended to be a little more big under his Galra form. Under his Altean fingers, Thace hand didn't feel the same that with the so short length of fur he'd set on his own fingers. 

"S--soft, uh," Lance mumbled. "Isn't that a bit _girly_?"

"Shut up," Thace sighed. 

But now that he had his fingers in Thace's hand and no weapon in view and obviously no sign of violence coming from the pilot, Lance focused on it, though keeping the flustered face of the Galra in a corner of his mind. 

And actually, it was incredibly _soft_. At first, his fingers lingered for a bit in the palm. It wasn't all covered with fur. What he had thought were like pads was actually a kind of skin on the inside of his fingers and palm, something smooth and a bit cold at the moment. Well, it still felt like pads to him, somehow. Lance let his finger slide along a line in the middle of the hand with a sudden curiosity to feel the way it was responding to his touch, with a quick glance at Thace's face -just in case. But the Galra was silent, staring at what Lance was doing and the young man gulped a little, going back to their hands. 

He turned the palm upside down to stare at the back and after another quick glance at Thace, Lance ran a finger on the skin. 

He held his breath for a few second. Then, he rubbed his full hand on the hand before he could even think about it. It wasn't really _skin_ , even if at first it only looked like light purple skin or something. _Soft_ wasn't even the right word, he tought absent mindly, smoothing what was covering the hand that Thace had offered him. Was it fur? Really? It looked like a very short one, but it was incredibly smoother, softer, than anything he'd ever known, seen, touched, and the feeling of this under his fingers' skin was...Amazingly great, and for a moment he forgot where he was and why he was even doing it. The fur was all over the back of his hand, the back of his fingers, on the sides, running a little to the inside of the palm until the pad skin start. It was spreading over the wrist hidden under the long sleeve, and Lance pushed a little the hem to give a better look, fingers still cuddling the fur without even thinking so much about it. 

But when he slide under the thick fabric of the Galra uniform, he suddenly heard Thace clear his throat and the hand got away from his light grip with no other warning. 

"I think that you get it now," Thace said. His voice was a little hoarse, cheeks still darkened as he sat in a proper way, back to facing the dashboard of the ship. 

Lance didn't answer immediately, trying to gather his thoughts all together but the very fact that he'd gotten so far in touching a _dangerous Galra_ was slowly coming and starting to scare him a little, his stomach twitching in fear. What had he done, really? And Thace hadn't stopped him while he was almost all about cuddling the offered hand. 

But...

Lance gave another quick glance to Thace, just to see that the pilot wasn't paying any attention to him anymore, focused on the starry space spreading before them. His cheeks were slowly returning to their normal light purple. Asking Lance to do such a thing -like touching his fur on purpose, kind of suddenly sounded like...An embarrassing thing. But he doubted that, due to his nature, Thace would admit it. 

_But_...! Thace's fur was something _crazy_ and somehow Lance's mind was racing on the weirdest thoughts he'd ever had in his entire life : was the _whole_ Galra's body covered with that fur? They had to wear clothes, like Alteans did, but was it because they didn't have fur on the rest of their bodies? Or due to their fighters condition, in order to protect them? Or something else? 

It was the first time Lance met, let alone saw a Galra for real and it was already too much informations and feelings at once. 

He breathed deeply, turning his gaze off the man. Despite his focused features, Thace wasn't piloting at all, arms crossed on his chest, but he didn't hide the slight frown set on his face. At that, Lance started to worry a little again, clenching his hand into a tight fist and trying no to let go off the feeling of the fur on his fingers and palm. 

They told him that he was trustable; but he was a Galra. He was an ennemy of the Altean nation. He was one of those dangerous people they just _couldn't trust_. So, what was all that about? Why was Thace acting so _nice _to him even if they were alone together?__

"Thace," he suddenly started. Thace didn't make any move but sank a little deeper in his backseat at his name and Lance could see his catlike ears twitch with interest. "My father said that, hum..." 

"That?" Thace mumbled, offering a bit of help as Lance was obviously hesitating to go on. 

"How comes you help us?" 

Thace exhaled slowly, closed his eyes for a moment under Lance's impatient gaze. With a short claw, the Galra scratched his jaw line a little and the young man could see the short fur stand when he ran the claw in a long backforth move, sighing as he was thinking. 

It looked like the same fur than his hands, but even more tender. 

"Well..." Thace groaled. 

At the unusual sound, Lance felt his own head shove a little in his shoulders, but Thace didn't say anything about it and went on. 

"My grandfather made a mistake toward the Empire once," he started, voice slightly hesitating as he was carefully choosing his words. "It was a long time ago," he added when Lance had frowned a little while openly counting years in his head. "He should have been executed right away, but at the same moment there was that Altean delegation visiting Xantor. The king himself was present, so he had to present himself in front of the entire Altea's government, let alone the highest man at the head of our _worst enemy_ planet." 

Thace had spilled the last words as if they burned his mouth and tongue and Lance felt a hint of displeasure at it. Though he knew how both their nations hated each other, it still hurt a lot to hear it at that very moment. Or maybe in Thace's mouth as the man had been so nice and accomodating toward him even though Lance was a jerk most of the time when he was talking to the Galra. Or about Galras. Well, everything that was Galra's related, actually. 

"You see, the court had already decided about the sentence," Thace said, and his voice was sometimes so low that Lance had to lean a little to the Galra to get every words. He'd asked for the story, so he had to show some respect and listen carefully. Thace was a fierce Galra, there was no way he couldn't be, so telling the reason why he was pactisering with his race's enemy was probably pretty hard. "So, everything had been set up for the execution, all the druids were present already." 

"The druids?" Lance asked genuinely. 

Thace waved absentmindedly. "They run a part of the Galra Empire the lord isn't interested in or doesn't have time for. Kind of a powerful council, you see?" 

Lance nodded. The same type of thing had happened to the Altean royal leadership, but for no good nowadays. The memory of Allura's words abut the ministers and the lack of power of his father toward their decision was heavy in his stomach. 

"But at the _last_ moment, the Altean king has stopped everything." Thace paused for a second. "My grandfather hadn't even bat an eyelash when e was about to die and that had kind of...Pleased the Alteans? I'm not sure. But he wanted his life as a gift from the Empire." 

Lance blinked. He didn't understand everything except that the previous king of Altea had saved a Galra's life. 

"So...You mean it's a form of gratitude toward Alteans now?" 

Thace shook his head. "That's different but I get your point. My father would have not done the same than me, he doesn't know that story." 

Lance raised an eyebrow at it, and Thace continued. "My grandfather told me all of this once, I was young and he was about to die. I guess that he didn't trust my father about what happened and how the entire council kept it secret." 

"But he told you?" 

"I wasn't as hard as my father." Thace sighed a little, frowning again. "Guess I took after my mother. She was my grandfather's daughter." 

Lance wasn't sure if he wanted to know everything about Thace family but well, did he have a choice? It was probably a part of the story, so he let go. But the acknowledge that Thace was a soft Galra stuck to his mind. _Oh_. 

Thace put his hands on the dashbord which was locked due to the automatic piloting, running his fingers on the digital touches. 

"I've quickly understand that without the royal family, our bloodline would be dead for two generations already. I'm grateful, not only for my grandfather, but for the fact that it allowed me to exist." 

So, it was it, Lance thought. Galras were able to feel something like this, like gratitude -because well, it was. Thace looked a little agitated as he was talking so much but Lance didn't mind so much. The topic here was just too important. 

"They closed the frontiers after that," he suddenly added. "The Empire couldn't stand such an affront from the Alteans -sparing the life of someone who had offended the race." 

"But what did your grandfather do?" 

The words had left him like that, Lance hadn't even thought twice before speaking, so he squirmed back a little on his seat when Thace gaze turned to him, a deep scowl all over his face. 

"He suggested that the Empire could unite with Altea." 

Lance was wordless after that. He stared at Thace, holding the glowing gaze that was still on him. Thace's face showed something smooth, gentle, but sad at the same time and Lance felt a hint of culpability at the back on his tongue, sliding down his throat until it stayed there under the form of a huge lump. 

"You're the grandson of the man who saved my family -who saved me. I don't see what else I'd need to help you out." 

"I--I see," Lance murmured. "That's...Well, that's a good reason, I guess." 

Thace huffed a little at that. But soon, his face darkened a little and he tore his gaze away a little. "I heard you, Prince." 

Lance raised an eyebrow, not understanding. "Uh?" 

"I heard what you said to your father. About the reunification of both our races. Do you really think you can handle such a thing?" 

"I..." 

But Lance didn't know much more about the Galra Empire. Everything that Thace was telling him sounded so new, so rough, as if that populace was as dangerous and harsh as their Altean books could tell. But now, even if it was difficult to truly believe, he wasn't sure that Thace was a bad person. Coran trusted him. His _father_ did, too. After all, they committed him to the Galra without even blinking. 

The pilot tipped a little on the mute dashboard and Lance followed his fingers' move. He wondered for a second how the thin claw didn't let any scratch on the smooth surface. 

"I don't know if I can do it," he finally said. "If there's a way, then I'll do my best, of course." 

Thace hummed a little at that, obviously thoughtful. "We'll see," he sighed. "I admit that I look forward to this." 

Lance swallowed. If he was honest with himself, he was still scared at the idea of going to the Empire, but now that he knew the destiny for people trying to unificate the Galras and the Alteans, it was even worse. 

Thace didn't comment about his darkening face. Instead, he stretched a little on his seat, sighed -probably thinking about what had just been said. But soon he turned his head to Lance, his eyelids blinking on his glowing eyes as he was staring at Lance again. But this time, he let his gaze wander on Lance's body for a while, until Lance wince. "What?" 

"Nothing, Prince," Thace answered quietly. "So well, why don't we go back to our activities?" 

"Like, what?" Lance raised an eyebrow, his mind trying to figure out what was the topic. 

"Shift, Prince." 

He winced even more at that, and Thace let out a small smile at his reaction. "Is it so difficult to change?" 

Lance ran a hand on his face, then rubbed his palms on his cheeks with a tired sigh. "Not really, I have to adjust my appearance to what we've said before." 

"So? Is there a problem?" 

"It's just...it feels weird." Lance muttered under his breath, avoiding the eyes of the Galra. But he caught a bit of his expression: lost. 

"W-what? Weird?" 

"You calling me 'Prince' all the time." 

Thace remained silent a moment again, but this time he stopped playng with the dashboard. Eventually, he looked up at the ceiling of the ship. 

"Some habit," he sighed. "But I guess I will have to take care of it or someone will definitely ask what's going on. They're not as nice as me..." 

At that, Lance felt his interest growing in a instant. "They?" 

"My brother and some cousins." 

"Uh? Wait, what does that mean?" 

Thace made a face at his question, blinked with _surprise_ and Lance absolutely hated that expression. 

"How comes no one told you?" 

"Told me _what_?" Lance growled. Oh, how he disliked that type of deaf conversation! 

Thace didn't answer immediatly, frowning even more at Lance. The young Altean knew that his face at that very moment wasn't the most appealed he had ever given in his life. Somehow, he felt like he knew what was coming, and at the same time a dull anger was slowly running in his veins, his blood pressure pounding at his ears as Thace was taking his time. 

"Answer, _Galra_!" 

He hadn't even thought about what he was doing, and even before he could figure out the situation, his hands were on Thace's suit, mind blinded with anger. The next second following, he was back on his seat with a violent push he would have never imagine coming from a living creature. In a quick move, Thace had returned his gesture, shoving the thin body back into his seat. It hurt, Lance letting a chocked cry out at the pain. The man had left his pilot seat, leaning on Lance whose heart started to race, so fast and so hard that he suddenly didn't know if he was more scared by the way his heart was beating or by the Galra almost on top of him. The strong fingers were wrapped around the fabric of his collar, the soft fur tickling his chin. Thace's breath was hot on his face as he was leaning on him, his body half pressing on his. 

From that short distance, Lance could see the short fur on Thace face, and the glow of his eyes was something awesome from so close. But his small fangs, slightly coming out in view when his lips parted, were frightening and Lance felt like the blood was leaving his face. The growl coming from Thace's throat sounded like it was crawling under lance's sking, making his skin covering with goosebump. 

"Watch your mouth," Thace said, his voice low and threatening. " _Altean_..." 

But there was something in his tone that was so soft at the same time, that Lance couldn't believe Thace being suddenly dangerous. His anger had calmed down, thanks to the violence of Thace -but it annoyed him to feel that the Galra was in his right to act like that. 

Thace didn't move though. Instead, his fingers got an even better hold on Lance's clothes, tightening the collar around his neck, making him wonder if he would suffocate soon. 

"I have accepted a deal, more a request from the Altean king." 

Thace's voice was like a deep growl resonnating in Lance's ears. 

"I'll take care of your royal majesty." 

Thace closed his eyes for a few seconds. In the silence that filled the cockpit, Lance was pretty sure that his heartbeats could be heard by the pilot. But if it was the case, Thace didn't say anything about it, nor did he show any sign. 

"You will live with us, _fucking Galra_ , as you like to say it. It's the safest way for you to accomodate amongst our people. I'll be able to keep an eye on you like that. But you can't let _anyone_ know _who_ you are, _what_ you are." 

Lance breathed at that. There was that weight on him, those hands tugging at his clothes. 

"I will be the only one to know," Thace continued. "Never let them find out. Family or not. Or we're both _dead_." 

The last words sounded terribly dry in Thace's mouth and Lance gulped at them. The Galra leaned even further on Lance, until their foreheads almost touched. 

"Shift," he said softly. "Please, Prince." 

This time, Lance didn't argue, but he raised his hands, wrapping his fingers around Thace's thick wrists. The fur was still so incredibly soft under his fingers, and it cooled his mood instantly as his fingers stroke the base of the thumbs absentmindly. 

Then, he closed his eyes, focusing on the different elements in his mind. It was weird to shift when a heavy body was half covering yours; Lance could feel Thace's weight move a little along with the change of his legs, belly and chest on which he was spread over. 

The fur was the last thing he added to his appearance. Feeling Thace's fur under his fingers made it easier to focus on it, on the way it should feel, on the length. On the softness. 

When he opened his eyes again, Lance was greeted by a pleased moan and a smile. The forehead was now resting heavily against his and it took him a moment to register that he was still circling Thace's wrists in his hands. The small claws at the end of his fingers were probably hurting the Galra as they dig in the fur and skin. 

"That's perfect," Thace breathed without a warning. "That's a perfect Galra. Lance." 

He missed a heartbeat, again, when the man litterally purred his name out. But soon, the heavy mass of muscles moved away, breaking the contact between the two of them and Lance breathed again. With his long purple fingers, he replaced his collar, smoothing the tortured fabric. At that, Thace had a smirk and launched an arm behid his seat to take a small and dark bag. 

"We're almost reaching the Empire," he said. "You need to change." 

"What? I like my clothes..." Lance immediatly replied, body tensing at the view of the bag. 

" _Fucking Galras_ won't like it actually." 

It was kind of with a sigh that Lance took it. "Ok, ok, I get it. I'll find a place to change when we arri--" 

" _Now_." 

"Whaaat?" 

Lance narrowed his eyes a little at Thace, but the hard gaze he received in return didn't let him any choice. 

"I said _now_ , Prince," and the last word made Lance's guts twist in annoyance with how his name didn't sound the same in Thace's mouth. "There won't be any place to change in our military hangars, and too much people to look at you when you change. I won't even evoke the fact that you're currently wearing Altean _royal_ clothes, and I don't feel like I want to explain to them why you're wearing them." 

"Well...That's...That's fair enough..." Lance pouted, just a bit before triturating the closing of his collar. "You don't look, ok?" 

A small 'tsk' came from Thace who focused back on the space before them, eyes rolling with an annoyed face and Lance kept unmaking his clothes -what he was pretty quick at, considering that he was wearing his most confortable outfit for the travel. 

Changing in such a confined place wasn't easy though. With his long body, his muscles a little more massive than what he was used too, Lance had a hard time, struggling with his member and the fabric. Once in his briefs, he sighed deeply in relief and opened the bag. There, it was a dark and grey suit that looked pretty similar to Thace's. 

"What the..." 

"That's an old of mine," Thace said. "Don't look at me like that, I haven't been bulky for my entire life and--Hey, you don't have fur on your chest?" 

His legs half in the suit, Lance stopped halfway and gave a deathglare at Thace who was trying to focus on the dashboard -but it was useless as it still didn't answer. 

"I said _don't look_ ," Lance hissed, cheeks slightly blushing. 

But Thace only shrugged casually and this time he honestly turned his gaze to Lance, looking at him from the toes to the head and vice-versa. 

"That's the first time I see a Altean body actually," he said. 

His voice and eyes were filled with curiosity, but Lance only sped up in dressing up. "Oh, really." He played with the zipper of the suit, feeling the clothe wrap around his body as he was closing it from his belly to the collar. It was tight, and Lance wondered with a quick glance at Thace if the man had really been that slim before. Actually he didn't know anything about the Galra's morphology. "How long have you stuck with us?" An eyebrow raised up. "I mean, with Alteans," Lance added quickly. 

"Oh, well. A few years, I think?" 

There was a strong smell coming from the suit. It didn't smell _bad_ , actually, it was more like a strong male fragrance, something he could only get from being so close to it. It was like _Thace_ was all around him, and feeling like the Galra was wrapping his entire body was the most disturbing thing he had ever experienced. 

"What's wrong?" Thace asked when Lance winced. 

"Uh. Nothing, I--" 

But he was frowning a little, his nose slightly pleated and Thace smirked at his face. 

"Oh. Must be different than what you're used to. At least they won't _smell you out_ thanks to that." 

"Sme-- what do you mean?" 

"That you don't have the same smell than a Galra. You Alteans smell...Uh, s--sweet?" 

Thace had deeply hesitated before spluttering the last word and Lance kept it in the corner of his mind but didn't argue on it. Apparently he would have plenty of time to think and ask about it. 

"W-well, anyway!" 

Lance blinked and Thace blushing a little, his cheekbones becoming softly more purple than what they were already, though not as much as when Lance had played with his fur. Mumbling to himself, Thace ran a hand on the dashboard again, this time unlocking the automatic pilot. 

"Hey, do you have an Altean kink or something?" suddenly asked Lance, smug and playful. 

" _Prince_!" Thace rolled his eyes as his hands were setting on the controller. 

" _Lance_ ," the Altean reminded him right away with a scowl. 

The name seemed to make the Galra relax a bit. He hummed a little, shoulders shifting a little backward as he was leaning on the dashboard.  
"Yeah," he said, low. " _Lance_."  
It was incredible how Thace had become quiet while he was taking the ship back under his control. His fingers were moving quickly on the dashboard, and soon a nasal voice filled the cockpit as the speackers were set on.  
" _You're entering the Galra Empire. Register number required._ "  
Lance had frozen on his seat. The unknown voice, rough and dry, had suddenly killed all the intimacy and the funny mood that had settled in the cockpit for the last hours. It abruptly reminded him of the situation, of how far he was going, of what his life was about to be made of.  
_The Galra Empire._  
Straight on his seat, Thace gave him a gentle look, then answered, voice strong and confident. He didn't sound the same, Lance thought.  
"Number five five three zero. Asking for the right to land."  
There was a silence for a few seconds, and Lance glanced at Thace, a bit worried about it. But it looked normal in the Galra's eyes; he didn't flich at all, pushing hard on a button.  
Then, the place were Lance would live for the next years appeared and the young Altean hold his breath for a second. He didn't know what he'd expected, actually, but it was _huge_. So different from Altea. 

The ground was naturally darker, and the lack of greenness hit Lance right. From so high, he could see a few trees somewhere around the giant dark city they were reaching down, but it looked like there wasn't more. The planet, Lance had noticed when he saw it at first, was mainly made of mountains. 

_" _Landing approval. Welcome back, captain officer Thace_." _

At that, Lance bruskly turned to the Garla, eyes wide and mouth agape. _Captain officer_? Was he a military? Was it, in the end, a _trap_? His heart started to pound again under the sudden stress, but Thace only raised a finger to his own lip, asking for silence and calm. 

Thace soon ended the communication, but he didn't look at Lance who was deeply scowling at him. 

"From now on," the Galra started, "don't talk. Not even a word, unless _I_ ask you to." 

"Sorry?" Lace frowned. Not that he intended to say something to Galras anyway, but the request was already annoying him. 

"You're a baby Galra, you might...Say weird things that don't match with your age. Would be funny but we don't need people to question too much about you and your lack of Galra acknowledge, right?" 

"Well, I--" 

"I'm pretty sur that you don't want to die so young." 

Lance shut his mouth at that, something cold filling his veins. _Fear_ was slowly back in his system, making him choke silently on the lump set back again in his throat. He shooke his head in a slow motion. 

"Great," Thace sighed. "Brace yourself, Altean majesty. This is your new home." 

Lance felt like he wantd to puke, somehow, but he didn't talk, his lips tightening together in a very thin line, with an expression that Thace didn't comment about. He did understand. 

After that, Lance lived things like it was all going too quick for his ability to follow. The landing had been pretty...Good. Thace was a great pilot and the dark ground appeared to be made of smooth rock, polished and polished until it gots almost sleek and it took him a moment to process that it was the ship base floor. 

There wasn't a lot of light when they got out of the small vessel -Thace stretched as much as possible when they touched the ground, with a sigh of relief. He was visibly pretty happy to be back home, Lance noticed, from the way his face was looking. But again, at the same time, his features were still a lot rougher than back in the cockpit when they were alone together. 

It was like meeting someone else and it scared Lance when a low growl bubbled from Thace's throat at someone's arrival. A bunch of Galras was coming to greet them, the one at the head more impressive by his large frame. A biomechanical eye was replacing one of his, making his face looks even more harsh than it was. This time, Lance got the hint that, well, no; Thace's face right now wasn't scary at all. 

"Thace! Finally back!" The Galra greeted. 

Thace bowed a little. Lance followed from behind, imitating him. 

"Yes. I'm back, Commander Sendak." 

The impressive Galra nodded at that, then patted at Thace's shoulder in consideration. But soon, his gaze was attracted by the discreet but slender figure being the pilot. 

"Oh, did you bring back that cousin like you said?" 

Lance had felt his blood freeze in his veins under the hard look of Sendak, but kind of managed not to show his fears and worries. Sendak had only one glowing eye and he was staring at Lance with it, blinking a little as he did. 

But the Altean prince didn't say a word; he stayed still, waiting patiently for Thace to talk. It didn't take a lot of time though. 

"Yes. This is--" Thace paused, not even a second but enough for Lance to get curious. "--Lanice. I told you about him before." 

Sendak had a small smile, something that, Lance thought, was a bit screwy. "The one you met on Balmera in the garrison, yeah." He took a step past Thace to get closer to Lance, a hand extended toward him. "I'm Sendak, Thace's brother," he said as if it wasn't obvious already, but Lance didn't really mind about such small details. The man had his other forearm hidden in a huge canongun and it was absolutely _frightening_ to imagine what he could be able to do with that giant weapon around his-- 

Lance gulped when he got a better look at Sendak. The hand was strong around his own, and the Galra was bigger than Thace. And...It wasn't a weapon that Sendak was holding It was _his arm_. It was a military prosthesis and Lance felt out of breath for a second as the tip of the canon brushed against his leg when Sendak stepped back. 

"The way to home was pretty long," Thace sighed, raising a hand casually to scratch the back of his head in a tired gesture. His brother had a rough laughter before slapping Thace's back _hard_. 

"You're right, even with a better ship than this one, it takes hours! Hey Lanice, that might have been pretty boring to be locked with Thace, mh?"  
Lance missed a heartbeat whe Sendak directy talked to him, hald turning his head to catch his gaze. It was already scary. Were Lance's eyes glowing enough? Or too much? Was his skin great? He could feel his ears twitch on his head -was it a bad thing? And--  
Oh shit. _Was his fur even looking good enough_?  
Panick was already setting somewhere in his stomach, and Thace frowned when he turned to look at him from behind his brother then barely nodded after a quick gesture. Lance felt his ears stand a little on his head as it sent some confidence in him -and in Sendak eye, it felt better than a second before.  
"Actually, I slept most of the time," he managed to say. His voice was a bit low and unsteady, but it could be put on the fact that he had been oversleeping in the cockpit. At least, that was what he hoped. Could Galra oversleep, by the way? Or... _Sleep_?  
Thace sighed, jumping on the subject as Sendak was sneering. "Sorry that you see him with his bedhead, Sendak. He's usually more presentable."  
Sendak waved with a shrug "Doesn't matter, you're not better when you wake up, Thace. Are you two going home now?"  
"Yes."  
"I'll see you by the end of the week, then. Lanice--" Sendak raised a hand in a short salute toward Lance who stiffened a bit. In case -and under Thace's gaze, he mirrored the gesture. "--Please don't mind about the mess at home. You know how it is when only men are living all together, eh!" 

Then he finally moved, laughing again at Thace's face and eyes rolling. The other Galras followed him quickly and before they disappear Thace was already slidding in the cockpit, moving the seats to get Lance luggage. 

Lance moved back closer to the small ship -he felt more secure next to that Galra, at least for now that he didn't even know where he was. 

_"S-so, this is your...Brother..."_

"Yeah." Thace's voice came from the inside. Lance leaned against the metal frame of the ship, crossing his arms as Thace was back on the ground. The suit wasn't so tight now that he was standing, but the smell and weird feeling were still there. His ears twitched on the top of his head with perplexity. 

He was lost, to be honest. 

"Thace..." 

It wasn't the first time he'd said the Galra's name, but every time he did, it felt weird. He wasn't used to those sonorities and it hadn't been difficult to understand right away why Thace had slightly changed Lance's name in _Lanice_. It was still a sweet sound in the mouth -at least in Thace's, but more...Galra. 

Thace's attention turned to Lance. "Mh?" 

"Do you really think this will do?" 

A second after, Thace was close to him, mirroring the way Lance was leaning against the machine. He was close enough for both them to talk to each other, low and still understandable. 

"It will," Thace murmured. "It won't be easy at first, but I'm sure that you can do it." 

Lance looked at the ground, eyebrows tightened in a thin line. 

"Hey, Prince," Thace said again, voice even lower -but he was leaning even more on Lance who felt his ears flatten a little at the call to his real condition. 

Lance only sighed, avoiding the glowing eyes. But a sudden weight on his head made him jump; it was Thace's hand, gently stroking his newly dark Galra's hair and the base of the ears. 

And it felt _good_. 

"Are you scared?" 

He nodded. The hand stopped a little and Thace made a muffled noise under his breath before smiling gently. 

"I'm here to protect you, _Altean_." 

And the way Thace said his race was probably the softest thing ever heard. He sank into the light touching of the fingers on his head, swallowing. 

He hoped that Thace couldn't hear the heavy pounding of his heart when he replied, words not as reluctant than they would have been a few hours earlier. 

"I entrust my life to you." He paused a little, stopped avoiding Thace's gaze. " _Galra_." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand--  
> here we are! Thace is just-- Aaaaaaaaah I LOVE HIM SO MUCH !  
> So well, the quiet parts are quite done now, we'll enter in the story a lot more by now 8)
> 
> See you dears ! <3


	3. Curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Lance wonders how to deal with his new and dangerous life amongst Galras -especialy around Sendak, two of his new furry roomates come up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Hi I'm baaaack! It took me some more time than usually to write this chapter I guess, but life killed me pretty badly lately and I've been so slow to do things ;w; But I think I'm done with overworking now, just need to rest a lot and get my brain back ! <3 
> 
> I hope you'll like it this time too! *w* Thank you so much for writing so nice comments and giving kudos, it makes me soooooooo happy everytime, I love replying to the comments <3 
> 
> Enjoy !

The floor against his face was cool, hard and it hurt like hell as his body was slowly emerging from the depth of his sleep. Even blinking the last waves of sleep away from his mind, everything around him remained incredibly _dark_. His own breath stuck to his ears, heavy, loud, unbearable and Lance swallowed the huge lump that blocked the depth of his throat for days. 

 

He couldn't get used to that place at all. 

 

The young prince sat on the floor, his hands running on the cool surface to smooth his racing mind still deeply lost in the tremors of awful nightmares. He found the metal frame of the bed he'd fallen off. Sometimes, his eyes spotted even darker points in the room, but the fact that he wasn't able to focus and recognize which part it was, was driving him crazy. 

 

After they'd left the military basement, Thace had driven him to some weird place. The city was so much different from the ones he'd known on Altea. A small carship barely big enough for the both of them plus his case was what Thace had used to get them through the grey streets, low flying all the way long. 

 

The city didn't have a blue sky above their head like Altea did. There weren't white and soft clouds in the sky to hide from the burn of the sun. 

 

The Galra Empire was something that sweated _darkness_ , and Lance didn't feel at ease under the dark and purple shades that filled the Galra's sky, that huge moon diffusing an amazing and incredible light that had made him think at first that there was _actually _a sun.__

  

But it was different, and eveytime Lance was sightseeing the Galra's moon, a confused shiver ran his back. 

Galra's weren't living in small and cute houses. The streets were narrow for most of them, excepted what seemed to be the main streets. Everywhere, huge dark buildings were facing Thace and Lance. Mutlitudes of plain windows were covering the front of each buildings for each floors and, Thace had explained, it was basically a 'siblings floor'. Galra's way of living was a little complicated and easy at the same time for Lance who couldn't really get the point in it, but the fact that they were a race made of fighters was already quite a thing. 

  

Galra's rarely lived with their whole family like Alteans did. They were actually living with their family somehow, but, as Thace had explained again, it was _different_. It was like being parked with a handful of people sharing the same blood as them for the concord between them, mixed with their grades, needs and many things tht Lance didn't really understand. 

  

For all of that, Thace was living, for years and years now, with his brother Sendak and two of his cousins. Lance didn't know their names, but he could imagine easily how weird they would feel on his tongue when he would have to call them. Fists clenched, he'd hoped he wouldn't have to do such a things before long. 

  

Swallowing hard his saliva, knuckles turning white on the solid frame of the bed, Lance sat slowly, mumbing against Galra's beds being too small. His own bed, back in Altea in the royal castle, was almost twice this size and Lance had never noticed how much he was moving in his sleep until his first night here, in this small bedroom he had been attributed to. 

  

The floor was still cold when Lance stood up, legs trembling from his last nightmares. 

  

Three days. It was already the third night, and Lance still hadn't gotte used to the small place. The dark grey walls made him feel trapped in a box, claustrophobia slowly crawling under his skin, through his veins to his throat, fear bubbling in his stomach until it made him sick in the guts. 

<

A small knock at the automatic door suddenly made Lance jump on his feet, and he checked himself pretty quickly, his heart beating so loud at his ears that it was almost painful. Thanks god, he'd locked the door before going to bed, like Thace had told him. At night, Lance was unable to stick with his Galra's form, turning into his normal being to rest. He was still too young and unused to long transformations to be able to handle such a thing for more than a full day. And even that was pretty hard in the end, let's not talk about the tireness that followed every passing day. 

<

He didn't answer to the knocking at first, waiting patiently - _actually_ expecting that the other one, whoever it was, would leave if they thought he was sleeping. 

"Lanice?" 

It was a gentle call, something soft and concerned, and Lance shivered a little at the tone. It was _Thace_. He breathed out in relief. 

" _Lance_ ," came out more as a murmur, and this time Lance came closer to the door at his real name, shoulder against the cold surface. Why was everything cold on this planet? 

  

"I'm here," he whispered. 

  

"Oh." 

  

Thace sounded a bit surprised at first. Actually, it wasn't the first night that Lance was waking up in the middle of the night, whatever was the reason -falling definitely sounded like a great idea. 

"Are you ok?" Thace asked in a low voice. 

  

"Yeah." 

  

"I heard a big noise and--" 

" _Galra_ 's beds are small." 

  

Despite their gentle sharing during the fly from Altea to the Empire, Lance hadn't gone further into talking to Thace or anything. Most of the time, he was trying to analyze everything around him, to get how things were working. 

  

And, he had to admit, after seeing Thace amongst those militaries in the air base when they arrived on the planet, Lance didn't feel confident at all, about anything. Thace was a soldier, somehow, even if he wasn't _now_ fighting or something like that, stuck in an office most of the time. 

  

During the three days, Lance had stayed in the huge building they were living in. The place was pretty big compare with the size of the rooms -he'd seen a small part of Thace's room before the door get closed on the first day when Thace had been looking for Lance's personal pass. The small digital card, preciously put around his neck with a thick metal chain and hidden under his dark suit, allowed him to use every room of the appartment and to lock his room from both inside and outside. By night, the card-pendant was resting on a narrow nightstand. He had been already missing the numerous huges royal fournitures that obstructed his bedroom on Altea, but in the end he'd just hidden his altean case under the small bed, only taking some briefs to wear under Thace's old suits. 

  

"You don't open so easily, that's good," Thace noticed with a gentle chuckle through the door. 

  

"I'm naked," Lance snorted, half joking. He lowered his eyes on himself to give an eye to the hideous underwears he'd chosen to sleep on that night. No wonders why the floor was so cold, right on his skin. 

  

He heard a soft cough at his answer and raised an eyebrow with curiosity -Thace wasn't replying back with any sort of joke. Was he-- 

"Thace, I--I'm kidding, uh?" Lance quickly said all of a sudden when the silence on the other side of the door became a little too long. 

  

"Oh, hum. Well, do as it pleases you anyway," the Galra mumbled -but Lance didn't miss the sighand the soft hesitation in it. "As long as no one can enter your room, you're safe in." 

  

Lance nodded silently before he remembered that Thace couldn't see him. "Yeah, I know." 

"Did you fall from the bed?" Thace asked, and the young Altean felt a bit ashamed. 

  

"I--I didn't!" he spluttered, probably a bit to fast and it made Thace smile -he knew that the Galra was smiling, how could he not? 

  

"You'll get used to it, don't worry. Some more falls and you'll find your place!" Thace laughed gently. 

  

It was what, somehow, was scaring Lance. Getting used to the room, to the appartment. Finding his own place in this city. Living every day with the Galra appearance. 

  

Lying every day. 

  

"We'll see," he only breathed. Behind the door, he heard the soft sound of a hand smoothing the thick panel of metal. Thace was nice enough to try and comfort him. "Well, hum...I--I'm going to sleep, okay?" 

  

"Yeah." 

  

Lance wasn't sure why, but he suddenly felt like he had to give some extra attention, and very soon a mutter came. "Don't fall again, _baby prince_." 

  

And the young prince instantly pouted behind the door. That ridiculous name Thace gave him was something he already knew pretty well. It was...Their mother's. She used to call both them, Allura and Lance, 'baby princes', even after they had grew up enough not t be called babies anymore. But until her death, when illness took her violently, she had never stopped calling them like that. Lance and Allura knew they were beloved children, their mother's love still living through their father's acts and running in their veins. 

  

How comes that Thace knew that ' _baby prince_ ' name? Had he known their parents even long before? Did he meet their mother before she was gone? Thace might be a partisan for the reunification even though he was a soldier of the Galra Empire, it didn't explain anything at all in the end. An it was frustrating for someone as curious as Lance in the first place. 

  

Lance sighed at the bitter feeling that started to crawl under his skin and left the door, taking a few steps in the room. His eyes were slowly getting used to the darkness and he found the way back to the bed, falling face first on it -his legs were half out of the bed frame, feet touching the floor. Soon, he fell asleep again, eyes burning a little. _Tireness_ he tod himself. 

  

He wanted to go back to Altea. 

  

When he opened an eye again, the soft light of the outside that was coming through the huge window of the room agressed him right away and he growled. Damned Galra and their no-fucking-curtain shit. This time, Lance hadn't moved a toe in his sleep, his upper half body still flat on the sheets, knees almost on the floor with his feet. At first, he wasn't sure about what had awoken him -it was pretty noisy on mornings as fr the last three days, so it was probably the usual thing. Sendak had a strong voice that scared Lance every time he was talking, Thace's tone was definitely the softest thing he'd ever heard compare with the huge bulky Galra. 

  

The second thing that might have made him open his eyes was probably the smell slowly filling the room. It was a sour and rough fragrance, and Lance knew what it was even though he hadn't smelt it in his life before the first day. 

  

_Meat_. 

  

It was the smell of meat being cooked, and the very idea of all this made his sick instantly. He had already heard about that type of food but actually never wanted to know more about it. Alteans didn't eat _meat_. It sounded like the most barbarian thing ever. How could they get meat, by the way? Wasn't it what they were all made of? 

  

The though of Galras eating each other fully awoke him and he sat on the bed, heart pounding hard in his chest. Well. It just _couldn't_ be like that, right? Or they would have eaten him already, right? 

  

The first day, Lance had been curious about the smell and gotten out of the room, apprehension making him feel so nervous that it was unbearable. There was that first big room at the end of the corridor where the bedrooms were lined up. In a corner, a small place had been set to allow them to prepare food. It wasn't a lot, but Thace had shrugged at Lance questionning gaze, looking rather content with what he had in hand -some tools that Lance had actually barely seen before. The smell was coming from that tiny part of the appartment, right where Thace was standing, right from what he was doing. Sendak was sitting at the table, the metal frame viewable under the huge amount of newspapers on it. The Galra had taken his prosthesis off and put it on the table, working on it with a low mumble. A plate with some leftovers was resting beside the fake arm and Lance had winced at the content. It didn't look appealing. _At all_. And the smell was even worse when he was so close to it. 

  

Sendak had glanced toward him when Lance had leaned to Thace to ask about it, and the discreet mutter that answered just made him wince even deeper. _Meat_. Oh dear god. Nodding in silence, he'd left pretty quickly the room, not bothering so much about greeting the commander -but he didn't seem to really give him any importance in the end. 

  

Lance jumped when a soft knock at the door resonnated, like earlier during the night. It saved him from his own thoughts, but the idea of someone trying to enter the room still scared him a lot. To be honest, he'd been avoiding contacts with Galras for three days, and Thace had been the only one to be allowed to come to the entrance. Or rather, he'd been the only one to come and worry about Lance, and the Altan prince was pretty glad that Sendak didn't mind so much about his existence. 

  

"Lanice? It's Thace." 

  

Like the three previous days, Lance thought. When he had to talk in a loud voice, Thace had to use that fake Galra name, though it was the most close to his real identity, so Lance could answer pretty quickly in front of everyone without looking too weird. 

  

Lance woke up and walked to the door, grabbing his personnal pass on the way. He paused a few long seconds in front of the metal surface, long enough for his body to shift into his Galra form, then unlocked the door. At first, Thace had looked a bit surprised but soon his face smoothed and a amused smile blossomed on his lips. His canine teeth looked so sharp that it sometimes felt ike it should be something to worry about, but Lance hadn't thought so much about it after those three days. 

  

With infinite discretion, Thace slid a hand to Lance, a small bag brushing the young Altean's stomach, and Lance's hands immediatly took it to hide it under the tiedous sheets of the bed. 

  

"Thank you," he murmured when he came back. 

  

Thace sighed a little, checking on his left, on his right, in case. He kept a low voice this time. "I'm sorry that we can't provide you something better to eat. Do you feel ok today?" 

  

"I didn't puke tonight, guess that my system got rid off the meat," Lance shrugged it off. He had tried to eat that food for dinner on the second day. He'd tried hard. Actually, he hadn't gotten any choice; if Sendak hadn't been present on the two first evenings, what gave a lot of freedom to Lance and Thace, it hadn't been the same for the last time. 

  

Sendak was physically and psychologically _present_. Lance remembered how Thace had tensed under his brother's presence, his composure so different from when they were alone together. He remembered his sorry gaze when he had to dish out a piece of meat in Lance's plate, placed right in front of Sendak. He didn't look so much at the fake Galra, busy as he was hiding behind a giant newspaper, nose wrinkling deeply at whatever he was reading. 

  

Lance didn't know if he was allowed to breath. The smell of the food in his plate was reaching his nose, so hard it made him want to puke already, but he knew that the worst had to come. _Eating_. 

  

Sendak had been talking quite casually about everything and nothing, mostly about people Lance didn't have a fucking clue who they could be but it seemed that he should know, as a Galra. The ministries, the druids assembly. The emperor _Zarkon_. At least, Lance knew that name for reading it in his history books about the old wars between Alteans and Galras. Just...He didn't expected to hear it again, here and now, especially about someone supposed to be old enough to be dead of old age at least twice. 

  

But he hadn't let out a single word, nor to Sendak nor to Thace. All of his mind had been going to one very thing : chewing as much as possible not to choke on the meat and try as hard as possible not to feel the taste. It was eve worse to eat than to smell. The texture was awful, difficult to cut, tough, teeth or no teeth, and spongy at the same time. LEt's not tak about the taste. It was like eating acidic garbage, and it instantly made his stomach twitch in disagreement at what he was doing. 

  

But _Sendak_ was watching, and eating meat, like Thace had explained on the days before, was their way to feed. A Galra couldn't not eat meat or it would mean it was a dead Galra, unable to eat at all. They were carnivorous and couldn't live differently. 

  

But as an Altean, Lance didn't even know about all that. His own race didn't eat meat for the simple reason that their body system couldn't absorb it and rejected its components. It drove him so sick, on the edge of a huge fever through the entire night after that meal, leaving him leaning on toilets with Thace worrying in the corridor, behing the thick door. 

  

The day after, at least, he could sleep and rest from that; Sendak had probably taken it that _Lanice_ was sick in some a way -not due to the food though, and that there was probably a black sheep in their family. A weak one, unable to be a military like the other ones, and that for this reason he had to come back from the Balmera's garrison. 

  

Lance gave an eye into the corridor, making Thace move a little. There was nobody. 

  

"You're alone?" he asked in a low voice again. "I heard voices before." 

  

Thace shook his head. "My cousins are back from their mission." Then he added at Lance's sudden shiver. "They're nice, unlike Sendak. Different, at least. They're tired, they've been out of the Empire for more than a month, they'll probably sleep for the whole day or something." 

  

"Oh." 

  

Really, as long as Lace didn't have to deal so muh with them, it would be for the best. He still didn't know how to do, but just staying by Thace's side seemed the best thing for the next years to spend in Xantor. The other Galras he'd met were just scary. 

  

"Just don't mind about Keith, he's quite rebelious when he's not a dick." 

  

_Lance blinked a little, his attention going back from the corridor to Thace's face -Thace who was slightly scowling._

  

"What?" 

  

"He might be your age or something. Ulaz is older than me and pretty calm, but Keith is...Somehow...He's something." 

  

" _Something_?" Lance repeated with an annoyed tone. 

  

"Yeah. Ah, you'll see his pet too. _Something_ nice to have around but don't get too close to it." 

  

Lance frowned a little. "Thace, I don't understand a fucking word of what you try to say." 

  

But the Galra gently chuckled. "I know. I'd like to see your face when you meet them. You'll probably make the same as Sendak the first time." 

  

Lance paused a second, trying hard to get what could have happened. Sendak didn't look like the type of Galra easily impressionnable, so the existence of ' _Keith and his pet_ ' left a weird after effect in Lance's mind. That Keith had to be impressive. Was he tall? Like, taller than Thace and Sendak? What type of pet could he have to have such an effect on a bulky Galra soldier like Sendak? Something huge? But how the heck could it even fit in the appartment they were already sharing between four people? 

  

Thace laughed a little again at his expression and suddenly a big hand was on Lance's head, fingers playing gently with his short hair. Taken off guard, Lance let out a small yelp of surprise, closing eyes at the contact. 

  

"Don't do anything stupid, _Lanice_." 

  

"I--I'm not going to do anything," the boy mumbled. He still didn't like the sound of that name, but in Thace's mouth it was prety good though. Maybe because the Galra was the one who had decided this name. 

  

"I trust you then," Thace said. 

  

A door slammed hard, close to them and Lance jumped on his feet, looking like he was ready to run anywhere as long as it was safe. Some loud noises reached them, muffled by the distance and a door. 

  

Thace sighed. "Keith is going to sleep, it's gonna be quiet again." 

  

Lance tried to lean a little in the corridor despite the hand still on his head, his shoulder resting a bit on Thace's bust in order to hold himself. 

  

"What are you doing?" 

  

"I'm curious." 

  

"He's sleeping, I said. Lance, you're half nak--" 

  

"Who are you talking to?" An unknown voice suddenly asked. 

  

Lance's eyes had barely got time to adust to the light corridor and see a slender figure coming toward them that he was already pushed back in his room. Thace's face didn't switch to the same hard face as when he was with Sendak. Instead, it was something rather annoyed at first, but Lance soon saw a hand pat on Thace's shoulder. The next second, a Galra he had never seen in the appartment before appeared in the door frame. His skin was lighter purple than Thace and Sendak, his body slightly taller than theirs -but at the same time, it looked like it was just due to his thinner body frame. 

  

_But if Thace growled a little at the contact with the other Galra, he soon smoothed his mind, eyes rolling a little, and he pointed toward Lance with his chin. "Here is Lanc-- _ice_ ," he said, coughing a little in the end to quickly make up for his mistake. "Lanice, Ulaz." _

  

The Galra passed his head by the door frame, blinked a bit at Lance -stared at him from head to toes and the Altean would lie if he said that he wasn't worrying a little. But after three days of shifting, Lance now knew when he could be in danger about his appearance. Not right now. 

  

Ulaz didn't have as much hair s Thace or Sendak. He was physically so different from them that Lance took a bit too long before shaking the hand that Ulaz had extended to him. 

  

"So you're our cousin from Balmera, Thace told us?" 

  

Lance nodded quietly after a quick glance to Thace. They had finally agree to this version of the story: ' _Lanice_ ' was from another small Galra city and had barely lived a few months at the garrison on Balmera before he had to leave due to his weak body and onstant sickness. Lance being a skinny Galra and being unable to eat meat without throwing up for hours would perfectly fit the job, Thace had pointd out. At the idea that he would have to eat meat again, Lance was still wincing with horror. But he had no choice; he just hoped that he wouldn't _die_ too soon. Or puke in front of Sendak. 

  

"Is your room ok?" Ulaz continued. "I hope you won't feel too lonely, that's different from sharing it with friends." 

  

Thace had told something about it before. The Galra garrison parked the young recruits in rooms that weren't big, and most of the time there was barely enough place for three of them. It often turned out as four or five were sleeping together in one room in the end. 

  

_Lance shook his head at the idea and managed to offer a small smile. "I think it will be ok. I'll get used to it."_

  

"Mmmh, probably. Took me a moment to adjust, it was better at the garrison," Ulaz sighed. 

  

The Galra was, as Thace had said, older and he did look older. The patterned sidecuts on each side of his head didn't hide at all the white thick hair, cut shorter than Thace's and barely longer than Sedak's. 

  

Thace giggled a little at Ulaz. "Really? I don't miss them snoring all night long!" 

  

"You're just unlucky and have a huge lack of gratitude, Thace, I liked that sound, it meant we were all _alive_ every night!" 

  

Thace waved a hand, but didn't do much more. "Sorry. I _forgot_ about that part. On _purpose_." 

  

Lance didn't said anything during the short discussion. Galra soldiers' life didn't sound really appealing, even difficult from what he'd heard. Sendak had talked a little about the death of a young soldier during the dinner they had together. It hadn't happened during training -they were currently investigating about what had happened but suicide or harassment was probably the most possible reason. The Galra had said it so casually that it had made Lance shiver discreetly under his thin furry skin. 

  

They were _used_ to such things and it sounded sad and awful. 

  

Soon, Ulaz's smile was back and his attention went back to Lance. "Sorry. Well, anyway if you feel alone or have issues sleeping, don't hesitate to tell us. There's enough place in our rooms, right, Thace?" 

  

Thace frowned immediatly. "We don't--" An elbow met his ribs with as much discretion as Ulaz seemed to be able to show, and he coughed painfully before chnging his mind. "Y-yeah, a lot of place, uh." 

  

Lance swallowed at that. "Uh, th--thanks...?" 

  

Ulaz smiled even more, sharp teeth all out, eyes glowing dangerously according to Lance. It was certainly due to his Galra nature. 

  

"Did you just wake up? Didn't got the time to dress? Or is Thace--" 

  

"Ulaz, leave him in peace, for God's sake," Thace mumbled, rolling his eyes. 

  

"I didn't do anything!" 

  

_"Lanice has been sick for two days, he doesn't need you to harass him with so much talking right now."_

  

This time, Ulaz was the one to roll his eyes with an annoyed face. His smile had fadded away, eyes narrowing slightly. "Are you his mother?" 

  

"Ulaz, that's not--" 

  

"This guy -Lanice, right?" Lance nodded silently at the call, feeling his fur raising up on his body at the sound of the sudden cold voice, as if goosebumps were spreading over his skin. "He looks _able to talk by himself_ , don't you think?" 

  

"I don't need your opinion, Ulaz." It was rather more of a sigh, but Thace looked pissed off and it was the first time in three days that Lance was seeing such an expression on Thace's face. To him, both the Galras were looking more like beast about to jump on each other, slowly showing more and more their teeth in a dangerous way. 

  

"Hey, I--I'm ok, uh...?" He managed to say, and suddenly two hot gazes were on him, intense and _fucking glowing_. God. He wanted to disappear. _Now_. Stress in the morning was bad for health and skin. 

  

Thace was the first one to give up on his hard and scary face, remembering very quickly about Lance's identity and the fact that Galras weren't his thing _at all_. He patted on Ulaz stomach softly with the back of his hand. 

  

"Sorry," Thace muttered. "Take your time, ok?" 

  

With that, he grabbed Ulaz's collar and pulled him out of the room, with a quick gesture for Lance to close it. The Altean prince did even more, locking the door as soon as it was closed and that he didn't hear their voices or steps in the corridor. They might have gone to the living room, or did Ulaz leave Thace for his room to rest? 

  

Galras were something, Lance thought as he rushed to his bed, fingers digging under the sheets to find the small package that Thace had given him right before Ulaz came. It wasn't really something he would have taken as a meal -mostly Altean biscuits and some easy to eat vegetables from home, but still he could eat it without feeling like he was going to vomit at every bite. 

Sendak had probably already left the appartment for the military basement, Lance couldn't hear his voice from the living room and Thace wasn't talking to anyone anymore. 

  

While eating slowly, Lance turned back into his Altean form, enjoying the food as much as he could. It was quiet. The only sound that broke the silence after a long moment, was Thace knocking at his door to inform Lance that he was leaving for the basement. He wasn't working in the same district as Sendak, and somehow it explained why they didn't leave at the same time. That was how Lance figured things to be. 

  

Lance was used to lazing all day long when he wasn't studying and liked it a lot in the first place. But here and now, the context wasn't helping so much to be in the mood, and as he was sitting on the small bed, wrapping the leftovers back in the paper, he stared at the room in annoyance. 

  

It wasn't the first time that he was doing it, but somehow every day it looked different. Was he getting used, in a way, to the place? Every time he stopped thinking and was watching around him, he hated the place more and more. It made his heart twitch painfully, his stomach tighten with apprehension. He wanted to go home, and at the same time, he knew that he couldn't. Did Allura have to live the same experience? Of course she did. She left home, too. Two years had been pretty long, by the way, and Lance had to make himself so busy with his studies that he forgot to even get a proper social life. During two years, he didn't bother trying to act like the Altean Prince he had to be, becoming the awful jerk people might remember him to be now. 

  

He sighed, jerking off the sheet with a quick move of his legs. It was becoming a bit cold in the room, as he wasn't wearing his Galra fur. It was strange to see how a simple form could change his way of living things. Reluctantly, he turned into a purple _ball of fur_ , like he used to tell himself. Almost immediatly, the air didn't feel so cold anymore and he held back a growl. If he didn't eat properly soon, he wasn't sure if he could have enough endurance for keeping this form. Being a Galra made him use too much energy every time, he probably should stay under this form all the time and save his vigor. But _probably_ was the word : he hated that form more than anything and couldn't look at himself in the mirror without feeling disgusted and lost. 

  

Putting on a simple cloth he used to wear for sleeping, Lance unlocked the door with so much caring that he almost felt stupid. Ulaz and Keith were sleeping -plus he'd just met the first one so it was kinda safe for now. The automatic door opened with a soft noise and he started walking in the corridor toward the small bathroom that the four Galras had to share, one by one everyday. 

  

When he passed by the doors of the Galra's rooms, soft snores confirmed Thace's words, coming from behind both doors. 

  

It was safe, then, and Lance sighed again in relief. He shouldn't stress so much. Actually, being like that would probably make Galra suspicious about him. They were litterally the worst ennemies to make, as militaries. How the hell had he to fall into such a family? Thace might be stupid for thinking it was a good idea! Lance scowled at Thace in his mind, mumbling while mostly watching his feet -or actually those Galra's toes, the small claws at every tips making him wonder how he didn't already destroyed the carpet on the floor and-- 

  

His head suddenly bumped into somthing hard and soft at the same time and he yelped in surprise, jumping backward right away. His heart had pounded so hard all of a sudden, and his widening eyes looked in front of him, just to find a figure facing him. 

"I'm sorry, are you ok?" 

  

Lance blinked at the man. It wasn't a Galra at all, skin white and smooth -there wasn't fur at all. His face featured a soft and gentle expression, the grey eyes staring at him with an apparent interest. 

  

"I--Uh, y--yeah?" Lance stammered. 

  

Was he an Altean? No. Lance didn't really know why, but he was pretty sure of it. The man was quite tall, a little more than Lance, but larger -so much, but not as bulky as Thace. Muscular, though. 

  

Lance wanted to step back even more when the man moved, but he only bowed down a little in front of the fake Galra in a salut that Lance wasn't used to see here. People only did this in the Castle on Altea, sometimes at school when there was a special delegation and they needed him for any ' _royal_ ' reason. 

  

"W-what?" 

  

"You must be Lanice, nice to meet you. Sorry for being rude." 

  

Lance frowned a little. Something was _weird_ here. On each side of his head, there were small and round ears, as if someone had cut the top of Altean's ears. It was awful, yet ugly, and it made him wince despite himself at the idea. "Who are you?" He heard himself ask. 

  

The man straightened with an apologizing look. "I'm Shiro." 

  

Lance let a blank fill the air between the two of them, then let out a "Ok, you're Shiro", trying to remember if he'd ever hear the name before. 

  

_He never._

  

And it was a fucking _human_ that was standing in front of him. 

  

"Wait, what?" 

  

He'd never seen one for real in his entire life. And god knew that there weren't only Alteans in his college. 

  

_Shiro_ stared at him with all that smooth expression and everything as if he didn't get what was going on. Finally, he frowned a little. 

  

"Didn't they tell you?" 

  

"Not telling me anything is a fucking galactic sport, I guess," Lance mumbled, rolling his eyes. 

  

But then he swallowed with a quiet gasp, staring at Shiro carefully. The man was wearing a casual Galra suit, as dark and purple as theirs. But around his neck, there was that metalic collar, with a small green light in the middle of a small electronic case that was on it. 

  

It was a fucking gladiator. Why was a _human gladiator_ here!? 

  

The man rubbed at his neck, visibly embarrassed. "Oh my, I guess that's a bad joke then, it makes them...Laugh?" 

  

At that, Lance's brain quickly worked as he remembered Thace's words. His eyes widened even more. 

  

Oh no. 

  

Not _that_. 

Was it a _fucking_ joke? 

  

"Oh my god, are you the _pet _!?"__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We took another step here, with Ulaz and Shiro coming in the story! Yeah, it's quite slow, but there are a lot of things to put in it and after all we're following the poor Lance into a new and dangerous life... <3 
> 
> Give your impressions and all, don't hesitate as usual ! <3


	4. Privacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance didn't expect to meet Keith so soon. He would have rather not, by the way. Galras were too _dangerous_ for his liking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third attempt at uploading this chapter, I think that AO3 hates me X'D So well, here we are with chapter 4! I was so impatient while writing! I hope that you'll like it <3 (And AO3 killed my italic parts this time, I'll have to go back on it when I have some time T3T )

Lance wasn't sure if his words had been an offense to the human gladiator. He didn't feel at ease in his presence, especially here in the corridor, between the doors of the rooms in which two Galras were supposed to be sleeping. Shiro scowled for a moment at him, but soon he only sighed, his features smoothing slowly with a soft gaze. 

"Come with me," Shiro said, then he turned his back to Lance and started walking in the same direction that the young man was taking in the first place. 

Well. To be honest, Lance wasn't sure anymore of what he wanted to do. The idea of showering sounded soooooo far away from his plans right now. So he followed, keeping in the back of his mind Thace's warings about ' _the pet_ '. He knew for sure that a human was weaker than a Galra, from so _far_. Even an average Altean was stronger than a human, and it should have made Lance more at ease in the presence of the man. 

But it didn't. It didn't because of that other part of Shiro; he was a gladiator. No matter the planet he'd been from, the collar, tight around his neck, was a kind reminder of his original condition. When had he left the rink? Had he always known it? Had he even lived a little on Earth? 

With the living room's intense light from the outside through the big window, Lance blinked at Shiro. There, he could have a better look at this face. His skin was rather pale, almost white, but it looked like an Altean skin. A deep, impressive scar was running accross his face, crossing his nose from the middle of one cheek to the other. Lance stared at it for a moment, silent as the man was taking a simple chair to sit. With a move of his chin, Shiro invited him to do the same on the sofa not far and Lance didn't even bother to argue. He just obeyed quietly. 

"Sorry for taking your time without even asking," Shiro started, and somehow it felt weird to see that impressive man, yet a simple human, to be so polite. 

"Uuuuh, it's ok?" Lance mumbled, turning his eyes away from the man as he was caught staring once more. "But why are we--" 

Shiro crossed his arms on his chest and Lance immediatly shut at the move. The suit fit his body quite perfectly, not like Lance's who would need to gain some muscles, despite the small size of Thace's old clothes. 

"You've never met Keith yet," Shiro said, and it immediatly picked Lance's curiosity. Shiro wasn't stupid -he noticed his sudden interest and frowned a little. "You already know it; I'm a human being." 

This time, Lance relaxed a little in the sofa, leaning against the cushions. The fabric creacked under his body, but Shiro didn't give any attention to what he was actually doing, simply keeping watching him. Even if it didn't look _bad_ , Lance had to ask himself if his Galra form was _really_ great. Even in front of a _human_. 

"People..." But Shiro scowled instantly, shook his head and retried his sentence. " _Galras_ -I'm sorry for you Lanice, but they don't think the same. Humans are one of the most weak races in the universe." 

"I kind of _know_ it already," Lance sighed, and he rolled his eyes. Really, what was the point in this discussion?

It made Shiro laugh a little. "I guess. But, you also know that I'm the _pet thing_ here." 

This time, Lance didn't answer. He didn't know a single thing of that part but telling the truth might be dangerous here. Insteand, he narrowed his eyes a little to the human gladiator, slightly threatening -at least he hoped he _was_ , and folded his arms. He didn't have the most build Galra body, Shiro was even more impressivethan him -not hard to be, but still, _being a Galra_ should be enough. Right? 

"And?" he hissed. 

Something happened. A hint of fear passed in Shiro's eyes and the man's arms uncrossed, fingers suddenly digging in the fabric of the suit covering his thighs. It was like Shiro had abruptly remembered his place and who he was talking to, and somehow it reminded Lance of so many situations on Altea, due to his Prince status, that he hated this moment, right here and now. 

He didn't need to be _different_. He didn't need people's _fear_ toward him. 

"I--I'm sorry for what I'm going to ask, Lanice." 

Deeply annoyed, the Prince looked back at Shiro's face with a raising eyebrow. There was that soft resignation in his features, with his head bowed, his large shoulders down, the way the muscles of his jaw were tensing hard, slightly moving under the white skin. 

"Please, could you not say ' _pet _' in front of Keith?"__

"What?" 

"I--I'm really sorry!" Shiro said again, and it was so hard to watch his face, his expression contorted with that sorry look, and something deeply scared, that Lance felt bad again, a hint of guilt starting to appear in his stomach. The Galras had done something to Shiro that made him act like that and fear for his life at every word. It was obvious that Shiro wasn't one to speak that way, to apologize all the time, watch his mouth carefully. 

Shiro was staring at his own knees, hands turning into fists on his thighs. Lance watched him with more attention that what he wanted at first; there was something, a hidden pride that Shiro just couldn't show in front of Lance due to his so-called being. 

And somehow, there was something interesting in it. 

Lance sighed, loud enough to make the man jump on his seat and raise his eyes to the _Galra_. 

"Can you tell me more about them?" Lance asked. 

Of course, he had to be careful. He knew it. Thace had _told_ him to. But to be honest, Lance didn't know what could be dangerous or not, may it be with that human or with those Galras. He didn't know any of them. 

Only...Thace? And here again, the answer was a loud 'no'. He didn't know Thace. In three days, he had almost only seen his room, heart pounding hard in his chest every time he was hearing a sound, whatever it was. He needed to get used to everything, to the place, to the people, to the smell of the clothes, sheets, soap, _meat_. 

And now there was _that_. A human, awfully scared by _Lance_ under this form. 

"Tell you?" Shiro looked a little lost at the request, and Lance instantly changed his expression to something a little darker, narrowing his eyes. The effect was immediat -Shiro crossed his arms on his chest again, lowering his gaze once more. "What do you want to know?" 

It was kind of breath taking to watch. But...Lance had to act like a Galra and he'd already understand that around Sendak, Thace was acting a lot differently that usual -more severe. There was something about what you showed and who you were. 

Lance thought pretty quickly. He couldn't ask about Galra's habits, it would be the weirdest thing coming from a Galra himself and Shiro would know there was something. 

"I don't know them," he started with an annoyed look -he had always been pretty good at acting, and he was actually sure that his Galra form didn't alter that skill. "Sendak is almost never here, and Thace leave early and come back late everyday. Let's not talk about the two others, I've just met Ulaz this morning. Keith doesn't even exist to me at the moment." 

For each name, Lance could see a different expression on Shiro's face. Not an appealed one for Sendak -he could understand and hold back a sympathetic smile. Something sweet at Thace's name -was Thace the same nice guy with everyone except around his brother? Shiro only nodded a bit for Ulaz. But then, a soft smile blossomed on his lips at Keith's name, and it was so much more than what a pet would show that Lance raised an eyebrow with surprise. 

Were they really talking about the same Keith? The one that was a surprise to even Sendak himself? 

At Lance's face, Shiro seemed to be paling again, and he spoke quickly. "You already know the most important I think. Commander Sendak is working at the main base outside and sleep over there most of the time while Thace..." 

He paused, Lance more interested by Thace's status. He'd already understood Sendak's place amongst the Galra folk but didn't have every part of it. The fact that he wasn't completly living here could explain some things, like what he'd said about not seeing them until the end of the week. 

"Does Sendak change his plans sometimes?" He suddenly asked while remembering the Galra's words the first time they met. Despite it, he'd been present the day after and even slept in his own room. Even today, he'd heard Sendak leave the place. 

Shiro nodded at that. "Yeah. It depends on his schedule, it happens that he has some affairs in town and he comes here instead of doing the way back to the base. I think he feels better when he sleeps here?" 

It made sense, Lance thought. Even if he was an important man, Sendak needed to feel at home sometimes, and for that he had this place, here. It wasn't a rich castle like Lance was used to, but it was home. 

He didn't like Sendak, but knowing his way of being had to help him not to make mistakes, or as few as possible. Thanks god, the Galra Commander didn't seem to mind so much about him. He was busy, absent-minded most of the time. Tired, maybe? The appartment, despite all the noise they were making when they were both Thace and Sendak in the living room, was incredibly quiet. No music. They couldn't hear the sound of the carships flying in the streets. 

"I see," he finally said after a long silence. 

Shiro gave him a careful look, frowning for less than a second at him but quickly let it go. "Thace is the captain of the second garrison of this city," the man said, too casually to Lance liking. 

The military statuses had given Lance a deathly shiver and he let out a loud grow despite himself when it was Thace's turn. So he was _really_ into it. In the few past days, he hadn't ask Thace about any of that, too lost in all his own thoughts. 

To be honest, Lance wasn't feeling any better by now, but...Being here and actually talking to someone, to a _humand being_ and not a _scary Galra_ -no matter how nice Thace could be, he was still a Galra and potentially dangerous to Lance, well, all of that suddenly made him feel...A little more at ease. Despite his condition as a gladiator, Shiro sounded great, maybe gentle. As he was talking, his voice was clear, sometimes tinged with a hint of fear when Lance was moving on the sofa. 

"He has a lot of work I think, he leaves early most of the time and get back pretty late, but he makes sure to sleep here as much as possible, unlike Sendak, but the Garrison isn't far." 

It seemed that Lance's gaze was a little too intense for Shiro; the man turned his eyes away under the pressure 

"He's a little weird sometimes," Shiro continued with a soft shrug and Lance raised his eyebrows to make him go further in his thoughts. Shiro waved a hand, quickly, in order to change a little his words like he didn't really mean it. But it sounded more like he'd said it before he could even stop. "That's just...Thace is nice. " 

"What's the problem, then?" 

This time, Shiro looked surprised, mouth slightly opening at the question, and Lance wondered if he had made any mistake. There was that hesitation on his face, something that swaped with the usual fear and he just looked...Incredulous, blinking at Lance. Aware that something was coming, the Altean prince chose to look even darker than ever, but it didn't seem to make Shiro back to his previous behaviour. Instead, he was litterally staring at Lance, what was suddenly becoming the most dangerous thing Lance had experienced since he arrived in the appartment. 

"What?" he growled again. 

But the human only shook his head. "Nothing. There's no problem. Well, I don't know Thace so much actually." 

_Frustration_ wasn't enough to name Lance's thoughts at that, but he only narrowed his eyes for less than a second. Shiro's gaze smoothed a little, for whatever reason. 

"Ulaz is a soldier from the same regiment as Keith," he suddenly said, disturbing Lance's train of thoughts all of a sudden. "He's quiet and devoted to the Empire." 

"Not the others?" Lance asked. 

"They are, they're soldiers too after all. But Ulaz is _all about it_ , I don't know why and this is none of my business." 

_He waved again, this time more to punctuate his sentence. He had stopped staring at Lance, what looked like he didn't care so much anymore._

_"And Keith?"_

"He's...Keith." 

Oh man. Lance's eyebrow twitched a little at the answer, but Shiro didn't flinch at all this time. No. Somehow, it looked like the fear he'd showed until now was partially gone. 

"What's with those clothes, Lanice?" Shiro suddenly asked, changin the topic. "I've never seen anything like this before." 

Lance blinked with surprise and lowered his eyes on himself before turing white -was he getting the same color as lavender? When he was in his room, alone and locked in the appartment for all day, Lance was earing one of his most simple top outfits above his briefs. The collar was rather notched around his neck and collarbones, short sleeves covering only half of his arm length. A soft golden trim was running on the edge of the dark blue cloth that Lance had been playing with while Shiro was talking. 

There was nothing more casually _altean_ than this top and he hadn't even thought about it when he met Shiro in the corridor. Not even when he left his room to go to the bathroom. 

_Shit._

He had to think so fast that he almost made him sick. Shiro didn't seem to actually know about the origin of that type of clothes. It was his chance and he tried to play the bored one, with a heavy sigh and a small tug on his shirt. 

"Oh, this? Got it on Balmera. Someone gave it to me. I sleep with it, it's comfortable." 

Shiro stared at the cloth for a moment and the feeling that he was almost dead hit Lance multiple times. 

"Someone gave it to you?" Shiro repeated. 

"Yeah. A friend." 

"A friend?" 

"Are you fucking stupid, _pet_?" 

This time, Shiro chuckled and his gentle expression came back on his features. He softly shook his head. "Sorry, I've gone too far. It looks good on you, I was surprised because it realy doesn't look like something we can find in this city. I forgot that you're not from here."  
Lance hold back a sigh of relief, feeling safe for a moment again, but he almost jumped when Shiro stood up. "Sorry for taking your time, Lanice. I only needed to ask you that little thing actually. You know...Keith didn't keep me with him as a _pet_. That's not what he had in mind, but the others are quite hard to convince about it." 

Lance followed the man with his eyes as he was moving around, taking the few plates still on the table to put them in the sink of the small kitchen. He looked used to it and Lance observed him a moment as he was almost cleaning the different surfaces of the room. 

"What are you doing?" he finally asked. 

A small embarrassed blush spread on Shiro's cheeks at the question and he gave a last brushing with the back of his hand on the table, clearing his throat. "Nothing." 

"Don't 'nothing' me, you're doing the cleaning?" 

"Sometimes." 

It meant 'everyday' for sure, Lance thought. During three days, the only thing the two brothers had done for cleaning was _barely_ putting their plates in the sink like Shiro had just done, and he looked about to wash it all. But he didn't say a word about it. It was so obvious that the man didn't want someone to recall him of his situation that Lance couldn't do it. 

Shiro let go of this all pretty soon though and he cleared his throat again before turning to Lance who was still sitting in the sofa, legs crossed. 

"I have to go shopping," he said. "There's no meat anymore, you're gonna starve soon if I don't get it." 

Immediatly, Lance's mind rushed on the word 'shopping'. It wasn't the very meaning of it that interested him, but the fact that he probably could go out without risking his life alone in the street. 

"In town?" he asked casually. 

"Uh? Yeah." 

"Mind if I come?" 

Siro didn't answer right away and at first his silence sounded like a disagrement. But he finally shrugged, looking like he was thinking a little too much about the idea, eyebrows frowning a little. "As you wish. But..." 

He pointed Lance with a motion of his chin before shaking his head. "Just to let you know, this isn't Galra enough, you should avoid wearing this in public. Just saying. For safety." 

Good point, Lance thought. The guy knew Galras enough not to let Lance do something too stupid -even if he wouldn't have left the appartment with Altean clothes, he wasn't that dumb. 

However, he acted like it wasn't something he'd thought about and innocently raised his eyebrows at it. 

"Oh, I see. Is the suit ok?" He pointed Shiro's own Galra's suit to picture his idea and the human nodded. 

"Yes. That's actually the casual outfit for a Galra soldier. You're used to it, I guess." 

It was hard not to wince but Lance was being pretty good at it. 

Soon, he was locked in the bathroom, the suit and clean briefs hanging on the back of the door. Shiro had let him go without a word, glancing at him a little and somehow Lance wondered if he was really safe like that. When he took his altean shirt off, he winced at it. How could he be that stupid for forgetting such an important thing? But thanks god, Shiro sounded like he was believing him. Probably. He _hoped_. 

The idea of going out was as appealing as scary, he noticed. The appartment made him feel sick and lost, so he was pretty happy to be able to go out, but at the same time...He slowly remembered how the Galra city looked like, and it had nothing to see with the Altean cities he'd known. 

Nor with the only Balmera city he'd visited when he was younger. Once. And it could save his life. 

With a tired sigh, Lance glanced at the mirror hanging on the wall and it made his fur raise on his skin again when he saw his reflection. Once more. Would he ever get used to wear that appearance everyday? Not turning into his altean form even when he was alone was probably a good idea after all, not only for his energy. He thought about asking Thace about it, but the obvious answer that would come was, with no doubt, his awfully bright smile and a nod. 

He sighed. Shiro, who was living ith those Galras, was unable to talk about them. He even litterally skipped Keith and it sounded so suspicious that Lance didn't know if he should be feeling worried or not. 

Lance shivered despite the hot water round him in the bathtub. He remembered the fear emating from Shiro just by looking at him and the difference with how he was acting in the end was...Cosmic. What happened? Did he really said something, did he do something, that ade the human feel like he was safe with him or anything? 

A strong knocking at the door made him jump in the water, soft splash of water wetting his...Skin. His fur actually. He had another shiver at the contact again -let's not talk about entering in the tub, the feeling of the water soaking his fur was the most awful experience he ever had until now. 

"Y-yeah?" 

"Ah, Lanice?" 

Shit. Ulaz. Through the door, Lance could recognie his voice and tone despite the sleep still in it. 

"I--I'm taking a bath!" He said immediatly. 

"I heard it, can you open?" 

Lance blinked dumbly at the door. "I said, I'm taking a bath," he insisted, not sure that Ulaz had heard him well. 

But it seemed tht the Galra didn't mind that much -or did he really not get it? No matter what the answer was, there was the sound of the button being pushed hard for the automatic door of the bathroom. Once. Twice. A growl. 

And for the first time in three days, Lance was glad that he had used his personnal pass to lock the small room from the inside. 

"Lanice, is there any problem?" It was Ulaz again and Lance frowned, rubbing his skin with water to make some obvious noises of _bathing_. "The door looks locked. Are you stuck in?" 

"It's _locked_ of course! I'm fucking naked and in a bath!" Lance finally said. 

"Eh? But you--" 

"Ulaz, what the hell?" Another voice said, cutting out the tall Galra. 

Lance got immediatly quiet. He didn't know that voice. Like, he never heard it in his whole life before, and it only could mean one thing: Keith. 

Quiet, he listened carefully; Ulaz hands were moving against the door as he was probably shifting with Keith apparition. 

"You're awake already?" Ulaz sighed. 

"I wanne pee. What's the matter?" 

"You're gonna wait, Lanice is locked in the bathroom." 

Lance felt the blood leave his face at his Galra name. A loud growl resonnated in the corridor soon -it was Keith. 

"And? Seriously, I _can't wait_." 

"Okay okaaaay, calm down man, he won't be long, he-- what the fuck are you doing!?" 

Lance didn't like that. Ulaz voice sounded more than surprised, and there was another sound, something scratching against the door like a small animal. 

"Keith, wait, no no no no, stop that, how can I explain that to Sendak!? He's gonna kill us!" 

He heard Keith swear many times in a short amount of time and too soon... 

"Seriously, Keeeeeiith, can't you just wait a few minutes--" 

"I'm gonna _pee_ on you, Ulaz, so shut the fuck up!" 

...The door of the bathroom suddenly opened. 

In the bathtub, Lance felt like he was already dead. His back facing the door, he couldn't see what was really happening and _how_ , but he knew for sure that the door was opened and that someone was in due to the sound of soft steps on the floor. 

"I fucking hate you, Keith, seriously you broke it again! AND SENDAK'S GONNA KILL ME FOR YOUR SHIT!" 

"No shit, just pee, Ulaz." 

A shadow quickly passed on Lance as the body walked to the back of the room where the white and simple toilets were set. A loud mumble reached him and Lance felt his ears fall flat on each side of his head at the throaty noise. At first, he didn't dare look at the figure and instinctively raised his knees up to his chest. Even if the water could partially hide the downer part of his body, Lance wasn't sure of anything right now; actually, there was a part of the Galra's body that he didn't know anything about. _Under the belt_. And he hoped that he wouldn't have to know more about it before long -not having to show himself nake in front of another Galra than Thace sounded great, right? 

The watering sound that resonnated in the bathroom made him scowl a little. Wait. Was that guy _really_ urinating, like...Now? Not even two meters away from the bathtub? _Not even two meters away from him, Lance_!? He knew that it was a Galra, right, they were undisciplined beasts, probably monsters according to altean history books, but...How comes one of them could be that _disrespectful_ toward another one!? 

"Sorry, Lanice," Ulaz's voice came behind him. 

Lance blinked in surprise at that and raised his head for his eyes to fall on a pair of ass cheeks, covered with a short _light_ purple fur. 

"Keith isn't, uh, really..." 

"I'm taking a bath," Lance sighed again with a dead voice, still staring at the butt slightly moving too close from him. 

Why was that Galra _fucking naked_ , by the way? 

"Was it too much of a request to have some intimacy?" 

" _Intimacy_?" 

It was Keith's voice, but this time the door wasn't muffling it. The Galra was visibly done and had turned to the two others, hands on his hips. Lance rolled his eyes up at that, but he'd already eye-contacted a good part of what a Galra's crotch looked like. 

Well. 

_Well_. 

He would have to work on it, in case. 

But for now, he had to deal with a pair of glowing eyes suddenly on him, the Galra getting to close and leaning on the bathtub. 

"How can you talk about _intimacy_ and _privacy_ when you've just left the garrison?" 

It didn't feel good at all, Lance thought. He could almost feel Keith's breath on his cheek and from this close, the Galra looked...Young. Keith's face was radically different from Thace, Sendak and Ulaz's. His features were slightly rounder, and his behaviour was sweating _rebellion_. Like Lance at home. It reminded him that Thace had told something about Keith being the same age as him or something.  
"Are you fucking dumb?" Keith went on, a deep frown on his face while he was looking at Lance. "You don't need it here, I bet they kicked you off your room and you were sleeping in the corridor like a looser?" 

"What? You--" 

"Were you _gently_ asking for all of them to _leave the room_ when you needed to change?" 

"I--" 

Lance wanted to squirm back or disappear under the water, anthing that could make the Galra get away from him. He was too close, too dangerous and ferocious for Lance to handle. All his Altean senses were brutally on, the danger of the situation making his whole brain yell in warning. 

_Panick_ was starting to crawl under his furry skin, his heart beating too fast already. But a hand suddenly got Keith back by the shoulder and the young Galra seemed to calm immediatly, his expression smoothing when he looked up. 

"Keith, that's enough." 

Lance hadn't needed to hear the voice; he'd seen the dark gloves on the fingers and it was enough for him to feel a little more at ease, and without thinking about what he was doing, he was giving a relieved expression at Shiro. The man was frowning at Lance, hand clenched hard on the Galra's shoulder. 

Keith raised his eyebrows, glanced at Lance with an incredulous look, then at Shiro. 

"Shiro?" 

"You should go to sleep, Keith," the man sighed, talking with a soft voice. 

"Oh, is that your friend?" 

Lance's nose softly pleated when Keith refered of him as _that_ but he didn't dare say something. By Keith's side, Shiro was standing like nothing was really happening, used to deal with the situation. He sighed, but gently nodded. 

"Kind of. I'm taking him with me for today's shopping. Don't break him, Keith. Thace would kill you." 

Keith blinked. "Thace? Would he?" 

"Definitely." 

"Oh, shit." 

Shiro pulled a little on Keith shoulder to make him stand up and Lance couldn't help but let out a small sigh of relief when the Galra was taken away from him. 

"Go to sleep, I said," he repeated. 

"But Shiro, I--" 

" _Sleep_ , kid. Ulaz, take him with you, I have to clean his mess here." 

__The elder Galra nodded silently, but the look on his face didn't make up for this all : he was used to this, too._ _

When the two Galras were gone, Shiro patiently waited for the sound of both doors. They quietly closed with that soft sound of pressurized air, and there only, Shiro turned his attention back to Lance who only tried to become a ball in the water. 

It was getting cold. 

"I'm sorry for Keith's behaviour," Shiro started. "He's not _that_ bad, but he's just tired from their last mission." 

" _Tired_? Oh god, he didn't look _tired_ at all." 

Lance swallowed, barely holding back a poor laugh, and tried to get his thougths back together. Somehow it hit him that a _human_ was trying to make him, who was supposed to be a _Galra_ , feel better. Slowly, he put that slightly darker look on his face, scowling a little at Shiro. But it was hard, with his heart still racing and the fear running in his altean blood. 

"It's ok, Lanice." 

Shiro kneeled near Lance who wasn't moving from the bathtub, and suddenly his right hand landed on Lance's head, taking him off guard. It was hard in his hair, metal fingers tugging gently at the dark strands, and Lance shivered at the soft motion. Allura liked to do it that way. 

Lance hadn't noticed that hand and arm prosthesis on Shiro's right side before, and knowing it felt...Sad. 

Shiro gently smiled. It looked like it was his signature. 

"It's ok to be scared, Lanice. _Lanice_ or...Whatever you are." 

Lance's eyes widened. 

_Oh, shit_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Well-well-well. I don't even feel sorry, and for the little story...Things should have not been like that :') But Keith didn't agree with my lines. So... 
> 
> As usual, I'm waiting for your reactions <3


	5. First step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance leaves the appartment with Shiro. He gets a new vision of the Galra life and way of being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fifth chapter already!   
> I like Shiro. He's alive. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for you kind messages/comments on my work, I'm so happy!
> 
> So well, enjoy dears!

_"I don't mind who you are for now. The fact that you're here living amongst some of the highest dirigeants of the Galra army only means that you have a great reason, may it be suicidal tendencies or something else. But be careful that nobody finds out about it or you're dead, for sure. And so I am for helping you out."_

 

It had been Shiro's words before he left the bathroom, leaving Lance alone in a barely tiedous bath. The water felt like it was sticking to his fur, soaking it. It was the first time that Lance was bathing under this form, and with a dead shiver he wondered what would have been his life if something like this -Keith casually destroying the door for example- had happened when he was under his altean form. 

 

 _Oh my._

 

He would be dead by now. 

 

Zipping up his dark suit in the small bathroom, Lance quickly checked his appareance with the tip of his fingers instead of looking in the mirror. _Fur: ok_. If was soft under his fingers' pads, and not wet anymore. It was such a pain in the ass to dry it! He should ask Thace how to deal with it next time. _Ears: ok_. They twitched a little on his head when he touched them and the feeling made him jump. Shiro chose that very moment to push the broken door aside and the view of Lance with his hands on his head made him arc an eyebrow with wonder. 

 

"Don't you even dare say a thing," Lance mumbled, hands immediatly down. 

 

This time, he gave a quick look at his reflection in the mirror, not far fom him, but it only made him tighten his mouth into a thin line of disgust. 

 

 _That Galra face._

 

"What's wrong?" Shiro asked. 

 

"I--" 

 

If the man had understood a part of his secret, he certainly didn't know the truth about Lance and his origins, the fact that it wasn't his real appearance. It would be dangerous if he did. Probably for both them. 

 

"Nothing," he finally said. "Just feeling a little tired." 

 

"From what I heard, you didn't leave the flat in three days," Shiro replied. "You need to go out, for sure. Some fresh air might help." 

 

How nice of him. 

 

Lance pulled a little on the thick fabric of Thace's suit that stuck a bit between his ass cheeks and decided not to mind about Shiro's funny gaze at it. 

 

"Tight?" He asked. 

 

"Not your business," Lance snorted. It wasn't _that tight_ actually, but Lance probably was...A bit taller than the young Thace who used that suit before. 

 

It only earned him a soft chuckle from Shiro. 

 

"Really. Well, are you ready, princess Lanice?" 

 

With a surprised jump, Lance probably made a face at it, and opened wide eyes at the man who raised his eyebrows. Did he mean-- 

 

"What? I've barely seen a man using the bathroom for more than an hour like you did." 

 

"An hour?" 

 

"Yeah. Pretty long for a _normal_ bath. Well, for any bath at all, actually." 

 

Lance felt like his heart was about to explode. It might be a false alert for this time, but maybe one day it wouldn't. Refraining some awful and scary thoughts he was getting used to have, Lance shook his head a little. 

 

"I like taking my time," he simply said. 

 

At that, Shiro frowned, and with a quick motion he pushed the door closed before grabbing Lance by the collar, not caring at all about his sudden gasp as they got nose to nose. 

 

" _Taking your time_ isn't Galra," Shiro breathed with a low voice, careful that no one coud hear him. "You should watch your mouth." 

 

Lance didn't answer at that, still unsure about the man being an ally or not. Not an enemy, for sure. A strand of white hair tickled the tip of his nose and he pushed Shiro away without a warning. His hands were trembling a little from the sudden stress of the whole situation. During three days, he had thought that maybe it could be ok. He hadn't been thinking about the right way: living. 

 

He teared his eyes off the man, and the mirror greeted him instantly, making him jaw tense at the view. 

 

"You're right." 

 

Then, with a last look down at his body and a quick pat at the suit, Lance sighed. "I'm ready." 

 

"Follow me." 

 

The corridor was silent when they walked to the door, and Lance observe Shiro all the way until they left the appartment. The human was incredibly used to the place, had his small habits -like the way he brushed his fingers against what Lance supposed was Keith's door. Later, Shiro would explain that it was a way of telling the Galra that he was leaving for a while, going outside. Because of his condition as a human, as a pet, a lot of things could happen to him if they weren't careful enough. _But_ despite this facts, Shiro didn't look scared by any mean at the idea of leaving the place. 

 

He was even rather _at ease_. 

 

The carship that Thace had used to bring Lance from the basement three days ago wasn't parked in that huge dark place underground. The lot was almot empty and as Lance was giving head all around them, Shiro turned his attention to him. "Problem?" 

 

"Last time there were...A lot of ships here..." 

 

"They're gone for now," Shiro explained with a quite surprised look. "They needed it to go and work. I don't know where you're from, but that's how it works on many planets actually." 

 

Lance frowned a little, his mouth already shaping the firt letters for his usual lies, but Shiro shook his head at him with a sigh as he was going to a black motorbike. 

 

"Keep it for the others, _Lanice_ ," he said. 

 

Carefully, Shiro watched around, but the silence was all around them, overwhelming and heavy. They were alone. The day was already half gone, and probably no one would come by the time. 

 

Lance shrugged a little. If he didn't intend to say the truth to Shiro, at least he didn't have to lie to the man; it was useless and somehow he felt happy with it. Lying hadn't been his thing at all, guilt always having a after effect on him. 

 

While Lance was wondering again about how things where going, Shiro didn't waste his time, quickly bestriding the motorbike and making the engine roar. At first, it sounded like some rough noise to Lance, but the soft smile on Shiro's face at the low and steady sound soon changed his mind. 

 

"Come on, Lanice!" 

 

Well. 

 

 _Why not?_

 

Lance had never ride any of these vehicles. There were some on Altea, of course, it wasn't especially a Galra product, but it wasn't something that they, Royalties, would think about for their personnal use. They had their own drivers, with their own carships, and it had always been enough. But sometimes, when he was looking at others, going home by themselves in small bunches of people, a hint of jealousy was softly blossoming in the depth of his stomach. But he'd always followed the rules, always walked behind his big sister. 

 

When the motorbike started moving, Lance didn't expect it to be like that and with as much surprise as much fear he had grabbed Shiro's waist, his arms tightly circled aroung the thick muscles working under the dark suit. 

 

The air was suddenly full of freshness on his face, and his face full of Shiro's shoulder as he felt himself almost about to climb on the man because of the incredible fear that he was about to fall from the motorbike. His ears were full of Shiro's laughter at that. 

 

"Knees up, Lanice!" The man laughed and Lance immediatly obeyed, his knees meeting Shiro's thighs. 

 

It was _scary_. How could Shiro like it so much? 

 

The sound of the air was filling his head and he wondered if he would be able to hear properly again after that as they were leaving the underground through a flat platform allowing them to drive higher. 

 

 _Outside_ was the darkest city Lance had ever seen. He had already thought such a thing the first time he'd been here with Thace, watching the dark places, the small and narrow streets, the deep and dark sky full of that huge and purple moon. 

 

But this time, it felt different. He was't sure _how_ , he didn't know _why_ , but something was different from the first day. The sound of the outside wasn't muffled by the thick windows of a carship he was stuck in. Beyond the high pitched air hissing hard in his ears, Lance could hear carships low flying above the dark surface of the ground and following clean and smooth roads. When he was lookng around them, he could see Galras walking on each side of those roads, chatting, running, taking a quick glance at different shops' windows with sometimes a real interest. 

 

It was a city, full of life, full of Galras living their lives. 

 

It was full of people. They were different, but they were here, acting casually and for the first time in his whole life, Lance wasn't sure if he wanted to refere to those creatures as cruel and dangerous right now. 

 

Actually, he wasn't sure of anything anymore and was slightly considering the thing itself: he didn't know anything about Galras. History had put them on the top of the galactic enemies in Altean classes. But were they all the same? 

 

Was that old Galra, with his probably painful arched back, really dangerous? 

 

Would that other Galra, holding the hand of a Galra kid, suddenly kill a bunch of people for his own pleasure? 

 

There was that shop featuring those amazingly graven gems behind a clear window. 

 

There was that shop with the most recent bodysuits on metal lay-figures and more casual clothes in another shop nearby. Lance could feel the strong power and presence of the army in the Galra culture just by looking at most of the people. 

 

Even if he was trying to melt with Shiro's body as much as possible and still trembling when the motorbike finally stopped, Lance couldn't help but feel-- 

 

Free. 

 

Even with that Galra fabric under his _pads_ , on Shiro's belly, muscles moving under his curled fingers. 

 

Even with his eyes widened as big as he could, to stare at everything at once -but it was impossible. 

 

"Lanice, would you leave me now?" 

 

Lance didn't answer immediatly. It was something that hadn't hit him at first when he arrived on this planet, when he'd left his castle, when he learned about what would be his life for the next four years at least. 

 

There was still the weight of fear in his mind, amongst all type of thoughts now burning his brain. But it was something he clearly didn't mind about. 

 

"Lanice? Really, your claws--" 

 

How had he not understood it before? 

 

 _Freedom_. 

 

"--truly _hurt_ , I don't have your skin, man." 

 

Lance jumped a little at that, back to earth in less than a second, and lowered his hands instantly. He felt the stretch fabric go back against Shiro's stomach right away and the man sighed softly in relief before standing, keys already in his hand. 

 

Lance blinked. When had Shiro turned the engin off? Was he gone so far in his own thoughts? 

 

But Shiro didn't seem to mind a lot about Lance's behaviour, holding out a hand to pull the so-called Galra off the bike. He laughed a little at Lance's undone face. 

 

"Wow, looks like it was your first time?" 

 

"N--not at all!" Lance mumbled, tearing his eyes away to avoid Shiro's gaze. Actually, the deep scar under his eyes made them look even more intense than what they should look. 

 

"Even Keith doesn't have that grip on me -and God knows that he's fucking scared on this,' Shiro stated like it was nothing, but Lance pouted at the words. 

 

"Are you comparing us?" 

 

Lance was now following Shiro, quickly catching up with his speed. The human was following a particular path traced on the ground near the road, and the Altean prince imitated him with no question. 

 

"Well, not really? A little. Keith didn't try to open my stomach with his bare hands, at least." 

 

Lance narrowed his eyes, trying to loo threatening but it just made Shiro chuckle at his weak attempt. 

 

"Not bad," he said. "With some practise--" he lowered his voice with a playful smirk and leaned a little on Lance as the Prince was walking by his side. "--I bet we can make a good Galra of you." 

 

Lance gasped at it, taken off gard and pushed Shiro away with a quick motion. "Sh--shut up! What do you ean by ' _we_ ' by the way?" 

 

"Mh? Thace, of course." 

 

It made Lance choke on his own saliva and he struggled a little on his feet to keep Shiro's speed. 

 

"Wha-- _Thace_!?" 

 

"Yeah. He's the one who brought you here, I guess he knows what's going on then." 

 

Lance felt like he was turning white -but he was probably more _lavender_ than anything else. He suddenly grabbed Shiro's arm, earning a surprised look. 

 

"Mh? Well, he's the one who brought you here, if I'm not wrong. Who else?" 

 

"Don't!" 

 

Shiro blinked and Lance thought, a bit to late, that it was certainly a bad idea to talk so much to Shiro. To let him know that he truly wasn't a Galra. He could have refute his words, he could have acted so Shiro wouldn't be sure that Lance wasn't what he pretended to be. 

 

So Shiro wouldn't think about talking to Thace about that secret. 

 

If Thace had to learn that the human knew it... 

 

Lance wasn't sure of what the Galra could do. But still, he had made it pretty clear that Lance shouldn't get too close to Shiro. The _pet_. 

 

"I mean--" 

 

Shiro frowned and stopped in the middle of his walk, Lance still hanging at his arm. "Lanice, is it some serious thing?" 

 

"I--Uh." Lance hesitated. Well, was being one of the heir princes of a kingdom a serious thing? Or should he only answer at that as a altean student? "Not for now?" He tried, unsure himself. 

 

Shiro's face got a bit dark, his grey eyes staring at Lance. It sent him a long shiver along his spin, but there was no possibility to run away. 

 

"If you ever get us all in trouble for any stupid reason we should actually know, I warn you here and now: you're a dead alien." 

 

" _Alien_?" Lance had grinned at the word despite himself, making Shiro blush a little. "Isn't that word for kids? Who still say it?" 

 

"Oh my god, Lanice, you sound like Keith--Just shut up and don't switch our positions! I'm being serious!" 

 

"And so I am," Lance replied. This time, he gave Shiro a concerned look and the man sighed at it before looking away. His feet moved a little on the dark ground and he continued his way, Lance on his heels. "Ah, Shiro, wait--" 

 

"Everybody has is own secrets," Shiro said. His voice was a bit low and Lance had to catch up with his sudden speed, ears twitching with interest on his head as he was trying to get the man's words. "Just, this is a _warning_. Don't fuck up everything. Not for something selfish, at least." 

 

Lance frowned at it. "Selfish? Do you think I'm that stupid?" 

 

"I don't know you at all and you've been wandering in the flat with Altean clothes on you, so _yeah_ , definitely, _stupid_ suits you pretty well, princess." 

 

Shiro had talked so casually that it took Lance some seconds to process what was behind all that. He froze, throat suddenly dry, but tried to hide his qualm. "What, Altean?" He asked. 

 

"Oh my god, you don't even know where it was from? Your friend wanted to see you _dead_ or something by giving you such a poisoned present?" 

 

Lance could see the human's shoulders drop with annoyance at the situation and somehow he could _feel_ how hard it was for Shiro to take this all. Would he even try to go further in all of this? As a _pet_ , was he even allowed to _lie_ to his owner and protect Lance like he'd done before in the bathroom? 

 

 _Too many questions, Lance!_

 

Shiro pushed the door of a big shop, and Lance grimaced at the frontage featuring pieces of meat. It was impossible to define what creatures they'd cut. There was no skin, no fur anymore and...No head. No tail. Without the skin and fur, Lance couldn't see how the paws might have looked like when it was alive. 

 

Inside, there was even more pieces of fresh meat on display behind a large window. The smell of raw meat was strong. Awful. Disgusting. 

 

An impressive Galra was standing there, cuting small blocs of meat with a huge knife. His head tilted a little at the two men coming in the shop, but soon a grin enlighted his purple face. 

 

"Oh, isn't that the pet!" he greeted, and then he raised his eyebrows at Lance who was following in Shiro's shadow. "Aaaand?" 

 

"Lanice," Shiro said with a glance behind his back and Lance felt his ears flat on his head under the big Galra's curious gaze. 

 

"New owner? Never saw his fa--" 

 

"Keith's cousin," Shiro cut out. 

 

The butcher frowned at that, looking first upset that Shiro dared cutting him -Lance could almost read a threat on his features against the human, but after two seconds his face changed. 

 

"Wait, you mean _Sendak_ 's cousin then? _Thace_ 's cousin? _Ulaz_ 's cousin?" 

 

Half hidden behind Shiro's body, Lance nodded a little under the intense gaze. It was more like the Galra was looking at him as if he was a ghost and somehow it felt uncomfortable, making Lance squirm a little on place. 

 

"Y-yeah?" 

 

"From the garrison on Balmera," Shiro added and Lance shivered as the gladiator used the lie they'd been setting up for Lance. Why was he doing it? Why was he even trying to help Lance and make up for him? 

 

It was probably a _human thing_ , he chose to think in the end. The Galra made some big eyes, still staring at Lance. It was even worse after he heard about Balmera. 

 

"Oh my god, _Balmera_? Boy, when did you arrived here?" 

 

Lance blinked. "Uh, three days--" 

 

"How can you be so fucking lucky? _PET_!" Shiro slightly jumped at the sudden call, but it seemed that only Lance was able to see it from so close. Hands clenched into fists on his thighs, Shiro was just standing, straight and defensive in front of the huge Galra. "Do they know anything about Balmera? No, they didn't tell you? Do you know? They just said about the attack in the morning but--" 

 

The Galra was only scary by looking at him. If he was shutting his eyes down, Lance didn't hear the same thing, and by staring at the floor he only could find a man in a huge worry. An attack? On Balmera? The planet wan't one that could easily been attacked, half of it was under the Galra's influence and there were mostly military training camps there. 

 

"--See, there's my son in the third corp, couldn't call him, it wasn't working again...Hey _pet_ , do you know something?" 

 

"Sir, we don't have any news about anything," Shiro stated. His body was stiff and Lance, silent, only shook his head under the Galra's gaze falling on him again. "Keith and Ulaz are back from their last mission. Thace and Sendak aren't here today." 

 

"I--I see. Well, if ever...Tell them that we're waiting for news, ok _pet_?" The Galra let out a deep sigh and, again, put all his attention back on Lance. "Aaaah, sorry for this, Lanice. So Sendak's cousin, uh? Having a break for a few days? Never heard of you before." 

 

With a sudden stress, Lance looked at Shiro, but the man only stepped aside to let the Galra see Lance entirely this time. The gladiator wouldn't help here -and it wasn't so surprising, Lance realized all of a sudden. Now, it was all about what Thace and Lance had set together. The _lie_. 

 

"I had to leave the army," he started, putting every part of it one by one in his mind not to forget anything. "Too soon," he added. "My body is too weak and I'm sick, my superiors couldn't use it anymore." 

 

Lance wasn't sure about the way he had to say it, it sounded weird but Thace had insisted on it: the training was so hard that young Galras were mostly _used_ , due to their amazingly strong bodies and superiors wouldn't go easy on them. The butcher nodded at that. 

 

"Father?" he asked, visibly curious. 

 

The Galra was into it and not even doubted about Lance's words. Nor Lance's race. It was a Galra to Galra talk and it gave the prince some adrenalin and he lift his head, eyes meeting the butcher's gaze. The glowing eyes were almost smiling on the softening face while he was talking. 

 

"Draek," Lance said, and he thought about his own father for a few second. Would the king still be proud of him as was lying so easily? 

 

"Mh, Draek?" The Galra looked a bit thoughtful at the name but suddenly opened wide eyes as if putting every pieces of a puzzle at the good place. "Draek! You're the _son_!? Man, that boy left years ago without a word! Didn't think that the son himself would show up! How is Draek doing now? What did he do this whole time? Hey, _pet_! Why did you come, by the way?" 

 

By Lance's side, Shiro rolled his eyes a little, mumbling. "Meat for one week, five Galras. Sendak's account." 

 

The Galra grunted at that and instantly went back on Lance who felt a little bad for Shiro. But the human didn't seem to really matter about the situation. He looked more...Concentrated? His eyebrows were slightly frowning as he was listening to them. 

 

It took Lance a moment to realize what was happening. 

 

"Father isn't...Here anymore," Lance continued. Somehow, it was hard to talk about a fake father. His thoughts were instinctively going to the Altean king and the idea of his father being dead just took him at the throat, a huge lump keeping him from swallowing. 

 

The Galra scowled a little. 

 

Under his suit, Shiro's muscles were tensing for a moment. Hard. Impressive. 

 

He was taking care of the situation, ready to act if anything was happening. It hit Lance that, actually, Shiro wasn't really a gladiator, nor a pet, nor a simple human. He was more than that, but a Galra would probably never notice the small nuance in all of that. 

 

He was a _Guardian_. Lance was pretty sure of that. It'd been a long time since the day he met one, but here he could feel the same aura emanating from the man. 

 

"So Draek is dead after all," the butcher said with a loud sigh. "Should have guessed. Not coming back after all that time really meant something in the end." 

 

Shoulders falling down a little, Lance remained silent. 

 

Their stay in the butchery didn't last forever after that, the Galra soon back to work for Shiro's order -or, Lance would rather say, for Sendak's order. It was incredible to think about how the huge Galra was into that hierarchy even if he wasn't in the army at all. 

 

As they were back outside, the door closing behind them, Shiro finally let out a loud sigh after a moment of silence. They had walked for a while now, the man carring two awfully huge bags full of meat. But Shiro was walking with it like nothing. 

 

"Wanna some help?" Lance offered nonetheless. 

 

Shiro lifted an eyebrow at him. "I'm not sure if--" 

 

Lance rolled his eyes at him -was it as weird as when a real Galra was doing it? "Oh, come on man!" 

 

A few seconds later, he was swearing all he could at Shiro, the man properly smirking at him and the heavy bag stuck on the ground. "S--stop laughing, dumbass!" he hissed, and Shiro hold a hand up, chucking even harder. 

 

"I'm not laughing." 

 

"What are you made of, Shiro?" Lance huffed as he was trying to lift the bad again -but it wasn't even moving from the ground. At all. 

 

"Something like meat and metal, I guess?" 

 

Shiro's laughter became a little bitter somehow, and Lance lowered his eyes to the prosthesis hanging by his side. _Metal_ , and it sounded like Shiro wasn't refering about himself as a human being anymore. There was something sad in his words, in his tone, in his smile fading little by little. 

 

But Lance didn't have time to ask anything; Shiro had already taken the second bad from Lance's useless try at lifting it, and was walking along the street. 

 

It was a sensible topic, and Lance noted that. 

 

Hands free, Lance didn't really know what to do with them and crossed his finger together in his back while oberving the different shops they were passing by. 

 

"How could a human become a pet, Shiro?" 

 

"I'm not sure you could understand." 

 

"You don't know me." 

 

"That's why I won't answer to this. For now. Ah, there..." 

 

Shiro pushed a new door and Lance stared at the front. It was the shop featuring amazingly beautiful gems from before when they were driving. From that far, it had taken his attention. 

 

From this close, it was even _more_. Something breath taking. 

 

"Lanice?" Shiro asked, holding the door opened for the young man. 

 

"Ah, uh, sorry." 

 

The inside was dazzling. His heart beating hard in his chest, Lance didn't care so much about the reason why Shiro was here. Instead, he went to the small glass case displaying different types of gems. 

 

It was something he knew pretty well. As a Royal Altean, rich gems were his thing, a part of the royal heritage. He knew them by heart. 

 

Diamonds. Sapphires. Amethysts -he loved those ones even more, they were so rare on Altea. Many other gems with a multitude of colors, and he silently remember their names, trying not to get trapped by their ressemblance with one or another. 

 

Here, there wasn't the smell of meat -except for the bags Shiro was carring. 

 

It was bright, the soft purple light of the giant moon coming inside and making the gems glitter so nicely that it made Lance want to cry from their beauty. 

 

Here, it felt like tht huge room in the castle, where hundreds of gems were on display. 

 

It felt like _home_. 

 

"May I help you?"A voice asked and made Lance jump. 

 

If Shiro was still waiting patiently at the glass counter -everything seemed made out of glass- the old Galra standing behind wasn't there anymore. He was standing in front of Lance, on the other side of that round and small glass case the prince was staring at, counting how many sides this purple gem had. He loved it. 

 

Small glasses where hanging on the tip of his nose, the pair of glowing eyes staring at him. 

 

With a quick glance at Shiro, Lance hesitated. 

 

"I, uh--Not really, I'm waiting for--" 

 

A nod from the human. "--The _pet_." 

 

"Oh! First time I see him with someone else than the young Keith. New master of yours, Shiro?" 

 

"No way!" They both replied in a hurry before sharing a new gaze and obviously refraining a small laughter. 

 

"I'm Lanice," Lance said with a grin. In front of the old man, the fear of that race wasn't that strong, probably due to the weak old body facing him. 

 

"Really?" The old man raised his eyes up to the ceiling with a expression of deep annoyance, but kept talking nonetheless. "You look interested, young boy?" 

 

Lance looked down at the gems. "Uh, yeah...I like them a lot." 

 

"Those ones," the old man continued with a look at the purple gems, "are this planet specialty. You know it, of course?" 

 

A little taken by surprise but still aware of his situation, Lance nodded slowly. "They're still amazing though. Whenever I look at them, it always feels like they're smoothing my mood. If they could talk, I'm pretty sure their voices would be the most beautiful song we've ever heard--" 

 

He stopped at the silence Shiro wasn't talking, eyes wide while staring at Lance. He was in the back of the old Galra and probblu couldn't see the blank expression on the purple face. The two bland glowing eyes blinked at the prince for a moment in silence, and in the end a funny laughter raised from the small chest. 

 

"Oh boy, you're funny! Haven't heard something like this for so long!" 

 

From his place, Lance could see Shiro breath hard in relief, his face almost white. The human seemed even more stressed than Lance about someone finding out the truth. The old man finally _smiled_ , with small and damaged teeth. 

 

"You seem to be interesting, boy," he said and there was a genuine interest in his voice. 

 

It reminded Lance of the old Alteans toward hiw everytime he was studying the gems, alone in that huge room. They liked it and couldn't help but tell him every story they had in memory about this or that stone, precious or not. 

 

Lance had never cared about their preciousness. He was more into their beauty, the way they could shine, more or less according to their robe, to their clearness. Their colors, flickle and depending on the light, on their support, on how you had to look at them, sometimes depending on the time itself. 

 

"I just like them," Lance repeated, and this time he let his passion come through his words. 

 

"You must be a good person, then." 

 

"Uh?" 

 

Lance's eyes left the beautiful gems to blink at the old Galra. The soft expression on his face took him appart and he didn't know what to say, to be honest. Behind him, Shiro looked the same, with an incredulous look on his face. 

 

"I'm Torek," the Galra said. He left the glass case, going back to his counter witout even a look for Shiro. "I'm done with the pet's arm for now, you can tell Keith. But you, Lanice--" 

 

With the tip of a finger, he adjusted his glasses on his nose and glance at the young man with a gentle and amused grin. "--come anytime to watch _them_. You're welcome." 

 

The street didn't feel the same after that. The way back to the motorbike seemed a little less long this time and Lance was slowly getting used to the dim light of that moon. It was enough to properly see though. 

 

Shiro didn't talk on the way back, leaving Lance alone with his own thoughts -which where mostly lost between an amethyst and a topaz. When they reach the dark engine, Lance straddled it at Shiro's gesture for him to do so, and raised his gaze to the human when he caught a glance of Shiro's arm. 

 

"Who was that man?" he asked. "He said he was done with your arm, did he do something?" 

 

Shiro paused, as if he was thinking too much about the answer -ad it kind of irritated Lance. "Well, the jeweller..." he started. " 

 

"Don't mess with me, _pet_ ," Lance growled -and for once, he liked this appearence for letting him talk like this more comfortably. 

 

Shiro gave him a dark glare at the name. "Torek is a jeweller _and_ a prosthesis maker." 

 

While talking, he straddled the bike too, and managed to wedge the huge bags between his thighs and arms -and it looked like he as rather used to it, which made Lance smile. 

 

"Oh, so he's the one who made this?" And with the tip of his finger, he touched Shiro's elbow, feeling for a second the hard surface hidden under the fabric of the Galra suit. 

 

One second only though, because Shiro teared his arm away, turning his head to look at Lance as he was getting the motor starting. "Don't touch it, _princess_." 

 

Lance pouted at it. "I'm not a--" 

 

"I'm not a pet. Just keep in mind that I'm just _another race_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance is on the good way to change his mind, it might take him some time, but still, it will do! ;D I wasn't sure at first, but now I can tell : it's gonna be a long story, the plot behind is way too big for a short one! 
> 
> I really hope you liked this chapter, see you in the next and don't hesitate to leave a word <3


	6. Coffee things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day is being quite long and Lance's second meeting with Keith and Ulaz is quite...A thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooow took me some time to finish this chapter! Actually I'm in a big big period of rush for costumes, between contests and commissions for customers, so it makes me a little slow for now, but I'm looking foreward to having a decent life soon @@
> 
> Here is the 6th chapter, I hope you'll like it ! < 3

Thace didn't come back that night, nor did Sendak. Lance had spent the rest of the day stuck in the appartment, alone and wandering between his bedroom and the living room. After they got back from town, his room hadn't felt as comfy as before. It was so dark that it scared him, and he had to take refuge in the living room. The moony light wasn't so weird anymore, he had to eventually realize, even soothing his mind from the usual stress. 

 

Shiro wasn't present by his side anymore. After being back, he'd disapeared pretty quickly in Keith's room, and Lance had finally understood that the man was probably as tired as Ulaz and Keith. Maybe even more, as he was _only_ a human being. 

 

Laying on the sofa, Lance sighed deeply, bored as hell. There truly was _nothing at all_ to do, and to be honest he was scared of doing something weird right when one the two Galras could wake up. Like..He didn't know, but he knew that he had the worst timing ever for that type of things. 

 

He hadn't stopped thinking for the reste o the day, trying to get used to his Galra form. When he didn't have to look at it without clothes, it wasn't _so terrible_ , he had to admit. The claws weren't his thing, it was hard to master it -he could remember Shiro complaining about it through his suit. 

 

The claws at the tips of his toes weren't that disturbing; they were hidden in his boots, and in the thick fabric of his suit. 

 

Did they have to always wear this, by the way? Lance clearly remembered Keith wearing, well, _nothing at all_ when they met in the morning. It could be explained easily if those suits were the only thing they had. But now, he knew for sure that Glaras in general could also ear other clothes, he'd seen some in a few shops displaying them-in addition with those dark and purple military suits, of course. 

 

Lance sighed again. 

 

When they'd walked, the city hadn't felt awful and scary anymore -or, less actually. People walking casually hadn't even bother looking at him. He was like _any of them_ and it had felt... 

 

Lance had felt like he was _normal_. 

 

Slowly, he sat on the sofa, pondering about that. _Normal_ wasn't something he was used to. 

 

His daily life was made of royal stuff, of people not daring talk to him, of worrying look from the other students in class, of teachers trying their best not to upset him when he was wrong -but it made him even _more upset_ , because well, he knew he was wrong and only wanted people to act with him like with anyone else. 

 

It was the first time he was feeling like that, and that freedom had suddeny overwhelmed him, scary, full, and leaving him breathless when they were back in the appartment. 

 

Somehow, he was starting to realize that becoming a Galra was giving him something he had always wanted. 

 

"You look so fucking depressed, I want to punch you _hard_." 

 

Lance jumped when the voice suddenly reached his ears. Quietly walking in the living room, the youngest Galra of the appartment had appeared. The prince swallowed at his view, but quickly recovered from the idea he had of the young man: at least, he wasn't naked anymore, and he was even proving Lance that soldiers could wear something else than those fucking tight suits. 

 

His shirt wasn't made of that black surrounding them all the time. It was a deep dark shade of blue, the first buttons undone to give space to the body in it. The skin -the _fur_ was at display right there, a small puff of purple fur slightly apparent there. 

 

On his legs, and _thanks God_ this time his crotch was covered, it looked like a suit, dark and tight around his thighs muscles. But it wasn't. There weren't the particular purple lines on it and the cut was a little less tight actually, the shape taking the butt pretty nicely but it let the calves kind of free under the fabric. 

 

Under Keith's gaze, Lance soon tore his eyes off his contemplation, mumbling. "You almost did it this morning." 

 

"Oh?" 

 

The Galra walked to the small part they called 'kitchen', his bare feet silent on the cold floor, and pretty soon a smell filled the whole place after a bunch ofweird metal sounds. 

 

"Where's Shiro?" Lance suddenly asked after a moment listening to Keith, remembering that the man had left him for Keith's room in the afternoon. 

 

"Sleeping. You exhausted him." 

 

"I didn't--" 

 

"Kidding, relax." 

 

His tone sounded a little annoyed when he was back, a large mug in his hands and something probably _hot_ in it. With a dark glowing gaze, Lance understood immediatly that he had to move aside on the sofa to make some place. He did, and the next second the cushions where creacking under the weight of the second body, heavy with muscles despite his thin and tonic line. 

 

Another moment of silence passed. Keith's ears were twitching more and more on his head and Lance suddenly got what it was; it remembered how his own ears moved according to his feelings, and there...Keith's face was showing some curiosity toward him -Lance couldn't deny the glowing eyes often looking at him from the corner, like he didn't want to look at him but couldn't help _at all_. 

 

Lance grimaced when Keith started to drink what he'd made in his mug, the smell suddenly hitting his nostrils. 

 

"What the fuck is that?" he hissed before stopping himself. 

 

"Uh? They call it coffee. Weird, right? It stinks." 

 

"Coffee?" Lance winced even more. "Never heard of that." 

 

But the second the words had left his mouth, he immediatly regretted them, turning white. Oh, no. It probably was some Galra's drink, something pretty courant and-- 

 

"Same, but Shiro asked us if we could bring some from his planet, I really wonder what he likes in it..." 

 

Lance refrained a deep sigh. _Fuck it_. At least, it was a safe topic. Curious about it, he leaned a little on Keith without a warning, nose frowning a little at the scent. His belly rested against an arm and a shoulder, and he felt the muscles tense under his weight. He didn't care about that, staring with interest at what was inside of the mug. A dark brown fluid was steaming, hot, and the smell reached his nose so suddenly that he winced deeply. 

 

"Oh my god, do you have to actually _drink it_?" He complained. 

 

"As if I could!" Keith did something that looked like a awful grimace of disgust at the idea and Lance blinked with surprise. 

 

"Why did you prepare it then?" 

 

"None of your business!" 

 

It was weird to see Keith pout, and somehow Lance had to compare him with a giant kitten as his ears were falling flat on each side of his head again, lips pursing a little and eyes avoiding him to concentrate on the coffee. But under Lance's persistent gaze, he finally mumbled. 

 

"I'm trying to get used to...The smell...At least..." 

 

It was even weirder. "Why?" Lance asked. 

 

" 'Cause I--Are you fucking making fun of me?" 

 

"I wouldn't dare!" Lance raised his hands up for his innocence, trying not to shoot the mug and instead his fingers brushed hard on one of Keith's ears. A mix of a gasp and a whine filled the air and the Galra jumped before turning with wide eyes at lance. 

 

"What the fuck are you doing!?" 

 

"What? I didn't do anything!" 

 

"Don't _fucking_ touch my ears, are you _fucking_ insane!?" 

 

If Keith didn't have the mug stuck between his hands, Lance was pretty sure that he would have jumped on him -to punch him or anything. His face was a dark shade of purple, his eyebrows frowning deeply and-- 

 

Wait, Thace had been that dark before, his cheeks turning darker and darker like that in the cockpit a few days before. It was when Lance had touched his hand, brushed the fur, try to go further under the sleeve. 

 

Without a warning, Lance leaned again on Keith, staring at his face intensely, to Keith's dismay. 

 

"Wh--what are you doing?" 

 

"You're blushing?" Lance asked. 

 

He would lie if he was saying that it wasn't working as a small revenge for the morning in the bathroom. Keith had scared the shit out of him, to be honest, and now was quite the best moment, with something somehow innocent and funny. 

 

"What? I--" 

 

"What makes you blush, actually?" 

 

It seemed to make Keith even more embarrassed, cheeks darkening more and more and he suddenly put a hand on the top of his ears, the second one still holding the mug. 

 

"That's _sensible_ , dumbass! Your mother never told you not to slap people's ears!?" 

 

At that, Lance stopped, mouth slightly parted. A part of his lie was right here, on the tip of his mouth, but it was something Thace and he hadn't really took the time to really think about. The truth and lie sometimes melt together, and Lance swallowed, moving aside to it properly at his own place on the sofa. 

 

"She didn't," he murmured. 

 

There was an awkard silence, Keith staring at him. His hand on his hair scratched a little between his own ears and for a second Lance noticed how much of a dark hair Keith had. For a Galra, it was a lot. Behind his neck, the lenght was almost tickling his shoulders, and dark long strands of hair were hidding most of his forehead. Lance just couldn't understand why both sides were cut that short though. 

 

"How comes?" Keith asked, and somehow the Altean prince felt his concern in it. 

 

It was weird to think that he was casually talking with a Galra now, that he had even done it all day long -somehow, compared with _never_ , because he couldn't put Thace as a _casual Galra_ , the man was too different. 

 

Keith, too, sounded different. He _looked_ different and Lance couldn't understand what it was about. 

 

He sighed. It was difficult to find the right way to go through all that. 

 

"She died when I was little." 

 

He refrained a shiver at the half-truth. She died, but not so long ago. A few years ago, actually, but the sadness overwhelming him was still here. Keith didn't anything else than a simple "oh", mouth shutting tight after that. 

 

It was...Awkward, Lance noticed. Keith let his hand drop from his head, nose coming close to the mug again with the hope that the smell would be more tolerable. 

 

It didn't work, and Lance huffed at the facial expression the Galra gave to the big cup. 

 

"There's no change!" he whined. "That's so gross, eeeek!" 

 

"Wait again, maybe? How did you prepare it?" 

 

"Uh, hot water and that thing inside, he does it this way," Keith grunted. At first, the low growl that escaped the Galra's throat threatened Lance, but he quickly got it that Keith couldn't help and wasn't really doing it on purpose this time. The situation was so unlike their first meeting. Somehow, it felt like Keith had always been...There. Or rather, it felt like he, Lance, had always been in this place. Keith was acting like everything was _normal_ , as if it was not a problem having Lance around. 

 

Actually, he would notice later, Keith had changed the topic of their conversation with that coffee thing. 

 

"What the hell are you both doing, boys?" 

 

The voice made them jump in unisson, and Ulaz let out a deep sigh as he was entering the living room. Keith sank deeper in the cushions, snorting a little at the other Galra. 

 

"Youngsters' things," he said. "Not your business, grandpa." 

 

Ulaz rolled his eyes with an annoyed face but didn't answer to that. Instead, he went tot the small kichen, looking for something to eat. He quickly found the fresh meat in the cold and small stock fridge and soon the smell of meat filled the place. Lance's held a grimace back. He would get used to it. He had to, if he wanted to live. As long as they didn't ask him to-- 

 

"Did you eat already, Lanice?" Ulaz asked. 

 

He shivered a little, hoping that Keith wouldn't notice despite the fact that they were arm to arm. "Oh, uh, yeah, I--" 

 

But his stomach didn't agree, and the loud growl coming from his body kind of betrayed him right away, shutting him up in a instant. _Shit_. 

 

But Ulaz just laughed at it, whereas Keith was...Smirking at him. "What, you can't cook for yourself?" 

 

Lance blinked in surprise at the young Galra. He had actually never thought about the idea. "Should I?" 

 

If he'd already seen Thace cooking and Shiro snooping around in the kitchen, he didn't know a thing about using a single cooking tool. And he had never thought that he would need it one day. Well. Royalty things and stuff. This and the fact that eating meat would make him sick again were going to put him in a lot of problems, certainly. But seeing Keith with wide eyes and mouth half-opened was worth it. 

 

"Keith, did you forget that you didn't cook at the garrison?" Ulaz cut them, voice a little high to go through the sound of cooking. 

 

The Galra siting next to Lance frowned at it. "Aaaaand?" 

 

"And you--Wait, are you drinking that shit _again_?" 

 

Lance felt the muscles tense at the question, and he stared at Keith's hands clenching aroung the big cup. The hot steam hadn't stopped rising to the dark grey ceiling of the living room. 

 

"None of your business," the young Galra muttered, with a death glare to the elder one. 

 

Ulaz sighed, shaking his head with a hint of tireness that Lance instantly caught; it was the same face that Coran was used to give him in situations like this one. 

 

"You're gonna be sick again," he stated casually, and Lance turned his eyes to Keith's blank expression. 

 

"Sick?" he asked. 

 

"I don't--" 

 

" _Yes_ ," Ulaz cut out. "That stupid boy _always_ does...things like _this one_!" 

 

"That's not stupid!" Keith suddenly argued. "It's--" 

 

Ulaz made a face at Keith attempt, wincing. Silent -and a little scared that they would get dangerous all of a sudden, Lance was listening carefully, ready to run if he needed. 

 

"It's?" Ulaz repeated, narrowing his already small eyes. 

 

"It's more...Learning about other races!"Keith quickly said. 

 

"Really?" 

 

" _YES_! Are you--are you so narrow and stuck in the Empire that you never try to understand others, Ulaz? Do you know that there are other races, other cultures, other ways to live?" 

 

Lance blinked. 

 

Ulaz, on the other side, wasn't moving anymore. He was staring at Keith with darkly glowing eyes, silent for a moment, and Lance could see Keith's teeth appearing between his slightly parted lips. The small claws were already working against the smooth surface of the coffee cup. 

 

Keith's words had reminded Lance of Thace's talk in the cockpit. Denying the Empire in any way could lead you to your end. 

 

But Ulaz just shook the tool he was using, abruptly pointing Keith with it, and the whole scene would have made Lance laught if he hadn't been so much on his guards. 

 

"This, Keith," Ulaz slowly said, "is your _second warning_." 

 

" _What_?" Keith hissed at it, and Lance couldn't help but frown in his lack of understanding. Was it a Galra thing, too? Threatening people with a big metal spoon and warning at them? 

 

Lance put a hand on Keith's shoulder before he could even think of it himself, questionning. 

 

"Hey, Keith, what does--" 

 

But an elbow violently hit him in the ribs as Keith was shoving him away, in a hard and painful gesture that made him pitifully whine under the shock. It didn't stop Keith -the sound actually didn't reach his ears and the Galra was already heading to Ulaz, fists on his thighs, muscles tensed and he-- 

 

" _KEITH_!" 

 

The voice had made Lance awake from the dull pain in his ribs. He felt ashamed for not instantly recovering from the quick hit, but he knew that if it had come from an Altean it would have been way different and smoother; Galras had an amazing strength that he didn't really know anything else than what was written in history books, and this time it was like they were right about it. 

 

Under Shiro's voice, Keith had stopped right away, looking for the human who was already by Lance's sides with a deep frown on his still sleepy features. He'd probably just awaken from the sound of the two Galras arguing. 

 

"You're ok?" 

 

It took Lance a moment to process, but soon he remembered the most important thing of the day : Shiro knew that he wasn't a real Galra and, by thinking about it, it also meant that he wasn't as strong as a Galra. And that something as little as being shoved away like that could make more damages than what they could think. 

 

He finally nodded, unsure if there was more to say, and Shiro gave a look at Keith whose face was the same as a kitten not understanding anything of the situation. On another hand, Ulaz was quite the same, spoon still up at Keith and making a face at Shiro. He eventually switched for anger. 

 

"Shiro! Second warning for your master! Should I warn _you_ too for doing more than what you're allowed to?" 

 

Sitting properly on the sofa, Lance glanced at Shiro who had slightly paled at the words. His expression was hard to understand, resignation hidden under his humble features, but Lance didn't feel at ease with that. Shiro stood up, straight, and turned his attention to Ulaz. 

 

"I'm sorry. Keith could have injured Lanice who--" 

 

" _What_!? I didn't even _touch_ him!" Keith cut out but Shiro continued. 

 

"--is sick and _weacker_ than all of us. Even _I_ could kill him easily and without even thinking about it. I thought Thace had talked to the both of you too. Were you even listening to him?" 

 

Ulaz wasn't arguing anymore, spoon down on the counter, and his face showed a hint of fear at the kind reminder. The smell of cooked meat was making Lance uneasy and it probably helped when Keith and Ulaz gave him a heavy gaze. 

 

"Uh, sick, yeah..." Ulaz mumbled. "I...Forgot... _Keith_! Apologize!" 

 

The young Galra froze on place, suddenly turning his attention to his cousin. " _WHAT!?_ That's _YOUR_ fault if I--" 

 

But Shiro sighed, immediatly by Keith's side and putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Calm down. It's ok. Be careful next time, ok?" 

 

Lance blinked as it looked like the simple gesture, the nice touch actually, was enough to work on Keith's nerves. The sudden tension in his shoulders disappeared, his figure relaxing quickly under Shiro's hand. 

 

Keith left the living room after that, pretending to be tired again -he probably really was, Lance remembered Shiro saying something about staying awoken for days and days during their mission. The place sounded more quiet, with the sound of Ulaz eating noisily for a few minutes before crashing in the bathroom for a moment. The sound of water made lance wonder a second if Ulaz would allow anyone to come it during his shower, like he'd tried to do in the morning. 

 

The cushion next to him moved a little without a warning, making him jump in surprise. 

 

"Ah, Shiro..." 

 

Between his hands, the man was holding a big cup that looked like Keith's earlier. But here and now, even if the content looked the same as well, the smell was rather different. It didn't smell as gross as what Keith was trying to _drink_. Shiro gave him a tired look before leaning back against the sofa with a soft sigh -were humans sighing a lot? 

 

"How can you drink this?" Lance asked. 

 

"Want to give it a try?" Shiro replied with a smirk. 

 

During a instant, Lance wondered if Shiro was serious. "Ulaz said that Keith was going to be sick if he drank it," he remembered pretty fast. 

 

Shiro chuckled, lowering his voice suddenly, what made Lance lean a little to get his words. "Keith is a Galra, he can't drink it without throwing up for the whole week." 

 

Lance winced at the idea. He knew pretty well the situation for himself to be fully in it. He wanted to _vomit_ with just the smell of meat lingering in the air right now. 

 

"I see." 

 

"Want to taste it?" Shiro asked again. 

 

This time, Lance stared at Shiro, unsure, then at the cup. "I--I don't know if--" 

 

"You're not a Galra." 

 

And Shiro's voice lowered again. Lance swallowed thickly at that, his heart bumping hard in his chest. 

 

"You won't be sick or anything, I think?" Shiro added, and somehow Lance felt like the man was...Honest. "I've thrown Keith's cup in the sink. This one's safe." 

 

Shiro moved his hands a little, putting the cup closer to Lance who felt a little like he had no other choice. The smell was different, for sure. Not as strong as before, not as bitter. 

 

But still, it was weird and Lance grimaced. "How can you drink it?" he mumbled, sniffing the dark drink again. 

 

Shiro shrugged with a smile. "Not every humans can, actually. But I like it. It helps me to wake up in the morning." 

 

"We're almost at _night_ ," Lance sorted. _Or whatever it was with a non-stop moon in the sky_ , he thought. 

 

Shiro laughed gently this time. "You're right. There's kind of a jetlag for now, we've had a awful rythm of life for one month, even if I've tried to sleep a little more than them." 

 

"You did?" 

 

"I'm a _human being_ ," Shiro reminded him. "I don't have their strong system. They're made to be soldiers, they're trained for every situations--" 

 

"But you're a gadiator!" Lance couldn't help but replied all of a sudden, more surprised by Shiro so-called unabilities. The human blinked at him, mouth half opened. 

 

The next second, Shiro's free hand was reaching for the dark necklace around his neck, half hidden under the high collar of his suit. At that moment, Lance could almost _feel_ Shiro's embarassment at the word, at his originale condition, and he considered the possibility of regretting it and apologize. 

 

But he didn't. He didn't know Shiro enough, he didn't know the man's story, he didn't have to worry about it. Not for now. If he didn't know, he didn't have to worry about things of that kind. 

 

 _Easy_. 

 

Those had always been Coran's words when Lance, younger, was worrying oo much about anything happening around him. People's fear, people's sadness, people's anger. 

 

"I'm a human being," Shiro repeated slowly, and this time Lance didn't cut him, remaining silent. "I need to rest more often than them even if I'm trained for being up more than a average human." 

 

"I see." 

 

Lance wasn't sure how, but the cup of coffee was in his hands, the smooth glass burning his fingers' sensible pads. 

 

He drank it. His nose first didn't agree with the idea, the smell filling his nostrils strongly, but... 

 

The taste wasn't as awful as expected. 

 

Bitter, for sure. 

 

Strong, of course. 

 

Lance didn't know how to define the taste of _coffee_ , staring at it after the first sip. 

 

"That's weird," he said. 

 

Shiro took the cup back with a amused laughter. "Of course." 

 

They stayed on the sofa for a few hours, not talking so much, but somehow it was more like a discussion made out of glances and short statement. Shiro didn't talk about his condition anymore, nor as a human nor as a gladiator and Lance tried not to say a word about it anymore as well. 

 

Later that night, Lance joined his own room. Shiro had left the living room for long, their quiet discussion about the butcher and the jeweler from earlier that day ending pretty nicely, and the Altean prince still wasn't sure how to take the situation. Even at _home_ , with people he could _trust_ , everything was different. 

 

Here, he was just Lanice. 

 

And in just one day, he'd started to like it somehow. 

 

His bedroom was darker than the rest of the appartment and he quickly found the small light. The yellowish colour soon was running on the walls, and he spotted the blanket on the undone bed on purpose; it had permitted him to hide the rest of the food under it so the shape wouldn't be too weird. Only the idea of putting food on the sheets wasn't appealing, but still...At least he could eat. Crackers weren't his thing anymore after three days eating this only and he sighed at the view of the brown colour of the food. 

 

He was hungry, and somehow that simple sip of coffee had made it even worse. 

 

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Lance chewed his crackers without speeding, wondering how he would manage to live like this for years. Would his body change a little with time, allowing him to eat meat so he could survive? He doubted it, but at the same time e knew that he would have to eat -and be sick- again soon, more than once. He could remember Thace's worried face when he had turned green (gray? What was actually the _fur_ color for a sick Galra?) after dinner on the day before and the feeling of eaten meat burning the back of his throat. 

 

He sighed again, giving a poor look at the now empty papercraft on his knees. _No crackers anymore_ , he thought. 

 

Thace wouldn't come back this night, and Lance wasn't feeling in security after what had happened in the morning. He looked at the small pass on the bed table, frowned at it. Keith hadn't needed it to opened the bathroom. Would he dare use his skills to open Lance's room? Could he? Or was it secured enough? 

 

The possibility of someone entering his room suddenly hit him. It was only the third day. He had just decided to stay under this Galra form on this day. But he wasn't sure if he was able to keep it while sleeping. 

 

What would happen if someone had to enter the room and find him as...An Altean? Plus, being Altean was a thing, sure, but his royal blood had given him some physical particularities and it was impossible for him on Altea to just walk in the street without people recognizing his rank, if not his face. The slightly brown skin was a thing, something pretty usual now for Alteans. But not the soft white hair on his head. This was the royal attribute given by their blood. Something amazing that he should be proud of, his mother had said once, years and years ago when he'd simply gotten rejected by other altean kids for being _too different_. 

 

The usual hint of fear crawled under his skin at the idea of being discovered during his sleep, and he swallowed with dificulties, trying to think as clearly as possible. Sinking under panic wouldn't help at all, but it was hard not to let himself drown in it. 

 

Keith and Ulaz were sleeping for now - _for now_ only, so he might be safe for a few hours again. On the next day, they wouldn't be at home; Shiro had talked about it during their small chatting. It seemed that they were needed at the main base with Thace, probably due to that attack on Balmera. According to the human, Keith's mood and behaviour today were due to the situation out there, but Lance didn't get to know more about it -and didn't really need to know why the Galra was so unpleasant most of the time. 

 

Lance stayed on the bed, sitting for a while, thinking about this and that from the day. It had been too much at once, actually. Shiro, Ulaz, Keith, the city, the gems -the best part of the day, _Keith again_. 

 

Keith blushing -purpling? Lance wasn't sure how Galras would say it. Would they even agree on being disturbing in that way? 

 

With curiosity, Lance raised a hand and patted his own head, searching for the bae of his Galra ears. It didn't feel that bad, he had to admit. Not _that good_ , but he could dea with it pretty well. No need to feel turned on or anything actua-- 

 

He stopped, his brain working too fast. Oh, _shit_. His fingers had brushed his own soft spot while taking his fingers off, that one right under the lobe of his ear, a little backward. Uner this form, it was situated a little differently than usual, but still present. 

 

He got it. 

 

Ears were the _soft spot_ for Galras. 

 

And he'd touched Keith's. 

 

For an Altean, it was the most embarrassing thing ever. 

 

It was even worse when it meant he had _touched_ a Galra in this way. 

 

Even if Keith had looked pretty cute while blushing like a damned, with his wide glowing eyes and-- 

 

 _Urgh_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really interesting I guess? Actually I like that weird relation between Keith and Lance at the moment, as difficult as easy!   
> Did you like? What did you think? Will Lance finally do it through adversity? 8) 
> 
> The big plot is slowly coming by now... < 3


	7. The second step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has taken his decision. He'll be a Galra. So when Thace comes back from the base after two weeks, it's to find some changements in the Altean's behaviour toward them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter guyyyssss! 
> 
> Again, not a lot of action here, but well I guess that written stupid things, stupid FLUFF for chapters and chapters is my style-- 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! <3

It had been a long night. A very, very long night, and Lance was craving for some sleep at this point. But the fact was that he hadn't been able to fall once in his bed. 

The door was closed. Locked. He'd checked more many times during the night, just in case. The personal card was still on the night stand. 

It was like every night for more than two weeks. Or three? Actually, Lance wasn't really able to say how many time he'd already spent here. His nights were full, most of the time, of throwing up his forced dinner. Meat burned his throat, his tongue, and he couldn't do anything else than wait, vomit and wait again for the next day. 

Thace had barely been back once or twice since the attack of the base on Balmera, and on the day after they'd come back and slept so much, Keith and Ulaz had to join him to help. 

Sendak and Shiro were almost the only presence in the appartment and if the human was aware of the weird situation (somehow), Lance had some difficulties with the intimidating Galra. 

Lance sighed. Two weeks, uh? Two weeks and he was starting to feel weaker and weaker. If Thace had managed to bring him some decent food -something better for his health than crackers, thanks god, the Altean Prince was scared of running out of stock too soon before Thace was back and he'd tried to save it as much as possible until then. 

It was his final decision: trying to live with them in the end, and it had taken him too much time to really accept his fate. He had never had any choice anyway. 

And so, here in this tiny room, Lance was thinking about the way to make things the safest as possible. The whole bedroom, actually, was dangerous if anyone had to come in. he remembered pretty well Thace telling him about his Altean "smell" or so and he was sure that, at the moment, the place was...Plenty "his". With no doubt. For that reason, he never let anyone in anymore. 

Even Shiro, for the reason that there was always something that would betray Lance's origins, and he knew it pretty well too. 

In fact, he'd finally gotten, everything about himself was _dangerous_. He had to do something. His safety couldn't belong to that place only. He was sick of being sick and stuck here all day long, when the only moment he was outdoors was when Shiro accepted to take him on his motorbike for a ride to the town. 

To _freedom_. 

The second time they met in the jewelry shop, the old Galra had raised an eyebrow at Lance, looking surprised to see him again, but didn't try to start a discussion that time. Instead, he let the so-called Galra face to face with a bunch of new gems behind a clear wall of thin glass while he was checking on Shiro's prosthetic arm again. 

For a minute, Lance sat on his bed, tireness overwhelming him all of a sudden. Earlier, he'd taken his altean suitcase out from under the bed and had opened it, frowning at the content as he was categorizing the whole thing as _dangerous_ again. After all that time here, he was getting into what sounded Galra or not, spending some evenings sitting in silence while eating and listening to Sendak and Ulaz conversations. His few tops, even the most simple and least shining, were incrediby Altean and he was lucky that Shiro didn't know where it was from. Especially lucky that the human was the only one who had seen it and never told anyone -or rather, Lance was crossing his fingers, but if Shiro had done such a thing, no doubt that he would already be dead. And so would be Shiro. 

Even his brieves, he notices while moving his personal stuff. 

Everything had to disappear. Hidding it under his bed was only a solution to save time -but for what in the end? He didn't know. 

He didn't know anymore, and with a sigh he closed the suitcase and locked it. 

Every of his personal things he'd brought from home were in it. 

He would ask Thace to care about it on the next time they meet. 

Lance had barely shoved the suitcase back under the bed that he jupmped at the soft knocking against his door, his blood frozing instantly in his veins. He hid the crack under the bed with the length of the blanckets, trying to gather himself together as quick as possible, tossling his hair to get some of a bedhead -and it wouldn't be so hard, he was tired as hell, heavy bags running under his eyes. 

"Who?" He called. His own voice sounded a bit ghosty at first and he swallowed quickly when the answer came pretty soon. 

"It's _me_." 

Thace. 

Lance remembered his tone, his voice, every few time they could meet when Thace was back. Last time, it had been barely a few minutes before the Galra left for his room to sleep, exhaustion all over his face and body. 

When he opened the door slowly after taking his card in a rush, Lance sucked in a breath at the view, and opened the door wider to let the huge body in. 

Thace was hesitant at first. The dim light in the room only enlightened a part of the bed and the floor, leaving the rest of the room painted in dark gray colours. But the truth was, if Lance had made his best for no one to come in his room, he trusted Thace enough. Through that short time with the others, he'd understood how dangerous Thace position was in all of this. If anyone had to discover it, they could die. The three of them; Thace, Shiro and Lance. 

Lance couldn't let it happen. Even if he wasn't sure why, he just couldn't. 

"It's been a while," he said, and at his voice he saw Thace's shoulders relax a little. 

"Yeah..." 

Thace closed the door immediatly after entering the room and sighed. 

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone like this," he continued, and Lance only shrugged at that. 

"You sound like my father, stop it." 

_Awkward_ wouldn't even be the word for what Lance was feeling between the two of them. Guilty was all he could read on Thace face at that moment for abandonning the Prince to his fate when he should have been present. They had tried to have that discussion before, but nothing had really come from it. 

"Sorry," Thace said again. 

He stayed there for a moment, shifting from one feet to the other, and Lance finaly lose his patience: he caught Thace's arm, gulping a second at the thickness of the muscles under his fingers through the fabric, and pulled him to the bed to make him sit on it. 

"There," he mumbled. "That's better than standing stupidly like that." 

Thace chuckled softly at that, his glowing eyes locking with Lance's with a tired and small smile. "You're right. Not sitting yourself?" 

"I'm so tired I'm afraid I could fall asleep by just touching the sheets," Lance giggled, but he heard the bitter tone in his own voice and couldn't hold a grimace at it, then at Thace's face. 

There was something sad on his features that Lance couldn't clearly explain. 

"You don't have to lie, Lance," Thace sighed. 

"Lie? I'm not lying." 

"I'm a Galra. You have no obligation to sit by my side if you don't want." 

Lance frowned at that, opening his mouth to protest. "I don't--" 

"Not when we're alone, at least." Thace continued. His voice was low, his words coming out slowly as if he was choosing them with care. It probably was the case, Lance thought, it would totally be what Thace would do, fom what he knew of the Galra soldier. 

With a deep breath, Lance rolled his eyes. After not even a minute with Thace, he'd already forgotten that they hadn't been able to speak properly since his arrival two weeks ago. So, he stopped thinking so much. Thinking about his position toward Thace, thinking about himself as an Altean. Thinking about himself hating Galras so much. 

Thace was different. 

He almost jumped on the bed, pushing Thace a little with his elbow and shoulder -and the loud creak coming from the mattress scared him for a second, actually until Thace leaned on him with a concerned look. 

"Uh...Prince?"

Lance laughed gently at his lost expression when the bright glowing eyes stared at him blinking. 

Thace had always been different. That was also why Lace had put his life between his hands on the first day. 

"Stop calling me Prince," he suddenly hissed. 

"So?" 

"Lance is enough." 

There was an awkward silence, but Lance was quite prepared for it -he never thought that Thace would take it easy, stuck in the Galras' habits no matter how different and marginal he was compared with the others. 

But Thace didn't talk, still staring in silence at Lance's face, and the young Altean held his breath for a second. He'd already had some face to face with the Galra. With Ulaz, with Keith, even with Sendak during meals. But it had never been from so close -except once with Keith at the beginning but well. 

Thace blinked, and Lance found himself quit captivated in the deep glowing eyes. From so close, there was something, it was _different_ , and Lance couldn't help but raise a hand to touch the cheek at his disposal. 

Under his Galra's small pads, the feeling of the fur was different than with his altean fingers, but it was still so soft that it could have made him sigh in relief at the touch. Thace wasn't moving, nor talking, just staring. 

"They're golden," Lance suddenly said, and Thace raised his eyebrows with surprise. 

"Golden?" 

"Your eyes. They're not just yellow or something like that. It's like they're sparkling with gold in it." 

"Oh--" 

Lance wanted to laugh at the embarrassed face that Thace was making right now, and despite the awful light, he was pretty sure that his cheek were getting a darker colour. But he didn't, turning it into a mocking grin instead. 

"Thace?" 

"W-what?" 

There was that hesitation in Thace's tone again, as if he was afraid of doing or saying something that would scare Lance. And the prince knew it too well. For once, he wouldn't mind. 

"I need to go shopping." 

"You-- _What_?" 

Thace blinked with disbelieve, taken off guard by Lance request. He pleated his nose a little as he was thinking about it, ad the Altean stared at the shorter fur moving on the top of the nose ridge. 

"You want? Have you been outdoors already?" 

"Yeah."

"When?"

"First days and after sometimes, I went with--" Lance suddenly cut himself before saying Shiro's name. He was the _pet_ , and if Lance used not to deal with that part and treated the man like another Galra or creature, Thace was probably not the same. So he managed to make a face as if trying to remember the name of the person he had been with, and switched for... "--Keith." 

_Bad answer_ , he realized after then but too late, when Thace's eyes opened wide like a paire of glowing balls. 

"Keith?" 

"Y-yeah!" 

Oh, shit. If he had to be so deep in it, why not? There was nothing to loose anymore, after all, and living in fear wouldn't bring him anything. 

How funny, he hissed to himself. They were jut talking about _shopping_ , the least dangerous activity in the whole universe. 

But Thace didn't reply to this. Instead, he gave an eye to the few shelves on the wall nearby and frowned again. There were only his old dark suits on them, and Lance was event wearing one of them, here and now, in the middle of the night -closer to morning actually.

"I understand the problem," he sighed heavily. "I'll tell Keith to take you with him tomorrow." 

"Uh, no need to disturb Keith for th--"

"Not alone," Thace insisted. 

"Well, I guess Shi--the _pet_ would be enough, for just some shopping and--"

"Keith. If anyhing happens, he'll be able to protect you." 

Lance sighed. "Okay then." 

Thace's eyes wandered around in the room, checking every little place he could reach. "I didn't notice before," he said, "but you don't have personal things here? Didn't you bring a case with you?" 

At that, Lance rolled his eyes with a sigh. He'd almost forgot. "Weeeeell, as you're talking about it..." He rolled on his belly, his hand leaving Thace's cheek to hide under his own chest. "It's under the bed. I need you to take care of it. Like, make it disappear or whatever." 

"Are you serious?" 

The hint of concern in the Galra's voice didn't do any good to Lance. It had taken him days to come to this decision, and he didn't need to think again about it. Not now. 

"I am," he muttered. "That's dangerous to keep it all here. For you as for me." 

"For _me_?" 

"If anyone learn about all of it, you're going to have some trouble, right?" 

"Lance..."

"And that's not the deal, you don't have to pay for what I'm not doing in the right way." 

"Lance!" 

"You're a Galra, I know that you're engaging your own life for my shit and--"

"For God sake, Lance, are you listening to me?" 

His nose shoved in the sheets, Lance blinked when Thace's voice raised a little, making him jump with a shiver running along his spine. His Altean blood reacted pretty quickly to the Galra waves that were sent at that moment, his heart racing suddenly, and he looked at Thace with big eyes, unsure. "Yeah?" 

"You're impossible," Thace sighed, and his hand came to Lance's head, fingers tossing the dark strands of hair on Lance's head. "We're Galras, you don't have to worry so much about it. We can't make you appreciate us if you don't want or can't, I'm already pretty sad that you have to stand with us despite your hatred for our race." 

Thace hand wasn't moving anymore, his fingers resting between Lance's ears flat on his head, and he frowned. "Are you scared?" 

Lance swallowed thickly, trying not to listen to his own heart bumping so fast against the matress. "I'm not." 

"Really? I'm glad then." Thace huffed gently, his fingers moving again in Lance's hair in a soft caress. But soon, the fingers ran down to his jaw and forced the Altean to raise his head up. "You don't look great." 

"I'm tired." 

"Tired?"

"And I feel sick." Lance sighed as he let Thace trace his jaw with a finger. He could feel the shape of a small claw at the end, barely touching, barely scratching his short fur. 

"You're pale. Did you eat with them?" 

Lance nodded quietly. "Every dinner this week." 

"Don't push yourself. Did you puke?" 

"Every night." 

Thace sighed. Somehow, it was better for Lance to pull the poisoned food out of his system before it could hit hard on him. But it wasn't enough, there was still some left others in his stomach, Thace was pretty sure of it, and it made him worry for the health of the Altean. 

"That's why you're tired?"

Lance shrugged at that. "Nah. Just, I just can't sleep and--" 

Thace's hand hadn't stopped playing with his jaw, moving a little again, but Lance couldn't help but jump when a claw brushed the spot behind, at the place that should be under his Atean ears. He hadn't been able to hold it back, and the sound that escaped his mouth made him regret it instantly, his hand over his face one second later. 

"Oh my, did I hurt you?" 

_Not exactly_ , Lance wanted to say, but he just shook his head slowly without taking his hand off from his mouth. He shouldn't have done it, the simple move making the finger brush against the spot even more, and he grit his teeth, heart beating hard -not in pain, not with fear, but with--

"Lance, your eyes-- Are you ok?" 

"I--Uh? My eyes?"

"They're _blue_ , do you have a problem to control it?" 

"N-not exactly, uh, well--" 

"Lance?" 

Thace sounded concerned, and the way he was staring at him, full of worries and everything, made Lance pretty sure that he would regret what he was about to do. He took his hand off his own face, sighing. Slowly, he reached for Thace's fingers, taking them way from his jaw. 

"Do you still have that Altean kink?" he asked, and the dark purple spreading on Thace cheeks instantly answered for the Galra. 

"Don't joke with it!" Thace growled. 

"Ok, ok. Did you lock the door?" 

"Eh? Yeah." 

Without a warning, Lance exhaled slowly before shifting. It had been a while, and the feeling of fur leaving for bare skin was weird at first -he was cold under the dark suit, cold in the tiny room, and felt almost naked in front on Thace despite the tight clothes. 

"L-Lance? Why are you--" 

But Lance just gave him a dark glare and kneeled on the matress, his butt resting on his heels. The feeling of his real hair, a bit longer than under his Galra form, felt so familiar that he had to sigh, relieved to feel it again. He was tiny compare with his Galra body, the fabric of the suit getting a bit loose aroung him. With interest, he stared at his own hands for a moment, searching for his words. 

"You're interested in Alteans," he started. "I can teach you what we're made of." 

At that, he _saw_ Thace's throat bobbled. Ok, so he was interested in learning some little things, at least. 

"That's not a lot to know, but..." Lance could feel his own cheeks starting to burn. It was stupid. It wasn't _so_ terrible. Every Altean had it. With two fingers, he caught the few strands of white hair that hid the base of his jaw, his other hand pushing a little on his sharp ear to show the area there. "See, here..." 

Thace leaned a little to see properly, and Lance tried not to run away. The body looked so massive now that he was smaller, that he wasn't sure of what he was doing. 

"What is it?" Thace asked ith a low voice. "Did I hurt you right there?" 

Lance shook his head again and frowned at Thace attempt to approach a hand. "No, I said. _Don't touch_. This is actually a weakness of ours." 

"A weakness?" Thace's gaze went from the place Lance was showing him to Lance's eyes. "You're blushing, Prince. What type of _weakness_ are you talking about?" 

"The same as for Galras' ears, if you know what I mean," Lance replied while narrowing his eyes a little. "If you keep touching here, I--" 

"You?" 

Thace's eyes had become pretty insistent and his attention was...Embarrassing. "That's-our-softest-spot!" he spluttered quickly. "I might--I don't know what I might do, or say or whatever reaction I'm gonna have, but it--" 

He was talking incredibly fast, too fast for himself, too fast for Thace and desesparately tried not to raise his voice. Soon, Thace fingers wrapped around one of his wrists to take his hand away from his own face. 

"It's ok, prince."

"Lance, I said," he mumbled. 

It made the Galra laughed a little. "Lance. It's ok. I get it. And I won't touch here anymore, sorry if I made you feel, uh...Embarassed...?" 

"Oh my god," Lance rolled his eyes. "I'm not embarrassed, it purely _turns me on_ if you touch here like that!"

At Thace's face, Lance winced and teared his eyes off, trying to get his thoughts back together. Oh god. What had he said, this time? 

"It...It sounds, uh...Problematic...?" Thace tried with some hesitation. 

"Kind of, especially when a biiiiig Galra's finger touch it without any warning." 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that-- Wait, you said that it was like our _ears_?" 

"Isn't it right?" 

" _How do you know_!?"

Thace sounded so shocked that Lance couldn't help and smiled widely, teeth all out, and he stretched an arm to reach the top of Thace's head, trying the short dark hair between the two ears, carefully not touching them. It was soft, as soft as the fur all around, and he knew that the Galra was holding his breath under the touch. 

"Well, I've touched Keith's ears," Lance casually said. He loved the way Thace's face fell down at the picture -and God knew what kind of image he had in mind at that moment. "That guy is pretty sensible, by the way. It was...Cute." 

No need to say that it had taken him days ans days before accepting that idea. At that moment, Keith had looked incredibly cute. Like some puppy. Of course. 

_Of course_. 

"Eh--Uh?" were the few words Thace was able to say at first. He was a bit lost between the implied topic and Lance's hand in his head, visibly afraid that the Altean could go further. "K-Keith? Really? Oh my god, what happened when I wasn't here?" 

Lance sighed. "Nothing, really. It was actually an accident. That guy is pretty shitty. Not bad but a fucker." 

"Oh, that's Keith. Nice definition of him, by the way." 

"Yeah." 

"Did you learn anything else during my absence?" 

"Not so much. A little about your job and theirs. And about how you all act here after being back from the base."

"Back?" Thace frowned a little again, not understanding the meaning in Lance's words. 

"I mean, the loneliness, all that. Are you all so close? It sounds weird to me." 

"Oh. This. Well, it happens a lot. It's probably our nature, I don't know? Myself I hate being alone too long." 

"Do you go and see Sendak by night?" 

"We were young when I did, but sometimes I used the other bed in his room. It feels like home, whe we were with our parents and roomming together." 

"It's more about nostalgia then? Or the need to have a presence? Does it make you feel better after?" 

Thace blinked, taken appart. "Lance, are you trying to _understand_ our way of living?" 

Lance hesitated at that, unsure of what to answer. He hadn't thought about it in this way, hadn't thought about it at all actually. Well. That was unexpected. Usually, he didn't ask so many things at the same time. During those two weeks, he'd barely asked anything to Shiro, trying to get things by himself, nor to Keith, Ulaz or Sendak. Those three were still too dangerous at this rate and he didn't want to try them too soon. 

Thace was different. He was so easy, open, and more than anything, he _knew_ , and his glowing and curious eyes were the same as a kid watching something amazing everytime he was looking at Lance. At every question of Lance, the Galra looked blessed in some way and it was a bit weird. 

"I'm, uh, not sure? Take it as it comes, don't even question me, ok?" Lance finally mumbled. 

"I'm glad," Thace smiled, all his teeth out and Lance refrained a hint of fear at the view -Thace was too close to him and it was like a zoom on his mouth. 

"Glad?" Lance squinted on the small fangs in Thace mouth, just in case. 

"Yeah. Even if you hate us, you're getting curious!" 

Lance blinked again and raised his eyes a little on the soldier facing him. Oh. He looked so genuinely happy that it had to somehow make Lance's heart race in his chest. He sighed, turning his attention somewhere else in the room. The door. The door would be ok to focus on. 

"It's...Not like that," he whispered. "I hate Galras. Not you." 

Thace remained silent for a moment, staring at Lance again and again. 

"What?" 

_Shit_. It was going a bit too far, now. Lance rolled his eyes and fell flat on the matress, facing the ceiling. 

"You're different. They're just rude and don't care that much about each others -Ulaz doesn't stop yelling at Keith for no reason, I don't get it at all--" 

"Mmmh? Does he?" Thace was smiling softly. "Ulaz isn't the type to get worked out for nothing." 

"Maybe because of Keith, then, ok. That guy is a pain in the ass when he destroys doors." 

At first, a gentle chuckle came from Thace's throat, but it soon stopped and a deep frown took place on his features. Suddenly worried, the Galra leaned a little on Lance, lowering his voice. 

"What are you talking about? Did Keith do it _again_? Breaking doors here?" 

Thace's hand was near his head, but Lance tried not to think about it. He nodded a little. "I worry a lot about it. What if they enter my room and I'm not able to keep my form when I'm sleeping?" 

"I don't think they would do it."

"What if?" 

Thace didn't answer at first, his face darkening at the idea. It was dangerous, and he knew it. They couldn't let anyone know about Lance. With a frown, the Galra looked at Lance again. His natural colored skin, so thin, was paler than it used to be when he met the Altean. He could remember that moment, years ago, when the boy was running in the corridors with his sister. Hidding hadn't been easy -the king had asked him not to pull his helmet off, in order for people in the castle not to see him. His bright blue eyes hadn't looked in his direction, not even once. His smile hadn't fainted while laughing. The altean Prince had been something amazingly refreshing to meet and hear on that day, when he'd landed on Altea to greet the king right after a mission. 

Alteans had been something that had always made him curious about. They were fascinating, and Alfor's stories were never enough for Thace's curiosity. 

But seeing that Altean here and now, almost under his fingers, almost at his mercy, craving for security and comfort, was just something he would have never thought about, even in their situation. He didn't really know what he had in mind on the day he'd accepted the deal. Taking care of the Prince? A piece of cake? He knew pretty well the reality. 

"They won't touch you," he muttered. "Not as long as I'm here." 

"Thanks, Thace." 

And that tiny smile on the tired face of Lance made his heart twitch painfully. He couldn't let anyone put a hand on him. 

He just couldn't. 

He'd promised his father. 

"Hey, Thace?"

"Yeah?"

Plus, Lance was incredibly cute when he was giving him that look, small dimples at the corner of his smiling mouth. 

Thace loved that appearance. His original himself. 

"I'm fucking hungry." 

Ok. _That_ wasn't really cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! Next chapter wil be funny I swear. There will be some changements in the narration and point of view then, as you can see I've switched to Thace in the end of the chapter, I think it's getting important to have their part of the story by now, as we almost know Lance by heart now... xD
> 
> I hope you liked it, writting this chapter was what kept me safe from overwork this time, so it can explain the way it took ;w;


	8. The awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thace was back during the night, but Lance didn't expect the Galra to stay in his room until the morning. Actually, he didn't expect him to be the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've taken some time before posting this chapter, i'm sorry! I'm almost done with all my "time consuming overworking", our cosplay season is finished by now aaannnnd I can write again! :D Just need to put my mind back into it again teheeehhh! 
> 
> So well, I first thought that I would write the shopping scene in this chapter but in the end it appeared that it was great too to cut it here and then focus on the next part! 
> 
> Hope you'll like it! They're cuties <3 <3

_"Take care about your control abilities, Lance,_ " Thace had said later during the night -even thought it was probably late as hell already. _"Your eyes turned back to blue when I...Touched you..."_

Thace's words still echoed in Lance's ears, even hours after. The room was quiet by now, if it wasn't for the soft snoring, almost imperceptible, of Thace's breath while sleeping. Lance had been the first to fall asleep after eating something -the Galra _did_ bring decent food with him when he'd come in the room actually, and had woke up in a jump later, his Altean body a huge mess on the bed, to find Thace half sleeping by his side. The Galra hadn't left his clothes, sitting casually on the matress. Silently, Lance crawled on the sheets; Thace's face was a little down, and the lack of glow told him that he was simply asleep. 

Thace hadn't forgotten; in a small bag, he'd brought food with him, for Lance's happiness. No fucking crackers : it was some real food, altean military rations that Thace had managed to trade somehow. To Lance, despite the weird taste of old and dryness, it was better than anything he'd tastes until now -at least it felt this way. 

Throught the curtains, Lance could catch a glimpse of the moonlight from outdoor. Morning was coming soon, quickly. 

He had slept, even if it was only for a few hours, but it had felt good. Somewhere in the corridor, he could hear soft footstep, as if someone was walking barefeet. Lance's heart jumped a little when the sound echoed by his door; his body was still Altean after he'd passed out during the night while talking with Thace, the Galra telling a weird tale from his childhood -absolutely not something Coran would have narrated to his sister and he. The sound didn't last for long, the man was already gone too far. It was probably Shiro. Keith and Ulaz weren't that discreet while pacing the corridor after waking up -they were hard to get in shape for the day in the morning, and most of the time Lance tried not to cross their way before they were gone to the military basement. 

"Thace," Lance called with a low voice. 

The Galra didn't move and Lance tightened his lips in a thin line. How did the soldier intend to protect him if nothing could wake him up? Sighing softly, Lance sat, head buzzing a little at the first move in the morning -eating so late in the night hadn't really been that of a good idea and his stomach was aching a little. The motion of the matress under his body, dspite his light weight, made Thace move a little. Or rather, it just helped the heavy body to fall flat on the matress, the Galra mumbling a little in his sleep. 

Lance rolled his eyes at the scene. _Dears!_

 _Shit_. 

The most dangerous soldiers in the whole universe, uh?

"Are you fucking kidding me," he growled, and quickly on his four, he approached. 

Well. There wasn't a big distance between the two of them -leaning onThace had been enough actually. He hesitated, called again -so low that he barely heard himself anyway. It was stupid. His hesitation was stupid. After all, he remembered clearly shwing his soft spot to Thace the night before -and the memory made him so ashamed that he felt like his face was about to burn all of a sudden. What had he done? Giving their ennemies one of his weak point was absolutely _dangerous_ and _stupid_ -but it was Thace, he had to trust him, he had put his life between his hands for the next years and Thace _had to know that type of things_ not to go too far with his touching and--

Wait. 

Why would Thace touch him, by the way? 

Lance frowned, already annoyed right in the morning by his own train of thoughts. 

"Hey, Thace, wake up!" He insisted, his pout hearable in hi voice. With the tip of his forefinger, he tapped lightly on a cheek offered to his view. The feeling of the fur under his smooth skin was as soft as usual, enough to make his heart jump with pleasure, and one second later he was digging his thin fingers into the fur on the top of Thace's head. He didn't have to wait for long; a soft sigh came from the huge soldier, eyebrows frowning slightly under the touch. 

Oh well. 

It looked like the Galra was asking for more petting in his sleep and it reminded him of those cute small furry pets they had when they were young -except that they couldn't kill someone with a sharp blade. 

The idea made Lance freeze for a second, but he refrained his need to run away from the place -it was stupid. 

He was a Galra, now. He was ok. 

"Really, Thace, what will they think if they find you here," Lance sighed this time, his fingers still stroking the short dark hair. 

"Mmmmh-- they won't care at all," was what answered him in a sleepy sigh, almost sounding like a purr. 

"Like, what, really?" Lance rolled his eyes at it. "Man, everytime you talk, I feel like you Galras are--"

He hesitated, staring at Thace's face; the Galra was still half asleep, sighing under the light touches as he wasn't really able to realize what was happening right away -Lance wasn't sure if the soldier would appreciate being patted like a pet, but well. 

"Mmm-are?" Thace mumbled after a few seconds of silence.

"Weird?" Lance tried. "I don't know actually. It's-- I--" 

"You?" 

A glowing eye cracked open, searching for him a moment before focusing, and Lance found back the small golden sparkles in it. Two weeks ago, he would have probably never cared about it, would have never noticed it. He would have never looked carefully enough. 

"I'm surprised," he admitted. 

"Oh?" 

Both glowing globes opened wide at that and Lance felt a little trapped. "I, uh, you _know_ why I say it, don't take it for yourself, ok?" 

"Well, you're touching my head in my sleep knowing perfectly what it means to us, so I guess I don't take it too personally?" 

Thace slow voice took its time to reach Lance's ears; the next second, he had put his hand off Thace head with a high pitched scream, cheeks red as hell and Thace's laughter resonnated in the small room. 

"Oh god, Lance, are you always like this?" 

"Like _what_?" the Altean hissed, and Thace immediatly knew that the prince was on his guards. So, he took support on his elbow to have a better look at Lance. 

"Well, innocent? That's unexpected, coming from you." 

Lance snorted, looking annoyed -but taken off guards again. " _Coming from me_ , uh?" 

"Due to your origins, I mean. _People like you_ own the Aknowledge from far." Thace didn't say _Alteans_ out loud; even if they were in Lance's room, quite far from the door, there was still a possibility that someone could get some words, and this one especially was dangerous here. "They're wise, most of the time." 

"They're old guys," Lance mumbled. He had crossed his arms, hidding his hands while sitting slightly away on the bed. "Of course they know everything!"

Thace chuckled. "You get a point. You're young, after all." 

For a moment, he kept watching carefully the thin body on the matress. He'd barely seen him since the day they met, since the moment he'd brought him here, and the feeling of guilt hadn't left him for two weeks. 

Guilty that he had left him _alone_ , but at the same time he knew he had no choice after the attack of Balmera's base. Everyday, he'd woken up in his small personal room set at the base, wondering if everything was ok for the Altean prince. He couldn't call to take news -it would sound weird and bring the attention to Lance, and he didn't doubt that the Altean would already be enough of a weirdo by himelf. 

He knew that Sendak wouldn't be one to ask so much -but he wasn't stupid, if something was going really abnormal, he would come to Thace first. 

His brother hadn't called him for anything about _Lanice_. When they met during the extraction of the multiple corpses, Sendak hadn't said a word about their new roommate. 

Sendak only called Lance _funnily weird_ and _refreshing when not puking_ , and it had made Thace raise an eyebrow. Well. Why not. But the fact that Lance was vomiting so often was making him worrying even more. 

He couldn't help. He knew since the beginning that it would be the most difficult part of the Altean's immersion into their culture. Kicking their poisoning food out of his system was the best Lance could do for now -Thace knew it pretty well. But what would happen if he couldn't do it anymore and had to keep it inside? Could he get used to it? Alteans were the best to adapt themselves to any situation, but this one? Would his body change that far? 

He had managed to get back a little at the apartment, bringing whatever food he could for Lance, but the tireness, the lack of time and the measure of urgency on Balmera had taken a priority over the situation. 

So, seeing him right now in front of him, lively though a little pale and skinnier than before, had made him feel incredibly reassured at first. 

But the fact was that Lance was different. Slightly, but not the same than on the first days when Thace was present. He _dared_. 

He dared talk.

He dared touch. He even _petted_ his head a few minutes ago. 

Even if he could feel the reluctance still present in Lance's behaviour toward Galras, it wasn't the same. At least with Thace. 

And it didn't feel so bad, he had to admit. 

"Of course I'm right," the young prince rolled his eyes in annoyance and it was made in such a manner of habit that Thace instantly knew that it wasn't some fake reaction of his and he couldn't help but laugh a bit. "What?"

"Nothing. You're funny." 

Lance opened his mouth, shaping it in a 'o' of indignation. 

"Fu--"

"I'm glad that you're doing so great, Lance." 

The silence fell easiy between the both of them; Thace knew that it could become uncomfortable, but he didn't really care and continued. "I was afraid that it would turn out pretty bad for you during my absence." 

Lance shrugged. "I'm amazing. Might become the best diplomat soon, then!"

"Lance..." 

"I just need to survive the horrific Galras, piece of cake!" 

His laughter echoed softly in the room, but his poor smile coudln't fool Thace. He straightened up, sitting on the bed. 

"I'm sorry," he murmured. 

Lance sighed. "I know." 

"You know?" 

"I can see it all over your face. Even if you're still half asleep. What a bedhead by the way..." 

"You're impossible." 

"Yeah, I've been told." 

But what should have been impossible, a moment later, was Keith's face with his mouth still deep in his morning mug in the kitchen and his eyes blinking so hard that it had to be painful at some point. His bedhead didn't help with the scenery, and Lance had to bite the inside of his cheek not to laugh.

Were those bedheads a Galra thing, by the way? He usually managed to avoid them in the morning, so he hadn't really noticed that until now. 

"Excuuuuse-me?" The young Galra growled. His glowing eyes darted to Lance, switched to Thace, then Lance again. 

Thace cleared his throat, trying to keep his calm despite his cousin's features quickly falling appart. It seemed that the idea wasn't so appealing. It didn't sound dangerous though, and he said it again, giving Keith his superior glare. _Obey, soldier_.

"I said, you're taking your day off and go with Lanice in town. He needs a lot of new things." 

This time, Keith's face uncolored and he spit his drink -Lance could recognize the failed coffee he was trying to make sometimes. 

"WHAT THE HECK!?" 

"Sendak's ok." 

"Senda--WHAT!?" 

"Why are you drinking that garbage? You're going to be sick again."

"You don't mind when it's Lanice!" 

"Lanice's already sick." 

"I don't want to bodyguard that jerk!" 

Lance turned back, unable to handle the picture in front of him without bursing into laughters. Thace was incredible, fully under control despite the situation -despite Keith's face turning a deep shade of purple. 

Well. 

He could understand why Keith was overreacting like that. It wasn't as if he had been easy with the Galra during the few days they had to spend together, for the very few times they had to see each other. Actually, days after days, Lance had discovered that the young Galra was pretty fast to react to almost everything -either it was bad or good. No need to say that Lance had tried him on everything small things he could find, convincing himself that it was in order to understand Galras' habits. He got it that his appearance couldn't let anyone think that he wasn't a Galra -except Shiro, but he was a human and had a different way of thinking than Galras. 

"Why doesn't he even have a paire of trousers or a fucking shirt, by the way? Thace, you thought I didn't notice that he's wearing _your_ old suits!?" 

Lance almost jumped at it and turned to face the two Galras in silence. If anything, he'd learned not to talk when he hadn't been asked to, and here the question was for Thace. The big soldier slowly crossed his arms, eyes narrowing to Keith whose face was deeply annoyed. Dealing with Lance's case surely hadn't been in his daily planning. 

"Oh, you noticed?" he hissed. 

"Easy," Keith snorted with a mocking grin. "That's _your_ smell all over Lanice's room. So?" 

Thace hadn't flinched at Keith's question. His hips pushed a little on a chair nearby when he moved a bit closer, the dark material rasping on the smooth floor. 

"Everything was on Balmera," he said. "We didn't have enough place in my ship and I had asked him to pack his stuff for later." 

"But--" Keith had opened his mouth to argue, first. But the second after, his eyes were opening wide and he stared at Lance, who was cautiously looking at them from his place. "Wait, do you mean that--" 

"That everything has been destroyed on the day after his arrival here? Yes. _I mean it_." 

Thace's rude tone didn't let any place to more question, but Lance was quite sure that Keith wouldn't ask Thace anything anymore. Instead, the young Galra sent him another type of look, something that gave Lance a long shiver down his spine. It wasn't pity, more like...Sympathy? 

"Oh, shit, I'm--" Keith started, then hesitated a bit. "--Sorry, dude." 

And he _looked_ sorry. At that, Lance choose not to answer, shrugging a little -he wasn't concerned, didn't feel like he should really answer to that and decided to play the cold type. After all, Keith wasn't someone he really wanted to hang around with, and his sorry behaviour wasn't any of his problems. So, Thace's new lie about him didn't really matter to Lance. 

"It's ok," he mumbled, trying to play the game, at least a little. For Thace and his safety. 

Keith rolled his eyes quickly at that. "I'll go with him, Thace," he continued, giving up with the Altean right way. "Can't let him wear your trash suits forever." 

At that, Lance couldn't help and let out a sudden laughter despite his hand clasped tight on his mouth and Keith growled softly. 

"Thace, is that guy insane?"

Thace sighed. 

"Not exactly..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! I love how Keith can't deal with Lance :') 
> 
> Don't hesitate to tell me your opinion about this chapter <3 You guys know how I love reading you XD


	9. The smell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping had never been Keith's thing and let's say that having Lanice with him wasn't the best thing that could have hapened to him. But he didn't expect to discover _something_ about his new cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii there! °w° I managed to write this chapter yeah!  
> Please enjoy <3

After leaving the small carship, Keith hadn't really cared about _Lanice_ -he didn't turn to look after him, taking it that the other was following him whatever. Actually, the fact that he had to babysit him was pretty insulting and he couldn't stop cursig after Thace. The morning had been short -too short for his liking. Even if _Lanice_ had quickly disappeared in his room after that, knowing that his day was already fucked up had got him on the nerves. 

It wasn't that their newly known cousin was a pain in the ass but--

Ok, he was.

Sometimes, Keith felt like the young Galra was staring at them with a weird and unusual intensity and it was incredibly disturbing. He didn't talk a lot -he tended to, in the first days, saying nonsense and silly things sometimes, but it kind of stopped after the first week. Now, Thace seemed to be the only one Lanice really accepted to talk to, what he'd soon noticed. But he didn't care so much, his mind too busy with their situation at the military base and the repatriation of the Balmera recruits to the capital city. 

They hadn't mind a lot about Laniceuntil now, to be honest -at lest Sendak and he . The guy didn't even show so much at meals -he didn't have breakfast, and only God knew if he was eating during at lunch as no one but Shiro was at the appartment. They only saw him during dinner, and he didn't eat that much. No need to mention that he was spending most of his evenings in the bathroom, visibly throwing up. Well, it was easy to know why the guy had been dismissed from the army. His body was so thin that it was not even possible that he'd succeed the entrance tests -did he? God, if Lanice was able to lift a Galra canon gun by himself, then Keith was a damn Altean fairy. 

Why the Hell had he been sent to the army, in the first place? Was he different before? Was he strong, able to fight, run, everything? Did something happen and made him so sick that he wasn't even able to be at Shiro's level, Shiro who was a simple human being? Even with the special training of the man, he was still less strong than a simple Galra, and Keith knew it -he had to protect him, and every one in the city knew that _The Gladiator Pet_ was his, living on Thace territory. 

But Lanice wasn't even able to open a _fucking can of food_ by himself. Why the heck was he always after Shiro and asking for his help, by the way? _Why wasn't he ignoring Shiro like the others used to_? 

He didn't seemed to be _that dumb_ though. Actually, Keith had noticed some little things about the Galra. Every time he was asked something, he was taking a few seconds before answering, and if it was a really short moment, Keith kind of knew anway: he was thinking. He was preparing himself, thinking a lot, about what would be his answer, and the soldier didn't like that part of Lanice. It could only mean two things. 

First one: their cousin was incredibly stupid and had to think really hard before giving a simple answer such as 'I don't need the bathroom now'. 

Second possibility: he was hidding something and had to work on it so much that he was afraid to reveal with a simple sentence. Keith hated the idea of someone living with them and simply _lying_ to them. It would be unforgivable. 

Well. 

Keith soon turned back and frowned as Lanice was closing the door of Thace carship and, obviously, not succeeding so much. The second option didn't seem to be the good one; he was probably just _incredibly stupid_ and it made him deeply sigh. Going back to the vehicule, he slapped Lanice's hands and took the handle of the door. 

"Like this, dumbass." 

And he closed it as it had to be, not giving a fuck to the half pouting face. Didn't that guy knew the simplest things in the world!? 

"I'm not a--"

"Shut up and follow me, _dumbass_ ," Keith sighed, gone again before his cousin could try to speak again. 

The parking was underground, and Keith didn't wait after Lanice : at the first dark grey door coming through his way, he validated quickly his personal pass before shoving it a tiny pocket hidden in the side of his dark trousers. It didn't last for long. 

"What, your pass?" Lanice's voice suddenly echoed behind him and the rest of the question was immediatly obvious. Had that jerk forgotten his pass? Like, for real? Annoyance in a corner of his mind, Keith let out a deep sigh. 

"Of course, you _need it_ to get out of here," he said. 

"I don't have mine," Lanice stated. 

Why did that guy had such a panicked tone? That was totally irrational in this situation. And it was _annoying_ to have such a burden on his heels. 

"That's what I _understand_ , duuuuumbass! Dear God, how did you managed to go in town with Shiro before!?"

He shouldn't have raised his tone, he quickly noticed; If his face wasn't showing it, Lanice's ears had fallen flat on his head, and he was pretty sure that the young Galra was watching everywhere but him, looking desperately for an answer to give. 

Fear. 

_FEAR_?

Something was suddenly wrong. 

Who could be affraid at a moment like that? Had he, Keith, be mean or anything? But even like that, being mean to someone had never let them to the intense _fear_ that Lanice was showing despite himself. 

Because Lanice's face, even is visibly uneasy, didn't show any of this. His body, his ears, were betraying him. It was like he wasn't able to control any of this, like a child. 

Oh! It was it, right. Lanice was like a child and _this part was the most fucking annoying_.

"He wasn't using this place...?" he finally tried ith a small voice. 

"What are you saying?" Keith rolled his eyes at that. "He--" 

But something hit him right away. 

Shiro never used the _carship_. With his motorbike, he didn't have to go to the parking and could easily park his engine right in town. It was easier. Plus he didn't have a personal pass and depended on Keith's for using every particular places that needed the small card. 

Oh. 

Was he as stupid as Lanice? 

Keith let his shoulders drop a little, mumbling. "Ah, yeah, I forgot it's a bit different for Shiro..." 

_Wow_ , he suddenly thought the second after. It was really the same as kids: Lanice's ears had straight up on his head, lifting strands of dark hair on their way and Keith sighed at it while finally opening the metallic door. 

"So, follow me and fucking don't roam without telling me before, ok? I don't want you to be lost or something, it would be such a shame if I have to make a call through the city to find you." 

Well, he could feel Lanice's eyebrows raise up instantly in his back. "A call?" 

"Yeah. Like mothers looking for their kids. You know. _A call_. 

"Uh. Ashaming." There was almost a grimace in his tone, and somehow it made Keith smile. That was funny. Maybe Lanice wasn't that bad? Just...Probably too honest in sort of a way. Was it what he was hidding from them? Did Thace know that and let him hide in his room as much as he needed in order to let him adjust to them? 

Did it have to see with the reason why he had to leave the Balmera garrison? 

What had happened there? Did they bully him for being a little different? It could be a reason, of course -it happened in Keith's section and the tiny Galra had to work on himself harder than his comrades until he caught up to the average level and it took...Time. He just didn't give up and didn't leave the place like Lanice. Instructors weren't ones to allow that so easily. Was it thanks to Thace, then? (or _because_ of him)

There was a lot of questions that Keith had in mind sometimes about the slender Galra, and not having any answer didn't do well to him. It led him to frustration most of the time and, truly, got on his nerves. 

Two weeks and they didn't know a thing about Lanice, except that he was fucking able to drink Shiro's coffee. What was irritating was the fact that Shiro was now even preparing _two_ big cups of coffee every time he was making the awful drink. Lanice didn't even had to ask the human –was Shiro happy to do it by himself, considering that the Galra didn't seem to treat him like a pet? 

Keith still couldn't hold the single smell of it, let alone drink it. It was frustrating to see a perfect stranger suddenly walk into their daily life and take the place he never got to take. 

So, why? 

"Where are we going?" Lanice's voice echoed behind him as they were taking the dark staircase. 

It annoyed Keith even more, and he mumbled. "Clothing stores, you didn't hear Thace?" 

"I did, but I don't know _where_ ," Lanice insisted. His voice didn't raise so much, so Keith had to focus a little to understand him behind. 

"Just follow me, you'll see soon enough," Keith sighed again. What was his problem? Wasn't it enough to just go to a store, take some clothes and then go back to the appartment? 

The stairs ended quickly. With the sound of Lanice's feet behind him, Keith just gave him an eye to be sure that he was properly following. Well. He was a little paler than usual but looked able to follow anyway. When he was about to ask if the Galra was sick again, he remembered something : Lanice had eaten with him at lunch. Not so much, but he did. 

And evertime he'd seen Lanice eat, he'd been awfully sick. What kind of person could even be still alive ith such a weak body? 

"Wanna throw up again?" he asked. "You look sick." 

"It--It's ok," Lanice answered in a mumble. 

"Don't you dare bring the shame on us in the street." 

Behind the door, it was the city's main place, and this time Lanice remained silent and quiet while following Keith. 

In the sky, the huge moon was as bright as they could have expected for the beginning of the afternoon, and if there weren't so much people outside it was still a pretty living city. Walking down a street, Keith glimpsed toward Lanice and the tension emanating from the body almost made him sigh. 

"Hey," he suddenly said, looking for the other's attention. It worked right away, a pair of glowing eyes already on him. "Why do you always look like someone's gonna beat you up?" 

Lanice blinked at that, staring litterally at his face like he'd said the most stupid thing ever. "Do I?" was the only answer he got. 

_Fuck._ Keith sighed again. The street was pretty long and if they had to be together for _shopping_ , he could try to get some answers to his questions about that weird guy. Even Sendak called him _weirdo_ and _laughed_ at some things he'd said. 

Keith narrowed his eyes at Lanice and instantly the ears fell flat on his head. But the Galra didn't seem to notice that. "Yeah. Like _now_. I'm just looking at you, I'm not angry nor yelling or anything, so what's wrong with you? And stop with those big eyes, your ears are enough to know what you think!" 

It seemed to be pretty effective; Lanice breathed out pretty heavily and rubbed his eyes with a hand. There again, Keith noticed how pale was the other Galra. 

"I, hum--" Lanice hesitated, and his almond-shaped eyes appeared again behind his long fingers. "S-sorry, just..." 

"Just what?" Keith couldn't hold himself back; wasn't that guy able to make a full sentence? "Just say it, it won't kill you!" 

"I'm _not at ease_ at all!" 

At that, Keith stopped walking and simply turned to face Lanice. The same reaction than when he was simply talking to him happened, and he frowned at that. Was it the only reason? Or, rather, the main reason? 

"You're serious?" 

"What the--I AM!" This time Lanice had talked louder and somehow it made Keith smirk. Well, so he was able to speak normally, like anyone? 

It might not be the best idea in this situation, Keith knew it, but he took over the small distance between the two of them and grabbed Lanice by the collar of his suit, making him bow a little to be his height. 

"So, what do you mean 'not at ease', mh? Are you shy? Do you dislike us? Is there any problem toward Sendak and I? See, you don't seem to to be 'not at ease' with _Thace_ ," Keith hissed between his teeth, staring at his cousin right in the eyes -and, weirdly, Lanice supported his look better than expected. 

"I'm not at ease with people in general." 

Lanice was speaking slowly, again after that habit of his: thinking for a few seconds before going on. Despite himself, Keith lowered his tone; some people were looking at them and it might not help at all if Lanice was to notice it. 

"What do you mean?" he asked again. 

"What don't you understand in that, really? It has nothing to see with you especially or S-Sendak or Thace, it's about you as a whole!" 

Keith groaled a little. It was hard to get it, actually, it wasn't something usual -the way he'd said Sendak's name was funny though and showed how Lanice was intimidated by the Galra and for this part he couldn't blame him. The entire city was probably intimidated by both Sendak and Thace. 

_But Lanice didn't fear Thace_. 

Keith gazed around them quickly. Many people were walking in that street, some of them looking in their direction -and going back to what they were doing right when they recognized Keith as Sendak's relative. 

"Are there too much people here?" he asked, trying to understand how Lanice was working. 

It was weird. Lanice was almost with his forehead against him, but all he could smell was Thace's smell all over the other Galra and it was incredibly disturbing. It was also probably another reason why he couldn't stand him: that smell didn't suit him at all. It wasn't Lanice and it was like living with a complete stranger, someone who didn't belong to them in the first place. 

It was even probably the reason why Thace had asked them to buy new clothes, by the way. Keith knew that the tall Galra didn't like when he couldn't identify who was with him, let's not talk about someone smelling the same as him. He breathed in, trying to get over Thace who was stuck to the fur and clothes. 

"Yeah. Too many of them," Lanice had murmured, swallowing hard. He probably couldn't move between Keith's hand. Did his fear make him unable to do anything in that context? 

"I see." 

Thace smell wasn't something Keith disliked, but it wasn't what he wanted to smell on Lanice. Even Shiro had his own smell, something strong and sweet at the same time that had always made him feel at ease. It smelt like _home_ actually, and it was was Shiro meant to him. More than Sendak and Thace -with them, it was more the family bond and their genetic that made them so important. 

He breathed in, again, and this time he cupped Lanice's face with two hands to hide the soft frowning of his own nose, so people wouldn't see Lanice's scared face nor what he was doing -sniffing people right at their face wasn't really something to do in the middle of the street, he knew it but it was awfully rare when they were chatting and, even more, when they were that close. Lanice had always some safety distance around him, even if it was discreet. 

"W-what are you doing?" 

There was _something_.

"Sshhh--" 

It was a faint smell, but there was something not _Thace_ , and Keith breathed in again. He couldn't take it fully -Thace was all around them, strong and terribly dissuasive. But it was here. Weak, light, mixed with the strong scent of his cousin that tried to erase Lanice's. 

He suddenly released the other one without a word, as if Lanice's face had burnt his fingers -of course it didn't. But--

It was quite similar. All of a sudden, a breath of the scent he was in search for had reached his nose, probably due to Lanice's insecurity -and his glands had released a small shot of his smell. 

It was--

He couldn't explain. 

_Dears_. 

It was like Keith suddenly understood _why_ Thace was over protecting Lanice, why the young Galra was wearing another scent to hide his, why he did left the garrison without having a _real reason_ , why he was looking for _privacy_ -oh God.

Of course, Keith wasn't fully sure of what he'd smell, it had been quick but it kicked his brain out so hard, it was like some evidence that Lanice was one of those Galras who could be killed at any moment because of that smell, and the fact that he was so much sick beside it was the most worrying ever. 

"Keith? Uh, what the fuck are you doing?" Lanice finally mumbled as Keith wasn't moving, his brain working fast -but not fast enough. 

"Nothing." It wasn't really a lie; for a second, Keith wasn't sure of what he was doing anymore.  
Thace had asked him to take Lanice with him. Did that mean that he trusted Keith for not doing anything if he got to know the truth? Absentmindly, he rubbed his hands on his trousers, then turned his back to Lanice. 

"Follow me," he mumbled. "Don't loose me." 

_Fuck._ Now, shopping didn't seem to be that easy. Thace probably counted on him for everything to go well. 

So, uh. Well. Everything was going to be ok, right? 

When he pushed the glassy door of the huge clothes shop, Keith had probably checke hundred times to be sure that Lanice was still following him -in the end, he'd asked him to stay by his sides _so he wouldn't meet weird and scary people_. It worked pretty well -and, luckily, people didn't approach Keith so easily. 

"Hi, Antok," he simply greeted when he saw the figure he was looking for. 

A huge Galra was organizing some dark clothes on short racks arranged everywhere in the shop. With his big head and his sharp jaw decorated with a small white beard, Keith could swear that Antok was surely the type of person that Lanice had to fear -and it was probably already the case, by seeing his ears flat on his head. Discreetly, Keith nudged his ribs with an elbow, murmuring "Your ears. Think about something cool to raise them up." 

Lanice blinked at him with an obvious surprise and Keith could have sworn that he'd been about to touch his ears to verify them, but he didn't. Soon, the fluffy ears stopped flatting so much on his head, and somehow Keith felt a hint of pride at the successful idea. Of course, he looked a little out of it, probably holding on his thought too much, when Antok came closer, so Keith decided to talk for Lanice. 

"Thace wants us to get clothes for him." 

Antok growled a little, rolling his eye. " _Something_? Can't you be more _precise_? Clothes are clothes but I need a little more to know what you want."

Antok was one to speak slowly, with an incredibly deep voice, but even if he was impressive on every parts he wasn't a bad person. 

"Sorry. Just something basic to start with. He's lost all his stuff on Balmera so he only have Thace's suits to wear right now. 

"How bad. Balmera? He's lucky."

"Right?" 

"Who's that guy by the way? I need his size to send him to the _right rack_." 

"Ah, he's my cousin. Lanice, do you--" 

While talking, Keith had looked on his side to get his cousin's attention, but there wasn't anyone anymore. However he didn't have the time to worry and understood Antok's words right away: the Galra was already two racks away from them, hands on a plain black clothing. The next second, he was watching Keith and Antok, eyes sparkling with apprehension and something else. 

Keith sighed. "What?" 

"C-can I try it?" 

"Not your size, you're too skinny," Antok mumbled, waving at him with a large hand, and he pointed toward another rack, longer with more choice. "Try something from this one." 

As Lanice was moving, Keith glared at the big Galra. "How do you know his size, finally?" 

"Thace's suit. I remember the size of this one." 

"You're a freack, Antok." 

"So might be your cousin. He never saw clothes before?" 

Intrigued by his question, Keith looked at Lanie again to see him furiously searching through the dozens and dozens of clothes on dispatch. 

"Who knows," he gowled, rolling his eyes at it. 

"Ah. He's done." 

Keith wasn't sure of that. In fact, Lanice had taken something from the rack but he looked quite lost at that moment. What was his fucking problem again? 

Ah. 

Raising his eyes to the ceiling, Keith sighed again. "Antok, where's the fitting thing?" 

"The fi-- ah, that...Hey, cousin!"

Lanice litterally jumped at the voice speaking loud directly at him and he looked almostready to put the clothing back on the rack but Antok quickly waved toward another part of the shop behind Lanice. 

"Try it. Over there. Behind the curtains"

Lanice looked in the direction Antok was waving at, then disappeared quickly. The big Galra rubbed his neck with a sigh. 

"Keith, you talked about Balmera," he suddenly said.

"Mh, yeah. Lanice was at the garrison." 

"Did he witness--"

"No." Keith shook his head slowly and gave a look at the heavy curtains moving a little as Lanice was changing behind. "It happened, mh...a little after he left?" 

"He's lucky. A lot." 

Another sigh echoed, but Keith didn't answer to that. The military basement on Balmera was almost empty now; they'd spent more than ten days rescueing the soldiers still alive and stuck in the debris of the base. If Keith hadn't been sent there everyday, Thace had. During two weeks, he'd barely been back on their planet and when he did, it was only to check on Lanice, and he didn't even spend enough time to have a restfull night. God knew when he'd been back in the appartment, last night. So it had been quite a surprise to see him in the kitchen in the morning -asking for... _THAT_. 

"I'm sorry for Morvok," he finally said. "We couldn't find his body." 

"Not your fault, Keith. We all know that everyone did their best. I'm not the only one who lost something on that night, right?" 

"Heard that Prorok's son was also missing, so yeah, you're probably right..." 

Lanice came out of the fitting room and Keith raised an eyebrow at his discheveled hair and the way he was half smiling while watching himself in the small mirror hanging on the wall -so the guy was able to have another expression than 'I'm-going-to-die-or-vomit-make-a-choice'? 

"Looks like he found the right size," Antok said. 

"Yeah?" 

With that dark turtle neck, Lanice looked even taller and thinner than usual. Not that it was awful, but it wasn't an ordinary bodyshape for a Galra -let alone one from their family. The thick fabric stuck to his body, drawing out the soft lines, and it wasn't hard to see that Lanice was suffering underfeeding. 

"Does he really come from Balmera?" Antok mumbled with some astonishment. "He isn't really...How to say?" 

"Build?" 

"Yeah. He looks more like the old Torek and his pebbles. Eh, they're almost the same height, aren't they?" 

"Mmmh, not sure, haven't seen the old man for a while now." 

"He's still taller than you, in case you wonder." 

"Shut up." 

It was weird to chat with Antok while watching Lanice every time he was going out of the fitting room to get a better look at himself in the mirror inside. He hadn't taken the time to go in town and chat around with people like that for, like...So long? Months, years, Keith wasn't sure anymore. Since the day he'd entered the garrison, everything had been different; they only could see through the army, live for the army, think about the army. 

If he was outside today, it was only because of Thace who had asked him to. Thanks to him, rather? 

"I remember Morvok hidding between the racks when we were younger," Antok sighed. "He loved playing here." 

"Your brother liked playing with your nerves, you mean. Your father spent more time cleaning this place than selling clothes." 

The deep laughter of Antok made Keith smile a little. Sometimes, it amazed him how those guys could keep living as if nothing had happened -probably because they didn't have the choice, but still. 

At the moment, Balmera had become a symbol to every of them. 

"Who did it?" 

Keith shivered at the question. it was rightful of Antok to ask: he'd lost his young brother in the attack, and Keith knew perfectly that a lot of people were going to ask the same. They'd lost they brothers, sons, fathers and cousins in the attack. The base on Balmera had been one of the biggest they had and the second most important and huge military school. 

The main one was here, at only a few kilometers from the capital city. 

"Keith," Antok continued with a lower voice as Lanice was, once more, out and staring at himself in the mirror. "Do they know who did it?" 

Keith tore his eyes off his cousin, stopping wondering why the Galra was more than often frowning at himself in the mirror as if something was wrong. 

"They didn't tell me anything," he murmured. "Be sure I would have told you." 

"For Morvok?" 

"For Morvok." 

It lasted for a moment again as they fell in a comfortable silence, but then came the time Keith started to feel annoyed by the situation. Antok had left his side to go back behind his racks and organize them quietly, leaving them alone. Leaning against a wall near the fitting room, Keith growled deeply, making Lanice give him a surprised look. 

"Uh?"

"Aren't you done already?" Keith rolled his eyes at him. "It's been _two hours_ " 

"So long?" Lanice blinked and Keith stared at him again. He didn't even know that Antok had some light grey clothes in stock and that he even had it here in the first place, not even once. If it wasn't usual to wear light colours, he had to admit that it looked pretty nice on Lanice at least, the cut fitting him quite well, enhancing his long figure. 

"Yeah. I'm fed up."

At least, even if he was still looking pale and tired, Lanice looked a little more at ease with what was around him. 

"Sorry. Just let me put the suit back--" 

But Keith stopped him and looked around for Antok. "Don't. Antok! He's taking this! Lanice, pick two more outfits you liked in what you tried on." 

Lanice stared at him a moment, mouth opened, then closed, opened again, as if something was incredibly wrong. It suddenly came to his mind and he raised his voice again for Antok. "It's on Thace, as usual!" 

"Yeah, I thought so," Antok nodded a the same time and Lanice made a funny face at that. 

"What the fuck does that mean?" he mumbled. 

"Eh, what did you expect when he asked for us to come here?" 

Lanice's silence was probably the best answer he could get: he hadn't even thought about it, probably even never thought that he would find something. 

But Keith didn't expect to see that suddenly dark features on Lanice's face. Something was upsetting him and it was probably the first time he was seeing such an expression on him. 

"What's wrong?" he asked. 

"I'll just take this," Lanice mumbled, picking two dark clothes and remembering how many things he'd tried on, his choice seemed to be rather surprising: the most simple shirt and a second trousers. The darkest clothes, a plain black that suited him amazingly, Keith had to admit. 

Something wasn't ok with that choice though, but Keith decided no to say anything about it. It was like his cousin had suddenly lost the weak smile he had for the last two hours. 

"As you wish," Keith rolled his eyes at him, taking the two clothes and showing them to Antok from his place. The big Galra nodded, groaning a "Noted." before putting his nose back in the rack. 

Well. 

Lanice probably had his own problems, so Keith put that reaction aside and when they left the shop with the small bag in Lanice's hands, it was a little like they were back to the starting point but-- 

But with something a little better. Somehow, Keith didn't feel like he was side by side with a stranger anymore -he didn't know him more though, but what he had learned about Lanice was already more than all he could have thought about. 

Walking down the street, Keith gazed many times to his cousin. He looked _somewhere else_ at that moment, and making him wear something else thatn Thace's suit gave another dimension to _who_ he was. 

At that moment, Keith noticed it. The way Lanice was holding his body, straight and proud when he thought that nobody was looking at him, was something he rarely seen. Of course, he'd seen people being haughty, but here it was different -Lanice wasn't one to act that way in front of the others. It was like watching Lanice being natural, his glowing eyes looking in front of him, shoulders and back straight. It didn't last for long though, Lanice's gaze suddenly back to the reality when they passed the gems store. 

"Ah! Keith, can we go in?" he suddenly asked. 

"Uh? You wanna see the pebbles?" 

Lanice gave him a _dark glare_ and it just looked incredible. So Keith shrugged, and followed the Galra in the shop. 

The old Torek wasn't in view at first; he wasn't behind his counter, nor roaming between the small glass domes in the shop, but there was some noise coming from the backroom. 

"Wanna see something?" Keith asked and Lanice nodded a little, his attention already taken by those purple pebbles. "Already came here?" 

"Mh, yeah." 

Keith frowned a little. If Lanice wasn't paying attention at him, he was gently smiling while staring at the gems stuck behind the glassy cages. Did he like it? How could someone be intrestd in small stones? It was just...Motionless, silent, _not living_ and awfully sparkling for a lot of them. 

"Laaaanice, I said I'm fed up, can't we--"

"Lanice?" A voice echoed in the room and both the young Galras raised their heads from the gems to greet Torek. A thin towel between his hands, the old Galra walked slowly toward them and Keith straightened instantly in respect. By his side, Lanice was...The same as everyday. But he was softly smiling the same way he was smiling to the gems before. "Didn't see you in almost a week!" Torek _complained_ and Keith let his mouth open with shock. Did Torek want to actually see Lanice? That old thing? He usually didn't like anyone! 

"I'm sorry Sir, got a little sick again," Lanice's tone was nice and almost sweet with Torek, taking Keith off guard. _Respect_ was almost dripping from his words and...And was Torek _smiling_ in return? 

"Oh my boy, you're going to die before I do if you don't do something!" Torek sighed an with the dirty towel he gestured toward Lanice's body. "Does Thace not feed you enough?" 

"I'm ok, Sir, really!"

Torek gave Keith a suspicious look -did he blame him for letting Lanice be that sick? Then the old Galra sighed again. 

"Lucky you're here too, Keith, I'm just done with Shiro's new prosthesis. Bring him some time." 

"Was it that much damaged?" 

"We're lucky that his arm didn't explode until now," and Lanice winced deeply at the idea, Keith noticed until the words finally reached his own brain. 

He instantly paled. " _What_!?" 

Torek looked a little surprised. "Of course. I don't know what happened during the mission but it had to be quite hard for the pet to handle. Can you bring him tomorrow?"

"I--uh. Yes. Tomorrow." 

"Good good. I'm busy now," Torek added with a roll of his eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow, Lanice!" 

By his side, Lanice seemed to hesitate, but he nodded nevertheless. Outside, Keith's heart hadn't decelerated. 

It was bad. 

"Keith?" Lanice tried with a small voice. 

"Home." 

He'd growled despite his own will, and it hadn't been hard to feel Lanice holding a retreat at that. But Keith didn't mind about Lanice's problems toward the world at that moment. 

"Now." 

His own world was in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...I wanted this shopping part for sooooo long as it's when Keith and Lance get to be a little closer! Also YES it was a full Keith POV this time, I find it interesting to follow through his eyes as he doesn't know anything about the truth!
> 
> I really like writing this story, and I hope that you like reading it ;w; Don't hesitate to leave your impression about the chapter and the story in general, if you like or dislike, it'es always great to know how people feel! 
> 
> See you soon <3


	10. The sense of humor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith go back to the appartment but dealing with each other isn't the easiest thing in the world at first. But what if, finally, it's not that bad...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. Well I'm a bit late to release this chapter BUT I managed to finish it A FEW HOURS BEFORE SEASON 3! I'm just sooooooooooo happy!! 
> 
> I really hope you will enjoy this chapter, it didn't go the way I intend at first but you have something else than initially planned in it! <3

They hadn't wasted any time in town, and Keith had got through the city to the parking, Lance half running on his heels not to get lost -no need to mention that it would have been an absolute disaster and the worst experience ever for Lance, they probably both knew. 

Keith was nervous, and Lance didn't need Galra's capacities to understand that. He'd been nervous all day long, and it was even worse now. 

The afternoon had been exhausting for Lance and he remained silent in the carship on the way back home. He hadn't understand everything of what was going on during the day, trying to deal with everything at once -his Galra form was, by now, pretty good and he knew it and was able to handle it with no real problem. The lack of proper food was just his main problem actualy, but Thace's contribution could be enough for a while. So he thought. It would do. 

Keith's dark features hadn't decreased since Torek's words about Shiro's arm and Lance didn't dare ask anything about it. He didn't know Keith enough to ask too much about their life and how it worked for them and--

They were driving in silence when it hit Lance. 

Since when had he started wondering about Galra's lives and feelings? He'd spent the whole day in fear, almost hidding behind Keith who, obviously, was also a Galra. But something, by hanging out with him, had just been thrown to his face and it wasn't the first time that he was Lance was thinking like that: they were living creatures, with a life, thoughts, and even _feelings_. 

And it was why he was, most of the time, scared at the idea of going out, now. It was less and less because Galras scared him by their existence -they still did, but it wasn't the main problem by now. It was more the fact that they were...Normal people. Scary, but normal. And sometimes weird, like Keith earlier that day when he was sniffing him. 

Ok, for this part, he'd _really_ been scared. Thace had already told him about his smell and how Galras were sensitive to those kind of things, able to determinate a race thanks to the smell only. But in the end it seemed that Keith hadn't figured out anything. Instead, he'd become pretty protective with him, and it wasn't so bad. 

"Uh, Keith...?" He tried, not really sure why he was even talking. A growl answered at first, but soon the Galra gave him a less dark glare with a soft sigh. Somehow, Keith was trying his best not to scare the shit out of Lance with his hard behaviour and the young prince wasn't stupid: he'd noticed the effort. He could appreciate it, at least. 

"What?" 

"Is there any problem with Shiro?" 

Keith's fingers tensed a little on the board and he frowned. "Kind of." 

"Torek talked about his arm, something's wrong?" 

"Mh..." 

Keith turned his gaze to Lance. The fur on his face was so short that it almost looked like a purple skin, probably smoother from far. Lance remembered the feeling of Thace's fur under his fingers, and the thought that those sweet and lovable bodies being those of the most crual fighters in the galaxy always frightened him. Plus, lovble if he put aside the fact that they were a bit too muscular. If only they didn't have fur, sharp teeth and claws, it would be perfect. Well, Shiro looked that way. But his fucking ugly round ears just killed all of that. Urh. 

"Shiro damaged his arm during our mission," Keith sighed then he hissed softly. "I hate when he insists on coming with us." 

Lance raised an eyebrow at that. "Uh? But you could not accept, right? Like, doesn't he obey to you or something?" 

"What?" 

With the trident sound of the touches on the board, Lance input the question directly to a lack of understanding and went on without thinking further. 

"You know, don't you ask and he obey? I mean, if he's something related to pets or so, it may--"

The next second, Lance wondered f they were going to die a Keith's hand was suddenly on his collar, tugging hard to pull him close -the safety belt wasn't strong enough to hold him in place, sinking in his shoulder jonction painfully and he whined pitifully at that, before his eyes opened again. 

On Keith's face. It was something awfully dark and threatening to look at, and even if he wasn't a Galra, Lance could feel, if not smell, the sudden danger and his ears flattened on his head in a fraction of a second. The sudden proximity and the violent fear he was feeling had made his altean instincts all out in an defensive mode, both his hands on Keith's wrist. He wasn't sure if he could tremble even more. 

"Don't you fucking _dare_ talk about Shiro as if he was just a _fucking animal_ ," Keith hissed, teeth barely parting as he talked. His voice sounded like a growl, and Lance stared at a fang half out through his opened lips. "His life probably weighs ten times more than yours, don't you even try to think that you have any right to talk about him as a _pet_ or anything like that _shit_." 

"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry Keith!" 

"You know _nothing_ about him and you'll _never know anything_ , and he'll always be a better creature than you'll ever try to be, got it?" 

Lance didn't answer, nodding slowly without releasing Keith's gaze. It was like it would be dangerous to let his guard down at that very moment, , and if his whole body was willing to submit not to get cut into pieces, he now knew that it didn't work like this. He'd already seen Keith and Ulaz argue before, not something terrible but basically the one who was insecure never tore his eyes away nor avoiding the other's gaze. 

Thace had explained it once; it wasn't really a rule but more into their natural hierarchy, a way for the strong one to acknowledge the other's respect through the situation, so they wouldn't need to kill for an insult. 

It was the first time Lance was experimenting this by himself and it was still so early after his arrival in this family that he still wasn't sure if he would do it to the end alive. Today was a day he could have say 'yes' and 'no' to that question in like...An hour. Litterally. 

"Thace might protect you," Keith continued, "and I fucking don't have any idea _why_ , but I'm not one to follow him in his weird ideas." 

If it was meant to be a threat, this time Lance unclenched his fingers around Keith forearm and wrist, a tired feeling slowly invading his mind. 

"I know," he murmured and this time, he precausiously let his gaze drop down on their hands. Of course, he knew it. If anything had to happen, Lance knew that he would be alone and _dead_ in less time they'd need to say it. But even if he knew, even if they were scary beasts, hearing Keith say out loud what woud be his position was somehow...Something. Not disappointing, really, _as he knew it_ , but it reminded him how lonely was going to be that life. "I know, don't worry about it." 

"What's with that face, Lanice?" 

Lance blenched, raising his gaze immediatly to met Keith's. Oh shit. Looking away had been a mistake and the fake name had immediatly reminded him of his whole condition. "S-sorry, I didn't mean--" 

But Keith suddenly turned his gaze a second to check on the road the carship was taking. He'd completly let go off the commands for the automatic piloting and on a small luminescent screen the way to home was being drawn with a small red glowing point. Keith was still frowning when his attention was back on Lance. 

"I fucking don't mind about that 'let's look at each other in the eyes' thingy," Keith groaned. "Fucking stop trembling like that when I talk, for fuck's sake Lanice!" 

Lance rolled his eyes before he could even stop himself at the words, and he gripped Keith's wrist with a snort. "So fucking stop yelling and all! You scared the shit out of me!" 

"What!? Are you a baby or something?" 

Lance heard the sound of Keith's seat as the Galra was moving a bit, leaning on him a little more and he swallowed, uneasy at his own place. If Keith was frowning, actually there wasn't that angry scowl of his anymore and it made Lance relax instantly. 

"I wonder how they raised you," Keith added, and this time if his fingers didn't untangle from Lance's collar, his other hand rose up in the air and Lance instinctively closed his eyes, his head trying to hide between his shoulders. 

But what came soon wasn't what he expected and instead of the shock and the pain, the sudden feeling of fingers fondling in his hair, right between his ears, made him jump with surprise. 

"You really fear me," Keith stated. "And you're like this with everyone, I've seen." 

Unable to make a move, Lance let Keith do whatever he wanted to do. The fingers on his collar didn't seem too threatening anymore now that the Galra's anger was gone, and the hand in his hair didn't feel bad at all. Thace had already had that gesture before and it was ok. The fact that Keith was also doing it was, actually, new. 

Lance hesitated. Somehow, the fact that he wasn't at ease with people around him wouldn't be a good excuse for long. When they were out, it would do. But not like that, when they would be alone, or hanging around as a 'family'. He thought quickly about his so-called father and the story built around this to find something, but Keith was faster than him. 

"Did they hit you, Lanice?" The Galra asked. 

His voice was suddenly low and Lance shivered at that. It reminded him of Thace and his sweetness when they were chatting, alone together in the small spaceship or in Lance's room. 

At the question, Lance didn't answer. It was a good idea actually, _thank you Keith_ , and he bowed his head in silence, avoiding to give an answer on purpose. The Galra frowned at it. 

"You'll talk when you're ready. I think every of us can understand." 

Somehow, it made Lance shiver again, the smooth voice of Keith reaching his ears in a way he'd had liked to, a long time ago and a hint of sadness hit him right away. The hand on his hair didn't help much, smoothing the dark strands. Those were some words he would have been craving for, at that time. The fact that a Galra was saying them, gently and without any idea behind, was probably the worst trick life coud do to Lance. 

"Y-yeah," he murmured. 

"Good." 

The trace of a smile lingered on Keith's lips and Lance caught himself staring at it. Well. Keith was a bit weird. 

A lot actually. 

Keith sighed a little after a moment like that, and Lance moved a bit his fingers. Under his small pads, he could feel the smooth fur of the wrists and he hold back a whine at that. It was softer, smoother than Thace's and it made him freeze on his seat. His weird reaction might have catch Keith's attention; the Galra blonked at him, eyebrows suddenly knitted in a thin line of light worry. 

"Uh, Lanice? _I didn't say anything!_ " He tried, visibly remembering quickly every word he could have said that might be insulting of scary for his "cousin". 

"Nothing!" Lanice replied while releasing Keith's arm and abruptly sitting back at his place. He felt the belt sliding against his shoulder and the painful spot, hissing under his breath. Keith extended a hand right away, the tip of his fingers touching the sore spot hidden under the dark turtle neck, before Lance could move. 

"Did I hurt you?" 

"A little but--" 

" _Shit_." 

For the rest of the way, Keith didn't say anything, frowning slightly but he was still a bit more relax than before. It didn't take long for Lance to remember something, many days earlier, when Shiro had protected him. The fact that he was under Thace's guardianship also meant that _nothing_ had to happen to him. Or Thace would respond by himself. Or something. Nor Thace nor any of them had ever explained to Lance what it was really, but if he had got it right, it was something about their hierarchy, again. Were all the Galras like this? Or was it just them having a weird family all dedicated to the Empire and the army? Sometimes it was hard to figure -especially when Keith was trying to defy Ulaz like a teen barking against his father or mother. 

It didn't last for long before they reached the buidings. Now Lance was able to recognize the shapes of the dark walls, the street they had to take to get here; he knew which entry, which gate. The door leading to their aisle, the floor, the corridor. It felt weird. 

It was only two weeks or so, and he knew it almost like a place he'd known enough to feel ok with. It was disturbing. Relaxing sometimes. And awfully scary at the same time. 

The appartment was silent when they came in but Keith weirdly insisted for them to wait a few seconds without making a sound in the entrance. At Lance's gaze, Keith just shrugged. 

"Just in case. If Thace see that you're hurt or anything, I'm dead." 

"Oh." 

Lance mirrored Keith as the Galra took his shoes off in a quick gesture, struggling a bit with the opening of his military boots. 

"Need help?" 

"Fuck off." But right after, Lance felt the blood leave his face and he immediatly stared at Keith in worries, mouth open. "Ah, I--I mean--" 

_Shiiiiiiiiit_. When would he thik twice before answering casually like _that_!?

"Help yourself then. Gotta get some ice." And at Lance's shocked face, Keith added while rolling his glowing eyes. "For your shoulder, dumbass." 

"Uh..." 

Lance breathed after Keith disappeared in the corridor, and he kept untying his shoes when he could hear Keith fumbling in the small kitchen. The sound of plates barely caught his attention at first, but then there was a small sound that made him curious; it was like something hard was falling into a porcelain bowl, and he quickly put his boots aside to join the Galra. The floor was cold under his pads -even under this form, he was still a bit cold, now used to the fur, and he didn't want to image how it was in his room. Staying under the Galra form wasn't only the safest and easiest to do, it was also the healthier somehow. But at night, he still woke up many times, fear tightening his stomach and making him nauseus at the idea that someone could enter easily despite locking the door. He'd even thought about pushing fournitures behind the door every night, but he hadn't really been able to do it. Whatever material they were made of, the few fournitures weren't movable. 

"Don't push yourself, really, priiincess," Keith snorted when he saw Lance walking slowly toward the table that separated the kitchen space and the somehow livingroom. 

"Princess? What the hell do you all have with that?" Lance mumbled, pouting for a second. 

On the table, there was a small towel and a big piece of white ice on it. Gesturing quickly, Keith made him sit on a chair and he finished packing the ice in the thin fabric. 

"Shirt off, man," he said. 

" _What_?" 

Keith made a face. "Take off your fucking shirt or I'm gonna punch you _hard_ , you fucking _Princess_!" 

Lance didn't need Keith to repeat once more. He quickly caught the edge of the dark clothing, and pulled until it passed over his head. At first he thought his ears were caught in the collar, but it went pretty good. One second later, the bunch of ice was already pressed against the crook of his neck. 

"Aww!"

"Don't move. Eeek, that's already bruising, fuck fuck fuck...Does it hurt?" 

Keith's other hand was was a little above Lance's scapula, helping to press better against the dark purple spot. Or rather, it was how Lance imagined it to be; he couldn't see what it looked like and had to wait patiently for the bathroom. 

"Yeah. You're a beast, you know it?" he asked, keeping his voice quite low just in case. 

"I'm not sorry about that," Keith sneered and pushed a little more, making Lance hissed in surprise. 

"Hey!" 

"I think Shiro's with Sendak now. Hold the ice a second." 

"What are you doing?" 

Keith was already moving aroung the table and reachng a corner of the room. There, Lance noticed only at that moment, there was a military monitor. He'd seen them many times already, as in the base they'd landed to with Thace as in some places in Altea. Galras were using a similar technology as Alteans and _this_ was a little weird somehow. 

Keith put his personnal card in the slot and waited a few seconds before typing on the digital board. The beeps echoed in the room before Keith answered.

"Calling Sendak." 

"You _forgot_ to do it first?" Lance raised an eyebrow; with Keith's behaviour in the car, he thought his first move would have been for Shiro. But no. 

"Shut the fuck up, Princess. Hey, Sendak!" 

The face of the man had appeared on the screen, a tired look settled on his features. The bag under his only eye was deeper than in the morning. 

"What the hell is your problem, Keith?" 

"Did you take Shiro with you today?" 

For a second, the Galra seemed to hesitate, watched around him with a frown, but soon he replied. "Uh, yeah. Wanna talk to him?" 

"Take his arm off." 

There was a silence. Sendak leaned on the camera, his eye growing big under the incomprehension. "Do _what_?!" 

"ARM OFF!" Keith repeated, loudly and Sendak frowned even more. "It's too damaged. Torek said it could explode at any moment from now, so _please Sendak_ , take his arm off!" 

"I'm not sure he'll let me--"

"Force him." 

Sendak seemed shocked by Keith's words and Lance could understand him: With the way Keith was usually protecting Shiro, it was...Well, shocking. 

"I don't want to hear you complain about whatever might happen because of you," Sendak warned him in a growl, his gaze dark. 

"Bring him back alive. That's all I'll ask you this time." 

The huge Galra rolled his eye in an annoyed expression and Lanice couldn't help a funny grin take place on his own face. He wasn't used to Sendak, didn't really like him actually, but the way the Galra was acting right now in front of Keith was close to a father or uncle who couldn't deal with their son-nefew anymore. 

"You're already asking a lot," Sendak sighed, but he gave a look aside, somewhere out of reach from the edge of the screen as a small sound achoed in the microphone, and he grinned. "But okay. I'll do it, I don't want to die actually." 

Keith frowned. "You don't want? What does that mean?" 

"I've taken him to help in my office. He's out for now but he'll be back in a few minutes. With Torek's technology, if his arm explodes, we're both dead." 

"Yours uses the same materials?" 

Sendak nodded. "Yeah. I'll take care of that. Don't worry." 

"Thanks."

The monitor shut down, and the black screen only reflected Keith's face and his glowing eyes. Leaving the spot, he quickly came back to Lance who hadn't moved a finger, pressing the ice on his shoulder. But soon, Keith took it, chasing Lance's hand away with the tip of his fingers. 

Lance didn't replied, rather glad to let someone care a little. His days had been so annoying lately that even if it was Keith, it was ok. 

"Will Shiro be ok?" He suddenly asked. 

"Mh? Yeah." 

"What happened to Shiro's arm?"

Keith frowned a little again and dropped his gaze on Lance's face. The Altean added "How did he lose it?", but then only he remembered the fact that Keith didn't really want him to know the human. 

"Why do you want to know?" Keith groaned and he pressed a bit more on Lance's fur. 

"I'm - _aouch_ \- curious." 

"He lost it in the attack of an arena." 

Keith's voice had lowered at that moment and Lance felt the pressure disappear on his shoulder as Keith was taking a step back. 

"An arena?" 

"Mh. You saw it, right?" 

Keith knew how obvious Shiro's origins were, and Lance nodded slowly. 

"The Arena was attacked, that's how he lost his arm," Keith repeated but he didn't add more details, but soon he was sighing. "That's how I lost my parents." 

There was a silence. Lance didn't say a word, his throat dry at Keith's words. Keith's hips were pushing a little against the heavy table of the livingroom, the tip of his fingers fidgeting on the surface with a sudden nervousness. 

"I was eight," he added quickly. "I don't remember everything by now." 

"You mean-- You were present?" 

Keith nodded and ran a hand in his on hair, making a mess of the dark strands. "Gladiators' fights are spectacular, my father had managed to get us some entries -you know how expensive it can be sometimes, right?" 

Lance didn't know actually. He had been once with his father as the king was requiered for the initiation of a new arena, and the first fights featured had just made Lance so sick because of the violence that he had to leave early. 

Keith chuckled darkly. "It was my birthday present, actually." He moved a bit, turned around the table, finally changed his mind and went to the small kitchen part. He randomly caught the dark box in which Shiro was stocking his coffee, opened it and sniffed precauciously. 

Lance remained silent for a moment, watching him, but soon as Keith wasn't talking anymore and was trying to busy himself in something, he asked. 

"Did you-- Did you meet Shiro at that moment?" Lance stood up and played a little with his arm, tried the rotation of his shoulder to test the small pain. Thanks to the ice, he didn't feel many things right now. 

"Yeah." Keith made a face at the strong smell emanating from the box. 

"Want me to make some?" Lance offered as he joined the Galra. 

Keith pouted a bit at the question. "Oh. So you want me to be sick for the week?" 

"I'm sick myself," Lance shrugged. "Don't see where's the problem. Coffee's your thing. I guess we all know what will kill you, at least." 

For a second, Keith stared at Lance, visibly trying to determinate how to take his words. In the end, he giggled softly and handed the open box to his so-called cousin, a small smile fading little by little on his face. 

"There," Keith murmured. 

"Coffee reminds you of Shiro," Lance said casually. 

Lance wasn't stupid. He'd seen Keith trying to drink it again and again, trying to get in Shiro's steps, and failing miserably days after days. If at first it had felt funny, now it was like he could understand a little something. 

"Shiro saved me on that day." 

Lance shivered a bit at the idea as he was filling a recipe with water to make it boil, like Shiro always did. He couldn't imagine what had really happened, but Keith seemed like he, finally, wanted to talk about it. 

"What did happen, Keith?" 

The water was taking some time to get hot. Keith waved with his hand, uneasy as he was lazzily looking at Lance. 

"Shiro was out of his cell for the fights, his group had been attacked too and-- Lanice, could you put you shirt on?" 

Lance changed his interest from the water to Keith, blinking a bit. "Sorry if I'm too ugly for his majesty, give me my shirt then." 

Moving in order to _obey_ , Keith rolled his eyes. "That's not what I mean! You're just different." 

Lance gritted his teeth a little. If he knew that Keith wasn't acting _at all_ like the people from the Altean royalty and wasn't faking his words to smooth Lance's mood, it was nevertheless the same type of sentences he was given by them. But he shrugged it off. "It's ok." 

"What did I say this time?" Keith sighed, the black shirt in his hand. 

"No-thing-at-all." Lance took the water after pouring some of the ground coffee prepared in advance by Shiro for their mornings in a small strainer-like, and he started imitating the man's moves he's witnessed on many mornings. By his side, Keith was watching him with a unusual intensity that quickly unsettled Lance. 

"You're different," Keith suddenly repeated. 

"Fuck you," Lance said, insisting on each syllable. 

"It's pretty rare to see a non-soldier Galra nowadays," Keith added, avoiding Lance's rather insulting behaviour. 

Lance didn't answer at that. He knew how dangerous it could get, but he stayed pretty focused on Keith words. The Galra noticed it, or at least the last part. 

"My father wasn't a soldier," Keith said casually. "But he did have a puff of fur on his chest, at least." 

"Keith?" 

"Yeah?" 

"One day you'll awake with your fucking chest _shaven_." 

Keith considered Lance for a moment, blinked a little with surprise. And soon he was laughing, gently patting Lance's shoulder while giving him his top. "Didn't think you had humor!" 

Lance pouted a bit. The awkward was slowly changing to a level of oddness he didn't really know. It wasn't ony about the fact that Keith was Galra. It was more that Lance was starting to act casually with him ater hald a day stuck with him, despite the fear that still remained in a corner of his mind and made him jolt suddenly when his altean instinct felt some danger coming from the Galras nature. 

But...

It wasn't the first time that Lance was feeling different fom when he was living in Altea. The faint feeling of freedom he'd already had on the first week slowly settled, a little stronger, when he understood that he was considered like one of them. 

And to be honest, he felt a bit like his stomach was flying with relief -and not only because it was awfully empty. In Altea, he couldn't talk casually to anyone, except his family. And even with them, there was a part of restraint in their exchanges. 

Here, he was nothing else than Lanice. He sighed. He probably needed it, finally. 

Looking after the coffee, he gave a look at Keith. "Keith?" 

"Mh?" The Galra seemed more interested in the coffee than in Lance, but still. 

"You said that Shiro saved you. Wasn't he a kid too?" The idea had reached his mind somehow. Shiro didn't look a lot older, but Keith's story was weird for some parts. 

"He was." 

"And already a gladiator?" Lance had let the surprise in his voice, and Keith seemed a little disturbed by his reaction. 

"Yeah? That's not as if it was weird or something, you know that most of gladiators start when they're kids." 

Lance swallowed. He actually didn't know at all. The very idea of watching a gladiator fight just made him sick and he winkled his nose a bit. But he nodded and Keith continued. 

"He lost his arm while saving me actually. Don't look at me like that! We were kids. We didn't think about such things as 'that guy is just some slave' or 'that kid is a fucking customer who pay to make me face death', see? So...I've been attacked and...Well, Shiro happened to be here after being separatd from his group..." 

Lance didn't feel that everything was that great. When he was talking about the attack, of course Keith looked dark, uneasy even if he was talking about Shiro and how they met. The topic was a bit particular, Lance had to admit. 

Keith leaned a little on the counter as Lance was pouring some of the hot coffe into two mugs, and Lance caught him grit his teeth while hissing. 

"Who would have known that _those animals_ would attack right on that day? Seriously..." 

Lance puched the mug until it touched Keith's hands. The Galra had entangled his fingers, tightened in a strong grip that whitened his knuckles and for some stupid reason Lance wondered if he could hurt himself like that. 

"There," he said. "Might not be as great as Shiro's, but still better than yours." 

Keith huffed a little at that. "Sense of humor, uh? So it wasn't an accident earlier." 

But before Lance could replied, Keith alraedy had his nose alsmot in the mug sniffing carefully and...Wincing. 

"Lance, it still stinks!" he whined pitifully, and the puppy gaze he gave to Lance was something amazing that the Altean would, with no doubt, never forget. 

"Dumbass," he said. "That's still coffee." 

"How can you drink it?" Keith pouted a bit a the idea, and Lance watched him as he was pulling the tip of his tongue out of his mouth to taste the drink. The wincing was even deeper and Lance soon found himself chuckling. It was a bit like their second meeting, in the living room when Keith had tried to introduce him to coffee for the first time. 

"I _can_ and you _can't_ ," Lance only replied and he observed with interest the ears flattened on Keith's head. The Galra was probably still deceived not to be able to drink that like Shiro. 

"Shut up, traitor," Keith mumbled, taking a real sip -and he jolted so hard at the taste that Lance had to take his mug before Keith throwed it accross the kitchen. 

Lance shivered a bit. The hot coffee had reminded him how cold was the place for him, and he finally put his top. He definitly hated the feeling of his ears being crushed on each side of his head. 

"Yeah yeah," he just said casually. Between his fingers, the mug was more than hot, almost burning his hands but it felt great and Lance let his back rest against the counter as he was cautiously drinking, trying not to burn his mouth. "Talking about traitors, Keith, so who were those assailants?" 

Keith sent him a dark glare, before closing his eyes, swallowing some coffee with a wince that had, this time, nothing to see with the bitter taste of the drink. He pursed his lips, showing white and dangerous fangs and Lance almost quinted on them for a second. 

" _Those fucking Alteans_...!"

Right after than, Lance heard his own mug crash on the floor but didn't really feel the burn on his bare feet. 

_Alteans_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aannnnd here we are again! 
> 
> Ahaaaahhhhhh--  
> Poor babes.  
> ;w;
> 
> As usual, don't hesitate to leave comments or anything, your words are the best, always! <3


	11. Delectable [Bonus Chapter]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter : Keith has asked Sendak to take care of Shiro's defective arm...And he will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi dears! <3 
> 
> This isn't really the new chapter, more as a "bonus chapter" to make you wait a little ;D BUT! It fully takes place in the story as you will see! 
> 
> So it's short and all but necessary

[BONUS]

When Keith's face had appeared on the monitor, Sendak had fought his urge to roll his eyes and just shut the communication off right away. He wasn't sure what had stopped him though; was it Keith's dark features, or Lanice's topless body farther in a corner of the screen? 

So Sendak had sighed heavily instead. "What the hell is your problem, Keith?"

His eyes were still buring from reading non-stop all those reports about the attack on Balmera. The base had finally been emptied after two weeks of work and they were still looking for the last corpses stuck under the debris. 

"Did you take Shiro with you today?" Keith asked. 

Sendak wanted to frown but here again, it was useless, tiring and he thought for a moment before watching around him. The office was empty by now, but he remembered the soft sound of the human's footstep. Busy at his desk, Sendak hadn't really mind about what the pet was doing for some good long minutes. What had he asked him to do, already--? The pet was rather strong, so he was useful and ith the amount of work he had to be on lately, Sendak had dragged him quickly without a second thought on that morning. 

"Uh, yeah. Wanna talk to him?" He finally answered, unsure of how much time he'd taken to answer. 

"Take his arm off." 

A blank. Sendak stared at the screen, his tired mind trying to work properly about any other topic aside from _Balmera_. When he tried to focus on something else, he wasn't really able to remember his last sleep at home nor his _last sleep_ at all. So Keith's words echoed oddly in the office. Sendak glanced to the closed door discreetly. Then he tried to process Keith's words and miserably failed at it. So he leaned on the camera, uncertainty probably running over his face but he didn't mind that much. 

"Do _what_?" 

But the hard expression of Keith didn't give a lot of possibilities. "ARM OFF!" and it almost made Sendak jump on his chair. He frowned as Keith continued. "t's too damaged. Torek said it could explode at any moment from now, so _please Sendak_ , take his arm off!"

Keith had said _please_ , Sendak noticed. It said everything. He sighed, "I'm not sure he'll let me--"

"Force him," Keith cut him right away. 

Sendak sucked in a breath, half shocked by Keith's words half annoyed by his young cousin's behaviour. It was something to look at, really, and Sendak didn't know how to take that. Force the pet, uh? The human was strong, Sendak knew it, but in reality he didn't know how much. Plus taking his arm wasn't something casual, it could be dead dangerous for the pet. Wasn't Keith aware of this. Or was he and he didn't have a choice? Wait, if that arm was about to explode--

"I don't want to hear you complain about whatever might happen because of you," Sendak warned with a low growl. 

"Bring him back alive. That's all I'll ask you this time."

 _Fucker_ , Sendak thought. That kid was really something sometimes and it got on his nerves most of the time. But he wasn't a bad soldier at all -probably one of the best of his generation actually. And he was his cousin. Plus he wasn't a mean Galra. But his rebellous behaviour was rather a problem. Behind Keith, Sendak spotted Lanice gently laughing while looking at the monitor and Keith. Since when was that one able to laugh, by the way? Since when did they interact together, those two? _What was happening at home_?

But he simply sighed. 

"You're already asking a lot." 

A soft sound coming from the corridor caught his attention. Behind his dark glassy door, he could see the humanly figure move, probably carrying something. Oh well. The pet was back rather quickly. Somehow, it made him smile a little. 

"But okay. I'll do it, I don't want to die actually."

His cousin frowned on the monitor -and it was funny enough. "You don't want? What does that mean?"

Sendak heard the human pet struggling with the knob of the door and he let him do as it was earning him some time to talk. He nodded quickly to Keith. 

"I've taken him to help in my office. He's out for now but he'll be back in a few minutes," he lied. "With Torek's technology, if his arm explodes, we're both dead." And that part was true, it had suddenly hit him. _Oops_. 

"Yours uses the same materials?"

Sendak nodded. "Yeah. I'll take care of that. Don't worry."

"Thanks."

Keith's face disappeared, the screen shutting down to a dark colour, and Sendak sighed deeply before turning his attention back to the door right when it finally opened under Shiro's insistence. He was actually carrying a bunch of papers and files in his arms, what kept him from using his hands. Or actually it made him use one arm mostly, his human one, Sendak noticed. He wasn't using his prosthesis, the mechanical arm just barely folded at the elbow joint, but it wasn't a natural position. 

"Sorry for the noise, commander Sendak," Shiro said with a low voice. "I--" 

Sendak cut him with a gesture of his normal hand and watched the human put the pile of papers on a small commode in a corner of the room. 

Sendak sighed, moved a little his chair until he got room enough to stand up. Turning his back to the Galra, Shiro hadn't react at the rattle of the chair on the floor. It wasn't the first time Sendak was _using_ the pet for basic tasks he didn't have time to be busy with. This time he just hadn't thought about asking-telling Keith. He'd quietly caught him in the corridor while he was getting out and thinking about all the work waiting on his desk. 

Most of the time, Shiro didn't talk. Or rather, he only answeed Keith -and more recently, to Lanice. 

Staring at the back that faced him, Sendak wondered for a moment how to proceed the extraction of the arm. It was basically the same mechanic as him, a bit less functional on some parts. 

"It was still working yesterday," Sendak suddenly said and Shiro jumped at his voice. 

The human half nodded at that and made a gesture with the broken prosthesis. If it looked ok when it moved, Sendak didn't miss the quick spark at the joint of the elbow and he frowned deeply. Well. Torek was just in time, wasn't he? He came a bit closer, his galra hand catching the metal wrist to put it up and looked from close at it. It didn't _look_ damaged, Torek's work was incredible as always and he'd probably aleady done the basics to fix it until he get the elements he needed. It was his way of doing. There was a small mark on the arm though, and Sendak narrowed his eyes. 

"Laser gun?" He asked. 

Again, the pet nodded slowly. Sendak could feel the mechanical arm softly trembling between his fingers. But the Gladiator's face, barely turned to him, didn't show any of the emotions, any of his fears. The man was remaining as neutral as he was able and it made Sendak smirk. He didn't know what it was about; Shiro's behaviour? Shiro's attempt at not showing his fear toward him? Or, actually, _everything about the pet_? 

Sendak pulled on the arm a little to test and Shiro only winced a bit at the unpleasant feeling -Sendak knew how it felt, he had already experimented it once by himself. 

"Commander," he finally said, his voice unsteady and the sound of it just brought something in Sendak's stomach. _The sound of the pet's voice full of restrained fear was an alarming delight in his ears_. "What are you doing...?" 

"Saving the both of us." 

With a quick move, Sendak grounded Shiro and jumped on top of him, pinning him with all his weight, the other massive body stuck between his thighs. His robotic hand was circling Shiro's throat, keeping him from trying to escape. These days, Sendak hadn't been using the big canon, taking instead the mechanical hand that was easier to wear whe he was stuck in his office like that. 

Shiro's body hitting the floor had made a loud sound, and soon someone was knocking at the glassy door. 

"Commander? Is there any problem?" 

Sendak gave a look at Shiro's paling face and felt his own smile grow bigger. "Everything is ok, soldier," he said with a loud voice and waited a few seconds until he couldn't hear the sound of the boots in the corridor. "So, _pet_ ," he crooned right after, "what was I saying already...Oh, yeah." 

Sendak couldn't feel it when Shiro's apple moved under his metal hand and somehow it was frustrating. He growled, running his pads on Shiro's defective arm. It was still trembling. But now, he had a feeling that it wasn't due to Shiro's fear. 

He grabbed the forearm this time, and pulled on it, testing the joint. It wouldn't break like that but a small sound warned him, so his hand came higher on the arm, right above the elbow. His grip tightened here, on the flesh and Shiro opened wide eyes at the feeling. 

"W-wait, what are you--" 

He was deadly pale, voice shaking - _delectable_. 

Sendak released Shiro's throat and the next second his mechanical hand was right under the joint of the prosthesis. He could feel the hot skin, he couldn't feel the cold metal. 

"You can scream, _pet_ ," Sendak said in a low voice. Because he _knew_ how it would be on the next second. 

Shiro's dreadful look felt amazing. 

His hands suddenly spread, real fingers tightening and claws diging in the flesh in a small attempt to bring Shiro's attention to another pain than the main one. 

But if the Gladiator barely let out a sound, his jaw tense, teeth clenched, Sendak didn't miss how his human left hand was frenetically hitting his thigh -it wasn't hard enough for Sendak to be hurt and it looked more like a reflex to forget the pain. 

Sendak pulled even more on the mechanical arm, insisting until the metal ring break. This time, he felt the fingers clench _high_ on his thigh and a choked sound escaped Shiro's mouth along with a stranggle hiccup. The man was trying to look away, his face turned into an expression Sendak had never seen before on him -pain, fear. He didn't miss the tears threatening at the corner of his eyes, the sweat on his temples under the presure and the pain. 

The blood running from the missing member had the most appealing colour Sendak had ever seen; red pearls were slipping down the floor from where the skin was damaged and Sendak could see the small and thin wires sinking in the amputated arm to make the link with the mechanical arm. Torek would have to remake all of that, the Galra thought, but it was for the best. 

Swallowing some indecent thoughts at the sight, Sendak leaned a little on the man, and let the broken arm fall on the floor then pushed it farther. With his galra hand, he reached for Shiro's head slowly -it earned him a jolt from the body he was traddling for one or two minutes now. But he just ran his fingers in the short hair, snorting with amusement as Shiro was staring at him, puzzled under the gentle touch. His breath was still fast, irregular, chaotic even and Sendak leaned into the sound of it. _He loved that sound_. But he'd never tried anything to get it from the _pet_ ; it woud be a violation of his rights on someone else's property. 

Not that the idea had never hit him before. _How would it be, to have his throat under my had hand and that disheveled body stuck under mine, breathy with fear and pain?_

Someting like that. 

It sounded delicious until now. 

Now it was even worse. 

Sendak purred, soft and short when Shiro's fingersdug deeper through the fabric of his thick trousers at the unusual sound coming from the commander. 

"Well done, _pet_ ," he murmured, trying to use the most comforting voice he was able. "You're remarkable. No scream. We're aliv--" 

But the sound of a loud explosion didn't let him finish and the feeling of the awful heat, burning fire and terrible pain bruskly reached his body, ear and face as he immediatly curled around the body under his, trying to protect him from any damaged. 

_Fuck_. 

The fingers were digging even more in his thigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And ok. Sendak is a sadistic one. It suits him pretty well I think xD 
> 
> Now I'm going back onto the next chapter <3 
> 
> Tell me what you thought about that little part eheeeehhhh >w<
> 
> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DahCyst), I'm open to conversation <3 (and I tweet about anything anytime omg XD )


	12. True nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Thace comes back, Keith doesn't miss him at all, violent and scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii! <3 Here we are with a new chapter dears! I still have a looooot to write and it might be slow and all, but well, we're getting there little by little! 
> 
> I hope you still like it and that it doesn't feel annoying yet ;w;
> 
> Enjoy! <3

"Does it still hurt?" 

"Keith, really, it's ok..." 

Sitting on a chair, Lance wasn't moving, letting Keith work on his bare feet, squatting down. His skin was still burning and he was staring at the small claws on the tip of his toes, wincing everytime Keith was moving the fabric full of ice. It was getting wet, more and more, soaking the short fur on the back of his feet. The feeling was a bit weird and sometimes Lance was squirming a little when a finger tickled under his feet. 

Keith hadn't talked about what had happened in the arena since the small accident and Lance could feel his own blood boiling in his veins from what he'd already heard. He couldn't believe it and swallowed hard at the thought, bringing Keith's attention back to him. 

"Sorry Lanice," he suddenly said. 

His fingers were now carefully gathering the broken pieces of the mug Lance had let fall on the floor. 

"Uh? What for?" 

"Talking about _it_. I hope it didn't scare you too much..." Keith pointed the floor with a move of his head, the mug being a clue of what he was saying. "...Sometimes I forget that Alteans are a taboo topic for most of us, they're so...Hellish?" He huffed a little and Lance was glad that Keith's gaze wasn't on him; he couldn't see how his face was slowly breaking under the words, how shocked he was probably looking while listening to him. 

But Lance couldn't say anything; he know, from Thace, that Alteans weren't something Galras were going to praise _at all_ -or he wouldn't need to hide that much. 

"I'm glad that the Empire closed the frontier even more," Keith murmured with a sigh. "Even if we'd be better without such a fighting race in the system, _really_!" 

A chuckle, bitter and a little dark. 

Lance swallowed, hard and dry. 

"Did you already watch closely at a picture of them, Lanice?" Keith asked then. He was still working on the broken mug, slowly. 

"P-pictures...?" 

"Yeah, there's that book, they sold it when we were kids, did you have the opportunity to get it once? M'not sure that your father bought it if he was in the army uh, but there were drawings of Alteans! It was as funny as hideous, uh, wonder how they can be that ugly..." 

Suddenly aware of the situation, Lance looked at his hands and wrists, that appeared right after the edge of the sleeves that covered his arms. His feet, too, were still in sight. The view of the fur comforted his panicking heart for a moment and he sucked in a breath with the hope that his weird behaviour wouldn't get Keith's attention too much. 

Fortunately he was already considered as a weirdo. 

Lance eventually shook his head when Keith glances curiously to him. "Uh, I--I don't know...?" He tried. "They just look..." 

_He knew_. 

The thought was suddenly hitting him. Lance _knew_. He knew the feeling, he knew the idea, he knew what to think, he knew the repulsive thought of the _other race_. 

The fear of the Galra had kept him from arguing and protect his own race, what was _better_. But suddenly, it was like he'd been dragged in front of another 'Lance', someone, something, a creature with the same train of thoughts as him but toward Alteans. 

And to him, it was dreadful. 

"...S-scary..." he finally breathed and he had to close his eyes for a second, trying to remember how it felt out there on Altea when he was barely thinking about Galras and how disgusting they were. 

The word had slide out of his mouth, low, hesitating. He wasn't talking about Alteans, right? It wasn't like that, right? It was different. _Different_ and Lance swallowed the lump stuck in the back of his throat, feeling the blood leave his face. 

"Hey, hey, hey, are you ok?" Keith asked, standing up quickly. "You're pale, need something? Wanna eat?" 

The simple idea of _eating_ made his stomach twitch in disgust and need at the same time and Lance winced. 

"Na. Just tired." He looked down at his feet and at the porcelain in Keith's hand. "Are you done with that?" 

From that close, Keith smelt like coffee and a soft touch of their Galra soap. Lance had a nose with those things -aesthetic products were his thing after all, and he could smell any perfum on someone. He just wasn't one to smell people on purpose but Galras had a particuliar scent that he couldn't get over. Keith wasn't an exception, after all. 

"Yeah. I'll clean what remains of this, it's ok. Just don't fucking walk on it, 'kay?" 

Lance nodded quietly. He felt sick again, his blood running under a lower and lower tension. He didn't have the time to throw up the meat after lunch and for now he was rather glad that he'd been able to go through it until now. He felt almost like he was done digesting that meal but now the need for proper food was killing him and he felt _bad_. 

He had that hope that coffee would help him somehow but there again fate fucked up and the thin anger toward himself curled up in the spit of his stomach. If only he wasn't one to be that sensible and to show it right away...

A sharp sound made the both of them jump and they turned to the opposite side of the room, waiting as someone was definitely fumbling in the corridor. Soon, Thace appeared, a tired look on his face and he yawned a little. He spotted the two young Galras in the kitchen space and blinked with a mix of surprise and curiosity as Keith was twisting the cloth in which he'd put ice earlier, cold water dripping in the small sink. At Lance's feet, there was still some trace of coffee maculating the light grey floor. 

"What's it about, kids?" 

Keith was the first to answer quickly. "Lanice broke your favorite mug." 

Thace raised an eyebrow as Lance was opening his mouth, mouth shaping a silent O with a horrified look. The Galra only sighed, rolling his eyes with tireness. "Guess you'll have to buy me another one, Lanice..." Then he raised an eyebrow as he was coming closer and could get a better view of the Altean. He didn't hold back a small smile. "Already wearing your new clothes?" 

Lance hesitated, tugging a bit on the edge of the top. He wasn't at ease with the situation; actually, the simple fact that _Thace_ was the one who had payed for him had suddenly reminded him how powerless he was here, and that he still had nothing. Being a Prince didn't mean anything when you weren't anyone. 

"Y-yeah...," Lance finally said with a small voice. He stood up from the chair, his bare feet avoiding causiously the tiny debris of porcelain still on the floor, and Thace watched him with a not so discreet interest. Coming from some other Galra, Lance would probably wonder what was going on and worry right away. But it was Thace, and his very presence made everything be and _feel_ different. So he just stepped aside to a safe part of the floor. The smooth surface was almost cold under the larger pads of his feet and he shivered a little. Thace smile a little widder and let a hand of his pat Lance's head. _It was definitely becoming a habit,_ the young man quickly thought before his attention was suddenly brought away. 

Keith had just kicked Thace's arm from Lance in a quick gesture, frowning deeply. The taller Galra narrowed slightly his eyes while staring at his cousin. 

"What is it, Keith?" he asked nonethless but it was hard not to let his tone be a little hard on the youngish. 

"We need to talk." 

Thace patted gently Lance's shoulder when he saw the uncertainty and worry settling on his features. He was used to Keith way of being -a bit rough but definitely not a bad boy, but he could understand how difficult it could be for the Altean. Thace hadn't been a lot here contrary to what he had planned at first, and he wasn't really sure about the others' behaviour toward the newcomer under their roof. It just seemed that Lance was clever enough to avoid them as much as possible without drawing too much attention. 

Thace sighed. The view of Lance wearing _Galra clothes_ and not just his old outfits had first been a good news, then a pleasant surprise to look at, and now--

Well. Keith was a pain in the ass sometimes. By the way, why the hell was he with Lance? He hadn't heard them yell or anything -and he was pretty sure that the last time he'd seen them together, they weren't able to have a talk for more than a few minutes before Keith start saying harsh things to Lance. And Thace knew how Keith could be a little hot-tempered sometimes, but he also knew how trustful the young soldier could be. Introducting Lance as a member of their family was for the best; none of them would let him down if anything had to happen, may they like him or not. 

"I'm listening," he mumbled. 

"Private," Keith growled. "Now." 

_Shit_. Thace frowned at that, getting rid of his smile immediatly. Keith's face didn't let him think a lot; he looked threatening, about to yell something he, himself, didn't agree with. Something disturbing enough to set Keith on the edge of something he quite couldn't get at the moment and it felt dangerous. 

"Great. Follow me." 

Straightening in a way that still reminded Keith what was his place, Thace nodded and turned his heels. His room was the best place for something like that. It was _his_ territory and Keith would remain quiet there. Or rather, he hoped. 

"Lanice, you stay here," Thace said with a gentle tone and he noticed Keith's eyebrow twiching at that. If he was right, the incoming conversation was about _"Lanice"_. Unsure about the situation Lance glanced at Keith, then at Thace. But he nodded and for a second Thace quietly appreciated the way his neck moved in the high and narrow collar of his top. It was something simple, unusual colour to wear for them but it suited Lance's body better than the old military suits. At least the Prince had some taste for dressing up and didn't need someone to pick clothes for him. Because he was pretty sure that Keith had nothing to see in that choice. 

Keith had followed him in silence, but he could almost feel the tension emanating. 

When the door of his room closed behing them, it didn't last for long. Two hands fell suddenly grabbed his collar and Thace felt the entire room topple around him -but it was his body and soon there was the sore feeling of his back hitting the hard floor. 

"Humph-- Keith--!" 

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!?" 

Thace opened his eyes wide, but more because of Keith's looks at that moment. His ears were flat on his head, almost going to the back. It felt like a violent mix of anger and fear, and Thace didn't know which one was the worst coming from Keith. He was frowning, deep, and Thace propped himself on an elbow. He didn't try to make Keith move from above him, the heavy weight almost pinning him on the floor. Sometimes, he forgot what Keith was made of, probably because of his lower height. 

Thace waited, patient, until his young cousin stopped growling under his breath but it was soon ovious that Keith woudn't let go of his collar. 

"Explain," Thace said when it looked a bit quieter. 

"Lanice," Keith breathed. 

If the name put an alarm in his mind, Thace hid it the best he was able. "So, what about Lanice?" he only asked. "He broke my mug." 

"Fucker, you know what I mean, right?" 

"I wonder what part of Lanice you're complaining about, this time." 

It was impressive to see how Keith was able to change from a mood to another. Eyes narrowing slightly at Thace, he tight his jaw for a few good seconds. Probably adjusting himself for words instead of fits. Thace never really knew what was in his mind. 

"And _I_ wonder how long you hoped you would hide his difference from us, Thace!" He hissed. 

This time, it was a loud warning, something dangerous that Thace felt curling in his stomach. Lance's disguise was perfect and he knew that the prince was doing his best to hide his nature. There was no way that Keith would have discovered anything. 

No. _Fucking_. Way. 

"Thought you could hide it with _your own smell_? What the hell did you have in mind?" 

From angry, Keith suddenly went nervous and Thace raised an eyebrow. He didn't expect that reaction, and something told us that things weren't what he had first thought. He let Keith continued, curiousity replacing the fear. 

"Do you even know how it felt, uh? _The fuck did you expect from me_ , asking that I should go _fucking shopping_ with him!?" 

"Nothing happened, ain't right?" Thace tried and well, he sounded incredibly more confident than what he really was. Keith paled a little. 

"Nothing," he whined. "Thace, _what the hell does that mean_? You knew it, right? " 

"Spit it out, Keith," Thace sighed. "You need it." He was lying, but for the best even if that idea didn't appeal him. But Thace knew that something like that was a part of the work he was doing for the Alteans. For the royal family. For the King. 

_For the Prince._ And that very idea smoothed his feelings rather quickly. 

Keith nodded slowly -it was frustrating not to know already what Keith was really talking about, but Thace lift a hand to pat his cousin's head. The ears seemed to flatten even more if it was possible and Keith bite his lips. Again, he slapped Thace hand, more more gently than with Lance. 

"Bringing a _submissive_ here..." He sucked in a breath. "We're family, Thace, but...SERIOUSLY!? WHAT DID YOU THINK BY BRINGING HIM HERE!?" 

"A su--" But Thace shut immediatly. 

Oh. 

_OH_. 

"And asking him to buy _new clothes_!?" Keith continued. "ARE YOU FUCKING MAD? Your smell was the only thing that covered his own! HAVE YOU EVER SMELT HIM!?" 

Thace narrowed his eyes at the question. "Have you?" he growled and the way Keith suddenly went silent said it all. 

Thace's brain proceeded pretty fast. Actually, it was something he hadn't thought about, like _at all_. He'd neveer met any -according to him? He wasn't one to go and sniff people randomly, and he only knew about their existence. _Submissive Galra_ as they basically called them, were a small bunch of people with a rather different smell and behaviour than usual Galra. They tended to be weaker than an average Galra, but Thace was pretty sure that it was mostly due to the way they were treated -like fragile objects. But they were still Galras, incredible soldiers fighting accross the galaxy. They just, most of the time, had to adjust to the Galra populace differently and had to hide their particular nature because of the effects it could have on others. Thace sighed, again; he'd never thought that Lance's Altean smell could be taken for a Submissive's smell. But somehow it was something good to know -as well as something potentially problematic if he had to take after Keith's reaction right now. 

" _Thace_ ," Keith suddenly whined in a low voice. "What should we do, uh...?" 

Thace blinked, unsure about the real question Keith was asking. "What?" 

At least, Keith wasn't concentrating on pinning him on the floor anymore and had almost released his grip on Thace's collar. The younger Galra sighed a little, shoulders in a low posture. 

"I-I mean...How do I have to act? I've felt so fucked up, it's _scary_! What if...What if anything happens to him? When he's alone? In the street? Or somewhere else? What if someone attacks him? What if _I_ can't control myself in the end? _Thace you know how he smells!_ " At the end, Keith had hissed as Thace wasn't able to hold back a funny smile at Keith's lost expression and what was actually running in his mind. "He's scared every time I speak! That's fucking annoying, but now it's like I can understand? Thace, _how the hell did they raise him up_?!" 

"Calm down kid," Thace said softly, muffling a small laughter. He sat, gently pushing Keith away from his hips and his cousin tended to curl in front of him, unsure. Knees to his chest and his arms circling his legs, Keith was suddenly silent -and sure, it was something pretty rare to see him obey that easily. But Thace could get it; the topic, on Keith's side, was important. Submissive Galras could drive _normal Galras_ crazy with only their scent. And if Thace had never met any of them, he knew how Alteans' smell could make himself feel. 

It was a smell as sweet as amazing, something that set his mind on the edge of something he'd never been able to figure. It was something that could, if he was tired, make him unable to move, unable to think properly, unable to control himself in any way. 

Lance was young for now, so he wasn't as mesmerizing as his father, but Thace had smell him enough in the cockpit on the first day -and all over in the castle, with his sister and all those Alteans. He knew how Keith, young and sensitive, could feel. 

"Just be yourself, that's all." 

"But--" 

More a habit than anything, Thace's hand came back on Keith's head. But this time, Keith didn't chase it off. His ears twitched a little, though still flatening. 

" _Yourself_ , Keith. Don't overact or anything, Lanice isn't a weak doll. Just consider that he is...Well, undertrained, or something like that? But I swear that he could defend himsef if anything happens." 

Keith breathed. "He's so skinny. And always sick? Does it have anything to see with his nature?" 

"That's another problem," Thace mumbled, but he could understand Keith's worries. Even if they weren't ones to really care about those things, they couldn't _not_ notice what was happening. "Leave it to me, just." 

"You're never here," Keith replied and Thace slowly showed his teeth. "He's alone all day long here." 

"It won't last for long." 

"Uh?"

At Keith's surprised look, Thace softly smiled. "I need to see Lanice. Seems that Torek likes him a lot, he called me today." 

"Torek?" 

"Yeah, remember? The man from the stones sto--" 

"I fucking know who's Torek, we met him today." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, we've been at the store, Lanice wanted, uh, I don't remember, to see the pebbles?" 

"Not Torek?" 

" _I'm not sure_ ," Keith groaled. He finally unfolded his body, extending his legs until he could kick Thace's thighs with his feet. "But sure, Torek likes him. I've never seen him smile that much in my entire life." 

Thace raised an eyebrow at that. He'd heard Lance talk quickly about his visits at the store, once, but not much. "Really? Makes sense then..." 

Keith rolled his eyes in annoyance. "The fuck you're talking about?" 

"Torek asked me for Lanice to work with him." 

There was a silence for a moment. Keith blinked many times and his ears had gotten straight up on his head with curiosity and surprise. 

"The hell? Torek hates people." 

"Torek likes Lanice," Thace cut. "He called me before I left the base, actually he needs someone who has the knowledge and the taste for, err...Well, his things?"

"Pebbles," Keith said. "I think Lanice likes those stones." 

"Probably." 

Thace hummed a little and crossed his arms on his chest, thinking quickly. When the monitor in his office had showed the old Galra's face, he first had really wondered what was happening. After the Balmera's attack, he'd first thought about an accident in town, even an attack or something like that. But he had never imagined that one of the oldest Galras on the city would actually ask for _Lanice_ of all people, to have an assistant at the store. But it would have been too weird to refuse without even telling the young man -after all, _Lanice_ was a Galra like another. 

Keith shrugged a bit at the information. "We have to see Torek tomorrow for Shiro's arm, I think he wanted Lanice to come too." 

Thace frowned a little at that. "I see." 

He knew that the old Galra was pretty intelligent and knew what he wanted. The fact that he had been alone all that time wasn't because he didn't like people; he just hadn't found someone with the same interests as him and Thace had never really understood why he was still having that store in town. Probably something about passion? Torek was a nice old man that his grandfather had always respected, so Thace had never really thought more about all of that. From what he knew, Torek was safe for Lance. 

He sighed eventually. "So. Are we done about Lanice, Keith?" 

Keith jumped a little, taken off guard by the question. "Uh, I--I guess...I mean..."

"Still a bit lost?" 

"I...Need to adjust a bit," the younger Glra mumbled, lowering his head a little. "But it's, uh, ok I think...?" 

Thace didn't mention the face Keith was making, it would had more trouble than needed, and it was funny to look at. Keith wasn't one to hide his thoughts actually, so whatever was disturbing to him, he _had_ to go through it in one go. Like now about their so-called cousin. At least, he'd been clever enough not to do it in front of the other one. Good thing. Lance would probably have a heart attack if something like that had to happen actually, and Thace didn't really want to bring some dead body to the royal Altean family. 

At the quick thought, a sudden shiver ran along his spin. Ek. That would mean _his own death_ and more than probably _the most awful war_. They didn't need it, really. 

"Stop worrying, it'll be ok," Thace repeated gently. He patted Keith's head while talking and appreciated the way his cousin closed his eyes with a soft sigh. 

"Ok then...Thanks Thace..."

"We should go by now. Lanice's gonna worry." 

A glowing eye opened. It was pretty rare to have Keith all quiet and acting like a shy kid, and sometimes it was great. _Restful_ even. 

"Worry?" he almost meowed and this time Thace took his hand off Keith's head. He'd almost forgotten that his head and ears were his biggest weakness -more than any Galra he'd ever known. Usually, Shiro was the one to cam him down as none of the three of them dared aproach Keith -they had way better things to worry about. The Gladiator knew Keith better than anyone, so it was probably how he could handle him? Who knew. 

"You almost attacked me and I'm sure he heard you from the livingroom," Thace sighed while standing up. 

Keith winced a little, following Thace quietly as they were leaving the room. The appartment was silent and soon they found Lanice frowning deeply atthem from the sofa. He was still barefoot, knees up to his chest and ears twitching on his head as they showed up. In one hand, he was holding Keith's mug from before and there was still that lingering smell of coffee all over the large room. 

"Sorry, we needed to have a talk," Thace gave him a gentle smile. It was nice to look at, he couldn't deny it. For a non-Galra, Lance had a great stature and his features were more than good to look at. It wasn't difficult to see how and why Keith could be mesmerized by the sight _and_ the smell all at once. 

"You two are good?" Lance pouted a bit as he talked and Thace hold his breath. He wasn't sure _when_ , but surely the Prince was getting a little more confident in how to act aound people. In his glowing eyes, it was a little more like the young Altean he'd already crossed in the air-shed more than once -Thace was pretty sure that Lance wasn't allowed to be in such a place at that moment, but the smile stretching all over his face had always made Thace shut about that. 

It had taken a little more than two weeks but Lance was able to _talk_ to them. The idea of having him laughing under their roof soon was appealing and he gently nooded, patting Keith's shoulder. 

"We're good. Just some stuff bothering Keith." 

Lance raised an eyebrow and Thace felt the need to embarrass his young cousin. So he gave them a mocking glance, smirking. 

"Yeah. You know. _Youngsters_ ' stuff. He needed some experience."

Keith choked as he immediatly caught Thace innuendo about his arousal toward _Lanice_ 's nature. " _Thace_!"

As Thace was sneering and heading toward the kitchen, Lanice blinked at keith, oblivous to all of that _and it was for the best_ , Keith thought. But soon, Lanice started to wriggle on his place. 

"Uh, maybe...," Lanice started, a little hesitating. "I mean, if you need to talk, then we can..."

Keith let himself fall on the sofa next to Lanice, curious and tired at the same time. Everytime Lanice was moving or talking, it was like talking to someone different. 

With the sudden move, Lanice got a good grip on the mug of coffee to save it from falling on the cushions and he wrikle his nose a little. 

"We can?" Keith encouraged him as nothing was coming. Behind them, Thace wasn't making a lot of noises, just taking out some food and tools. 

"Weeeeell, you know. We're the same age. Uh." 

At Keith's silence, Lanice made a face and pouted. " _Youngster's things_." 

Keith bursted in laughters, trying to hold himself with a hand on his mouth. "Man, are you seriously trying to offer _talking_?" 

Lanice blinked again, pouting even more. "You can forget everything I was trying to say, fucker," he said in a go and immediatly his face paled. " _Uh, I mean..._ " 

There. It was there, that moment when Lanice was a bit weird and scared but trying hard not to show it despite his body's reaction. It was the most honest guy Keith had ever met. 

And it suddenly felt incredibly refreshing. 

So Keith just hit him softly on the arm with the back of his hand, earning a surprised expression. "You're the fucker," then he lowered his voice -so Thace wouldn't hear him. "But ok. I'll think about it." 

There was no way he would tell Lanice about how his smell had threatened to turn him on that bad during the day. 

But...If no having someone his age to talk at home had never been a real problem to Keith, the fact that it was now something happening made things a bit different. He wasn't craving for it, really. He didn't really _need_ it. It was just...The idea itself didn't sound bad. Since he left the garrison and the dormitories, he'd only known the silence of his room, despite Shiro's presence. The human was so different from Galras and Keith knew that his daily rythm was exhausting for Shiro who still kept trying to follow. Most of the night was spent listening to the human's sleepy breath, the sound of sheets when they were moving in their own beds, discreet barefeet in the corridor heading for the toilets -and this was Lanice, Keith knew it. 

"Okay," Lanice only replied, low tone too. 

It got quiet for a while. Behind them, there was soon the sound of meat being cooked as Thace hummed quietly. Keith sighed appreciatively, closing his eyes. 

"Sendak's coming home tonight?" he asked. 

"Yeah. He's tired, he needs to rest." 

"We're lucky you're here then," Keith giggled and he felt Lanice's gaze on him, so he explained. "You still haven't tried it, but Sendak's cooking skills are the worst in the world. He can make himself sick." 

"Keith, you're not better," Thace sighed, rolling his eyes. 

Keith pulled out the tip of his tongue as he turned his face to older his cousin, but soon he frowned as he was watching Thace actual work. "Hey what is it?" 

Thace sighed again. "Not for you." 

"Of course, I wouldn't eat that for anything. You're gonna eat that shit?" 

By his side, Lanice moved a little with obvious curiousity and peered above the back of the sofa to see what Thace was doing. Keith growled a little. What Thace was cooking right now wasn't even considered as _meat_ but still a lot of Galras used it in cooking nowadays. 

Thace made a face at Keith's words, visibly annoyed. "I'm trying something," he growled then glance quickly at Lance before pointing in his direction with a tool. "It's lighter, Lanice, not sure if you'll digest it better but let's give it a try, right?" 

Lanice nodded carefully at that and Keith caught a small smile lingering on his lips, eyes glowering even more than usual. What the hell. 

"Like the smell, Lanice?" Thace asked. The young Galra hesitated, nose wrinkling a little again as he was trying to get the smell and analyze what would be his answer. 

"Not sure," he finally said, but Thace only laughed gently. 

"Mh mmmh, we'll see, then. If you can't stand it, toilets immediately and don't force yourself, right?" 

For a second, Keith's mind raced quite a bit. It was the first time that Thace was talking in front of them like he knew what was going on about Lanice and his illness. And, to be honest, Keith was sure that Thace knew more that what he wanted to say but still. It was a new step into Lanice's insertion in their home. Talking freely about everything had always been what they were doing, so this new rommate had quite made the difference for day. 

Lanice had slowly nodded as if it was normal. He looked like a kid again, leaning against the back of the sofa with his hands on the top of it to prop himself up enough so he could watch. 

"By the way, where's Shiro?" Thace suddenly asked, looking all around in sudden realization. 

"With Sendak." 

"Oh, wow. He's been using him a lot lately. You're ok with that?" 

Keith hesitated a little. "Well...Shiro's ok with it," he mumbled. "As long as he doesn't touch him, I guess we're ok..." 

"Sendak wouldn't. He respects your property." 

"I knooow that," Keith sighed. "Respect and bla and bla and bla." 

"Keith..." Thace growled. "Need a warning?" 

"Nah. Got two already." 

"Ulaz?"

"He was cooking." 

Thace rolled his eyes and gave Lanice a soft shrug before explaining. "Ulaz is quite...Dreadful when he's cooking. He hates it but well, no choice sometimes." 

Keith snorted. "I should do the same." 

This time, the tool went to Keith's direction. "You, do'nt even think you can use the kitchen. You're a disaster."

"Roger, captain." But it was more to Keith's pleasure. Of course he would cook if needed but most of the time, Shiro didn't let him use anything in the kitchen. His skills were terrible and Shiro, in the end, had taken that task. 

"Say," Lanice suddenly spoke and it earned him two curious gazes. "Between Keith and Sendak which one could kill with his cooking?" 

Keith pouted exagerately. "Fucker," he hissed, but Thace laughed at the question. 

"You'd just be terribly sick with Sendak. Keith's is a murderous cooker."

Lanice laughed at that and Keith felt his stomach twitch slightly at the sound. It was actually the first time he got to hear Lanice's genuine laughter, something no fear-induiced, not forced. It just sounded like a cristal you lightly touch with the tip of your finger, somehow, if he had to be a little poetical. 

Time ran quietly, Thace saying stupid things about Keith, Keith pouting even more and putting everything on Lanice, and Lanice watching Thace's cooking with a great intensity. The door finally opened , and the tall figure of Ulaz showed up soon, an eyebrow raised to show his surprise. 

"Guys, I can hear you from the entrance. What's up?" 

Keith immediatly pointed a forefnger to Lanice. "His fault." 

This time Lanice had a dark face, and Keith wondered i it wasn't too much. But...

"Keith, I'm gonna _puke_ at your face, and _there only_ you can say it's my fault." 

Thace's laughter was everything Ulaz needed to understand. Kids arguing and playing, ok. Somehow it sounded relaxing like it had never been the case in months and Ulaz softly sight in relief. At least Keith wouldn't hit Lanice or something like he'd already theatened to do. 

"What, my face? I bet you're unable to target my entire body!" 

"Deal!" 

"Calm down puppies," Ulaz sighed again and he went through the living room until he reached Thace, giving a gentle pat on Keith's head when he passed by. "You're cooking?There's a party tonight?"

Thace rolled his eyes but as he was starting to talk, the acute ringtone of the monitor started ringing accross the room. It was late. The call was coming from the base out of town, the main one where Sendak was working at the moment. 

"He's still in his office?" Keith sighed, a little irritated at the idea that Shiro had to follow Sendak's rythm. "He doesn't--"

He had barely taken the call that the screen was already on, showing a nervous soldier. He wasn't wearing the casual dark and purple uniform; it was a light grey suit and they all froze on place when they recognized it. 

"I want to talk to captain officer Thace," the man said. 

Keith looked back at his cousin who frowned. He gestured for Ulaz to take his place and didn't mind about the look on his face at the command, coming close to the monitor. 

"What is it?" he growled. 

"Commander Sendak has been transfered to our military hospital, I'll send you the coordinates in private." 

They went silent for a moment but as the man was about to continue, someone pushed him aside and another face appeared on the screen. This time, Thace didn't miss the usual dark suit from the army. 

"Thace, what the hell!? Do you know anything about that!?" 

"Throk, what's going on?" Thace had caught the monitor, trying not to crush it between his fingers. 

"There's been an explosion," the soldier mumbled. "Sendak's seriously injured, his left side's burnt and it seemed that his ears ain't good too -they say it's cause of the sound but well..." 

"An explosion?" It was Keith's voice by Thace's side and soon the young Galra was almost screaming. "WHERE'S SHIRO!?" 

"Shiro? Thace, hold your kids..." Throk gently warned with a frown. 

Thace put a hand on Keith's shoulder. "There was a human with Sendak today. Where is he?" 

"Ah, you probably mean Sendak's Gladiator?"

"YES!" Keith answered immediatly and this time the first Galra in grey pushed Throk to look at the screen. 

"I think he's right? He's in a healing cell for now, I'm not sure how and why but is it normal that he has only one arm? Seems that something teared it off, the skin looks damanged. " 

Thace frowned when Keith didn't answer this time. His nostrils were spreading nervously as he breathed fast an short. One arm. It meant that Sendak had managed to take his arm off, Keith thought quickly. He sighed in relief. He was alive. Maybe ok. 

"What about Sendak?" he heard Thace ask. 

"Pretty bad for now. He's going to recover but it's gonna take time. He was too close from the--"

Throk pushed the Galra again and keith was almost sure that he could see an angry vein pulsing at his temple. 

"THACE!" Next time Sendak wants to protect a fucking human, reminds him that he's gonna die! RIGHT!? GOT IT!?" 

"Got it," Thace growled. 

There a few more words, worries about the explosion in Sendak's office and soon the call went off, screen turning dark. Thace sighed this time and looked at Keith. His cousin was almost running on the spot he was standing at and it was heartbreaking. 

"I'm transferring the coordinates to your pass," Thace murmured. "Take my ship. Go see them." 

A few seconds later, they could hear the sharp sound of the door banging closed behind Keith. The ambiance felt a bit heavy and Ulaz growled soon, cooking tools in hands. 

Thace turned his heels to face Lanice and Ulaz, hands up to gesture how useless he was feeling at that moment. 

"Sorry, Thace," Ulaz sighed. "Hope he will get better soon uh...?" 

"You don't want to go too?" Lanice tried but Thace shook his head. 

"If he wasn't on the screen himself, it means he's not able to see nor talk to anyone. I won't make him this insult by visiting him when he's at his worst." 

Later, the dinner would be rather silent. Sometimes Ulaz tried to say something but Lanice lame attempts at answering were what put some smiles on their faces. 

Later, Lance had wished he could throw up his meal in the toilets and flush it all, but the simple thought of Thace cooking it the best way he could just kept him from doing it. 

He was sick of not being a true Galra and for the first time, it drove him mad. 

_And he wished he could be one of them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caught up with the bonus! \o/ Did you like it? What did you think while reading? Thace is sooooo daddy-like in this chapter omg! :'D
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! >w<


	13. Forbidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance can't sleep after what happened, and he finds a despressed Thace in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, it's been so long I haven't written so much in a so short time! Well, so uh, here's a new short chapter, it's something soft, fluff af but well. It's important (as usual, now you know me ahah)
> 
> Also, I want to thank you people who still read and follow this story. Every of your comments make my days, everytime I read you I feel so happy.

The silence was all around him, making him nervous and worry all at the same time. It had been hours since dinner, and Lance hadn't hear Keith returned to the appartment. He was probably still at the hospital to Shiro's side. 

 

His stomach had finally stopped yelling and hurting and he let out a deep sigh, wincing. This time, the digestion hadn't been that terrible, a bit less painful, and the fever had left him a little quicker than usual. He didn't know what Thace had cooked nor how, but at least he hadn't felt like vomiting while eating it. The taste wasn't appealing, the smell wasn't great but it didn't stink as much as normal meat. 

 

It was the first time in days that he was actually eating more than some crackers or biscuits. Feeling feverish, this time, was only an easy thing he was getting used to. Not that it was something good, but for now, he didn't have the choice. 

 

Sitting on the edge of his bed, he stood up slowly. Barefeet, the floor was cold under his sensible pads and he was getting more and more conscious of this body. 

 

Lance looked around. The small room didn't look like it belonged to someone. Since his arrival, he hadn't do anything to personalize the place that he would be using as his own for years. At first, he'd been denying his stay. But now, the idea of being aprt of all of this was slowly setting in his mind and it sounded less and less awful. 

 

So...Why not? 

 

Would he have reacted differently if he had to live among another race? Like...Puigs? They weren't any better, a bit easy minded and with a rough looks like they didn't know any technology –and from what he knew, it was the case. He'd probably be bored as hell during the first weeks –even for his entire stay. 

 

He sighed again and quickly put a brand new shirt shirt and simple trousers before carefully opening the door. It opened with that soft air-pressured sound as usual. The corridor was dark and with the tip of his fingers lingering on the walls to lead him, he walked slowly to the living room. Everything was cold in the appartment but it didn't feel like it was killing him anymore. He was getting used to that, too, even when it wasn't the fever warming him -and it was hot and he was thirsty as hell, craving for water. 

 

The door was closed for the first time and Lance, a bit surprised, opened it by pressing on the button beside on the wall. It opened easily –no one had locked it actually. The living room was enlightened, a dim light covering all over the place. There was a move in the room, the sound of a body shifting on the cushions and Lance spotted the huge body on the sofa. 

 

Thace had straightened at his coming, featuring a tired look on his face. Knees up to his chest, arms circling his legs, he looked like a giant kitten and Lance sighed, unable to hold a gentle smile. 

 

How cute. 

 

"Hey," he whispered while coming closer. "Not sleeping?" 

 

Thace hesitated a little but he let his shoulders drop a little. "I was thinking..." 

 

"Sendak?" 

 

The Galra nodded. Lance kneeled on the sofa to face Thace who had his back against the arm. 

 

"They said it would be alright, didn't they?" Lance asked. "Are you worrying?" 

 

Thace didn't answered immediatly, and Lance weirdly felt like he knew why. He was a Galra, no matter how gentle and difference he could be, and it included an amazingly proud and fierce personnality. Admitting that he was worried for his brother or for anything else was proably a little hard. But soon, with a deep sigh again, Thace nodded a little and ran a hand on his face. His eyes were clearly claiming for sleep. 

 

"You should go and sleep," Lance tried. 

 

But Thace shook his head, as expected. 

 

"What if they call for Sendak?" he sighed and gestured vaguely but Lance knew he was talking about the monitor and the dark screen in a corner of the room. 

 

"Keith is with them, right?" Lance said. 

 

But he could understand the feeling. When Allura had come back injured, Lance hadn't been able to sleep for days. He'd dozed off many times and spent days waiting in the healing aisle of the castle, waiting - _impatiently and scared that she would definitely be gone_. 

So he braced himself and crawled a little closer to Thace, until he could feel the Galra's legs against his stomach and put his hands on his knees. It felt a little weird, approaching him like that, as if they were some kids. 

 

"Mh, he is," Thace murmured. 

 

But with Thace's joyful behaviour all gone after the call, it felt so much different and the sadness overwhelming the Galra had quckly spread over the others. Lance wasn't different. 

 

Here, Thace had been the first one to care about him and even if it might be due to his task about taking care of Lance for his family, it was still something. So he lifted a hand, with some hesitation as Thace was looking down again, spacing out –lost in his thoughts probably. 

 

How? 

 

Thace used to comfort him pretty quickly, with few words and smiles, but how did he manage to do so? 

 

Unsure, Lance felt his own ears flatten on his head and it reminded him of something. _This_. Of course. It was such a habit of Thace that he had almost forgotten about it. 

 

So he kept moving his hand, leaning a little more against Thace, and soon he was digging his fingers into Thace's hair, fondling gently between his ears. He wasn't sure if the gesture was the good one as Thace opened wide eyes and started staring at him, something between shock and hesitation on his face. It was better than sorrow, Lance decided, so he set himself a little more comfortable. 

 

"Wha—What are you doing?" Thace whined, but his voice echoed like a small meow and... 

 

Oh dear. 

 

It took Lance a few seconds to be able to answer at that, his brain momentarily stopping working at the sound. The fur under his pads was incredible, and he knew, from the adventure in the cockpit on their first meeting, than it would be so much better with his real finger. 

 

"Comforting you?" He mumbled. 

 

Glowing eyes flicked to him and seeing that uncertainty in them looked a little like Lance was suddenly allowed to enter a forbidden place. He was pretty sure that showing your weakness, for a Galra, wasn't something to do. 

 

But Thace huffed gently, even if he didn't stop Lance. "You don't have to." 

 

"What if I want?" Lance replied. 

 

"You, uh--" Thace growled gently and soon he almost purred when Lance's fingers fondled closer to an ear, eyes closing. 

 

"Oh, there?" He genuinely asked. 

 

It was weird at first, but Thace's proximity didn't feel like a bad thing. Like that, with a deep purple blush crossing his cheeks and nose, Thace looked like he was about to give up on everything under Lance's fingers. 

 

"Prince--" Thace whispered, with such a low voice that Lance had to lean even more but the knees stopped him. 

 

"Prince, I--" 

 

"Uh, what? Don't call me like that," Lance winced. 

 

He felt a soft tremor under his hand and frowned a little. 

 

"I'm sorry," Thace suddenly said. 

 

"Eh? That's not your fault if--" 

 

"Don't scream, please." 

 

Before Lance could answer or even proceed Thace's words, the knees spread open and he lost his balance, falling on Thace's body while two strong arms closing around him. In a matter of seconds, he was stuck into a deep heat, and Thace's smell was all around him, strong and powerful and his altean instinct of surviving yelled at himself. 

 

 _Don't scream_. And he gasped as Thace started setting himself against him, his face hiding in the curve of Lance's shoulder and breathing slowly. 

 

 _Dears. Gods. Father-Mother-Sister-Coran._

 

"Th-Thace?" He tried with a small voice. "What are you--" 

 

"Please," Thace's murmured and Lance felt his breath tickle his skin through the fabric of his shirt. "Just a moment. I'm sor--" 

 

"Stop apologizing, it's...It's ok..." 

 

It wasn't totally ok, but Lance didn't say it. He could feel how tensed the body was against him and he managed to free his hands stuck between the two of them, and circled Thace's chest as best as possible. 

 

Well. _This situation_ was even weirder than everything. A few minutes earlier, he would have laughed if someone had told him about comforting Thace and...Well, cuddling with him on the sofa. 

 

It was a soft feeling, something Lance hadn't felt that much back on Altea, and the arms and hands around his shoulders made him shiver a little. 

 

It was warm. 

 

And, surprisingly, it felt _safe_ , even with Thace's mix of small growls of content and purrs against his ears. There was his breath, hot and irregular in his hair. 

 

Lance could remember the last time he'd been hold like that, and somehow it sent him a hint of unwanted sorrow. Strong arms around your shoulders were a forbidden weakness on Altea. So he sighed, quickly getting rid of the unpleasant feeling and curled a little more into the embrace. A hand soon slipped to the back of his head, fingers gently playing with his hair. 

 

"Seems that somebody needs comfort too," Thace voice murmured and Lance growled a little. 

 

"Who knows." 

 

"Rough day?" 

 

"I was with Keith." 

 

Thace huffed at that and how Lance was putting it on his cousin and suddenly it reminded of the last events of the day right before the call. 

 

"Talking about that," he started, "Did you visit Torek today?" 

 

Lance sighed. "Uh, yeah. He's...Nice, and I like his store." 

 

"Nice even though he's a _fucking Galra_?" Thace teased gently and Lance mumbled, voice muffled somewhere in the fabric of Thace's clothes. If at first he'd felt guilty about hugging the Prince against his will, it finally turned like they both needed that proximity for now. Lance had surely felt alone, lost, and if he followed Keith's words, scared most of the time. 

 

Guilty wasn't even the word. 

 

"He asked for you to work with him, actually," Thace said with a low voice and Lance's ears twitched against his face. 

 

" _What_?" Lance's voice reached a surprisingly high pitchy tone and he moved a bit until he could watch Thace in the eyes. 

 

Which meant a terrible proximity, but Thace could deal with it. It seemed a little different for the young Prince though, a deep blush spreading over his face when he noticed it. 

 

"I--I mean, are you sure he asked for it?" 

 

"He even _called_." 

 

"isn't--isn't it weird? I mean, asking for me--" 

 

Thace sighed. "Lance, you--" 

 

"But you wouldn't have to pay for me anymore then, right?" 

 

There was a silence at that. Lance moved a hand and showed his thin fingers. "Food. Rent. _Clothes_." 

 

"How the hell do they raise their Princes and Princesses in Altea?" Thace growled, rolling his eyes and it made Lance snort a little. 

 

"I might be a Prince," he said, "but I've been taught about life and it's value, thanks." 

 

They both laughed a little. Then Lance dropped his gaze. "I'll think about it tonight." 

 

"That's great. Torek is old but he's a good man. Plus if anything had to happen, I'm pretty sure that you could handle it with no problem." 

 

Lance winkled his nose. "Me? Against a Galra? Even if he's a grandpa--" 

 

"I know for sure that you followed the Altean classes, Prince, and that you've been particularly great _fighting classes_." 

 

"I wasn't the best," he mumbled but Thace didn't miss the small interest of Lance at his words. "How d'you know that?" 

 

"Secret." 

 

Not that he was meant to spy on the camera of the school. But sometimes when he was alone with Coran, Thace liked watching videos of the city to learn more about their habits, and his favorites had been definitely those inducing the young Prince in his everyday life. The ginger Altean had sometimes pointed out some funny facts about Lance and some habits of his, like how he needed to be alone a few minutes between classes. " _It's the pressure,"_ the man had explained. _"As a non-heir but still being the Prince, it puts something on him that he's never gotten rid off until now. He needs to forget who he is for a while and he'll never do it here."_

 

"Oh, and Keith thinks you're a Submissive." 

 

This time, Lance blinked, incredulous. It took him a few seconds during wich he seemed to think a lot. But eventually, he frowned. 

 

"A _what_?" 

 

"Ah, you might not have that in Altea? Submissives are a part of us who are, how to say...A bit different. Like, they're incrediby attractive due to their smell and something that emanates from them, and for that reason it happens that they're weaker due to the treatments they have. No need to say that we don't see lot of them, most of the time they find a way to hide their nature." 

 

Lance frowned even deeper. "And Keith thinks I'm one of those, urh, _Submissive_?" 

 

Thace shrugged. "Your smell. He might have mistaken it. Can't blame him though!" 

 

Thace's soft laughter in his ears was relaxing and Lance started to lean into the soft embrace. Sometimes the strong arms moved a bit around him, making him more aware about the situation an the presence of the Galra against him. His eyes were burning like hell from the need to sleep, mind dizzy from the soft fever almost forgotten between those warm arms. 

 

It wasn't bad at all, in the end. 

 

"So," he mumbled, "Keith thinks I'm a hot dude unable to keep my hormones back in my pants, that's it?" 

 

Thace giggled at that. "What a way to say it! But somehow, yeah. He's not at ease with that idea, but he won't do anything to you at least." 

 

"You trust him?" 

 

"I trust him not to bang you in the bathroom at least." 

 

Lance choked at that, feeling his cheeks get even hotter than the light fever allowed him. "Thace, what the hell?" 

 

Thace raised an eyebrow. "What about what? Lance, that's not as if you were ugly or something. Any sane Galra would agree about your appearance." 

 

Lance didn't meet Thace eyes at that, something dark crossing his gaze for a second and the Galra frowned. "Prince? What's wrong? Did I say something unpleasant?" 

 

"Nothing." 

 

Thace sighed and gently worked his fingers a bit down Lance's ears. It earned him a shiver and he knew how close his fingertips were from the _soft spot_ Lance had talked to him about. 

 

"Prince," he insisted. Thace didn't really need to know about Lance's thoughts, but somehow if there wre habits of theirs that the young Altean disliked or wasn't ok with toward his own race, he kind of had to know. 

 

He heard Lance swallow slowly, then his voice came again as he rested his forehead against Thace's chest. "Tighter," he murmured. "Please." 

 

"Prin-- _Lance_?" 

 

" _Hold me_ \--!" 

 

There was something in his voice that was a little desperate at some point, and Thace obeyed without thinking further. An arm around Lance's shoulders and the other one around his waist –he was so thin oh God, Thace thightened the hug, his chin resting on the top of Lance's head. 

 

He was quite afraid to hurt the Altean with his strength but it seemed ok in the end and they stayed like that for a moment, until Thace wondered if Lance had fallen asleep. But a sigh resonnated soon. 

 

"Those things are forbidden," Lance said with a small voice. 

 

"Uh? What, hugging? Banging?" Thace frowned quickly. "I don't know a thing about Altean's reproductive system, but still it can't be _that_ different I guess..." 

 

Lance huffed a bit, wriggling to get a more confortable position, but he took his time to answer, thinking about the way to say it. 

 

"It's...More about...Two males..." 

 

"Mmmh?" 

 

" _Forbidden_ ," Lance repeated, and he let out a deep sigh, something full of sadness that hit Thace right away. 

 

Oh. 

 

Ah. 

 

His brain proceeded the words quickly, and he put two and two together. He knew that Alteans had high standards toward their race and reproduction was also a part of it. But if he wasn't that surprised, he also didn't know that it was to the point of prohibition. 

 

"Is that some common rule or something?" 

 

"More about _law_ ," Lance hissed. 

 

"You experimented it though," Thace stated nonetheless and the next second he wondered if he'd made a mistake by saying something he knew. 

 

Staring at screens all day long with Coran was an activity like another, of course, but it also led them to see what could happen in some part of the castle. And Thace knew, for sure, where those bright blue eyes had lingered for long in a corner of the air-sheld when the Prince was supposed to be somewhere else. Everytime he'd crossed the young Altean, smiling and incredibly joyful at that place, he wasn't alone. 

 

And it had never been a altean female. 

 

"Once," Lance murmured with a shiver. "Man, I don't even wanna know how you know my life, fuck." 

 

"Never again?" 

 

Lance snorted miserably but didn't answer immediatly. 

 

"Spying on people is bad, Thace. Could throw you in jail for less than it," he sighed but obviously he didn't mean any of it. 

 

"Yeah, your highness," Thace teased. 

 

He gently patted Lance's head, trying to understand what it could be like to be forbidden to love someone, only based on the other's sex. It sounded stupid actually, how could Alteans fight a natural attraction? Or maybe they didn't have it? Was their brain different too? But Lance didn't react that differently, so it was something else? 

 

There was probably something, a real reason, but Thace couldn't find it right now. 

 

"Did he left?" He asked. 

 

"Thace, really..." 

 

"Just curious?" 

 

Lance shifted a little more and his face showed up, his glowing eyes focusing on the ceiling. 

 

"He was a soldier, he's been sent on a mission and I've never seen him after that. Well, I guess someone discovered something and he was punished...? Or both of us, actually," he finally laughed but Thace _didn't like_ that laughter at all. It was bitter, sad, confused. "But you can't send the useless Prince away, so you get rid off the bad little soldier...Easier." And he shrugged. 

 

But there again, Thace didn't like it and the way Lance took it, forcing himself into something he didn't agree with. 

 

For the first time, Thace couldn't agree with the way Alteans acted. It was a part about that stunning race that he had never known about –he wasn't allowed to approach them appart of the king Alfor, Coran, and a few ministers. Most of the time he had to keep his helmet and stay in the air-shed so no one could see what his race was. 

 

And sexuality wasn't really a topic they brought on the table while talking. Coran was a funny and interesting man, but well, why the hell would have they talked about that? Thace was here for the contact and learning. 

 

He finally sighed. "Well, at least here no one's gonna be sent far away in the galaxy for flirting with you." 

 

Lance gave him a curious look, even if a little worried. 

 

"What happens among Galras stay among Galras. You're young and you have plenty of time to spend here, _Lanice_. It won't be easy for sure, we both know it. But I think...You can put your altean rules aside for a while. You're a living creature, right?" 

 

Lance hesitated at the question, but he slowly nodded and Thace smiled. 

 

"So you deserve to enjoy and live your own life. Don't put too much on yourself with something that doesn't concern you anymore." 

 

Lance chuckled a little, amused by Thace's words. "Are you seriously suggesting that I could be interested in a relation with a Galra?" 

 

"Not even a second," Thace rolled his eyes, knowing that it was already amazing that the young Altean was here agaisnt him. "But don't blame yourself for being who you are." 

 

"Mmh. I'll think about it too," Lance murmured, but he had to admit that being raised with rules and strict laws didn't make it easy to get. 

 

"Glad to hear it. Hey, you're naturally that hot?" 

 

Lance gave him a dark look. "Thace, what did I just say about flirting with a Galra?" 

 

"Ugh, no, I mean, physically, well..." Thace sighed and ran a hand in Lance's neck. "That's hot. And a little moist." 

 

"Ah--" Lance slapped Thace's hand, a little uneasy atthe idea that someone was touching him if his skin-fur was _wetty_. "I think I have a fever again." 

 

"Cause of the meal?" 

 

"I think? Yeah." 

 

" _You didn't throw up_!?" 

 

Lance made a face at Thace sudden worried expression. "It wasn't that bad to eat..." he mumbled. 

 

"But you're sick." 

 

"Less than usual!" 

 

"You're impossible." And with that, Thace hugged the thin body again, without hearing Lance's weak protestations. 

 

It didn't take them long before giving up on staying awoken. The sofa wasn't comfy to sleep, plus it was a bit too narrow for two bodies, but Thace's grip and the sofa's back made it impossible for Lance to move of fall on the ground. It was warm, almost hot in Thace's arms. 

 

Finally, it was ok, and he breathed deeply, trying to get used to the strong smell from the huge body against his. 

 

_Here, it was safe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we are again! This is going to be a long long long fanfiction, I swear, sorry for those who hoped for a short one! :')
> 
> Thace is so cute and Lance so resigned! Dears, I want all of them to be happy. ;w; 
> 
> As usual you can contact me here on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DahCyst)! <3


	14. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith goes to the hospital to take Shiro back with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done with this chapter! Not as many things as I wanted but I've put some new datas about the Galras in this one and I'm kinda happy with it! 
> 
> Hope you'll like it, enjoy! <3

"Eh, we're leaving." 

The room was quiet. Not even a small beep to annoy anyone. Sitting on a chair next to the bed, Shiro was waiting patiently and Keith couldn't stand watching the man being like that anymore. 

"Listen, I told you it wasn't your fault," he said. 

"I know." 

Shiro's voice was low, probably not to break the quiet yet nervous silence surrounding them in the room, and Keith glanced at the body in the small bed. Though Sendak's body was half covered with thick white band rolls, there were still small patches of burnt fur and skin that were in view, crawling out of the bandages or like small sparkles here and there. 

When Keith had arrived at the hospital after more than an hour of driving, Shiro was already safe and free –or almost, as a pet he wasn't allowed to leave by himself nor go wherever he wanted. When he had entered the room, the smell of antiseptic had hit his nose hard, making him frown deeply. But it wasn't coming from Shiro, of course. 

Shiro was safe, they said, but Keith couldn't help but look at the missing arm. A bandage was hiding the damaged skin, protecting the bleeding stump. They had to take off the remainings of the metal circle from the prosthesis. The tip was a little tinted with dark red traces of blood, and Keith could only imagine how painful it had been for Shiro. He probably would never know himself. 

"We'll see Torek tomorrow," Keith slowly said. 

He came closer from the bed; Sendak wasn't moving at all and it was quite dreadful to see him like this –quiet and his body with so much damages that he didn't know if he could recognize him at first. 

He swallowed, the thought even more frightening. He could understand why Thace had sent him and wasn't coming himself for now. 

As a cousin only, it was already hard to watch. 

He couldn't even imagine how it would be as a brother. Tearing his eyes off Sendak, Keith sighed softly and lightly touched Shiro's shoulder. The man jumped a little, lost in his thoughts again. 

"What happened, Shiro?" 

Shiro bowed his head, unsure about how to start, or what to start with. He opened his fist, closed it, fingers digging in his palm. 

"I'm not sure, Keith..." He murmured. "Sendak--" He swallowed with difficulties, and Keith could only imagine how he could feel right now. 

Shiro had never thought like a Galra. He was a human being, and it was only in moments like these that Keith remembered that fact. When had he started to consider Shiro as more than what, than _who_ he was? Of course, he had never stand people treating like a simple pet, something only here to help or be a nice trophy. Shiro had always been more than this all, but still a human being, smaller and weaker than a Galra. 

"Sendak took my arm off," Shiro whispered with a shiver at the memory, and Keith gently squeezed his shoulder. "And--" He ran his hand on his face, sighing heavily. "And it just exploded--?" 

"Like that? _Boom_?" 

"Boom," Shiro huffed a little while repeating the childish expression, but he wasn't smiling. 

"It was your arm, you're sure? I mean, what exploded?"

"Could it be something else?"

"Did you _see_ it actually?" Keith insisted a little. It could have been something else, near the arm indeed, anything. He didn't know. He wasn't sure. 

"I—I _didn't see anything_ ," Shiro admitted sheepishly. "Sendak was---All over me—I--" 

Keith blinked, surprised by the choice of words and gave a look at Sendak. "What?" 

"He's made a wall with his own body, Keith." 

" _Sendak_!?"

"He _protected me_ ", Shiro even added between his teeth. Keith winced a little. It was rather hard to get, to even understand when he knew how Sendak didn't mind about Shiro's existence except when he needed someone to help him at work like on those days. 

They stayed for a while in the room, Shiro tryingto describe the scene as best as he could. He'd probably already said the story many times to the basement inspectors and Sendak's rare superiors –he was himself one of the heads of Zarkon's army and had never really mind about having a second or anything as Tahce had already refused taking a higher grade when he'd been asked to. And that was probably what had slightly made the difference between the two brothers, long time ago. Keith only knew the story from the garrison as it was something people liked to tell. 

Sometimes, Keith wondered what was wrong with Thace. One day it was like a sweet creature lived in an amazingly strong Galra body and the day after he was one of the most ferocious soldiers the Empire had ever known. 

Sendak opened his eyes once, but they knew it was just a reflex as he didn't even flich while slowly looking around him, unable to understand what was going on or where he was, and soon the glowing eyes had shut closed again. 

At least, they thought, he was alive. 

Hospital's drinks were awfully bad and the few hours Keith spent walking between the drinks distributor at the other side of the corridor and Sendak's room weren't the best of his life. Everything was silent around him, making him feel nervous. 

So it was quite a relief when he finally sat in Thace's ship again, Shiro by his side to go back to the city. This hospital was a little particular; no one, if not given the coordinates of the place, knew its position. It was a safe and highly guarded hospital. For the army, what happened was more like an ennemy attack than an actual accident. 

And they couldn't let anyone come that easily –Keith hated when they checked him both at the entrance and when they left, and it had felt even worse when they did the same on Shiro. 

"How's Thace?" Shiro finally asked after some long minutes. 

Keith hummed a little, thinking. "Not bad, not good?" 

"Ulaz's with him tonight?" 

Keith shrugged, then glanced quickly at Shiro. "Na. You know how he is." 

"You mean, not asking for comfort when he _does_ need it?" 

"Sure thing, Shiro."

"Genes," Shiro gently grinned, a teasing expression on his tired face. 

"Shut up, would you?" Keith sighed –but Shiro was kind of right. Ulaz was probably the most honest toward himself and his feelings and needs. Lanice, if different on many points –too many points actually, looked like them on this part, not wanting to show the others how he felt. What was it like, to have a body that betrayed all this work on yourself? "He must be in his room or something, that's what he usually does the best when something's wrong," he said after a while. 

"Thace is a nice person," Shiro replied. "How comes he lives with the three of you instead of being in the reproductive area?" 

At that, Keith frowned a little and Shiro only shrugged as if nothing. "He would be an amazing father," he added. 

"I'm surprised that you know about those things," Keith mumbled. 

"I remember my family on Earth, I wasn't a baby when I _left home_ ," Shiro raised an eyebrow with surprise and the kind reminder about Shiro's condition made Keith wince. 

"Not that, I mean about the reproductive part." 

"Oh." 

This time, it was Shiro who remained silent for a moment. Then, he let out a long sigh and ran a hand on his tired face. Half checking the road, half watching the man from the corner of his eye, Keith waited patiently -and he wasn't one to be patient. 

"I've heard of it," he started. 

" _Heard of_?" Keith snorted with a smirck. It wasn't really a subject that someone could have randomly _heard of_ , and Shiro sank into his seat, feeling instantly guilty. 

"I asked Ulaz why there weren't any females -or so few, in town..." he pouted and Keith chuckled at the way the man was acting for being so easily caught. 

"You asked _Ulaz_?" He mocked. "Seriously, of all of us, you choose him?" 

"Keith, _please_..." 

"What? You asked him. Not my problem." 

"I was stuck with him for a full week during a mission!"

Keith opened wide eyes at that. Well, he knew what mission Shiro was talking about, probably one year earlier of something? But he didn't know that Ulaz had actually really _talked_ to Shiro, or something more than a few sentences. 

The fact that he'd decided to ask someone about how Galras intended to continue existing through a potential non-existence of female was something Keith had never thought about. Probably because the lack of females in town didn't mean at all that they didn't exist? 

After those awful wars years and years ago, women had been almost forbidden into the army -only a few of them, unable to procreate, were allowed but barely more than the office buildings like Sendak's. In a few other cities, Keith knew that everything was different from the place they were living here. There were cities with families -dad, mother, children. Not just a bunch of cousins or brothers living all together in flats and working to make the war. 

Female Galras were conditionned to save the race. Male had many choices in their life and one of them was "be a reproductive Galra". It meant leaving your post, your life and giving your life to the Empire to have a family. Or rather, Keith thought sometimes, it meant create new future soldiers for the Galra Empire. This way, it didn't feel so much appealing. What did Thace think about all of that? To be honest, they never talked about it. Not that it was taboo, really, but it was something they didn't know much more about, to be honest. 

But...Keith still rememberer the time when he was living with his parents, when they still were alive and he didn't have to wonder about life and anything else than the city and what was inside those thick and secured walls. 

"And that's a reason to talk about our sexual activities?" 

Shiro coughed loudly, shocked and choking on hiw own saliva. "Keith--! That's not--! I-- I was curious!" 

"You never told me that you knew, you even never asked me about all of this," Keith sighed. "I didn't even know that something was making you curious, you don't show it a lot..." 

"Keith, I'm sorry, I didn't think that you--" 

"Except Lanice, right?" 

A silence. Shiro was holding his breath for a moment, Keith noticed and he frowned again. 

"What?"

Shiro teared his gaze off Keith, focusing on the road before them. "Nothing, just...Lanice is a bit special, I think? He's different..." 

"Of course he's special," Keith hissed between his teeth. " _Different_ , uh...Well, I guess he should have been in the reproductive area? Suits him better." 

Shiro made a face. "You think?" 

"Thace said that he can defend himself but he's barely able to look at someone in the eyes, I don't even get how they let him in the army since the beginning, really." 

"Galra females might have killed him, then," Shiro said. 

"With his head stuck between their--"

" _Keith_!" 

Keith's laughter resonnated in the small ship and Shiro sighed in his defeat. Sometimes he didn't exactly know how to react to Keith's behaviour, and even if he knew how the young Galra wouldn't hurt him or anything, the fact that he was one of that race was sometimes still stuck in his mind and made him stress a little too much. But the genuine sound of this laughter, out of a simple gross joke, made Shiro smile a little. The pain in his arm was a little dull thanks to the painkillers they'd given him at the hospital, but the absence of the robotic arm was disturbing. He'd been used to it for years now. 

"Sorry sorry," Keith finally breathed. "Lanice is funny, that's just it. I really can't see him trying to...You know...With a female..." 

"And with a male?" 

Keith blinked at him and for a second, Shiro wasn't sure about what he saw in his gaze. A sudden insecurity emanated from Keith and the Galra shrugged a little. 

"Dunno," he only said, suddenly quiet and it tickled on Shiro's curiosity. 

"Keith?" 

"What?" 

"Something happened?" 

"It should?" 

It was a soft growl that Shiro knew too well. Keith had something he needed to talk about but wasn't able to say it out loud. Well. It was a part of him that was a bit childish and the way his eyes were looking everywhere, ears moving with excitation and annoyance said it all. 

"It did," Shiro said. "I live in your bedroom, young man. You can't hide anything." 

"Nothing happened, Shiro," Keith mumbled. 

"I'm even more curious now that you're adding my name to prove your point." 

"Fuck you." 

" _Keith, language_."

"By Ulaz, ok." The way Shiro opened big eyes at the idea was something Keith liked a lot and he knew how Shiro wasn't a fan of the cousin. A bit too involved into the Empire, maybe? 

"You're disgusting!" 

They fell into a comfortable silence after that. The night was deep, the huge purplish moon barely enlightening the way to the city. Keith was young, Shiro knew it, but he rarely let himself show that something was wrong. And clearly, something had happened, may it be with Lanice or not. 

But if it involved their so-called cousin, it would be a difficult part and Shiro didn't really want to imagine what could happen if someone was to learn about Lanice's secret. Keith didn't know, obviously, or he wouldn't be hidding such a thing -he would rather more beat the shit out of Lanice with his teeth and fists and leave him for dead. 

It was just so rare to see Keith with such an expression, as if he was lost, thinking so much about something and--

 _Wait_. 

"Keith, do you think Lanice is attractive?" 

Keith blinked with surprise again, eyes enormous. "WHAT?" 

_Oh, what a reaction_. Shiro tried, hard, not to show how he was pleased with Keith's reaction and continued. "Dunno, lot of people look at him in the street. I'm not interested in Galras so your beauty standards aren't the same as mine and I'm kinda--curious." 

Keith stared at him for a moment between two checkings on the road, eyes narrowing slightly in a _Are you fcking kidding me, Shiro_ that the man knew pretty well, face almost pouting in a deep irritation. 

"Really, uh..." he groaned. "You're too curious sometimes, you're gonna have some problems one day..." 

"Oh, I'm already registered as a Galra's pet in the Galaxy Pets Registration, can't be worse I think?" 

Keith wanted to replied but only found himself mouth open, and words stuck at the tip of his tongue; he didn't dare tell Shiro anything about his condition, slightly paling at the man's words and Shiro felt a little bad for him. They couldn't do anything about that part and the weird link they had: it had been the only way for Keith to save Shiro and take him out of the Arenas. And he had done as he had promised him years ago, by taking Shiro with him, far away from this hell. But it was impossible to repair all the damaged the Arena and Gladiator life had done to Shiro. 

Keith knew it. 

"Kidding," Shiro murmured while gently touching Keith's arm with his fist. "You know you can talk to me, Keith." 

At the touch, Keith relaxed almost instantly and let out a deep breath, back sinking into his seat. 

"You're lucky to have human standards, Shiro," he murmured. "Lanice isn't just fucking beautiful -he's all skinny but that's another problem _urgh_. He..."

 _I knew it_. Lanice had that bodytype of people Keith had the habit to look in the direction. But since he'd left the garrison, Shiro hadn't seen Keith trying to have any link with others out of the base. 

Keith let out a soft sigh but didn't continue his sentence and Shiro admired for a few seconds how deep he was frowning. Keith wasn't one to worry that much about others -like they could care about themselves, but maybe the fact that Lanice was a member of his family actually put him to more consideration. 

"Is there something about him that you want to talk about?" Shiro asked, remaining quite evasive about the topic he was trying to bring on the table. Actually, he wasn't sure about what he wanted Keith to say out loud. Shiro remembered pretty clearly what he himself knew about Lanice, the fact that the new family member wasn't a Galra and that he hadn't even tried to make himself a metiss or something. He wasn't a Galra _at all_ to Shiro who couldn't explain any of this. 

But they couldn't let anyone know -he couldn't let Keith learn that he knew and hadn't tried to tell him, it was too late and only gods knew what Keith could do to the both of them. Same for Ulaz. _Same for Sendak_. 

Did Thace know? He had to know something, of course. But the truth? How much did Thace know, really? 

But Keith only shrugged, and his reaction wasn't what Shiro expected if Keith had acknowledged Lanice's real identity. 

"Already talked with Thace about it," he mumbled. "There's nothing to do, according to him." 

"But what is it about?" Shiro blinked, even more surprised. 

"You're human, you can't _smell_ it, Shiro." 

Thoughtful, Shiro caressed the end of the cut arm, feeling the plowed fabric of the bandages. It was weird and scary to feel the place empty, armless; he had gotten used to the shape of bolts and screws, to the cold feeling of metal under his fingers, to the soft buzz of the incredible mechanics connected to his nerves. The pain, harsh and awful, digging into his mind as Sendak was taking his arm away, was still present and crawling under his skin like an endless flood of scorching blood. 

For a moment, he'd felt like he had never left the Arena, Galra soldiers all over him, asking if he, as a human, could die from this of that. Trying to prove their point. Leaving him for half dead more than once. 

He shivered under Keith's interrogative gaze then shook his head. "Can't smell him," he admitted shyly. "But I'm not stupid, there's something about him." 

His taste were radically different from Galras'. But still. "So is it about his charisma or something else?" 

Keith growled gently. "Let it go, Shiro." And with that, the gladiator knew that the Galra didn't want to explore the first possibility -the other one already on Thace's back. And somehow, the fact that Keith wouldn't talk to him this time was confusing. Unusual, even. 

But he didn't insist. Something he knew pretty well about Galras was that you didn't turn around them without getting badly hurt. Gentle kittens always grows up to be carnivorous lions, right? 

And Keith had never been a kitten, for as long as he could remember. 

At the memory, Shiro gripped the end of his stub, pressing his fingers against the bandages with the hope that nothing would happen soon. They didn't need it. 

The road was almost dark under the dim light of the purplish moon, making Keith hissed sometimes as his eyes didn't always cooperate properly. Sometimes, even for Galras, the lack of light was a problem if they had to concentrate for too long. Glowing and piercing eyes weren't everything, it seemed, but they always had to use it at the most for missions. 

So when they left the ship, parking it at its usual place like Thace always did it, Keith had sighed with relief. 

"Tired?" Shiro asked. 

"Do you even know what time it is?"

"Sorry."

"And I've been _shopping_ with Lanice," Keith added and he had such a tired and annoyed look on his face that Shiro couldn't help and laughed without holding himself back. 

"Even more sorry," Shiro breathed while shutting the shipdoor closed, running his hand on his hair. 

Playing with the keys between his fingers, Keith watched Shiro as the man was slowly moving by his sides, and he let a smile curve the corner of his mouth as they took the path to the upstairs appartments. Heels slammed on the wooden floor with a dry sound that resonnated in the large corridor and as everyday the different doors were all alike, made out of that dark grey supply in the middle of dark grey walls. 

It was a world made of darkness, and Shiro's mind was always aching for light, holding on memories of a amazingly bright sun in the middle of a clear light blue sky that tanned skins and brought happiness on soft faces. Laughing eyes, brightful smiles, hands digging into fresh ground. 

Shiro missed Earth. 

And he knew that, probably, even if he never talked about it, Keith missed his parents as much as Shiro missed his family. 

The sound of Keith opening the door of their appartment made Shiro jump a little and suddenly get more aware about what was going on around them. It was dark, as usual when they were back in the middle of the night. It was silent, quiet; Ulaz's soft snoring barely audible in the corridor through his door and Keith devilishly grinned at Shiro. "He's waiting for yoouuu?" The man only grunted at the bad sex joke, shivering unpleasantly at the thought. 

"Go to bed, horny boy," Shiro mumbled, pushing Keith a little in his back. 

There was a soft chuckle from the Galra, and suddenly the body moved before Shiro, and...

A hand gently tapped on his upper back, making Shiro jump again. In the dark, he only could see glowing and softly smiling eyes. 

"It's good to have you back, Shiro." 

And he smiled, white sharp teeth almost viewable in the dark corridor. 

And Shiro knew, from Keith's discreetly trembling voice, how he meant it and he breathed. "It's good to be back," he replied. "But you're still going to bed." 

"Yes, mom. Just thirsty," Keith said, kicking his boots away with a big move and walking down the corridor to the other end. Shiro followed him with a certain habit, catching Keith's jacket as the young Galra took it off while walking -and threw it randomly behind himself. 

But when they opened the door to the living room, none of them had exected the scenery. Keith suddenly stopped without a warn, his laughter gone with a strangled sound in the back of his throat and Shiro bumped into his back before he could stop himself. 

"Keith, what--"

"What the hell does that mean?" Keith growled with a low voice and Shiro blinked. 

There was some light in the room, not so much but just enough for them to see the two bodies curled together on the sofa. Quiet breathes. A foot moved, making the fabric going _shrrrr_ softly under the weight and the fur. A soft _hum_ and Keith snorted, giving up on his stare at them. If he'd recognized Thace's body immediatly, it hadn't been the same for the other one, until the moment two pairs of eyes cracked opened. 

"You're back," Thace sighed with a sleepy voice and he kind of adjusted himself around Lanice. 

"Yeah," Keith left the door for the sink, Shiro on his heels. 

"How's Sendak?" 

Glasses jingled together when Keith caught one and Shiro sat on a chair with a hiss -his body muscles were still a bit sore after the stress induced by the explosion. 

"He's ok," Keith only said. "Might be sleeping for some time." 

"He'll recover?" 

For a few seconds, there was only the sound of water pouring in the glass. 

"He will," Keith eventually said. "The worst might be about the burns on his face, it'll need time to heal." 

"I see..." 

There was a sound, and Keith couldn't see what was happening behing the back of the sofa from where he was but soon Lanice was making a soft sleepish sound. 

"Thace?" he mumbled. 

"Sleep, it's ok." Thace voice echoed, gentle and caring, and Keith frowned a little. 

"Everything's ok?" he asked. 

A sigh. "Fever, just." 

"He's sick again?"

"Less than usual, but still." 

"Shut up, guys, I'm ok," Lanice growled, his voice soon muffled -probably his face lost somewhere into Thace's clothes due to their position, Keith could bet it. 

"He sounds great," Shiro shrugged. 

Keith mimicked him. "Yeah. _He's always sick anyway_ ," and Shiro raised a eyebrow at him. 

An empty glass later, they left the room and Shiro turned the light off -he didn't know how they could even sleep with light, then he walked to catch up with Keith in the bedroom they shared. 

"Sometimes I don't understand how you work," he sighed while closing the door behind him and he waited until the soft _ppsshh_ was over from the air-compression before looking at Keith. 

The Galra was near his bed, taking the rest of his clothes off in silence. Under the light of the lamps, Shiro took a moment to observe the muscles being toyed with the beams of light as they played under the thick skin hidden under the short fur. From that distance, it still looked like a purple skin and it always reminded him of the comics he read when he was a kid, laying on the old sofa in his parents' home. 

But Keith wasn't some nice and gentle mutant. 

Keith turned to him, his underwears still on for once. He looked surprised and tired at the same time. "Tell me, Shiro."

"What?"

"Do you think that Thace could have brought Lanice because they..." 

He paused, trying to think fast and Shiro rolled his eyes. He came closer, turned around Keith's bed to get to his own and started undressing as well. 

"Because they what?" he pushed gently. 

" _Because they're fucking_!?"

Shiro nearly choked at that, lost betwen a gasp of surprise and a laughter he couldn't help. "It's not a stupid sitcom, Keith!" 

"I mean," Keith continued, "Thace has started talking about him like...Many months ago? Isn't it weird?" 

"You're not even sure if it was Lanice, he never said his name!" Shiro huffed. 

"And Lanice is scared by everyne _but_ Thace!" Keith hissed between his teeth, and this time Shiro saw it. 

The disarray and misunderstanding in his features, how hard he was probably trying not to bring fear to that odd cousin. Keith was one prety oblivious to his own behaviour and sometimes it was cute, but it could also lead to some awkward times. 

"Like you said, Thace talks about him for months. It just means they know and trust each other. Don't try to see something that isn't, Keith. Ok?" 

Keith nodded. "But you won't deny that they look _close_." 

"Can't deny." 

"Thace must be that down if he needed..." 

Shiro didn't answer at that. 

He wasn't a Galra, but the truth behind being a human being was that he, too, could understand the need to wrap himself around another person, feel their heat, drown into the warmness of the body an stop thinking for a moment. 

But he only shrugged, going back to his undressing. "Family," he said and tried not to care about the memory of Sendak pinning him on the floor, devilishly smiling at him while tearing his arm apart. Then the incredible heat of his body around him as the explosion resonated in their ears. 

"Tomorrow, we're going to see Torek for your new arm," Keth said, changing abruptly the topic. 

"Sounds great." 

"Lanice is coming with us," he added. "Torek wants him as an assistant or something." 

This time as he was going under his sheets, Shiro needed time to process the things. 

"Oh." 

So it was like this? 

And somehow, Shiro didn't like the turn things were taking. It was like something was going to happen and a deep apprehension ran under his skin, thick and hard. 

Something was coming and he didn't know what nor why. 

That thought by itself wasn't appealing and he hated that. 

But...

"That's great," he only said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, I like the fact that I finally could show some of Keith and Shiro's intimacy and the way they are when they're together, their link and all. Actually I'm planning a one-shot about what happened to them _before_ , would you be interested in reading it? (I will write it nonetheless XD )
> 
> So what did you think? I like Keith teasing Shiro I admit! It's like a brothers's relationship, but with another background...
> 
> So uh, see you soon for the next chapter <3 (and in comments! Don't hesitate if there is any question, I'd be glad to answer!)


	15. Sweet tooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Shiro is between Torek's hands to get his new prosthesis, Keith and Lance are alone together in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi dears, oh my god, i'm barely alive but I couldn't wait any longer to write this chapter! T^T I'm so so so so sorry for taking so long this time, I've so much work at the moment, but I'm trying to get some time from time to time so I can write a little! 
> 
> Here is finally the 15th chapter! ot the best, but I needed that part to go on for the next chapters ^.^ 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it! <3

_Warmth._

It was the first thing Lance noticed when his brain slowly started to work again. Eyes closed and nose burried in fabric and fur, he sighed and shifted a little at the feeling of strong arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer. It felt warm, though not totally _home_ and it was like it had been weeks since the last time he'd had such an amazing night. Coran would probably come soon to wake him up, as usual, but for now it was just too comfortable and Lance only wanted to stay in this still half asleep statement. 

_Hunger_. 

It was the second thing Lance felt, the emptiness of his stomach curling and letting a loud growl resonnate between the two bodies. 

Then, the double heartbeat that echoed made him jump a bit. Little by little, Lance started awaking, slowly getting every hint of where he was. The sound of a quiet breath above his head, tickling his forehead. Hands gently on his back and shoulders. Legs tangled with his owns. 

Somewhere, there was the sound of boiling water and Lance let it go for a moment before the sudden smell of coffee hit his nose. He immediatly opened his eyes to meet something dark and purple and soon he was holding his breath, unable to say what was going on. 

A sleepy sigh echoed to his ears above his head and Lance hold his breath instantly. Sleeping that deeply had quite messed up with his reflexes and survival instinct but as soon as he remembered what was actually happening for days and days now, his heart suddenly raced. He didn't move -at least he tried not to but the feeling of the arms readjusting around him only brough a shiver. _Not a bad one._

Coffee. That smell meant that Shiro was here, two meters away. There was the sound of the preparing, mugs hitting the counter. A chuckle. "Not that way," Shiro's voice whispered and a soft growl answered right after before it became a gentle laughter. It took a few seconds to Lance to understand that it was Keith and even when he did, his brain refused to assimilate the soft and pleasant sound to the young Galra. 

Under their weight, the sofa creaked a little and laugthers stopped for a second. 

"They're awoken," Shiro casually said. 

"Mh." 

Lance could hear the feet on the floor, the sound discreet, light and soon he was jumping as something patted his head. His skull hit Thace's chin, earning a loud and painful growl from the older Galra. 

"Ah, yeah, they're awoken," Keith's voice repeated and Lance got the hint of annoyance in his tone. 

"What did you do?" Shiro's voice asked. "I heard someth-"

"Nothing, go eat. We don't have much time to waste today. Does it still hurt?" 

Thace was slowly moving around Lance, sighing with some annoyance at the noise in the room, at the light more agressive than when they'd fallen asleep during the night, and soon a pair of glowing eye was staring sleepily at Lance. Ok, this was his weirdest waking up since he arrived on this planet -in this appartment. But the best nigt he'd spent from far here. 

"Painkillers make their work," Shiro answered Keith and Lance felt like he could picture his casual shrug despite his situation. 

His stomach yelled again, making him blush a little, and Thace couldn't help and laughed. A hand quickly ran to his head, rubbing his forehead and there was a new sigh. _Relief_.

"No fever anymore," Thace murmured, low enough so Lance would be the only on to hear. 

The young Altean nodded. He felt better. Not amazing though, with that small nausea still clutched around the deep of his throat, but still. It was the best he'd ever felt until now. Thace shifted a little and finally his tight grip around Lance's body slowly disappeared. He hummed a little, wrinkled his nose while looking up above the back of the sofa. 

"Kids," he called with a sight. "Who's cooking?" 

"Shiro," Keith answered immediatly -and while he too was giving a look at the two men, Lance could see the Galra discreetly putting a tool in Shiro's human hand. The man put a face, rolling his eyes. 

" _Keith_!" Shiro answered. 

"Oh my God, _I knew it_ ," Thace growled and he quickly left the sofa, soon followed by Lance. "You two should have awaken me!" 

Keith was pouting, Lance noticed it by the way he slightly pursed his lips and looked away. He always did it when Thace was stopping him or when something was just upsetting him somehow. 

"But--"

"No but, _remember when the kitchen exploded_ , you know I don't like when you cook, Keith. And you Shiro--" Thace pointed a acusating finger on the human with a deep scowl. "You're supposed to care about this! Not having two arms doesn't mean you have to let him do whatever he wants!" 

Shiro paled instantly and if Lance was immediately worrying about what was going to happen, Thace didn't seem to mind a lot. The Galra just waved with a sigh, took the tool from Shiro's hand and for a moment Thace literally ignored them all, busy in fixing Keith's mess. 

But as his mind was slowly processing what was happening, Lance found himself with a hot mug of coffee in his hands, and a gentle, warm smile welcomed him when he blinked at Shiro. 

"Morning, princess," the man said. 

"Uh. M-morning--?" Lance repeated, a bit like a return to the simple greeting. 

I was something simple, but Lance wasn't used to participate to the breakfasts and other things in the morning, tending to avoid all the others as much as possible.   
It was simple, but it felt great and somethow it warmed him a little. 

He turned around a little, but in the end he was sitting in the sofa and a body almost fall by his side, making him jump. It was some incredibly heavy body and by the way it was too close to him, Lance instantly knew who. Someone _who didn't mind that much about privacy and personal space_. 

"You're smiling like a dumb," Keith rolled his eyes. "How long do you need to wake up?" 

Lance sank in the sofa, his back and head deep in the cushions. The mug warmed his hands so much that his fingers were almost sore and if he was still dizzy with sleep, it helped him to focus on reality. 

"Too long," he finally admitted. 

"That's why you sleep so much in the morning?" 

There was that second when Lance's brain processed the words as something dangerous. He wasn't sleeping, actually, and he wondered if a Galra was able to _smell a lie_ , the idea awfully scary. 

_No._

_They couldn't._

Thace was lying everyday to his own family, something so huge that he could be sent to the death sentence. So there was no risk on that side. Keith couldn't know that, every morning, he was waiting in silence, patient until there was no sound anymore, no one else than a busy Shiro. Or nobody at all. 

But Lance didn't have time to answer. Keith had leaned on him quickly, a weird expression on his face. 

"Hey, listen, Shiro's made coffee but he still doesn't want me to try it again..." Keith whispered, so low that Lance was the only one to hear his voice. 

Keith's hand had suddenly reached his owns around the mug, making him jump at the direct contact. Skin on skin, or rather _fur on fur_ wasn't something that Lance had experimented a lot. With Thace only, though. But Thacewas Thace and everything felt casual, normal, with him. 

Keith acting _casually_ wasn't something usual. 

"Uh...And?" Lance tried to speak as low as Keith. His own voice came out a bit hoarse with nervousness, but it seemed to work. Keith gave him a glowing and expectating gaze. 

It was like having a puppy silently pleading for something. 

All of a sudden, Lance put two and two together and winced as Keith's fingers weren't leaving his. The Galra was still about his coffee thing linked to Shiro, and trying to get some by being a little too nice with him. Because, yeah, _this coffee_ was different from what they'd both tried to do and drink together: Shiro had made it. And if Lance was used to drink Shiro's coffee, Keith wasn't, and probably had never tried it -or not in years at least. 

"No way," he growled, still low. Shiro was far from them and they could hear him talking to Thace sometimes, voices hearable through the sound of cooking. 

"Lanice, don't be a shitty bratty princess," Keith hissed. "You didn't say _no_ yesterday, so-"

Lance rolled his eyes and leaned a bit. At the _huge_ proximity, Keith blinked, his eyes openind big and wide when Lance's other hand came on his wrist to take his fingers off. 

"Shiro wouldn't let you do," he murmured. 

Keith pursed his lips in a annoyed face, and Lance sighed. "Be discreet at least," he added and with that he slowly pulled up the mug until it almost hit Keith's chin. Hidden behind the back of the sofa, leaning against each other, there was actually no possibility for Shiro and Thace to see them. 

"Seriously?" Keith seemed to hesitate and Lance found himself suddenly drowning in tha deep, glowing gaze that was staring at him from a few centimeters. 

_Too close._

Lance could feel the heat of his breath against his cheek. 

And it didn't feel bad when Keith's hands both circled the mug over Lance's hand, tiedous pads on the short fur of his fingers. It suddenly felt weird, new. It felt great. It felt _normal_ , and Lance let himself sink into the warm feeling invading his thoughts. 

Everything was ok. 

Everything was ok when Keith was drinking slowly, pulling away softly wincing like a kid at the bitter taste, his shoulder pushing more and more into Lance's upper arm, strands of morning undone hair tickling his cheek. 

Everything was ok when the glowing gaze stared at him again, so close that Lance could see it. Keith's eyes weren't just a plain yellow color. It looked more made of gold, something so bright that it was luminescent. 

Shiny golden sparkles. 

He hold his breath for a second when thick eyelashes hid the light and the gold, then released it again. 

And he wondered if Galra's eyes could be the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life. 

"It's still disgusting," Keith whined softly. 

"Of course, it's _fucking coffee_ ," a voice resonnated from above their heads and they both jumped, the somehow magic between the two of them suddenly broken. "Keith, are you stupid or do you do it on purpose?" 

Lance breathed, his heart pace trying to decelerate from the surprise of having Shiro's face in sight all of a sudden. The man was leaning on the back of the sofa, a scowl on his face and his valid hand quickly caught the mug, tearing it of their tangled hands. Lance had even forgotten about that part, the cold of the room suddenly filling the warm place of Keith's fingers. 

"I'm not stupid," Keith snorted, a deep and annoyed frown set on his face and Lance carefully looked at them. 

"So _stop doing this_ ," then Shiro glanced at Lance with a dark gaze. "You know it could kill him, are you insane too? What do you in mind, both you? It's not the time to _die_." 

Shiro's harsh tone made Lance shiver. It was cold and bitter at the same time, something frightening and worried, and the sadness suddenly wrapping his mind just made him bow his head in defeat. The man was right. What did he think, really? Keith was a Galra, and as Thace had already explained once, their system couldn't bear that type of products, taking it as a poison. The fact that Keith didn't mind and insisted to try again and again might have made Lance think that it wasn't such a big deal. 

But it was. 

Shiro sighed, rolling his eyes in annoyance at the two pouting men. "I can't believe that you're both so similar." Then he left the back of the sofa, and Keith and Lance looked at each other, both them with their ears flat on their heads. Butsomehow, the idea of being on the same boat made them smile a little despite their usual differences, and Lance was the first to look away. 

"Gonna shower," he mumbled. 

"Same in _ten minutes_ ," Keith replied while sinking deep in the cushions. "Don't take your time, princess." 

"Fucker." 

There was a small chuckle in his back as he was leaving the room, but Lance didn't turned back to look at Keith. The whole situation was weird enough, he didn't need to add some more odds. 

With a sigh, Shiro watched Lance disappear, then frowned at Thace who didn't mind that much about what was happening. "Lanice seems to be...More at ease," the Gladiator stated. 

"He just needed some time," Thace hummed softly, finally giving Shiro some more attention by looking at him. "He's not a bad guy, you know? Stop being so defensive about him." 

"He's trying to get close to Keith," Shiro muttered, eyeing quickly in Keith's direction –more the sofa's direction actually, as he could only see the top of his head. 

"Isn't it a good thing?" Thace imitated Shiro by lowering his voice. "Keith's a loner and it's sometimes difficult for him to be surrounded by old Galras like us only." 

"Keith isn't alone," Shiro hissed between his teeth. 

"You're not a Galra, Shiro. You can't help him." 

The words were gently pronounced, but awfully true, and if Shiro badly wanted to answer something, there was nothing to say. He wasn't a Galra. How unfair, somehow, not to be a incredible space soldier like them all. The simple statement reminded him how weak he was compare to this race, how unfair genetic was. 

"I'm trying my best," he eventually said and before Thace could even say something, he left the place, giving a quick glance at Keith who was waiting patiently in the sofa. The young Galra was quiet, playing silently with his fingers and staring at them, the ones that were tightening the mug over Lanice's hand a little before. 

This was taking a weird turn. 

It smelt like danger.

And Shiro hated that. 

For a long moment, the appartment was full of sounds from bathing, showering, cooking and eating, everyone trying to be on time –Lance's scream when Keith had entered the bathroom without warning _again_ was probably the most horrifying thing they had heard until now but nor Thace nor Shiro nor Ulaz came to keep them from fighting with colorful words. Home life, somehow. 

"You're a jerk," Lance said again when he slipped into the carship to set in the backseat. 

"And you're a fucking princess, like really, _I litterally told you I was coming in ten minutes_ , but no, you were still under the water when I came in!" 

"I was almost done! You could have knocked or something!" 

Shiro sighed as he took place by Keith's side. "Guys, calm down. Lanice, shut up. Keith, focus on what you're doing and don't kill the three of us." 

There was a stereo grumpy growl and for the first time Shiro wondered how he was meant to survive the day being with them. The driving to the town was quiet though, with Keith lack of conversation and Lanice pouting patiently in the back of the car. Sometimes, Keith was giving him a worried look, his gaze then lingering on his human arm. Then it was a deep sigh echoeing in the car. 

"Keith...," Shiro started –because he knew what was in the Galra's mind. "It's ok." 

"As if." 

"Believe me." 

Keith growled softly at that. Behind him, Lance remained silent –he knew it wasn't his place to say anything, and he just witnessed it all without saying a word. The travel to town felt long, in that silence full of questions and need to talk. From his place, Lance couldn't see Keith, and barely Shiro, but he could feel the tension, the ache in their calm behaviour. What was happening between the two of them was something he would probably never get to experiment by himself, and it felt a bit sad somehow. On another hand, it let him kind of free to act by his own on everything without worrying about anything –or almost. When Keith wasn't acting like a jerk, he was just worrying about Shiro. Lance had understood it a while ago. 

High in the sky, the moon was as huge as usual, drowning the entire city into that weird purple color, and it felt like every creature here was used to it and didn't mind so much. The car was parked for now some minutes. Streets were quiet. But unlike the day before, this time it wasn't only random people who walked. From time to time, there was a groupe of soldiers investigating in the streets; they quickly greeted them when passing by, and Lance frowned a little before turning a curious gaze to Keith. 

The Galra shrugged. "With Balmera and now the main office explosion, they're now taking some precautions," he explained, then frowned. "Even if it's a bit late to worry..."   
Shiro patted his shoulder but didn't add anything. 

When they pushed the door of Torek's store, they didn't had to wait to see the old Galra. He was behind his counter, and his piercing glowing eyes were already on them. He'd visibly been waiting for them to arrive this early. 

"Oh, Lanice! I'm glad to see you!" Torek greeted –and Keith grunted a bit at the lack of greetings toward Shiro and him. "Did you get my message?" 

Lance took a few seconds to proceed what was happening –he remembered pretty well Thace's words from the evening and Torek's request. It had actually bothered him more than necessary on the answer he would give. On the answer he _had to_ give, but in the end it was probably easier to say than what he first thought. 

"Yes. Thace told me," he started, hesitating a little. 

"How great! He's a nice man, I've always liked him. Thace was a sweet kid, did you know that, young men? Oh my, what happened to your arm, Shiro?" 

As he was talking, Torek had left the counter to come in the main room of the shop, and was already grabbing Shiro's stump covered with white bandages. Shiro winced under the rough touch and when Keith seemed about to jump at Torek's throat, Lance instinctively grabbed his arm. The muscles were so tensed under his fingers that it almost scared him at first, but the Galra soon relaxed under his attempt at calming him down, when Lance's fingers squeezed a little. 

Torek cleared his throat, noticing Keith's nervousness. "My boy, don't you even dare disturb me from now or your pet won't have a new arm I swear. If anything goes wrong during the reconnection to a new base, you can even say good bye to the rest of his arm. Are we good with it?" 

Both Keith and Lance stared at the man for a few seconds, then Keith slowly nodded, paling a bit at the idea and Lance let his arm go. On that day, Keith had put his military suit, and his presence felt so intimidating with his awful mood that Lance didn't even know how Torek was able to deal with it, plus managed to threaten him. And be convincing enough. 

"There's more work to do than what I planned," Torek sighed. "I wasn't supposed to work from nothing, even the base is gone, did the hospital took it off, or did you do it by yourself?"   
Shiro winced, gave a quick look at keith and finally murmured. "Sendak did." 

"Oh." Torek raisedan eyebrow. "How sweet of him, tell that boy that I really don't like when he screw up with my work when you see him." 

Shiro opened his mouth to speak, but Keith was faster to react. "Sendak saved Shiro yesterday. He's at the military hospital now." 

Torek blinked a bit, then frowned. "I told you to take the arm off." And Shiro winced, understanding somehow the meaning of what had happen on the day before –why Sendak had suddenly agressed him. 

"We did," Shiro murmured. The pain from that moment was still present despite the painkillers, and Torek's old fingers running against his wounds didn't help. "But it exploded right away and—Aouch!" 

"The nerves aren't touched, good thing, I still can connect you to a base," Torek mumbled. "It should have not exploded though," he added while giving a incredulous look at the three men. "Taking it off should have disconected everything in it, it was meant to prevent from that type of thing." 

"Obviously it didn't work," Keith snorted. "It almost killed them." 

"Thankfully, _almost_ ," Torek dryly replied then he turned to Lance. "My boy, I have some more work than expected. We'll talk later about our affairs. Keith, I'll call when we're done. Shiro, follow me. We're going to have a nice face to face, you and me." 

When they stepped outside of the store, the air felt heavy in their lungs and the day had barely started that they were already tired. Keith turned to Lance, a little uneasy about the situation. 

"So, uh...We're kinda stuck here 'till he calls..." He started. "Want to go somewhere?" 

With a sigh, Lance shrugged. "Take me anywhere." 

Keith properly choked at the words, though he tried to hide it, and Lance side-eyed him with a raised eyebrow. "Make me visit, dumbass." 

"Yeah yeah. Seriously, watch your mouth sometimes!" 

"Oh really, clean your ears then." 

Keith only sighed and Lance shove his hands deep in his trousers pockets. They both knew that it was useless to argue, so Keith didn't try to go further in this little fight and started walking, Lance by his side. For a moment, they remained silent, Lance observing the city around them. He knew a lot of those streets and roads in this area by now, so actually asking Keith for a visit was just some poor excuse for them to do something. But in the end, the morning slowly flought away, and Keith frequently looked at his beeper before putting it back in his pocket. 

At Lance's umpteenth curious gaze, Keith sighed. "Just checking if Shiro's done." 

Lance rolled his eyes. "Still at it? You should take a break, the old man said he had a lot of work, didn't he?" 

Keith hesitated a bit. It was unusual for the other Galra to actually be that talkative and _friendly_ , but Lanice was probaly right. They had walked through so many areas that they had quite lost track of the time in the end, Lanice asking sometimesabout a place or another, or a street with a particular point. He sounded quite interested by the history of the city, why this, why that and most of the time Keith felt like he had only the half of the answers Lanice was expecting. It was weird. Well, he probably was the perfect guy for Torek to work with. 

Lanice frowned a little, his nose wrinkling softly. "You're worrying," he stated. 

"I'm not."

"I don't think that Shiro needs you to over protect him." 

For a second, Keith shivered and felt a sudden urge to beat the crap out of that guy for just those words. Hands curled into fists and his jaw clenched, he gave a dark gaze to his cousin, unable to hold himself. 

"What do you know about it?" Keith hissed. 

Thanks God, Lanice wasn't looking at him. Knowing him, he would propably be scared, and the memory of his afraid face in such a moment helped Keith to calm down instantly. 

_It's ok. He doesn't know._

_He's just stupid._

_He can't understand._

But it was still weird that Lanice couldn't get how Shiro was weak compare with a Galra. Maybe he didn't care that much about species? 

"Mh? He used to be a gladiator, I figured he was strong enough if anything had to happen," Lanice said, turning his attention to Keith who let his shoulders drop. 

Oh, well. 

"He has one arm and a half," Keith sighed and Lanice didn't have the time to keep himsef from blushing furiously with a certain shame. He'd probably understood his mistake. "Plus a human can barely fight against a Galra, even you could defeat him." And Keith snorted at the thought -it was true (probably) but at the same time it sounded so funny and unbelievable that he couldn't help. 

Lanice mumbled for a moment, until his stomach made some weird noise. It made him clear his throat a few times to hide the sound of his hunger, but it wasn't convincing enough. 

"Wanna eat something?" Keith asked. 

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea..." 

True. Somehow, Keith had forgotten about that part: _eating made Lanice sick_. It wasn't easy and he wondered how Thace was even able to still trying to find a solution. After a moment and a few streets later, Keith's stomach started to growl. There weren't a lot of public places to eat at, so he spotted the first welcoming restaurant he could see. There weren't a lot of people there, so it looked better for Lanice. It wasn't crowded inside, quiet and it smelt--

_Holy shit, what was it?_

"Waah, smells good!" Lanice hissed between his teeth, low and barely audible for Keith but the Galra caught it. 

Keith wasn't used to that smell, and when he looked around to get _where the fuck_ the had entered, it appeared that it was full of specialties from Arus. It barely offered anything meat related and he winced. But before he could turn his heels and go out, he caught Lanice peeking at the different dishes avalaible, written on the dark walls in white and fine letters. 

Keith couldn't leave. He couldn't leave the place, even if he basically _hated_ Arus' food and specialties. There was too much bread, too much sugar, he didn't even understand what was inside, what it was made of and it smelt and tasted purely _disgusting_ to him. 

But seeing Lanice so interested in something eatable just kept him from leaving. 

He couldn't do it. 

And that thought was all he had when they were sitting at a small table. He didn't understand what was in his plate -just the smell was weird and he didn't really want to eat it but he was awfully hungry and it was the least terrible meal they had on the menu. 

In front of him, Lanice was smiling. And it was the first time Keith was seeing him like this when it came to food. 

Oh. Wow. 

"I thought Ulaz was the only one to like Arus' food at home," Keith mumbled and Lanice, touching his slice of soft bread with the tip of his fork, gave him a curious gaze. 

"You don't like?" 

"Too much sugar and to be honest it _stinks_ most of the time, I don't like their sauces," he sighed and at the frowning expession Lanice was having he just waved it off. "But I'm too hungry, I could eat anything right now." 

"Oh." 

For a moment, Keith only stared at the way Lanice's fork was dividing the food, the metal teeth entering it then tearing it appart in pieces. There was that small and obviously uncontrollable smile on Lanice's face everytime he was stuffing food in his mouth, until he finally got that Keith was watching him with too much attention. 

"What?" 

Keith cleaned his throat and turned his attention to his own plate, patted at his food to flatten it. "Nothing." 

Lanice frowned. "I said _what_." 

"Well, you look like, uh..." 

" _What_?" Lanice rolled his eyes, visibly annoyed. 

"Some animal...Eating." 

"I'm not an animal!" 

"You know, like kitten when they _learn how to eat by themselves_ ," Keith added with a smug smile. For a few seconds, Lanice only blinked, mouth opened and his fork haf way to it, and it looked...Cute. 

For a kitten. 

Lanice wasn't a kitten, obviously, but there was something terribl similar in his delicate way of doing things and somehow Keith was rather content with his comparison. 

"Princess kitten sounds weird," he continued. "So, kitten, princess? Which one do you prefer?" 

"You're a jerk," Lanice slowly managed to say. 

Keith smirked. "Kind of. It's funny to play with you, you're different from them all." 

Lanice mumbled for himself, trying to get back to his plate. 

A piece of the sweet bread rolled under Keith tongue as his teeth stayed clenched on the fork. It was like sugar was invading his mouth, wrapping his senses. 

"You like it?" He asked. After a second of hesitation, Lanice nodded slowly. 

"Sugar is my weakness," he shyly admitted. 

"Not really healthy," Keith sighed. 

"Weaknesses aren't meant to be", Lanice winced. 

"But at least there's something you enjoy eating." 

It was like Lanice reluctantly answered positively and the way he was restraining himself was always weird. It was only food, so what was he afraid of? Not being good enough? Being bullied for liking sugar? Ulaz was the first to hurry to this restaurant when he had some free time after work and they all knew that he was kind of hidding here to eat some sweet specialties before getting back home. Sometimes, Keith had asked him to take some for Shiro -the man never said no to some nice food and it seemed that Arus' food was ok for humans' transit. And Shiro liked the taste. So, well...

Lanice tilted his head a little, thoughtful. "It's weird." 

"What's weird?"

"Well...Being here? Eating sweets? Chatting _with you_? It's, uh..."

"What do you mean _with me_?" Keith raised his eyebrows, surprised as by the way Lanice was saying things as by his words by themselves. 

"You know."

"I don't."

Lanice pursed his lips, biting a little at them. 

"Fucker." 

"Tell me somethng I don't know, kitten." 

Lanice suddenly enlightened at this, and pointed a finger at Keith, fork still in his hand. 

" _THIS_ ," he blurted out. "All of this!" 

Even if it was funny to see Lanice like this, lost and trying to say something, Keith rolled his eyes. "Whaaaaat?" 

"You're nice with me!" 

And he chocked, hissing instantly. "Want me to _kick your fucking ass_?" Even if he tried to avoid it, he couldn't ge over the fact that Lanice's ears suddeny flattened on his head and...There was something about it. It hadn't happened during the entire morning. Despite all their words together, despite the gentle theatening they shared, Lanice hadn't shown any sign of fear toward him, visibly confident. Had he been trusting Keith? Why was he, all of a sudden, so afraid of talking? 

_Calm down, Keith, he's different, ok?_

"Why is it a problem, being nice to you?" 

"That's pretty new." Lanice hadn't even bat an eye before answering and Keith winced -he was right. "Yesterday you were still yelling at me." 

"I haven't been yelling all the time, don't exagerate." 

"But you won't deny that you're nice right now." 

"Can't deny," Keith shrugged. "Is it that bad? Scary? Me being nice, I mean." 

Fuck. It was annoying. But Lanice didn't stop there and as he was keeping eating, he casually talked. 

"Did you break with your girlfriend or something latey? Cause, man, that would explain some things," Lanice sighed. 

There was a blank for a moment. Keith wasn't sure about the level of joke in Lanice's words, nor if there was any actually. Lanice was different, it was a fact, but how could he even ask such a thing so easily? He carefully looked around them; it was quiet and no one was visibly listening to them. 

So he leaned a bit on the table, fowning. "What the hell?" 

"What? That's no big deal."

There was that genuinely pouting expression on Lanice's face and it was incredible to see how the other Galra was talking so easily about it in public. Not a lot of people could. Was he one of them? Did he--

 _Oh man_. 

Was Lanice was of the few Galras who had no problem in having a female? He remembered joking about it with Shiro during the night, but the fact was that even if they wanted to, they wouldn't be allowed to have a wife, marry, and have a family. It was forbidden and somehow in the capital, the very fact of talking about females had become a taboo. Talking about it so casually despite he was back from the garrison only meant that Lanice wasn't on the same level as them. 

Did he have access to that part of the kingdom? Had he already...? 

"Do you have a female, Lanice?" Keith asked, trying to hide the tremor in his voice. 

"Uh? Na." And Lanice laughed, something uneasy that Keith didn't get at that moment. 

There was something with Lanice that was beyong all what he was able to understand and it was making his nerves boil under is skin. 

He didn't know why, didn't know what. 

So he shut up about that all. 

Lanice was the most genuine Galra he'd ever met. 

Lanice was also probably the most attractive Galra he'd ever met. 

"Know what, Keith?" Lanice suddenly add. 

"What?" 

Lanice put his fork near his plate. It was empty unlike Keith's. There was something in Lanice's voice, something full of hesitation, something even more uneasy than right before and it was making Keith instantly curious. 

Lanice had lowered his gaze somehow. His ears were still flat on his head and it had nothing to see with Keith. It was so incredibly obvious, after all. It wasn't about Keith's behaviour, it wasn't fear related. 

A sigh. 

"I'm not into females." 

A silence. 

"Keith, you don't finish you plate?" 

_Fuck_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! 
> 
> Also this chapter feels a bit clumsy (to me) on the writing part but I've spent basically...Almost 2months without writing nor reading in english so I was sometimes like "wtf am i doing?" before I was finally back to my bad habits x'D 
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave a comment, if you have any question or request tell me! <3


	16. Not alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time flies, and Lance has started a new routine as the old Torek's employee at the gems store. But that peaceful life couldn't last forever, and the reality of the Galras' daily life catches up pretty fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii sweeties! Than you all for you kind messages, I'm always soooo blessed at every new comment oh my god! I'm so so so so happy to see you still reading this story and leaving your opinion about it! Thank you so much, it means so much to me!! I've been quite away for a while lately and I'm coming back slowly after a very hard moment, I hope I can give you some new chapters very soon, so...Here is the new one for now! 
> 
> Thank you a loooooooot to Feely_Cheerio for the beta reading and being so patient with me! <3 <3 <3

When his feet touched the cold floor, Lance shivered. His sheets were still warm from the night, his pajama clothes quickly losing their warmth against his skin. In the corridor, there were already foot steps. By now, he wass able to say who was walking, what direction they were taking, and why. 

His skin was slightly moist from the night, his usual digesting fever almost gone after sleeping so much. On his night stand, the pills meant to help him with his intolerance to Galra food were still unused, no matter how hard Thace had managed to get them. 

Lance hadn't thrown up his meals for now two weeks, and his trembling hands didn't hank him, day after day. 

And day after day, the taste of meat felt printed on his tongue, like a curse he had to get used to. But he could do it. He'd sworn. 

Mornings had taken a new dimension for two months now. After the first time at the Arus' restaurant, Lance had accepted Torek's request to work in his gems store. A daily routine had started then, something comforting that Lance had barely known in Altea. Being a Prince would have not let him have a casual job and live amongst people like this; but here, everything was different and after accepting this offer it was like everything had changed. He was building his own life, making a lie become his _reality_. 

Every mornings, Shiro or Keith was driving him to the town center, leaving him in a place he now knew by heart. Torek's shop wasn't far and walking along streets in the cold air had become a habit. It was somehow a peaceful moment and he'd learnt how to appreciate the silence in the streets before it would be crowded, Galra soldiers and regular passants going by. 

Every morning, the huge purple moon was greeting them all and he'd slowly accepted the softness of its light overwhelming the entire city. It was a world made for Galras. 

And Lance, now, was a Galra. 

Every morning, Lance was opening the store before customers could come in. Every morning, Torek was welcoming him, his old hands already working on small pieces of prothesis people had ordered him. And for now one month, Lance had started observing his work with more attention than what he was meant to. 

When he stepped in the living room as usual, it was to find Keith half sleeping on the sofa, Shiro sitting on a high stool in a corner. It wasn't the first time, and Lance somehow remembered Keith coming back pretty late in the night. 

" 'Morning," Lance greeted with a quick glance at the young Galra. Keith barely waved at him in response, and Shiro giggled at that. 

"Good morning," the human said. In his hands, there was the daily coffee; on the counter, steam was coming from another mug and Lance knew that this one was meant to be for him. 

"Keith's dead?" Lance asked as he was grabbing the mug but Shiro just shrugged. 

"Kind of. Hungover, I'd rather say." 

"Shut the fuck up, Shiro," a voice raised from the sofa, hoarse and slow and it was so unlike Keith that Lance thought he was going to smother on his coffee. "Aaah shit, it hurts..." 

With a mocking smirk, Shiro winked to Lance who was frowning. "That idiot got a promotion yesterday and he's been dragged to some party to celebrate it." 

"I'll kill them all," Keith mumbled from his spot, and Lance bite his lips not to laugh. 

Quietly, Shiro gestured to Lance about Keith, half-whispering half-shaping letters with his mouth. _I'll drive you to work_ , he mouthed, _Keith will stay here today_. Lance nodded. It was understandable and somehow he prefered when it was Shiro who left him in town. And there was a good reason: Shiro's engine. Lance remembered pretty clearly the first time he'd been on the motorbike; he'd been scared as hell, fear crawling under his skin as he thought he was going to die at every second passed on hisseat, arms tight around Shiro's waist. 

But it was also the first time he'd felt free and that feeling had lingered for so long after that, so he had to try again, and again and again. He loved the way his heart was beating, hard and fast, with so much fear and excitation at hte same time. He loved how wind couldn't reach them, could be fast enough to follow them when Shiro was forgetting the code and drove faster and faster when they were late. 

He loved the way he was allowed to get close to another living body without putting someone's life in danger and always tightened his grip around Shiro's waist not to fall when it was a bit too fast for his liking -but he liked it and sometimes wished it could never end. 

"That guy is a wreck," Lanice snorted. "Did he drink that much? How comes?" 

"You would be in a worse state than him if it had been you," Shiro muttered. "Galra's drinks are the strongest in the galaxy, you're not _made_ to handle something like this." 

Lance pursed his lips quickly before focusing on his coffee. It was hot, like every morning. It smelt strong, like every time. It tasted bitter, like Shiro's gaze on him every day. Ther was something about the man that Lance wasn't able to tell. Did Shiro hate him? Did he just not mind at all? 

Lance hadn't forget that Shiro knew partially about his non-Galra state, but during more than a month, he hadn't talked about it anymore -he hadn't even try to evocate it, in a way or another. It was like nothing had happened, and Shiro as acting like Lance was truly _Lanice_. Was is for the sake of every one? Lance hoped, for sure, but when the hard gaze of Shiro stared at him likehe was trying to see through his skin, Lance couldn't help; he shivered, unsure for a second of what was happening. 

He had to admit that he'd made some researched during his break at Torek's store to verify if human beings had some weirds abilities like see people's real self or something like that. But nothing. They were one of those rare people with absolutely no power, no particular strength or anything. 

They couldn't even _feel_ , just _understand_. Shiro was intelligent and able to get things quickly so most of the time it made up for his difference with Galras, but Lance had noticed it; for example, he didn't feel the change in someone's behaviour -he saw it when it was possible. Lance wasn't a Galra, but his natural survival instinct as an Altean made it possible for him to react to a lot of situation. 

And...

Somehow his nature had been pretty compatible with the way Galras were acting around him. I was like his instinct helped him predict when something wasn't safe with them around him, every time someone was getting angry, sad or anything. He could feel how they were, could determinate if a place was getting dangerous just by how the air felt around the Galras. 

It had made things easier at the store. Torek was easy to work with, he was quiet, calm, had a nice voice and behaviour. Lance couldn't have asked for someone better around him. 

"You can take your shower without locking the door today," SHiro continued with a smirk. "Keith's too busy dying on the sofa to even think about the existence of soap and water."  
"Shiro, I said _fuck you_ ," Keith's stone voice said and a hand appeared above the back of the sofa, a middle finger in view. 

"Don't play, Keith." 

"In your dreams." 

There was barely a second of silence, then Shiro quickly winked at Lance and before the Prince could even understand what was going on, the man talked again. "Ah, that's so sad Keith, I was thinking about making some great coffee for you today as you're not feeling great but--" 

They didn't have to wait for long. Keith's head appeared on top of the back of the sofa. 

" _What_!?" 

Lance barely hold his laughter. With his tired eyes opened wide, Keith looked like a kid looking for candies. Actually, he totally was. 

"You don't look so dead finally," Shiro snorted and Keith blinked. "Ah, and I was kidding. No coffee for you, suicidal idiot." 

Keith narrowed his glowing eyes and disappeared again with a line of colorful curses. Since the day Shiro had warned Lance, Keith hadn't had any try on coffee -or actually nothing coming from Lance nor Shiro. They knew that Thace and Ulaz wouldn't even touch the box of coffee to prepare it. 

Sometimes, Lance crossed Keith's envious gaze and he knew that his morning was already screwed up. For some weird reason, he didn't like when the Galra was upset at him. Keith wasn't one to be particularly nice, but there were those small moments when it was like nothing was existing anymore around them. It barey happened though. Twice, maybe, in the past month? Even when they were alone in the small ship, that magic didn't happen and they kind of remained silent -or just some casual talk that didn't lead anywhere. 

"Where's Thace?" Lance asked with a wince. His tongue burnt a little. 

"The hospital," Shiro said but in his tone Lance could hear the bitterness for not going with the Captain. 

"Oh." 

Sendak hadn't returned since the attack in his office. If the Galra had tried to go back home more than once -he even destroyed half his room in annoyance, no matter if he had only one arm, it hadn't been allowed and he was stuck out of town. Higher autorities, directly under Zarkon's orders like Sendak was too, had given orders. Until his complete recover, he wasn't allowed to leave. 

"How is he?" Lance asked. Not that he was missing Sendak, but somehow he felt like it was his place to wonder about the Commander's health. "Did Thace say something?" 

"I don't know," Shiro sighed heavily. "I'm not allowed to know. That's all." 

Lance frowned a bit. "What?" 

Shiro gestured for him to get closer and he leaned a little on him, voice low. "I'm just a pet. There's so much security around him, as long as it's not safe enough they can't allow it." 

"You mean his condition is that bad?" Lance talked the same way without thinking about it, and Shiro just shook his head. 

"No. In case there would be another attack. They can't take the risk." He glanced at the sofa. "Even if I'm a pet, like litterally _nobody_ and barely _a toy_ , I was with him when it happened and we can't deny that _my arm_ exploded in his office, ok?" 

A bit disturbed by the way things were going, Lance opened his mouth but a raspy voice came out from the sofa. 

"I fucking hear you guys. Shiro, don't you dare call yourself a fucking stupid pet, what the fuck!" 

"Stop swearing, Keith," Shiro sighed but Lance could hear that he really didn't mind Keith's language at that very moment. 

"The hell if I'll stop! You fucking know it!"

"Keith..."

"I fight everyday for people to treat you like a normal being and not a _pet_!" 

"Keith, are you still drunk?" 

Silent, Lance looked at Shiro. The man was frowning, visibly annoyed by the conversation and the topic. It was obviously something he didn't want to talk about, and from what he knew, Lance could understand. 

"Who cares if I am? _You don't care, Shiro_!" 

"Keith, go to bed." 

"So what? So you can treat yourself like a pet in front of Lanice? _Worthy_ , really! _Show him your best side, pet!_ " Keith hissed. 

It was unlike Keith. There was that bitter tone, something awfully sad and _betrayed_ in th way he was talking -let alone the fact that indeed, he sounded weird and drunk. And as he knew how close they were, how deep was their relation and how Keith was protecting Shiro and everything involving the human's status, Lance gulped at the scene happening in front of him. 

"Keith, stop it," Shiro raised his voice a bit more, a sad expression on his face. 

"Want me to leave?" Lance murmured. "I can if--" 

" _Want me to leeeaaaave_ ," Keith repeated right away with a funny and mocking tone. "How nice, Lanice! HOW NICE!" 

There was a soft sound, Keith probably hitting the cushions with his fist -Lance wasn't sure and he gazed at Shiro who looked a bit mortified by Keith's behaviour. 

"Shiro?" 

"I hate when he drinks, he's unsuffurable." 

"I hear you, pet Shiro! Not a way to _adress your master_!"

Lance blinked, then winced. He leaned on the man, frowning. 

"What's happening? Usually he would beat up everyone's ass for even saying 'pet' in front of him..." 

Shiro shook his head. "I don't know. That's not like him, something might have happened last night."

"You weren't with them during the party?" 

"Would you bring your pet to a party?" Shiro replied right away. He had that soft and sorry smile, something kind of saying 'Can't help but I wish I was present'. And it was awfully sad. 

Shiro was, undoubtedly, a sad man, hiding his thoughts day after day and Keith was as much the man causing that as much the man trying to save everything each passing day. 

But today, Keith was the one breaking their daily routine. 

They had a miserable story together, something that Lance could neverreally understand -he did get the few lines Keith had told him, but not living the thing didn't help that much, he just couldn't put himself at their places and he _didn't want_ to feel as bad as them to be honest. 

Keith woobly voice came out again, something less understandable and Shiro swore between his teeth. This time, Lance breathed out loudly and he quickly grabbed Shiro's arm, dragging the man with him. 

"Ok, let's go, don't even stay with that guy today," he quickly said. 

"What? Lanice, I-" 

"Don't you dare contradict me," Lance cut him and he ended his sentence mouthing ' _pet_ ' silently to point out that Shiro didn't have the _right_ to keep him from doing this. Gladiator only clenched his jaw; even if they both knew that Lance wasn't a Galra, and that he wasn't from this family, Shiro couldn't do anything. It would kill them. So he played the game, visibly disagreeing with the situation. 

Soon in the corridor and out of reach of Keith's ears, Shiro waited until they passed a few doors. But without any warning, he suddenly caught Lance by the collar, a door opening by their side and he litterally threw him in the room. 

The Galra smell, stronger than his own bedroom, overwhelmed Lance when he hit the floor. 

"Aouch! Shiro, what the-" 

Lance heard the sound of the door closing behind the man. 

"What game are you playing?"

The dim light was just enough to see what was in this place. Lance had never been here before, even in two long months He'd been too busy being a new person, adjusting every day to everything. 

It was Keith's room. 

Two beds occupied most of the room. One hadn't been used on this night, sheets untouched. Keith's bed. 

He could recognize the strongest smell in this room, mixed with another, softer but not less dangerous. It was Shiro's. 

"I don't play," Lance said. 

"Are you trying to act _the good Galra_ thing?" Shiro hissed. His tone wasn't _that bad or threatening_ but Lanice could feel the hair on his entire body raise up in apprehension. He'd never really known what Shiro was able to do. 

"I'm not." 

Getting on his feet, Lance kept an eye on Shiro. The man was scowling hard, between unsure and upset at the same time. 

"Don't you dare protect me," he sighed. "I can handle Keith's behaviour." 

Lance shrugged. "Yeah. Of course. Pet duty, mh?" And at Shiro's wince, he added. "And Sendak has protectd you enough for at least three generations, right?" 

"You're going to have problems one day, shut your mouth." But Shiro was just rolling his eyes in annoyance, arms crossed. If Lance hadn't known how the subject with Sendak was important to Shiro, he could have thought that his words didn't mean anything. But he knew. No need to be that intelligent. 

"You're not the first one to tell me," Lance huffed a bit and Shiro scowled a little more. He tilted his head a bit. "Thace, Keith, oh Ulaz too."

"Ulaz?"

"I ate his Arusian bread last week."

"How are your even still alive?"

Lance giggled a bit. He remembered Ulaz's face when he had seen his sweets gone after coming back from a quick walk outside, late in the night. Lance had apologize brievely, and Ulaz had just growled, teeth out and threatening. But...It was probably the fact that _Lanice_ had gladly eaten the meal, actually Ulaz hadn't hit him or anything. Swearing for an hour sounded enough. The day after, two breads from the Arusian restaurant were on the table when Ulaz was back, late in the night. 

"My best skill involves my survival," Lance snorted. 

"I'm surprised he only threatened you _gently_ actually, he almost killed Keith when he hid his food last time." 

Lance laughed. "A talent, I tell you. Even my sister never managed to touch me when I badly messed with her so they-" 

But he stopped. 

His heart had immediatly missed a beat. Shiro was suddenly staring at him with curious eyes but it was a bit too late to get back on his words. 

"Your sister?"

In almost three months amongst them, he had managed not to mention his _previous life_ , at any moment. Even with Thace, he tended not to talk about them. Every time he let himself think about his sister, father, or even Coran, there was that bitter feeling overwhelming him. 

Reluctantly, Lance nodded, his throat tight, and he clenched his jaw hard. 

"So, you still have a family somewhere?" 

The suddenly soft tone surprised Lance and he blinked at the Gladiator when he put a hand on his shoulder, patting gently. Shiro was smiling. Gently. And the sudden tenderness in the man's features was as heartbreaking as how much Lance could miss his family. 

"Do you miss them?"

Shiro knew how it felt. 

No doubt. 

Lance hesitated a few seconds before talking, and he hated his own voice. 

"Yeah. I...Miss them...A lot..."

Shiro opened his mouth and whatever the man wanted to say, Lance waved it off before he could manage a word. 

"Let's just...Not talk about it. Please." 

A frown. 

A sigh. 

Shiro took his hand off Lance's shoulder, looking slightly confused. "Ok. You owe me one for this time: I won't talk about your family." 

Lance huffed a bit. "What a favor." But talking about Allura by accident had just put him a bit down and he didn't feel like arguing anymore, and even less playing. 

"But," Shiro continued after a moment of akward silence and Lance could hear the hesitation in his voice. "If one day, well, if you need...You know. Talking." 

Lance frowned a little. Shiro shrugged with a small smile. "No need to tell a lot if you don't want. Just wanted, well...You to know that I can understand the situation." 

Lance blinked, again. When a minute before he thought that Shiro might have a problem with him, the man was now all soft and gentle. It was probably because of the face he was making, but Shiro quickly added with a sigh. 

"Don't take it bad, Lanice, but not knowing who you are and with all that secret thing around you, I _do_ mistrust you. Kinda. A little. Well, _a lot_."

Lance swallowed. "Legit," he mumbled. "Shiro, I'm sor-" 

"But," Shiro cut him, "I thought that you had nothing to lose appart from your life. " 

"What is already quite a big deal," Lance snorted. 

"You know what I mean, idiot. Well, I'm feeling sorry for thinking that you really were heartless to come here even if it meant destroying ours lives." 

Lance was a bit confused this time. He wasn't getting Shiro's trust but it was already a lot. So he choose to play dumb, half laughing. "Heartless! Me! I feel soooo attacked right now, Shiro!" 

Shiro's smile was fond at that moment and for a second it reminded Lance of how the man looked at Keith every day. Something careful, soft. Caring. 

"Idiot," he repeated. "So...I might not be your friend, _don't mistake me_ , but...Don't forget that you're not alone, man. Got it?" 

Disoriented behind his own stupid smile, Lance quickly nodded before he could think twice about it. _Not alone_. 

Appart from his sister and Coran, Lance didn't know what it was not to be alone. Not to _feel_ alone.

 _Does my_ real _life suck that much?_

When Shiro left him in town that day, it was like every day, like nothing was different. But it was. He didn't know how it could, but it was. 

His stomach was already growling, empty like every morning. He would have to wait, again. For now two months, he'd managed to hide during lunch, so Torek wouldn't see him _not eat_ or _eat with the face of someone about to puke_. And Arusian food everyday was just out of question: if Galras didn't kill him, diabetes wouldn't either, he could swear. Plus the Arusian restaurant was too far to get anything. So he would just wait for the end of the day, like he was used to do. 

The door or the store barely made a sound when Lance entered the store. Indoor, it was warm, quiet. There was only the sound of a radio coming from Torek's small workplace, but Lance had barely let the door close behind him that the old Galra was rushing from the small room to the main store. Surprised, Lance jumped and stared at Torek's. Disoriented wasn't even a word to describe the old man, eyes big and lost. He still had a few of his work tools in his hands as he was popping behind the counter. 

"LANICE!"

"Uh, hello? I'm late?" 

Lance knew he wasn't. Usually, he entered the shop and greeted Torek when he was already working in the second room on prosthesises for customers. Days were peaceful here. 

But today, the Galra was agitated. Badly. 

"Lanice, my boy! Are you ok?" He asked, voice shaky, hands unable to find a place to stop and moving all the time. 

Lance blinked. "I am. Oh, wow, sit down!" 

He ran to Torek, grabbing the stool and forced him to sit - _fuck Galras and their strength_ , even if Torek first didn't agree with his attempt. A minute and some good lines of swearing and scowling, Torek was set on the stool but wasn't calm yet. 

"What's going on, grandpa?" Lance asked. 

From the other room, there was still the radio on. It was different from usual; no music was playing. A stern voice was talking through the microphone, a bit snuffling, and it gave Lance a weird feeling. 

"The _news_! Who drove you here? Where's Thace? Keith? Are they gone out there? You said he had that trip, had he returned before?" 

"Torek, I swear to Gods that I don't have any idea what you're talking about, so first of all, just _calm down_. What news?"

Torek hummed with frustration, growled deeply, and for a long moment there wasn't any sound in the store. Just the muffled sound of the radio kept going and he left the old man with a quick pat on the shoulder to turn it off. 

But something wasn't ok in the second room. If Torek was working on a prosthesis, he obviously had been shaken enough to drop it on the floor, ruining his hard work on it. When he took the huge metalic arm, he could even see what were the damaged parts on it. 

The radio was still on. 

He had always hated those voices saying sternly what was going on in the galaxy.

" _-from last night. Arus is still under shock after the night. Our Emperor has already sent reinforcements to help at the base that exploded. We already have a first listing of the victims-_ "

Before he could understand what it was talking about, Lance was listening with too much attention to a list of names. Galras. So many Galra names and yet he was listening, again and again. On the other side of the door, Torek was still silent. He, too, was probably listening. Waiting for a name. 

Lance wasn't waiting for a name coming from Altea. 

Actually, he hoped that he didn't have to wait for any name. Nor Altean nor Galra.  
Hope could make people feel sick and Lance remembered the last time he'd felt like this.  
" _...Thes, major Drakin, soldier Thad, corporal Ulaz, lieutenant Nork, soldier Forek, soldier..._ " 

Lance let the arm drop to the floor, again. 

" _-reminds us all of the events from Balmera and our thoughts are joining everyone on this tragedy, again._ "

For now more than a week, Ulaz had been transferred to Arus' military basement for some yearly maneuvering. Every two days, he was calling quickly Thace at home to give some news about the process and tell Lance _not to fucking eat Arusian food without him before he come back_ because he was stuck at the base and couldn't even try local specialties in town. 

There was a shadow in the door frame; Torek had stood up and was looking at Lance, his face tired and sad. 

"I saw him grow up," he murmured. "Did you know how much he loved candies?" 

Ulaz was dead, far from a beloved family he had always cherished. 

"Torek," Lance managed to say after a moment and so many other dead names that he couldn't stand it anymore. "What's going on...?" 

A sigh. 

Torek leaned to take the arm from the floor. He looked weary. Old. 

"The war, my boy. Lanice. Our Empire is being attacked."


	17. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lance is back from Torek's shop that evening, it's only to find Keith sitting in Ulaz's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY! It took me forever to get back on this! ;w; 
> 
> So here is the next chapter, with a very new vibes this time! Of course everything has a meaning and will be explained little by little, nothing's for free in this story <3 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy!

When Lance had come back to the appartment, it was silent. The lights were down. In the corridor, no one was walking nor talking. The sound of his heavy coat resonated when it hit the floor by accident and he swore between his teeth while picking it up and hanging it on the wall. The sound of the fabric itself filled the place and it was...Kind of nerve racking. 

Since the news on the morning, Lance hadn't heard of Thace nor Keith, and Shiro hadn't talked on their way back from town. It was like he couldn't communicate to Lance about what had happened, like Lance was still the stranger he'd been since the beginning. Shiro (appart fom Thace) was the only one to know a little about the truth. It could explain a bit his behaviour, but...It hurt. It hurt as Lance had slowly come to know the Galras around him and deal with existence, their very self, their personalities. 

He sighed, kicking his boots off. 

Ulaz's room was wide open, and Lance hold his breath a little at the view, but his curiosity was here and he came closer, forgetting about reaching his own room. He had never seen the inside of Ulaz's room. Each of them had that weird intimacy despite Keith's words about privacy being something they didn't care about. Until this morning, Lance had never been inside Keith and Shiro's room. 

He'd never been to Thace's, too -and no need to tell about Sendak's, right? 

At first, it was dark. 

The first step in the small room felt weird. 

Ulaz was dead. 

He would never come back and somehow it felt even weirder. His bed was still undone from the previous week, when he'd left the city for Arus. He'd been so childish, more excited at the idea of visiting the place than nervous to go to another planet and military base. Thace had simply shrugged, used to Ulaz's love for this planet and its civilization. 

On Ulaz's undone bed, there was a body sitting on the edge, and Lance came a bit closer, heart beating faster for a second. 

Ulaz was dead and it wasn't the shape of his body sitting on the bed. 

"Keith?" 

The Galra jumped at his name, and even in the dark Lance could see his face, his low features and the way he was trying to quickly cover it by frowning hard. 

It was a difficult moment and their nature pushed them to act strong. Lance didn't need to know more about Keith to understand this. The Galra let out a small sigh and avoided Lance's gaze, his glowing eyes going back to stare at nothing, right in front of him. 

_Ulaz was dead._ And his brain was way too slow to really process the whole idea. He was too far when the attack had happened, and it felt so unreal. 

"He was so messy," Keith suddenly murmured, "that he forgot his bag of candies on his nigtstand..." 

On his first day out, Ulaz had called home in panic, asking for someone to check in the whole appartment to find said bag of sweets. He was way more scared at the idea of losing it during the journey than anthing else that was happening -like being about to fight, it was like it was nothing, and _fucking shit can't anyone find my candies? Oh my god I've lost it I bought it for today, I'm so- Oh in my bedroom? Thanks Mum Thace!_

Without a word, Lance let himself fall on the bed. The mattress creacked under his weight, the sheets moved a little. Keith wasn't talking anymore. 

"Keith, you..." 

What should he say? Actually, Lance truly didn't have to stay here and _comfort_ the Galra. He didn't have to think about the entire situation, how it would be different not having Ulaz ranting amongst them in the morning and babbling like a kid about his day in the evening. 

There was a sigh and Lance didn't know if it was Keith or himself. 

It had been a tiring day. 

"Are you ok?" He asked. 

_Of course_ , Keith nodded. 

But, of course, he wasn't. 

His shoulders dropped a little downer and it looked like he was wearing the entire weight of their planet on his upper back. Somehow, Lance could believe it. And he did understand. He had known it more than once. Losing family, relatives, friends. Lover. Being part of the royalty didn't bring only nice times in life. And every time something was happening, Lance had felt on the edge of something he wasn't able to name. 

But he knew what could cross Keith's mind -they might not be the same races, but they were alive and had _feelings_. It was all what mattered at that moment. 

His hand reaching for Keith's back was slow and full of hesitation. But when he felt the thick fabric of the military suit under his pads, Lance stopped thinking too much. Keith's head bowed in silence, shoulders shaking so lightly that Lance didn't notice it immediatly. 

The next thing they both acknowledge in silence was, for Lance the feeling of Keith's hads gripping his shirt on his back, and for Keith the heat of a soft embrace with arms tight around his shoulders. If _Lanice_ looked skinny, he noticed after a while, there was something incredible in that strength all over him. Something comforting. Something that went along pretty well with the sweet smell spread all over the both of them. 

Keith knew it was all coming from _Lanice_. Everything about that guy was weird, he knew it. But after a moment, after days, after more than two months, he had stopped worrying, he had stopped thinking, he had purely accepted that Lanice was different. Sendak, by his attitude, had probably already taken it that Lanice wasn't like them and it was for sure the reason he found him _funny_. Probably. Who could tell? Sendak would never talk about his own feelings toward a member of their family. He would _act_ instead. 

With that heat all over him, with that incredibly smell. Something suave that Keith was meant to run away from, everytime it reached him. 

Actually, Lanice being different hadn't been a problem. Not the most problematic part, actually, the young Galra had been able to adjust pretty quickly to his daily life and if Keith definitely knew how Lanice was still afraid by people around him and always pretty defensive when he didn't know them, it had gotten better and better each passing week. But...No. It wasn't a problem anymore. His weird attitude sometimes also wasn't. The way he was able to act like a shitty spoiled brat also wasn't. 

No. 

It was his smell. 

His smell had always been the problem. 

From that close, it was the worst. 

"You forgot your perfum again," Keith finally managed to articulate after a moment. His nose was stuck against Lanice's neck, his cheek resting on his shoulder after the man had pulled him closer. And honestly, he was feeling a bit like a kid. It didn't feel bad at all. 

_But that smell was everything he could die for._

Lanice giggled a little. Some dark laughters, something a bit nervous; he probably hadn't noticed. 

"Not a big deal," Lanice replied. His shoulder moved a little under Keith's head as he tried to shrug. 

A few weeks before, Thace had been back with something that had scared Keith at first. Not because of the product he was giving to Lanice. It was more about the situation it could put their family in: the soldier had managed to find a specific perfum, meant to hide Lanice's smell to people who could get too close. 

But it was coming from the black market and they all knew it. Sendak didn't know the situation though -Keith was pretty sure of this fact even if he hadn't questionned Thace. It was dangerous. 

"You're stupid. You know that?" 

"You tell me everytime." Lanice sighed. "I'll believe it soon. How d'you feel?" 

If Lanice's grip around him wasn't as strong as a Galra soldier, it was something that Keith didn't break. 

"Like shit," he simply answered. 

"Did you stay here all day?" 

Keith hesitated, silent for a moment. But he had no reason to hide it -or actually nothing else than his own pride that was quite dead already for the day. He nodded. 

"Headache still?" 

At Lanice mentionning the beginning o the day, Keith winced deeper than he wanted too, and felt quite thankful to have his face hidden in Lanice's shoulder. _Fuck_. 

"No..." 

They didn't move nor talk for a moment. Lanice's arms were still around him, and that smell was making his heart ache and beat like hell. It was as annoying as comforting, and with a deep sigh Keith finally closed his arms around the tight waist. Tight, but muscular and it was something Keith didn't expect _at all_ from the other Galra. It was, suddenly, another weird thing about Lanice, something he would have never noticed if they hadn't had that proximity, that gesture, that closeness. 

It didn't match with that sick looks of his. And if Keith had already seen Lanice naked more than once, it was always when he was deeply hidden in the bathtub, water caressing up to his collarbones. His shoulders and sometimes pectorals were what Keith had seen of him -maybe a knee kicking off the water when Keith entered the bathroom without being invited as usual. So he never wondered if something was weird on that part too. 

_And his warmth_. 

"Where's Shiro?" Keith asked. His voice sounded raspy. He swallowed. 

"He's out again, he'll be back later." 

Lanice's _voice_ in his ear. 

There were those tight strong muscles on his belly, slightly moving along his breathing and words. 

Lanice's _smell_ kicking every thoughts off his mind. 

And for a few seconds, Keith stopped thinking for real, suddenly using his weight and balance to push Lanice's body down on the mattress. There was a small squeak which he didn't care about. _At all_. And in the darkness of Ulaz's room, the shape of Lanice's body was perfectly drawn out on the light sheets of the bed. The silence was cut by the sound of his heart, beating loud in his ears. The sound of his fast breathing. 

"K-Keith?" 

Lanice's smell had slightly changed. It was overwhelming them, spread in the entire room, filling the space with fear. Keith could smell it. He didn't answer immediatly, shifting to top his cousin and locking his body between his thighs. But even there, he noticed, the flesh he felt wasn't flabby for someone who couldn't eat for years and years. For someone who couldn't train at the garrison. For someone who was so _weak_. 

"H-hey, what are you doing?" Lanice called again, twitching a little under him and Keith quickly caught his wrists with a strong hand. 

"Don't move." 

What was he even doing? There was so few light in the room that Lanice's eyes were glowing like crazy as he was staring at Keith. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Lanice whined. 

Frowning, Keith applied his other hand on the dark shirt, his fingers tracing a slow path straight from his collarbones, pressing lightly. 

"Checking." 

"Checking on _what_!?"

The humanoid bone structure was normal, and soon it was that musculature under his fingers. 

"This." 

Keith heard Lanice hold his breath when his hand pulled the hem of his shirt up. The entire situation felt weird, _wrong_ actually, but he quite didn't care at the moment. When his fingers traced the relief of unexpectedly hard abs, a small gasp reached his ears and Keith glanced at Lanice. Despite the fear on his features, his cheeks had taken a dark shade of purple. And his smell in the room had sightly switched to something else. Something...Breath taking. 

Keith leaned a little more on Lanice and let his hand draw the lines. His chest, waist, thighs, were thin when Lanice was dressed. He looked terribly skinny, every passing day and the fact that he couldn't eat made it so normal that none of them had ever thought that there was such a thing under the layers of fabric. 

"Let me go-" 

"What the hell are you?" Keith huffed a little. He was lost. Lost with his own blood pounding in his ears with a frenetic rythm, lost with the ost appealing smell hanging in the air and rolling on his skin, lost with the feeling of Lanice skin under his fingers, lost with a sudden lust and desir he couldn't explain. 

How could Lanice be so different from everything ad everyone he'd ever known? 

"How...?" he murmured, more for himself than for Lanice. 

He probably had leaned too much on Lanice by the way, but the idea hit him a little too late. He could feel the trembling breath on his face. And from this close, Lanice's eyes staring at him were stunning. The golden lights of his eyeballs were mostly dancing with those sparkles of blue. 

And this time, Keith was the one unable to breath properly. His hand immediatly left the belly, cupping Lanice's face without a warning. 

"Aouch, Keith!" 

"Shut up!" 

Lance obeyed within a second. Keith's eyes were wide opened, looking at him. Right. In. The. Eyes. 

His breath on his face. 

The fear running in his blood. 

His heart beating like hell. 

The feeling of that hand on him, strong and manly like he'd always needed it. 

"Shut up, shut up, shut up..." Keith repeated. 

He'd freed his wrists -when? But Lance couldn't feel his hand in any place on his body. Just his chin, trapped between Keith's fingers. 

"Blue..." 

Lance froze. 

_Shit_. Blue? Did he fuck up with his shifting ability? Were his eyes--

"K-Keith, I--"

"That's amazing..." And Keith's voice went out so low, with something so fond that Lance wanted to melt in place right away. Switching on to every extrem feelings was prety hard to live and he wasn't sure how to take all of this. 

"Keith, seriously..." 

"I--" An uncertain looks crossed Keith's features. Scared about what could happen, Lance didn't move, stuck under the incredible weight of the Galra. Stuck under his hand gripping his face like he could disapear. "I'm sorry..." The low murmur reached Lance who blinked. He didn't expect it actually. Keith's eyes barely moved, still staring at his and _oh god, it was only gold gold gold_. 

"Sorry for wha--" 

But Lance didn't finish his question. He could have, really, but that would have meant... What would have it meant, really? 

There was that mouth on his, taking all his thoughts in, hands gripping the fabric of his shirt, and his slow brain couldn't process things fast enough. His survival instinct was yelling and for some unusual reasons Lance tried to shut it. He jumped a little when he felt a fang against his low lip, but it was definitely not something meant to be dangerous, made of hot breaths, trembling hands discovering his upper body again, warm tongues giving a try at each other. Heart beating so hard, so fast. Blood running hard and fast in veins. 

Keith was like a kid trying to get prooves that everything was real, living. 

_Living_? 

In a second, Lance blinked, trying to get rid of that unreal feeling and need that was overwhelming him -them, even. It was difficult though. The weight on him was something he'd been craving for on Altea. The curious hands on him were something he missed so bad. The muscular legs straddling him were everything he could dream of in such a situation. Keith could have been what he'd needed day by day. 

Even if Keith was a Galra. 

Lance blinked again at the thought, and this time he turned his head, breaking the kiss at the sudden realization. 

There as a silence for a moment. Then Keith moved a little, straightening on Lance's middle boddy. 

"What is it?" Keith asked. 

Lance didn't answer. He didn't know. What was it about? The kiss? Unexpected. But more than not bad. The place? Ulaz's room wasn't the best place. But his bed was comfortable, for sure. The timing? No one was home. The context? Ulaz was dead, it was the worst moment for such a thing. 

No. 

"I...Don't know..." Lance whispered.

What was, suddenly, disturbing Lance was that terrifying idea. 

That sudden desir for Keith _and especially that it didn't matter if he was a Galra_. 

Keith on his lap was something, and Lance propped himself on an elbow, unsure of what to do. Unsure of what to think. Keith didn't look different; 

"What the hell are we doing..." Lance hissed. He didn't really know what had actually happened -it just felt so normal yet so wrong at the same time. And it made him ache for doing it again -how could Keith kiss like this without biting him with those fangs? The feeling of the tips brushing his lips felt crazy and Lance couldn't forget the electric shiver that had ran along his spin and _something else_ but--

Oh. 

Wait. 

Talking about a bulge in pants, it suddely hit Lance that for the first time ever, there was something in Keith's suit. Not that he was outraged -he knew pretty well about that stuff back on Altea and had right now quite a boner, let's be honest when a hot and strong body rides and kiss you, ok? But Lance had noticed something about Galras because of that weird fashion -wearing military suits only. 

Their crotches were flat. 

It was something that hadn't disturbed him at first, then he'd barely given a look at the fact that most of them didn't seem to show any male attribute _here_. Keith wasn't different 

At least until know, and the bulge between his legs, rubbing against Lance's crotch, said it all. 

They. 

Actually. 

Had. 

Penises. 

Of course? 

But how had he never noticed before? Like, visually talking? 

His brain was a bit slow to realize what was happening. He was only able to feel Keith's hair under his fingers -when had his hands gone up to the Galra's head? There was that breath against his cheek. Hot lips devouring his mouth and suddenly the soft smell and taste of blood on his tongue -he didn't care about the fangs and didn't know if it was his blood of Keith's. There was, suddenly, something that burned under his skin, rolling and crawling in his veins. Muffled noises in their breathing. And _something_ overwhelming him -them actually, he could swear he'd heard Keith inhale deeply and felt his heartbeat go so fast fast fast-- 

"What _uh!_ are we _ah!_ even doing?" 

Was it really his own voice? 

When was the last time he'd felt like this? Something was going so crazy. There was that hand on his belly, fingers running on his muscles, sliding down to his thighs, then going back to the tone tummy and _Keith humming against his mouth_. 

That damn bulge rubbing back and forth against _his_. 

And that hot tongue in his mouth was driving him crazy like--

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Suddenly, a body at first glance hit Keith hard and with enough violence to eject him from above Lance who sucked in a breath at the sudden disapearance of the weight, mouth, hands, on him. His heart was still racing, his short fur hot and sweaty from Gods knew what. 

"Lanice, you're ok?" 

It didn't take him long to recognize the voice, and Shiro's human hand was already gripping his shoulder to make him sit. His breath was still a mess and for a second he looked for Keith's body. The Galra was coughing on the floor -Shiro had been strong enough to make him fall from the bed. 

"Lanice? Can you talk?" 

There was sill the light taste of blood lingering on his tongue and that weird and intense feeling making his fingers numb. But he nodded slowly, breathing out. 

"Y-yeah..." 

"You're bleeding, did Keith--" 

"He bit me," Keith's voice came out from the floor on the other side of the bed, hoarse and low. His breathing sounded messy too. 

"I didn't ask you anything, you stupid. Go to your room." 

Shiro's voice didn't let any possibility to reply and Keith slowly stood. Despite his efforts, it was obvious that he was struggling to get on his feet and both Lance and Shiro couldn't avoid what was in Keith's suit. The gladiator sighed. 

"And fucking calm yourself. Lock the door until you're done, I fucking don't want to witness that mess by accident." 

Keith's ears flattened on his head and Lance was pretty sure, even in the dark, that his face was darkening like hell. Galras blushing were still the weirdest thing Lance had ever seen. When the room fell into a uncomfortable silence once Keith left, and Shiro sighed, rubbing his neck. 

"You're such a problematic guy," he mumbled. 

With a tired hiss, Lance let himself fall back on the matress. "Favourite sentence of--"

Of Coran. Lance shut himsef up immediately, avoiding Shiro's curious gaze. A gaze than was running on him quietly for a moment, and after a while Shiro wrinked his nose. 

"Ripped," he mumbled. 

"What?"

Shiro pointed a finger to Lance's body and the prince lowered his gaze. His top was still snub above his belly, abs and low waist showing off after Keith's hands had worked on him. The muscles were slightly moving along with every breath and words and moves, and Lance quickly pulled on the fabric, biting his lips. 

" _This_ comes from a long and hard work," Shiro continued with a frown. "I hope you won't be a problem. At least not more than _now_." 

Lance winced at that. Despite his kind words in the morning, Shiro didn't trust him, and it was definitely legitimate. 

"Your room. Now." Shiro's voice was a little nicer than with Keith, but Lance still felt a shiver run along his spine at the tone. "We probably need to talk a little." 

In the corridor, it was silent and dark. None of them had let the light on and Lance simply followed Shiro's shape in the darkness to his own room. Keith's room was closed, probably locked as Shiro had asked and Lance could only imagine what was happening inside. 

The sound of the locker made him jump after Shiro closed the door behind them. And as the man walked inside of the tiny room, a sudden wave of nervousness hit Lance. It was actually the first time that someone else than Thace was entering his room since his arrival on the first day. Thace hadn't come in again sice that time Lance taking great care in keeping this place safe. 

How had he forgotten about his own safety for a few minutes? 

Making out with _Keith_?

Letting _Shiro_ enter his room? 

"Aww, shit," he muttered between his teeth while sitting on the edge of the mattress. "What the hell am I doing..." 

The feeling from before had made him dizzy and it was slowly evaporating. Shiro was standing before him with his arms crossed, staring with a deep frown. "That's what I'd like to know." 

A sigh. 

"What was it?" Shiro asked. 

Lance's heart rate was amost back to the normal. Just the stress to have someone in personal space made it hard to stabilize. 

"I'm...Not sure..." Lance murmured. "It was...Weird...?" 

"Keith's tongue in your mouth might be everything but weird from what I know. But yours in _his_ mouth wasn't what I expected." 

Lance blushed hard at Shiro's words. Didn't that man have any filter? 

"I...I don't know!" he whined. 

"I don't really mind about what you're going to do with your body. But be sure _not to destroy this family_." 

It was the second time Shiro warned him and Lance nodded in silence. With another sigh, Shiro sat next to him. The mattress emitted a small complain at the new weight. 

"What happened?" He asked again. "You don't look so great. I mean, despite this..." And Shiro waved toward Lance's crotch, making him feel ashamed. 

" _I don't know!_ " He hissed at first, but soon he tried to relax under the curious gaze. "It was like...I don't know, how are you human beings doing to be attracted by others?" 

Shiro blinked. "Uh? I don't know. A feeling maybe? Physical attributes can please us? The voice?" 

Fuck. Shiro wasn't the best person to ask, obviously. The idea of the man never doing anything since he left his gladiator life had nver really hit Lance -actually sex was quite the last thing the prince had been thinking about during the last months. Back on Altea it wasn't what he was aiming first; his rank didn't allow something like this that easily. And no way for him to even think about finding a partner. His conversation with Thace was still lingering somewhere in a corner of his mind and somehow he understood a little better what had just happened. 

Maybe the fact that those things weren't taboo here had made him eager to-- 

But most of all, what was all of that, all those feelings and needs overwhelming him? Overwhelming the both of them? 

"That was not like it," Lance mumbled. "I mean...Not just a feeling, uh..." 

"Oh?" 

"Kinda...More? I don't know, that's the first time I've ever felt like...This..." 

Lance shivered at the already fadding memory and tightened his arms around himself. He glanced at Shiro to discover the man staring at him. 

"I don't understand," Shiro simply said with a shrug. 

"Neither do I. Imagine all your ability to feel things was wrapped around you and pushing you to...Well, you know."

"I don't know."

"You just saw it, dumb."

"Oh. That." 

There was a hint of pink on Shiro's cheeks and for a second Lance blinked, unsure. Oh. OH. 

"Shiro, have you ever kissed someone?" Lance blurted out before he could even think about it. 

"Shut the fuck up." 

"Definitely nope to this." 

" _Lanice!_ "

"Got it, got it. I just didn't know about gladiators' virginity." And before Shiro could even reply to this, his face dark red as if he was suffocating, Lance sighed. "Not sure if you can help me out with something then."

The human hissed. "I'l lfucking throw cold water on you to calm you down!" 

Lance blinked, taking a few seconds to get Shiro's train of thoughts. And to the man's surprise, he deeply winced. 

"What? No seriously, there's no fucking way I'd ever ask you to touch me. That's gross." 

Shiro didn't reply to this, suddenly silent. But his attitude had changed a little, his body stiff as if he was about to attack or something. Lance just put the thought aside. In the corridor, someone was walking slowly. Lance didn't remember earing the door of the flat. 

"Actually, I wondered if you could help me with Galra's anatomy," he said. 

There was the sound of a door a bit farther, and Lance's heart felt a little better suddenly. Thace was back. 

Shiro blinked. 

"What?"

"Yeah, like you know, where the hell is their penis gone?" 

And if there was something Lance was pretty sure someone had never seen before in the entire galaxy, it was probably the face of Shiro, the pet gladiator at that very moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Well. I'm not sorry for Shiro. Like, not at all. Also if you have any question about the context and evironment, I'll be glad to answer! ^3^ That part with Lance's smell driving both them crazy has a real reason which will be explained later but for the curious ones, don't hesitate and come at me in private message on twitter (DahCyst) or instagram (anveecos) if you want to chat! <3 (Be warned, I love talking about this story ok?)
> 
> What's more...  
> I'M NOT READY FOR SEASON 5 IN LESS THAN TWO WEEKS ToT 
> 
> Love you all <3


	18. The Soldier and the Gladiator [Part. 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Spin Off] A a Galra child, Keith lives a peaceful life with his parents. He didn't know that his eighth birthday would destroy his reality and lead him to a new life made out of fear and hatred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sweeties!  
> I'm half alive, I'm not even sure about it.  
> It's been a while since the 17th chapter and I'm so so so so sorry to post this one only now QAQ It was meat to be written earlier I swear. But life is being more and more hard to handle and I struggle way too much between work, health and daily life. There's such a gap between what you want to do and what you actually can do!  
> I won't give up on this work and the others though, I like writing all of this too much! Reading your so sweet and so nice comments/messages/ DMs on social medias helps a lot and motivates me day by day. Thank you. So much. 
> 
> This chapter is slightly out of the original story, but it's also needed ;) A lot different from usual. I hope you'll like it! I've been wanting to write this part of the story for months now and it definitely was time! 
> 
> Enjoy <3

"Mom! Look!" 

The place was crowded. The walls were as dark as the suits worn by the challengers in the huge Arena, and Keith couldn't hide his excitation. There were so many people all around them -not only Galras as it was a specific competition on that day and Keith felt even more special.

Today was his eighth birthday. 

"Don't go too far honey, you'll get lost..." 

His mother had a smooth and sweet voice. He loved it. Slowing his pace, he waited until she caught up with him, his father gently laughing by her other side. For the occasion, they had taken their best outfits out of their small closet, and his father had taken Keith to the mall to buy him some new clothes since he had grown up too much in the last months. 

Arenas were the place to go on a special day, and Keith's eighth birthday said it all: it was the golden age for the young Galra. A few days later, he would enter the garrison in order to become one of Lord Zarkon's personal soldiers. It was one of the usual curriculum to go through when you were a male Galra and Keith was pretty sure it was the right choice to do. Zarkon would _need_ him by his side, and the thought of becoming a strong weapon always brought a shiver of excitment through his body. _Exciting_ wasn't even the right word. The boy was properly craving to become that man in the future, that beast, that _weapon_ that would stand fiercely to defend Zarkon's honor and dignity. 

"Ah, there. Keith, sit here, be nice." 

Quickly taken out of his thoughts, Keith focused on what was going around him. His parents were already sitting in the stands, waiting for the boy to set between the both of them. Everything around them, all the building, was made of those dark and grey rocks. 

Keith knew how important it was for the three of them to be here on such a day. The eighth birthday meant a lot and his parents had saved for months to afford such a gift for the young Galra. Watching strong Gladiators in the biggest Arena of the Empire was another dream of his, and it was hard to hold his excitation. 

The lights in the area were white and blinding but soon focusing on the main scene. Keith wasn't a kid anymore; there were still splashes of blood on the grey ground, and it drove an electric shiver along his back. _Thirsty_ for powerness. _Craving_ for strength. When the first fight started, his ears were buzzing that much with anticipation and excitment. Mouth a gape, shaping a O sometimes and his father would gently make him close it as soon as possible with a funny laughters. 

It didn't take long before the air was filled with the smell of sweat, blood and death. The boy could feel his Galra nature rushing in his own blood, racing in his veins. His trembling hands were stuck between his thighs and sometimes he jumped when his mother giggled at his reactions, patting his shoulder gently. 

"Oh look! That's the new Gladiators they were talking about!" 

Keith blinked at his father's words. Gladiators were powerful prisoners, trained and sometimes physically upgraded to entertain their public in amazing and breathtaking fights. Sometime, they even could become stars under that huge roof and Keith had heard about some of them having their own cell instead of sharing it with a bunch of tired, bloody and stinky bodies. Or at least it was how Keith imagined it. Gladiators were barely seen as living creatures, after all, and if they were still alive it was only thanks to their abilities to entertain people here and now. 

"What did they say about them already?" Keith's mother sighed, shaking gently her head in displeasure at the view. 

Keith's father shrugged with an amused smile. "Juniors. They got the authorization to use them in the area before they're fifteen." 

She rolled her eyes and winced with disgust at the young bodies walking to the center of the arena for the small representation. "Oh dear, how do they think this will interest people? They're too young to give us a show as good as their seniors! Look at this one, his blade is bigger than him!"

Keith laughed at that. He didn't really listen to the voice in the oud speakers. His attention was more attracted to the slimmer and less build bodies salutating the crowd. They were small compare with the previous fighters. Some of them were slightly taller -probably older already. A few looked a little lost, unsure of what to do and simply followed their comrades. 

"It's gonna be annoying," he pouted. "I'm sure I could beat them all at once." 

"Right, darling?" His father giggled. "But hey, isn't it interesting? They're weaker and maybe they'll work on their despair to show how one can be strong under pressure? You know, like that old fighter before." 

"Dad, he died after less than twenty seconds." 

"Yeah but have you ever heard an old man yell that loud?"

Keith shrugged. If he could get the point his father was trying to prove, he really had no interest in it. It would probably be his only time to an Arena. Tickets were awfully expensive and the next time Keith could afford buying one for himself, he would probably be a commander in Zarkon's army. So what was the point in coming here if he couldn't enjoy the way he'd thought he would? 

"Are they going to fight?" He asked, sighing and pouting. "It's too long!"

"They're new at it, sweetie," his mother giggled. "Give them a chance, ok?" 

"Aaaah, they're starting I think!" 

At his father's words, Keith frowned, nose slightly pleated in annoyance. He knew he was being childish. But he didn't care. In the middle of the arena, those miniature Gladiators had been dismissed and the loud speakers weren't talking anymore. There was only the sound of people yelling for entertainement, and Keith felt like joining them somehow. 

But it started. The doors to the backstages were opened for a while actually, but it seemed that the young gladiator meant to be sent didn't want to walk back in. One of the Guardian of the Arena, an impressive Galra Keith was envious of the body shape brandished his electric stick, unceremoniously touching the kid's ribs. There was a painful and surprised scream, and after two other electric admonitions the boy entered the arena. Keith wasn't sure about his age as he was from a race he didn't know that much. What was it already? He was so pale, his short dark hair and dark clothes contrasting so much with the white of his skin. From that far, Keith couldn't see much about his features. Where were his ears? Were they those weird round things on each side of his head? 

"Dad, it's ugly," he moarned. 

"Looks like they caught a human being," the Galra answered. "That's pretty rare!" 

"Why?" 

"Their planete isn't in a close solar system. He probably was captured by some pirates and sold to the Arena? It happens sometimes, but that's against the law..." 

For sure, Keith thought, it was something to have a human in the Arena. Even if it was a tiny one, the crowed looked more excited about the show. Or maybe it was because of the other challenger? They looked older than the tiny human, bigger, and way more impressive. A almeran, Keith's father said after a minute of reflexion. The Balmeran boy indeed looked like he was made of rocs on his body, with broad shoulders and heavy legs. 

"Aaahhh that human must have costed them a lot, what a shame to ruin him so fast!" 

Keith hummed at it, lazzily watching the fight. The small human looked terrified, but his entire body was so tensed that he was quick to dodge and avoid the heavy wood mace in front of him. Sometimes he was shooting something at the other boy who didn't react. 

"His moves aren't bad. That's sad he's dropped his mace." 

"He's too weak, he can't lift it." 

His parents' words barely reached his ears. There was something going on with this fight. The human was fast. Not strong, especially against the Balmeran, but after a moment his body looked less rigid and Keith could almost see how his eys were wide opened under the tension and adrenalin probably running in his veins toward his imminent death. 

It was something weird. 

And. 

Amazing. 

The young Galra found himself out of breath when the small body slide between the two tall legs, knees scratching on the rough ground but it wasn't stopping him. At all. Some parts of his clothes looked darker than before, impregnated with sweat and blood when the mace had hit him a few times. Keith didn't know, didn't understand, how he'd been able to stand up again and again and run. Again. So fast. 

"Are humans immortal, dad?" Keith asked without leaving the fight. Because he just couldn't. 

"Hum? Not really, I heard they're one of the weakest race known in their galaxy. Maybe it changed? Oh! Maybe a halfbreed?" 

Keith swore between his teeth and his mother gently slapped him on his shoulder. "Keith, your mouth." 

_It was over soon._

The idea suddely hit Keith when the Balmeran eventually caught the boy's ankle and lifted him in the air, head down. The mace was so high, a silent promise for a quick death. Something full of sore pain and a large amount of blood running out of a crushed body. 

The Balmeran hit with so much strength Keith hesitated -for the first time he wanted to close his eyes and avoid that part, taken away by his disgust to have even thought the human could win. 

But nothing happened. Or rather, Keith blinked, how _the hell_ did that boy manage to _avoid_ the mace. How was he even able to wrap his legs around the Balmeran's neck like this? How did he manage to make the creature struggle on his feet? 

How did they fall on the floor? 

Why? 

How? 

_How_?

HOW THE HELL?

"Keith. Mouth."

"I didn't swear!" The boy hissed. 

"Mh? No, just close it. Bugs might enter." 

Keith obeyed, blushing furiously, and went back to the fight immediatly. The Balmeran's neck was stuck between the tiny thighs of the human being and Keith could almost, despite the distance, see how his face was twisted with fear, nervousness, stress. He could see how dark blood had splattered on his face. 

And how, his eyes wide and crazy while his body muscles were incredibly tensed through his dark clothes, he was ready to do anything to survive. 

"Dad, can human get berserkers?" Keith asked. 

"Uh? I don't think. Look at that body. They're not meant to have such abilities, unlike us." 

Keith nodded slowly. He quite couldn't understand how, as Guardian were catching the limp body of the Balmeran, how such a weak creature had been able to change in a matter of seconds. He wasn't able to get it. It was out of reach. For now, at least. 

For a moment,there were some others young fighters in the arena but when the first fight had settled such a wave of excitation, people on the benches had gotten pretty excited. They were still yelling on the future gladiators despite the fact they were not giving the same adrenalin to the audience. After all the fights in the arena since the beginning of the day, Keith wasn't sure if he was excited like hell, so high on stamina that he could run for hours, or so tired that he could fall right away. 

But he honestly didn't get enough time to think more about it, his ears suddenly painfully aching from the awful sound of an exlosion. 

_And everything changed all of a sudden._

When Keith opened his eyes after God knew how many time, he wasn't sitting on the benches with the rest of the audience. He wasn't watching the fight with the junior gladiators. He wasn't giggling at a stupid attempt at a trick or hit. 

The air felt thick and heavy with dark smoke all around him. 

There weren't those loud voices yelling in the high speakers anymore. Instead, the crowd was yelling for another reason than the fights. _Fear. Anger. Rebellion._

His body was laying on the ground, crushed under a heavy mass coughing in his ears. 

"Mom?" Keith tried but the dense dust from bohth the ground and falling from his own head when he moved quickly invaded his mouth and he coughed too. 

She didn't answer immediatly but he could feel her moving against him. "Quiet," she ordered in a low voice. He obeyed in silence, ears flattening on his head. His heart hammered in his chest. If Keith didn't know what was happening, he was able to feel the danger when it was present. 

Blinking slowly, Keith started to acknowledge his environment. A entire wall on their side of the Arena was destroyed, enormous rocs still crumbling to fall on the grey floor. Suddenly, he felt his mother's hands gripping his body stronger and pulling him under the large bench they were using earlier. 

"Mom?" he called, again with a voice so, so low that he wasn't even sure if she could hear him. 

"Shh, stay quiet, baby..." Her voice was smooth. So smooth, Keith realized, that he knew how dramatic the situation was. 

Especialle when, as they had slightly moved from their place, he could see his father's body, limp on the ground. Blood splattered on the grey surface couldn't lie. But if Keith felt his heart beating in his throat, he remained silent. His breath ached. He wanted to puke at the view. The eyes still wide opened weren't glowing anymore and it looked like the coldest glare ever. 

Keith's father was dead, protecting both his son and wife using his own body like a shield against the fire of the explosion. It was a realization that hit Keith right away, the mess of his mother's body half covering his. The sound of another explosion made him jump with a sudden fear, his heart beating fast. But this time there wasn't any hint of excitation like before during the fights. 

_Fear_. 

All over him. 

_Overwhelming_. 

His mother's hands gripped his shoulder stongly. It hurt a bit but the boy didn't say a word, following her on his four as she silently ordered him. 

Amongst the benches, Keith discovered a mountain of corpses. It was breath taking, somehow, but not in the way he thought it would be. Galras bodies were strewn on the ground, bathing in their own blood. 

Keith could hear some screams from were the living Galras tended to escape and he tried to see them, from that far. Was it the only exit? The other side of the Arena? Worrying even more, he tried to pat at his mother's ankle as she was crawling before him. 

"Don't worry," she murmured gently as she turned to him. "It'll be ok..." 

He nodded, only half comforted. But he trusted her. He trusted her with all his heart even when her eyes were so bright, glowing so much against the tears threatening to come. 

Another sound made both them jump this time and Keith blinked. There was a bunch of their assailants down there in the middle of the Arena, weapons in view and using them as much as possible. 

It was stupid, Keith thought. They were in one of the cities were Galras weren't trained to actually fight and at that time of the year Soldiers were on the front, fighting for the Empire. Less than ten percent of the people here could even fight back. 

_So why?_

"Here!" His mother pushed a door with her shoulder, doing her best not to make a noise and be seen. 

The new place was pretty dark. Cold. A long stair was sinking down in the darkness and Keith rememberd how high where the benches they were sitting on compare with the middle of the Arena. 

It was silent for a moment as they were walking down the stairs, and it felt like they had managed to escape from the asaillants of the Arena. 

For a moment, it almost felt _safe_. But Keith wasn't stupid. 

"Mom, who are they?" he asked as low as possible, and she narrowed her eyes, teeth lightly showing. 

"Alteans..." she murmured. 

And she opened the door down the stairs, slowly, trying not to care about the small claws gripping at her waist. Keith would be brave enough. 

Since the second he'd seen his father's lifeless body, it was like his own breath resonated in his ears. Like his heart was beating in his head. Like his blood was rushing faster and faster to find an exit from his own body. 

_Alteans_ , she said and he suddenly felt the fear crawling under his skin, his short and soft fur bristling on the small goose-bump spread all over his short body. 

_Alteans_ , despite his mother's sweet deep voice, wasn't a nice word at all. 

_Alteans_ despite the soft sound when you say it, was full of promises. 

Promises of death. 

And. 

The. 

Worst. 

Ever. 

Keith swallowed, hard and thick, at the idea. Since the age of three, he'd heard about Alteans existence, everything about the war between both their races and how Alteans could easily get rid of them by just the very meaning of their existence. 

Keith had never seen an Altean before. Books didn't show any picture, only description of their generic physical features. 

They were meant to have a light brown skin, sometimes as white as his mother's milk. Bright and amazing eyes. No fur, or so short that it looked like it had disappeared. 

They were meant to be the most beautiful creatures in the universe, mastering the art of seducing to such a level that they could lead the world. 

_Alteans_ were deadly beautiful. 

__

__

_But Alteans were on the other side of the door_

__

__

and 

_willing to kill them all._

And Keith was scared. 

His hand was gripping the thick fabric of his mother's clothes. 

_And under his fingers,_

_She was trembling._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! That's Keith and Shiro's sidestory for this fanfiction and only the beginning. i've hesitated : starting another story as a prequel to this work? Or including it into the story, little by little? I've chosen the second idea. Having another work beside didn't sound appealing to me: more work and it would mean that you have to read ANOTHER work to join this one and I need you all to know the entire story to get every part of it. I don't need to lose you halfway! 
> 
> As usual, I'm waiting for your messages and reactions and anything you want to write about this fiction! Also my DMs are opened on Instagram (@anveecos) if you want to message me! 
> 
> See you on the next chapter here sweeties!  
> Thank you so much for still following me on this adventure <3


	19. Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Thace was back on that awful night, he didn't expect his life to be such a mess. More than before. Thank you, Lanice. Thank you, Shiro. Fuck you, Alfor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aliiiiiiiiive! Finally done with the new chapter and ooopsie, i'm so into SLLLOOOOWWWW BUUURRRRNNNNN! Sorry not sorry, that's how things are <3 *wink wink* 
> 
> So well, I hope you'll like this chapter, tell me what you think as usual ! ^3^

Thace sighed heavily when the door closed on his back, soundlessly. His backpack fell in a corner of his room -he'd actually _thrown_ it away, as far as possible. When he was back home, the place was silent. Keith's room was closed with the locker on. At first, he'd been a little curious, but listening to doors wasn't really his thing –Lance was the only one for he would put his ear against the door to talk with him through the thick panel. So Thace had let it go as it was. 

It had been a long day. It was late. Not as late as most times, when he was stuck with too much papers to fill in at the office. It wasn't that kind of late, but it felt like...It felt like it was more than just _late_. A lot more. 

The bed creaked under his weight. A sigh. _A long day_ , uh? What in the hell was happening lately? First, those attacks. Why? Who in the hell was able to attack them and make so much damages? Who could _kill_ so many high graded soldiers?

_Who had killed Ulaz?_

His short fur was hot when he rubbed his face with his hands. The entire day had been used to work on that new affair. Sendak's case was only a part of it. Who, what, how? Why? None of those questions had an answer. And it was getting tiring. Irritating as hell. It had been almost two months since the first attack. And it was worrying him more and more. For now, nothing had happened in town. Every attack was focusing on the different military bases they had in the galaxy. Somehow, it was comforting to know that civilians wouldn't be hurt. For now. At least. 

But what if-

"I SWEAR TO GOD THAT I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE IT!" 

Thace jumped. _What the-_

 _Voices_. 

"Whaaaat but Shiro--"

Frowning, Thace recognized Lance's voice pretty easily. But the angry tone of the Pet wasn't something he'd heard a lot until now and it immediatly caught his attention. What was going on? When he had walked through the hall, there hadn't been much noise in the flat. Keith locked in his room, Thace had taken it for granted that Shiro was with him, as usual. 

But...

Shiro and Lance...? 

Really? 

"NO FUCKING WAY!" 

The Pet never swore. Thace blinked. And his door suddenly slammed wide opened -the Galra didn't even know it was possible with pressurized air door. In the frame, Shiro didn't stop, holding Lance by the back of his collar and bringing him in. The man almost threw the fake Galra on Thace and the lack of respect in his gesture caught Thace out of guard. 

He caught the body with a quick reflex of his, but Lance didn't stay for long between his hands, turning immediatly to Shiro. 

"Man, that's rude!"

"ME!? RUDE!?" Shiro yelled right away -Thace had never seen the man like it. In the small light of the room, Shiro's face looked dark and irritated as hell, frowning and disgusted. His forefinger pointed to Lance. "YOU DISGUSTING CREATURE! I'M NOT HERE FOR THAT SHIT!" 

"Wha- No, wait, I didn't-!" 

"STOP! BOTH OF YOU!" 

Thace caught Lance by his waist and forced him to sit on the mattress by his side. At the sound of his voice, Shiro had suddenly turned white, as if realizing what he was doing at that very moment. It was spectacular to see the man, tall, fierce and strong for a human being, progressively turn back to his pet attitude. But there was still that look in his eyes when he was looking at Lance. 

Something had happened. 

Thace sighed. Again. He was tired. 

"Shiro," he started and the man jumped. Sometimes, Thace wondered what could really happened in the Arenas to make a man react like this. "Sit down."

Shiro didn't wait. As soon as Thace had talked, he was on the floor, kneeling, fists clenched on his thighs. 

"Lanc-Lanice," he continued -he was tired, he wanted to fucking sleep and hadn't thought a second that something would happen tonight. He didn't need it. "Stay quiet. The both of you, first of all, stop yelling. That's not the day. Tell me what's happening. AND DO IT QUIETLY. Shiro, what's going on? You look...Well...Not yourself..." 

By his side, Lance was moving a little too much for Thace liking, so he gave him a light slap behind his head. 

"Aouch! I didn't do anyth-" 

"Thace, I'm sorry. I won't make Lanice sexual education about your race. That's out of my power and I refuse." 

A silence. 

Thace blinked after a time to process the words, stared at Shiro for a few seconds, then turned his attention to Lance who looked way too agitated compare with his usual self. 

"Lanice?" 

"What?" the young man mumbled. 

"Explain."

"Explain _what_?" 

"Kids," Thace sighed once more. "I'm exhausted and I'm not really in the mood for your shit. Shiro, explain." 

The man hesitated. But Thace gave him an insistant look and soon Shiro breathed out, loud and forced. 

"Lanice and Keith," he started, "were making out when I came back." 

Thace didn't say anything, but his big, wide opened eyes said it all. 

"I stopped them before it was going too far," Shiro continued. 

Thace nodded. Ok, so it was a good idea to stop them, and somehow Shiro felt a little better. Thace was actually encouraging him to go on. Near him, Lanice was frowning, slightly pouting with crossed arms. A kid. Lanice was a kid. Didn't he know his position in all that story? How everything around him was incredibly _dangerous_? 

Shiro swallowed. "Thace, that creature asked about Galra's anatomy and about sex. I can't. I'm not here to make his sexual education." 

Thace had joked a little once about Keith able to bang him but it had actually never hit him that it might really _happen_. 

Not now, not _so soon_. It was too early, Thace knew it. For the exact reasons Shiro was explaining. Lance didn't know anything about the Galras' anatomy. They were different from Alteans, for sure. 

At first, Thace wondered if it was a joke. Like, all of this. The idea of Lance and Keith trying to actually do something was weird -the weirdest thing ever actually, especially on such a day, especially considering how Lance was always reluctant about Galras existence and-

Wait. 

Lance had changed. 

A lot. 

When had Thace missed that part? 

Lance hadn't whined nor walked back after Thace's quick slap on his head a minute before. In the first days, he wouln't even look at Thace in the eyes. Now, it was a pouting, annoyed face that was looking at Shiro, not bothered at all by Thace's soft punishment. 

Thace hadn't been a lot at home lately. 

He had missed some parts, for sure. Shiro had probably handled all of it by himself. More than probably. It was sure that Keith wasn't the type to care that much for someone like Lance. 

Wait, but they were-

"You're giving me a fucking headache, you know it?" Thace whined. 

But soon, something caught his attention and he frowned. Deeply. Something wasn't ok. At all.

"Wait. Shiro?" 

The man raised an eyebrow. "Uh?" 

"Stay here. Lanice, in your room."

Lance blinked, taken by surprise. "Eh, what?" 

Something was also weird with Lance at the very moment, Thace could _feel_ it, but one thing at a time. 

"In your room. Now." Thace repeated, slowly. "I'll come later to see you." He didn't mean to scare the Altean, but something in Shiro's words had taken his attention _very hard_. And he didn't like what he was understanding, hoping it was only his tired mind playing some joke. 

The mattress yelled when Lance's weight moved off, and both Shiro and Thace watched him while he was leaving the room. For a moment after the pressurized air door closed behing Lance, they stayed silent, staring at each other. 

There was a soft sound in the corridor; Lance had closed his room. Thace sighed, then crossed his arms, frowning at Shiro. 

"You owe me some explainations." 

Shiro didn't answer at first. Thace could almost picture the cold sweat running down the back of the man under his gaze. His Adam apple bobbled as he was trying to swallow. 

Shiro knew. He knew he'd said something he wasn't meant to say. 

"You called Lanice a creature," Thace started by himself. He knew, for sure, that Shiro was too scared to know how to proceed with the situation. For now, he didn't know what the human being knew nor meant about the Altean. "What's that disrespect for?" 

Shiro bowed his head, fists digging in his thighs even more. 

Thace knew it for sure. 

Shiro was unable to lie. 

He was raised this way. 

"I-" 

Shiro's voice was weaker than before when he had rushed into Thace's room. Things weren't the same; presure was overwhelming him, and the fear to have overcome his prerogatives was probably suffocating him. 

"Thace," Shiro tried again and somehow it was heartbreaking to see the man like this. Thace appreciated the pet the way he usually was -opened, smiling to the young Keith when he was just sightseeing him from his place, helpful. 

"I'm listening. I'm not here to punish you or anything. Just tell me what you think and what happened." 

His tired voice wasn't the best for Shiro though. Thace knew he still sounded a little irritated, his voice raspy and slow. It probably sounded more like a threat than anything friendly. 

"I don't trust Lanice." 

Thace didn't expect something this way. Blinking, he leaned a little with curiosity. Maybe things hadn't fucked up that much? 

"Why?"

Shiro hesitated. "He's...Different. I don't know how nor why. He looks like you all -I mean he's a Galra? But...You know..."

Shiro was a human being. Thace had quite forgotten that part. He probably could feel things that they, Galras, couldn't. Shiro had a particular nature that he didn't really know -human beings weren't really his thing to be honest, he'd been too much into Altean culture since childhood to care about other races more than necessary. 

"I know, it's Lanice," Thace simply said. At these words, Shiro shyly raised his gaze, daring look at Thace. He was probably trying to see if the situation was dangerous or not. 

Thace had never really talked about Lanice since the day he'd brought him in the small family. Before he did, he'd talked about the young Galra a couple of time to prepare them all about his future presence in the flat, but...Not that much? Some things about his health, sure. About his father, and the fact he had just left the army due to health issues. 

But what did Thace tell them, really, about Lanice? 

When had he tried to even get to know the new cousin, talk to him openly in front of everyone? 

Never. 

Shiro knew that Thace was fully into the situation -he wasn't stupid and since the beginning he'd figured it out, of course. But acknowledging it while being in front of Thace and actually talking to him about the situation was something different. 

It made things real. 

"Thace..." Shiro suddenly murmured. "Who's Lanice?" 

"What do you mean by 'who'?" Thace huffed. "He's _Lanice_. You know him already." 

"No." 

Thace stared at Shiro for a moment. He didn't like when the Gladiator let the silence fall around them ike this. 

"No?" 

"We don't know Lanice. I'm sorry Thace. Lanice isn't the one he tries to be." 

Thace sighed -again, damn, he was too old and tired for that shit. Shiro was a clever man. No matter what he knew, he obviously hadn't said a word to anyone. And he trusted Thace enough in this situation to tell him what he thought. 

And if he had to think about Keith, who was quite the "beloved master pet" for Shiro, he didn't know anything. Even to Keith, Shiro hadn't talked. That meant something. 

Shiro knew how dangerous the situation could be. 

"I'm asking again, Shiro. What do you know about Lanice?" 

"I know nothing," Shiro murmured. "There are only those things I assume about him." 

"Tell me." 

"He's not a Galra. Lanice isn't a cousin of yours. As none of you all are blood related." 

Shiro's voice was low, slow and hesitant. But he was talking nonetheless. It was his duty, no matter what he had told Lanice months earlier about the importance of remaining discreet toward Thace. Today wasn't the day to be discreet. 

"Tell me more." 

"I'm scared." 

"More." 

"I don't want him to destroy this family." 

"More, Shiro." 

"I don't know." 

The silence was coming back again and Thace hummed softly at Shiro's words. The situation was difficult to handle. He'd anticipated none of this; the fact that everything was going so well had been a nice surprise an a relief. But now, he wasn't sure of anything anymore. 

He sighed and leaned a litte, his voice low. "When did you figure it out?" 

Shiro blinked. "Sir?"

"That he's not the one I told everyone. When did you discover it? How? That's important." 

Thace was taking care about everything in his words, in his voice, the way he was moving too. If Shiro was scared by his behaviour, he would probably stop talking. 

"On the first days," Shiro breathed. 

"How?"

"Everything was wrong... Thace, who's that guy?" 

Thace cleared his throat. Since the beginning uh? They were quite lucky that Sendak was barely home in the beginning and literally _blind_ when it came to his relatives -especially family. 

They were even luckier that Shiro hadn't said anything at all. 

"Why didn't you come before to talk about it?" Thace asked. 

Shiro swallowed. "It...Wasn't my place to do so. And...I don't know. There was something...I...I didn't want things to...Change..." 

There was something desperate in Shiro's tone. The way the Gladiator was talking, how he'd taken great care of everything until now in order to keep them all safe despite knowing a part of the situation, said it all. Thace sighed softly and stood up. Shiro's gaze didn't leave him and he kneeled before the man, stretched an arm and awkwardly patted his shoulder, unsure of the gesture himself. The body stiffened under his hand. 

"It'll be ok, Shiro. Believe me."

"I don't want things to change," Shiro murmured again. He had lowered his gaze. 

Thave knew how Shiro was attached to Keith, not only because of their Master/Pet relationship. It was so much more, due to what had happened years before. Something he would never live but he was able to understand. 

Because he was different, too. 

"Things won't change," Thace said. 

"How can you be so sure?" Shiro huffed a little. 

Thace sighed. Maybe it was time not to be totally alone on this. Shiro had handled all of this by himself witout even knowing the situation. 

Thace wasn't stupid; despite his Pet condition, Shiro was a clever man. He knew what to do in which situation. 

"Shiro, I need you to trust me," he breathed. The dark gaze of the man raised up, trying to look at Thace. 

Right in the eyes. 

For the first time ever. 

"As long as Lanice is ok, we're all ok." 

Shiro couldn't help a small laughters. "Are you serious?" 

Thace frowned at this. "Can't be more serious. Lanice's well-being is my priority. If anything happens to him..." 

Thace didn't want to _imagine_ such a situation. 

"Or if anyone learns about who he is..." 

Shiro blinked at that. 

"We're all _dead_."


	20. Sexual education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's waits patiently in his room until Thace comes, and he didn't really expect to have a class on Galras' sexuality...Neither did Thace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow look at me writting too much and not even be fed up as I have time after work latelyyyyy!  
> I wanted to write this part for SO LONG! There are two important things in it, so I hope you guys will like that small surprise!  
> ^3^

When Thace knocked at the door, he didn't expect it to immediatly open. Behind the heavy gray metal, the slender body was standing, a pair of glowing and intense eyes staring at him. He had probably waited for him to come after being kicked out of Thace room. 

The Altean Prince wasn't smiling nor kidding like before in Thace's room. But he was standing in front of him in all a glory that Thace had rarely seen, even on his home planet, with his siblings. 

"We need to talk," Thace said in a low voice. 

Lance nodded slowly and stepped aside to let him in. It felt a bit weird at first -Thace hadn't been in this room in so long. His eyes were burning with the need to sleep as soon as possible, but there were priorities for now. So he sat on the edge of the bed -neat, carefully made? Lance was someone who took great care of things and appearances. And he quietly observed the young altean. It was interesting to see how Lance moved now, closing the door with a peaceful hand on the automatic door button. He didn't look _stuck_ in a body he didn't know anymore. He didn't look like he had a stick up his ass anymore and somehow Thace wanted to laugh at the idea. 

But too soon, the mattress move under Lance's weight. 

If the prince looked peaceful, he clearly wasn't, and Thace didn't miss the dark look he was giving, the hardness on his features. It was still light, but not like him. 

"Are you ok?" Thace asked all of a sudden. 

Lance frowned a little. "Do you mind?" Thace could see how his jaw suddenly clenched, and the small fangs showed a bit out as he was answering. 

Too much of Keith's behaviour. It wasn't really a good thing, uh. Thace sighed softly and raised a hand. The next second, before Lance could do anything, he was rubbing the soft hair, not really interesting in knowing if the yound man agreed with the gesture. 

Somehow, he just needed to show the soft affection he had for the Altean. It was something really gentle that he felt he needed to show Lance. 

"I do care," Thace sighed. "I'm sorry." 

"For?" 

In the air, Thace couldn't smell the Altean perfum that was so specific to Lance. At his age, his smell, that one that Keith was afraid of, was at its strongest for the next ten years or so. Alteans couldn't smell it by themselves, but it was also what made them be attracted one to another. The stronger you are and your inner Altean smell is, the more attractive you are to anyone who has a matching smell. 

Alteans didn't really mind that magic though, putting everything on fate, inheritance and all. But Thace, somehow, knew a lot of those type of things. It was a part of what he'd studied for years and years by Alfor's sides, discovering more and more amazing little things about Alteans. 

"For not being here like I should have." 

But here, Lance's smell wasn't anymore. It wasn't difficult to understand what was going on. What had happened. 

Lance's eyes were still blown wide. After a moment, Thace could tell how his jaw clenched nervously to fight something. 

"Look at me," Thace said carefully. 

Lance obeyed. His pupils were so dilated that, if Thace hadn't known some little things about him, he would have freacked out instantly. But he knew what it was. 

The lack of smell in the bedroom that was the place where Lance should have left the most of his self being, should have been the weirdest thing at first. It was, actually. 

But _the perfum_ was half hidden under Lance's pillow and Thace knew the bottle he'd brought back from the black market by his own. Thace had noticed that Lance wasn't really using the perfum but his scent had considerably lowered days after days. The man was clever enough to take that decision and erase his smell from the place. It was an idea, of course. If anyone came in the room while Lance didn't know, it could be terribl with his smell at its best. 

So why not? Somehow, the perfum sticked to Lance's skin as he was a lot in the room. 

But from that close, Thace could smell it. He could smell how strong it was, how it could drive him mad if he wasn't able to hold himself properly. 

"When were you with Keith? How long ago?"

Lance blinked, a little surprised by the question and Thace lowered his hand to light touch his neck. Lance jumped at the gesture but relaxed pretty fast. Under his small pads, Thace could tell how the fur was slightly sweaty. 

"I-I don't know, maybe an hour?" he mumbled. "You quite took your time with Shiro!"

"How do you feel?" Thace asked, not giving any attention to what the man was saying after. 

This time, Lance hesitated and his eyes looked all around as an unsure look was all over his face. 

"I--"

 _How_ , Thace had asked and Lance didn't know what he could answer. At first after Shiro dragged him out of Ulaz's room, he'd felt hot, frustrated, his heart beating so, so, so fast and there was that incredible stamina running through his veins -and blood rushing somewhere else so fast. 

Then frustration again, his heart pounding hard as Shiro was throwing him into Thace's room. 

But now? His skin was moist, he felt disgustingly bad, a terrible feeling on the tip of his tongue, sick in the stomach as his heart was still beating faster and faster. 

"I don't know," he murmured. It was like his body was trying to live too fast, too hard all of a sudden without even moving. He felt like a hot mess, and the daily lack of food made it even worse, his head dizzy. 

The fingers in his neck were meant to be comforting but he didn't know if he needed them or wanted to reject them to feel free. 

"You're sweaty," Thace said.

"Don't say it, that's gross," Lance snorted but he shuddered when Thace's hand lowered again, rubbing his back in large circles. 

" _Excitement_ ," Thace said and the word was so casual in his mouth that it took Lance a few seconds before he winced. 

"WHAT?!" 

"I'm not young and stupid, Prince," Thace sighed. "There was that thing with Keith and that absolutely normal if you're feeling like this at the moment."

"I want to puke." 

"This, too." 

"I'm not sure Keith would appreciate? Puking isn't really..." 

"Don't approach Keith." 

Lance blinked as the words made their way in his mind. "What?" 

"That's dangerous for now. I talked with Shiro. He told me about what just happened. If you approach Keith, it's a _no sex_ thing. I warn you." 

Lance blinked again. The heat all over his body was almost yelling against the idea of _no sex_ in Thace's mouth and at the same time his brain was barely starting to functionate again properly and already deeply agreeing with it. 

"I'm not sure to understand everything," he admitted. 

Thace laughed gently and his hand pushed a little in Lance's back, forcing him to lay on the bed. The Galra moved a little to find a position that allowed both them on the narrow mattress. Laying on his side to face Lance who adopted the same position and was properly staring at him, Thace cought a little. 

It was a bit weird. 

"Listen, Prince." 

"Could you stop calling me Prince? It's really getting on my nerves." 

Thace grinned stupidly at this. He'd forgotten and Lance's pouting was cute and reminded him of the first days when he'd arrived in the flat. 

"You're right," he chuckled, then he lowered his voice. Lance was, anyway, close enough to hear him murmure. 

In the dim light, Thace still could see the blown pupils and how Lance's breath was still fast and nervous. 

"So, listen, _Lance_ ," and under the murmure he could feel a shudder along Lance's body. It was impossible to know if it was related to his condition or anything else. "Tonight, I'm explaining something to you, right? Something completly Galra related." 

Despite the excitation still making his eyes terribly huge, Lance blinked with curiosity. "What, really?" 

_Good idea, Thace. Good idea._ It would probably calm Lance to focus on something else. 

"Yeah, really. You asked something to Shiro earlier, right?" 

Lance blushed right away, suddenly conscious of what he'd actually said to the human being, and the next second he was hidding in his pillow. 

"Oh shit, fuck, oh dear god, what did I--" 

"That's not your fault," Thace said gently. "You didn't know what you were saying." 

"Uh--But Shiro was--"

"The poor boy will be ok, I swear." 

One thing hadn't changed over the weeks, and Thace was feeling so relieved to see it: Lance's curious face when something new was coming as he was talking, was something Thace adored. He sighed, deep and fond. 

"Sorry for the _no sex_ before," he said. "It sure sounds rude, but as long as you don't know what a true Galra is made of, _please_ don't do it or I swear we'll have problems this time." 

"The word _sex_ actually sounds so weird when you say it," Lance snorted. "I don't intend to let a Galra touch me that much, by the way," he added after a moment. 

"Seems that you weren't saying the same earlier." 

"Shut up. _I don't even know what happened_ , ok? I--Eveything's so fucked up, I feel like my _brain is a mess_ , and I--I--Thace, do you have any idea of what happened?" 

It was almost a plaint in Lance's voice and it hurt. Slowly, Thace raised his hand above Lance's head, and played with a few rebel strands of hair. 

"Altean hormonal system can react violently to ours. I should have warned you before, I'm sorry. That's not your fault. None of this. Nor about Keith, nor about what you told Shiro. Also I'm pretty sure Keith wasn't in his...Normal self..." 

A pause. Lance was silent, listening patiently. Under his fingers, Thace could feel the heat emanate from the young altean. And from that close, he could feel the incredible and sweet Altean scent that was Lance's particularity. It was like having the sweetest thing all wrapped around you: you could smell it, feel it in the air, but you couldn't touch it because of how it didn't exist. It was only a product of your own mind, the way Altean hormons mixed with your own. It could be nothing for some if you weren't receptive. It could be dreadfully amazing if you were way too receptive. It depended on people. 

For Thace, Altea was the worst place and yet he had decided to fight that part of the problem. Thankfully at the moment Lance wasn't the most powerful Altean he'd met until now and even if the product of his brain was incredibly pleasant right now, he could still work peacefully with himself without trying to...Do anything. 

He knew what it could lead to. On both parts. 

Because the King Alfor was something Thace would _never forget_. Nor his scent. Nor his face. Nor his smile. 

And not the least. His body. Hands roaming on his fur. Sights. Moarns. Muscles working under a dark golden skin. Long white hair falling on built shoulders. Fingers sliding on Thace's ears, tickling his sweet spots to overstimulate his senses. 

_Experiences_. 

As two people. As two races. Curious and eager to discover more and more from each other. 

_Something forbidden_. 

"It can't be helped," Thace murmured. "You're made this way. And so we are." 

"I...I see...," Lance sighed a little. 

"It was a good idea to put the perfum directly in your room."

At Thace's words, Lance propped himself a bit, a wild smile accross his face. "You noticed?" 

"Yes." 

Lance was amazingly natural. But as usual while looking at him, Thace couldn't help but feel that hint of sadness deep in his stomach. The regret for everything that was occuring. For everything that _had happened_. 

"Your naturel scent is the one that suits you best," Thace breathed, but he wasn't sure who he was talking to. Lance? His father? 

He missed the King. 

Having his son under his wing was something important, a proof of how they were still related, still so closed. Alfor trusted him enough. It was his duty to educate the young Altean and make everything be the easiest possible. 

What had he done during the past months? How comes he'd been that absent, always out and busy, that Shiro had to almost take his place? 

How had he forgotten? 

That intense blue gaze on him, that amused grin before lips captured his, darkness where two bodies were hidding from the rest of the planet. 

Thace swallowed. He was stupid. _How?_

Lance moved a little in front of him. His eyes were a little less big now. The more they talked, the more he was calming down. 

"Does that make sense a little for before?" Thace asked. 

"I suppose?"Lance hesitated. "Does that mean that Keith will try it again?" 

"Did he, before?" Thace raised an eyebrow with curiousity and Lance shook his head. 

"No, of course no!"

"So I'm sure nothing wrong will happen. Oh, if it does actually, just shoot him hard _right here_." 

With an evasive hand, Thace gestured toward hiw own stomach. He was still wearing his military suit and Lance frowned a little. 

"What, you want me to make his throw up his breakfast? I'm not strong enough--"

"Not that." 

Thace leaned a little more toward Lance. "That's a pretty sensitive part of our body." 

Bingo. It had caught Lance's attention right away and Thace chuckled. "According to Shiro, you need some education on Galra's anatomy, right? Seems that you learned something today _thanks to Keith_?" 

Lance's face heated up immediately and he mumbled. "Oh, shut up!That's, uuhhh..." 

"Want to tell me? We can work on this for you." 

The blush became even darker and Lance's eyes bigger. It was Thace's favorite part, when Lance was being too shy and troubled to process things. 

"W-what do you mean _work on me_?" 

"Improving your Galra disguise for example? Or maybe you want a certain someone to acknowledge your weirdly made body?" 

"You said he wouldn't do it again!" Lance hissed. 

"Did i mention Keith? Can be anyone. Four years are long enough to meet more people." 

If Thace doubted at first, Lance was actually able to get dark on the face, and his blushing was truly something to watch. With a sight, he quickly unzipped his suit, thanking his own self for having a tight tank top and somehow even tighter boxers under it. 

"W-wait, what are you--"

"Don't take it this way, I _won't take the rest off_ ", Thace snorted. "First, it's awfully hot in your room. Second, I'm hella tired and that thing is fucking tight after an entire day wearing it, ok? Third, I won't _show_ you, but..." 

Thace fought for a few seconds with his suit as he was getting rid of it, and he let out a relieved sight. Sometimes, he hated those clothes and wished he could live all day long with his boxers and tee-shirt only. But Lance was staring at him -bad idea to wander with almost nothing in the flat, Thace eventually thought and he sighed. With a lazy hand, he gestured in a circling move toward the same area as before. Lower than his stomach, a little higher than his crotch. 

"It's here," Thace mumbled and with that he felt his cheeks burn. It was probably the most embarrassing thing he'd done until now in his entie life -and damn, he knew a lot about _embarrassing_. 

"Here?" Lance repeated with a light frown. 

"Genitals. I mean, Galras'." Thace's voice was a growl and he purely avoided Lance's gaze this time. For once, he would have preferred the man to look at his crotch rather than _right in the eyes_ like now. "Male Galras'," he added quickly. He knew that the other gender wouldn't interest much the young Altean, but still it was important to say. Lance blushed and lowered his gaze, slowly. Both embarrassed by the situation, it was best not to see each other. 

"Take it as an anatomy class," Thace mumbled. "Did anyone see you naked until now?" 

"Nanny," Lance answered without thinking twice and Thace hesitate between rolling his eyes and laughing way too hard at the so innocent word. 

"I mean here," he chuckled. 

Lance's blush spread all over his face this time and he hissed. 

"Uh. I don't know, you mean...Fully naked?" 

"The bottom part?" 

Lance winced. "Keith once, I was getting out of the tube..." 

"You're serious?" 

"What if?" 

For a second, Thace blinked, then proceeded the words with a small laughters. "Then I'm sure he made fun of you." 

At that, Lance propped himself on an elbow. "Right!? That fucker even did it _in front if me_!You should have seen how he-- Wait, how do you _know_?" 

Thace chuckled. It was easier than he tought, in the end. "Galras genitals are showing only during the erection. It's _in_ the rest of the time." 

Lance blinked, silent, and nodded. He perfectly acknowledged the flatness of Thace's crotch at that moment. The Galra couldn't help and bite his lips, trying to keep explaining. 

"Yours are _out_ , no matter the situation. Only the size and condition change according to the moment, excitement and everything, _you know_." 

A silence. 

Lance gasped dramatically and fell back on his pillow, whining. 

"Fucking-shit-Keith-saw-my-dick-at-its-finest-in-the-morning..." 

"I'm sure he liked the view," Thace managed to say but each word was cut with a funny hiccup and he almost couldn't refrained his laughters. 

"I hate you all, let me _die_."


	21. It’ll be ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is back to Keith and his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo! I'm alive again guys! Took me a little more time than I announced at first but I got some time to finish this chapter eheeehhh! 
> 
> Hope you guys will like all the interaction between the characters, I have plenty of all this <3 
> 
> Thank you again for reading all of this, I'm so happy at every kudo and comment! ;o;

“You’re back?” 

Shiro let the door shut closed behind him. Keith’s voice in the darkness was low, muffled by pillows and sheets covering him, and from far he looked like a giant dark cocoon. 

“Yeah.” 

“How’s Lanice?” 

It was a murmur. Something a little strangled and Shiro immediatly knew what it was about. _‘Lanice’_ was meant to be special and weak, and this situation should have probably, according to Keith, never happened. 

Shiro sighed softly. IN the dark, he knew the way to his own bed, next to Keith’s. 

“He’s ok. With Thace for now.” 

“Mh mmh. I’m...Sorry...” 

His low voice, again. 

Shiro pushed his own bed, making the frame clashed against Keith’s with a heavy sound so their mattresses touch. Keith didn’t say anything about it, barely sighed and stayed under his sheet as if he wanted to be some space caterpillar. 

“Why are you sorry?” Shiro huffed while taking his clothes off. He, too, was tired. It was being late and he could understand Thace’s behavior, a bit more harsh than his usual self. But he had still managed to be the sweetest Galra ever, even with those words and threats on his tongue; The situation was so far more complicated than what Shiro had thought, and he didn’t know what was really going on yet. Secrets seem to be everywhere, all around Lanice, wrapping his entire self. 

But at least, now Shiro was sure that this place, this family, were safe from this creature. Lanice wouldn’t harm them in any way: Thace was a huge guarantee.Because, for sure, Tahce wouldn’t let anyone hurt his closest relatives. It was a sure thing. 

Keith tried to turn in his cocoon and quite failed. 

“For...Today...?” 

“Mmmh?” 

“Eh, don’t you dare play like you don’t know what I’m talking about, fucker.” 

Shiro chuckled –a bit more darkly than what he intended, but he couldn’t get rid of the memory of Thace dark features, how tired he was, how worried he was about the entire situation, and how tensed he first looked about Shiro knowing something was wrong with Lanice. 

“Do you mean you trying to bang your cousin?” He tried to _casually_ say. 

“Fucking shit.” 

“Language, Keith.” But right after that, Shiro laughed gently and sat on his bed. He moved on the mattress until he could reach the cocoon on the other side. 

“Lanice is ok,” he breathed, and at that a glowing eye appeared between two lays of sheets. “Holy fucking shit Keith, did you cry?” 

“Language, mister pet Shiro,” Keith mumbled. 

Shiro blinked. It was a bit of a weird way to call him and it’d been literally years since the last time Keith had used those terms. 

“I didn’t know that sex made you regress,” he snorted. 

“Shut up.” 

“What’s the matter, boy?” 

“Don’t call me bo- Shit, Shiro.” Keith sighed, snorted a bit, and his eye disappeared again. “I heard you yelled at Lanice. Did he...Did he do something?” 

Shiro blinked again trying to remember whe he- Oh. That. Blushing in the dark, he cleared his throat. “N-no, it’s ok. He just...Has...Some lack in his knowledge and,uh...I had to take him to Thace for, uh...Some explanations...Nothing serious, really.” 

“You never yell.” 

“Well, I did this time.” 

“Mmffhh.” 

Carefully, Shiro put his hand onthe cocoon, trying to gently pat the head –he thought it was the head at least. 

“Lanice is ok,” Shiro repeated as he was petting the sheet cocoon. “But you?" 

“M’feeling shitty.” 

Shiro chuckled. “Shitty? Damn boy, what a feeling.” 

“Ulaz is dead.” 

Back to reality. Back to their reality. The three words didn’t even echoed in the room, muffled by the sheets, muffled by Keith’s low voice and Shiro stopped moving his hand. Instead, he squeezed the coccon. 

“Keith...” 

“And what’s my reaction? Trying to-- with _Lanice_ , moreover?” 

“Keith, you...” 

“Ulaz is dead, Shiro,” Keith repeated. “He will never come back from Arus.” 

Shiro didn’t say anything. He had no right, in this situation, to say a word. Under his human hand, he could feel the soft tremor from Keith’s body. 

“I don’t know what to do,” Keith murmured. “Is everything falling appart? I mean...You, Sendak...Now Ulaz...Don’t you think there will be a next one? Like...Thace? Lanice?” 

_Or you_ , Shiro wantd to add but he didn’t. He didn’t say anything. Instead, he got closer to the cocoon and wrapped his body all around it in a tight embrace. It had been years since the last time he’d hugged the young Galra. 

That day, long ago, Keith had given him a new life. A new freedom. A new home. A new arm. A new friend to trust. 

“It’ll be ok,” he said. He wasn’t sure himself, of course.. He could only hope that things would get better. He didn’t know about the future. 

Hands slowly came out of the cocoon, grabbing his waist and SHiro was suddenly pulled against the cocoon. Tight. 

“Hey, hey there,” he murmured. It’d been so long since the last time he had to comfort the Galra. The _boy_ , as he used to call him in those intimate moments. Last time, when was it? He wasn’t sure. Too long ago. And at the same time not so long. But he remembered the first time. 

_Tears._

_Crying._

_Blood all over them._

_The pain._

_Hard breathing._

_And between his arms, the small body, yelling and sobbing near his mother’s body. A dead body._

Shiro would probably never forget that day. That feeling. The day Keith had been both the weakest Galra and the strongest kid he’d ever seen. 

“Ulaz would be sad to see you like this about him.” 

“Ulaz is stupid,” Keith snorted. 

_Was_ , Shiro wanted to correct but he didn’t. It wasn’t his place. 

“I’m stupid too,” Keith added. “Oh god, what did I even do to Lanice, he’s gonna be fucking scared after that...” 

“Scared? I don’t think so...” 

Shiro could easily remember the blown pupils of Lanice after he’d taken him from the room and he didn’t doubt that the fake Galra could have been so much farther than this if they had more time. It was like both them hadn’t been able to hold themselves. Lanice was even still weird after, and Shiro didn’t even know if he was back to his own self by now. But he was with Thace. So everything had to be ok. 

“Keith, about this though...” 

Struggling a little, Keith managed to put his head out of the cocoon, and soon glowing eyes looked at Shiro. “Mh.” 

“I talked to Thace.” 

“You really want my death?” 

“ _No_ , I mean...Thace told me something about Lanice, I think you should know too.” 

Damn, how was he supposed to tell him? _Thank you for that poisoned gift, Thace, and fuck you!_

80% of their talking had been about Lanice not being a Galra. OK. This, Shiro had perfectly understood the point and that he couldn’t tell anyone else than Thace. Not even Keith. 

20% of their talking had been about...Sex. And the problem with Lanice. _”Seems that Lanice has no knowledge about Galra sexuality, in any way, might it be physical or moral, even the part about feelings,”_ Thace had said later. _“Never let them have actual sex. Making out is a thing, Shiro. Kissing, cuddling, all those things are pretty cute, but be careful it doesn’t lead to more.”_

_HOW THE HELL WAS HE SUPPOSED TO TELL KEITH NOT TO BANG HIS COUSIN, SERIOUSLY!?_

“Lanice, uh, how to say...” 

“What’s wrong?” And it was litteraly terrible to hear that genuine curiosity in Keith’s tone. _Damn you, Thace._

“Can I say things _crude_?” Shiro sighed, so deep that Keith laughed. 

“Yeah? I mean, that’s so not your habit. What is it?” 

“ _No sex_.” 

_FUCK YOU THACE!_

“What’s that ‘no sex’ for?” Shiro could see the glowing eyes blink. 

“Somehow...Let’s make it simple, Lanice can’t have sex? I mean, don’t get him naked when you make out or anything like this, don’t bang him in the corridor like you did last time with that guy or I dunno, but please be careful. Ok?” 

_HOLY SHIT WHAT AM I EVEN SAYING-_

A silence. Shiro didn’t feel at ease at all with it –he wasn’t sure that Keith would accept what he was saying, but still, it was the best he’d managed to say. 

“Did Thace told you so?” 

“Uh. Yeah?” 

“Do you know why?” 

_Think about something, think about something, think think think--_

“Sooooome...Trauma? He- he's ok now, but he- he didn’t feel great after when he was back to his room. You know, time to realize, and all that stuff, I don’t know, I’m not a Galra, so uh...” 

A silence again. Shiro was bad at lying. 

_Am I able to kill Thace? That’d be helpful for my nerves._

“I...I see,” Keith finally breathed. “Holy shit, I'm really the worst.” 

“What- no-no-no-no, you couldn’t know, ok? It’s ok now. Lanice got some words with Thace too by now, everything will be ok for both you if you ever...Uh. If you ever want to do anything. What the hell was it, by the way!?” 

“I don’t know!” Keith miserably whined. “I...We were talking...And...I don’t know, it was like I was...Losing my mind, and I...Damn Shiro, you don’t even know how bad I needed to touch him!” 

Eek. And Shiro sure didn’t want to know. Aliens weren’t his thing, for sure. 

“I guess I can understand,” he mumbled with a grimace. “Well, for now it’s all ok, right?” 

The eyes moved as Keith nodded. 

“Tomorrow, uh, do as you wish. I mean, hug him or anything, I don’t mind. Ah, and don’t tell him that you know about it. It wouldn’t be helpful, for sure. ‘S gonna make him more stressed and we don’t need it.” 

“Hug him?” Keith repeated like it was an insult. “Are you crazy, today was a damn accident! I swear that it won’t happen again!” 

Ok, better. Shiro sighed, comforted. 

“But wait, you said not to see him naked, is it about the bathroom thing?” 

This time, Shiro frowned. Shit. 

“What do you mean, the bathroom?” 

“You don’t know? Lanice masturbate in the bath. That jerk has no pride and litteraly shows his dick to whoever comes in !” 

_Lanice, we need to talk. Again._


	22. Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sendak asks for Shiro to come to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lately I'm working non-stop on this fic and it's going on pretty well, quite in the direction I wanted it to go! Chapters 23 and 24 are also ready to be posted, but, hey, let's wait for some time 8D So I can feed you all! 
> 
> Hope you'll like it <3

Healing had never taken that long, that hard. His left ear was still buzzing most of the time, so when the soldier talked, talked and talked again, Sendak just let out a sigh. When would he stop? He was fed up. 

 

"Sir, you really should get back to your bed, the doctors said that you--" 

 

"They can go to Hell," Sendak hissed. "Did you come here to lecture me?" 

 

"No, sir." 

 

Sendak growled. The anger running through his nerves was leaving him worse day after day. Since the attack in his office, he hadn't been allowed to let the hospital. Little by little he had asked the Garrison to bring files to his room so he could work from this tiny room. It was unbearable to be stuck here doing nothing. 

 

But Sendak wasn't stupid. He knew how he couldn't leave the place for now. His prosthetic eye had been damaged in the explosion and he couldn't go without a new one. 

 

"I...Can I keep reading the news for you, sir?" the soldier asked after some hesitation. 

 

"Keep going," Sendak mumbled. 

 

He sat, his hand rubbing his face slowly. He wasn't tired, but the voice of the young Galra was annoying as hell. Every day, he was coming to his room with that glassy pad and luminescent news written on it. 

 

And every day, he read it. 

 

Two months in this room like this. Thace often came to visit him, but Sendak hated the situation. Most of the time, he refused his own brother to come in. It was unbearable. 

 

He couldn't let the Galra see him like this. 

 

"So, uh, about the attack on Arus, we mourn the deaths of commander Thes, major Drakin, soldier Thad, corporal Ulaz, lieutenant Nork, soldier--" 

 

The Galra didn't continue, once again. Sendak had suddenly stood up. 

 

"Repeat," he said. 

 

The soldier nodded. He _knew_ , of course. 

 

"C-commander Thes, major Drakin--" 

 

"HURRY." 

 

"Corporalulaz," he said in a hurry, almost out of breath under the fear that was reaching him. Sendak wasn't known for his kindness when something was upsetting him. 

 

"Ulaz?" Sendak repeated. He didn't sit. In the door frame, he could barely see the shape of the soldier reading the news and pissing himself under Sendak voice. The entire place was, for weeks now, drowned in darkness. 

 

Since the explosion, Sendak knew how his body had been damaged. He remembered the burning breath on his skin, the fur burning, the pain on his skin. 

 

The pain on his face. 

 

On his eye. 

 

Since the day he'd opened his eyes in this room, dizzy with painkillers and morphin, Sendak had been aware of the situation. 

 

His bionic eye had been removed. It was ruined. 

 

And he'd almost lost his biological eye. 

 

Day after day, he'd accepted the fact that he couldn't see properly anymore. That he couldn't see. From close, he could manage to see letters but it wasn't easy to write when you had your nose stuck to the papier or screen. Thanks god, no one had seen him like that. Sendak had forbidden the entrance to his room and asked for a room key to the hospital. 

 

"Ulaz?" he said again. 

 

This time, he sat down. What the hell was happening? 

 

First, it was himself. Now it was Ulaz? What was it? 

 

"Is it a bad joke, soldier?" he murmured. 

 

"N-no sir! I wouldn't dare--" 

 

"ARE YOU FUCKING JOKING, SOLDIER!?" 

 

He could smell the fear choking the poor Galra. Sendak knew how the soldier was innocent in all that. He was just doing his duty -taking news, coming to his room and reading them all, then going back to the garrison with more than one hour of travelling. 

 

But Sendak couldn't. He couldn't let it go like this. 

 

"You're still here?" he growled. 

 

"I--I'm sorry, sir! I'm leaving, I--" 

 

"Bring me every file in my office about the last two years attacks. I don't mind if they're not related." 

 

"But sir, you can't--" 

 

He couldn't see the soldier. He couldn't read the files. But he couldn't let things happen again. He couldn't let Ulaz's death unpunished. And he wouldn't lose time. 

 

"Bring me the Pet," he added. 

 

If he couldn't read, the Pet would. 

 

If he couldn't write, the Pet would. 

 

He needed the human being to be of use. 

 

Now. 

 

He needed _Shiro_. 

 

"Yes sir!" 

 

 _Now._  
  
  
  
  
Shiro blinked. Of all things, he hadn't thought of any of this and he couldn't stop staring at the small screen in front of him. 

 

"I-- _what_?" 

 

"Sendak is asking for you to come over at the hospital," Thace sighed. "Keith will drive you here. They know so you can enter easily, the army won't annoy you. Well, if they do, I'm pretty sur that Sendak will send them to an Arena and you know they won't be in the public if they go there..." 

 

Shiro did't answer at first. 

 

Sitting on the sofa, Lanice had turned to both listen and watch what was happening. Keith had left early in the morning to go to the garrison. After the attack, it was like the other times: they needed people to help. Thace had left later, opening his eyes in a room that wasn't his, curled around a body he wasn't used to. At first, not wearing his suit, along with Lance's smell, strong in the morning, had scared the shit out of him. The extra sweetness of it was overwhelming and pinning him to death in that bed, but soon his reason had been back. He hadn't done anything. Just, it was probably funny how he'd fallen asleep while they were talking during that night, Lance making him forget for a few hours about the current situation. 

 

It had been a peaceful and pleasant night despite what happened. Thace needed some moments like this. 

 

But as soon as he had left the flat, everything was back. The heat in his small carship, the stress in the office he was working at. All the papers on his desk. The news shouting out at the serious situation at the garrison. Red titles on their screens. Officers running aroung him, in the corridor, stepping with impatience in the elevator before storming out and run in another corridor. 

 

Thace sighed. 

 

"Keith is already on his way home," he said. 

 

"Did you just say that _Sendak_ asked for me?" Shiro repeated and Thace rolled his eyes. 

 

"Are you all deaf?" he mumbled. "Yeah, he did." 

 

"The hospital forbid me to come during the visits for two months and now that he requests, i'm suddenly allowed?" 

 

"Don't ask me, Shiro. Take a few things just in case." 

 

"Wha-What do you mean a few things? 

 

"I don't know. Clothes? Food? Anything you could need to survive with Sendak _asking for you_?" 

 

Shiro grunted and in the background Thace could see Lanice snorting at the man. So he shut the call off, sighing heavily. Things wouldn't be easy. Sendak didn't even want to see him, so why was he asking for the human being? He didn't even see him as a living person with rights. So what? What was it about? 

 

Thace pushed another button and the screen lighted up again. This time, it was the soldier usually bringing news to Sendak. He looked so bad that Thace almost took pity on him. 

 

Almost. 

 

"They're on the way," Thace said and he could see how the Galra instantly relaxed. 

 

"Thank you, thank you so much!" 

 

"Did he threatened you?" 

 

"Y-yeah, but he does everyday, so--" 

 

"Want to leave that post? We can send someone else." 

 

"P-please?" 

 

"Come back to the Garrison, soldier." 

 

"Thank you!"  
  
  
  
"Want me to come with you?" Keith's concerned tone took Shiro by surprise. He jumped on his seat, turning his gaze to the young Galra. 

 

The ship had stopped for a moment now. The travel had been silent, Shiro gripping his bag hard as his brain was processing all that could happen during the time he would spend alone with Sendak. 

 

"I guess it's gonna be ok," Shiro sighed. He didnt really believe his own words and he knew that Keith could feel it. But the young Galra didn't say anything about it. He knew they couldn't do anything. 

 

Sendak had even written -or rather he'd made it written, an official request to have the _Pet_ by his side for a long period of time. 

 

And it was the first time something like this was happening. High graded soldiers like Sendak didn't need pets to come by their side for helping them. Not officially. It was most for their pleasure and they didn't need to write any note about it. 

 

So Shiro didn't know what could happen. At all. 

 

At the main door, the guard let him in easily. Shiro didn't have to show his ID card; the pet chain and the metalic badge hanging around his neck was enough to prove his identity. Because no one would wear intentionally a pet ID tag. It was way too debasing, no matter your race. 

 

Inside, another soldier caught him by the arm with an absolute zero softness, taking him to the upper floors. Shiro had already walked along that corridor two months earlier, in other circumstances. But for the same Galra. 

 

When they reached the door, the soldier left him. He didn't seem to eager to see Sendak and definitely saw no problem in giving up right here. 

 

Shiro swallowed. He was used to Sendak. He was used to follow him during an entire day in his office, to help him with his papers. 

 

But today, it sounded different. Everything sounded like they were sending him to the slaughterhouse and Shiro had absolutely no idea why. 

 

So he knocked hesitantly at the door with his prosthetic hand, not willing to feel the coldness of the metal against his fingers. 

 

No answer. 

 

He tried again. 

 

No answer. 

 

The corridor was silent. 

 

So Shiro slowly opened the door, holding his bag with his human hand, knuckles turning white on the handle. 

 

The room was silent. Not even a grunt welcomed him, and Shiro quickly found what was going on in the white room. 

 

Sendak was sleeping. Eyes closed, he had probably been sitting for hours on the small chair. Many files had dropped on the floor, covering the plastic surface aroung Sendak's feet. He was still wearing his hospital clothes, something so light compare with their usual military suits and it was... 

 

Weird. 

 

Everything was weird in this room. 

 

It was like Sendak was filling the room up with his entire self and at the same time it was...Different. 

 

Shiro was used to see Sendak fall asleep after days and days of working non stop on affairs and special cases. It was aprt of his duty to do it and the Galra was so obedient, so devoted to his work and to the Empire that sometimes Shiro wasn't sure if he'd had his own will even once in his life. 

 

Probably not. 

 

"Commander?" Shiro called with a low voice. 

 

Sendak didn't answer. With no sound, Shiro put his bag in a corner of the room, watching the man from the corner of his eyes. 

 

They had removed the prosthetic eye from his face. It wasn't surprising, really, but it looked different now. Without his bionic arm and eye, face still healing from the burn, skin at display and fur burnt, Shiro didn't know how to feel. 

 

Lucky. 

 

He was _lucky_. 

 

He was lucky that Sendak had protected him from the explosion on that day. He'd been lucky to have those arms around him, holding him tight, the heavy body crushing him to prevent him from any harm. 

 

He remembered it all. The heat of the explosion. Sendak's scream at the pain, lost somewhere in Shiro's ears. 

 

Slowly, careful not to awake the Galra, Shiro started what he was usually called for. He gathered the papers together from the floor and put them on the bed to organize them properly. The sheets were half mixed with each others and Sendak would sure be pretty annoyed with it all. 

 

Shiro knew those affairs already, so he could easily put two and two together and place each part at the right place. 

 

But why was Sendak working on those old cases? Some were attacks -he could understand about those, due to the current situation, but the other files were different. People disappearance. People arrested for whatever reasons. But usually, Sendak would put papers everywhere on the files while working. The Galra didn't even have a pen, nor in his loose hands nor on the floor. 

 

What the hell was it about? 

 

"Put the oldest ones on the top," a sleeping voice slowly growled. Shiro jumped, turning immediatly to look at Sendak. 

 

The Galra had just opened his eyes and was looking Shiro's way. Leaning a little forward, Sendak had joined his hands. 

 

There was his blind eyes. Something so clear that Shiro wondered if it could see through him. 

 

There was his normal eye. Looking and not looking at the same time and it was disturbing. It wasn't Sendak's usual gaze. There was something in it that Shiro immediately hated. 

 

"The oldest?" he asked. 

 

"Are you deaf?" 

 

"No, sir." Shiro did as requested. He didn't understand the meaning of all of this, but he only had to obey and he knew it. That part was usual. 

 

"Sit down, Pet." 

 

Shiro looked around him, unsure. Well. There wasn't any other chair than Sendak's, and the only way to sit was the hospital bed. No way. 

 

Sendak was still weirdly staring at Shiro. 

 

"The bed. It's ok. Didn't use it for days." Shiro blinked at Sendak, not really waiting for any approval at all. So he obeyed, again, pushin a little the files to make room. 

 

"Sir, what does it-" 

 

"Ulaz is dead." 

 

The sentence caught Shiro off guard. It was difficult to hear it so often in such a short time. 

 

"I know, sir," he murmured. 

 

"We're in danger." 

 

Shiro didn't answer. Somehow, he could guess it. Keith hadn't said anything about it. Neither did Thace. But here, Sendak was being honest with what was going on and Shiro couldn't take his eyes off the Galra. 

 

"I need to find what's happening, Pet." 

 

Shiro swallowed. 

 

"Why do you need me for?" he asked. 

 

Sendak's gaze disappeared, focusing on the floor intead. It wasn't Sendak's normal reaction. 

 

"I'm trusting you for discretion. Everything in this room will be done and said under secret." 

 

"Y-yes sir?" 

 

"Total secret. Don't even tell Thace or Keith." 

 

"Sir, I--" 

 

"I _need_ you." 

 

Shiro almost choked. 

 

A silent filled in the air. 

 

After a moment, Sendak stood. Even in his hospital clothes, he looked impressive. He was _Sendak_ , after all and Shiro gulped at the sight. A clawed finger commanded him to come over. He obeyed. 

 

From close, Shiro knew that feeling of fear by heart. It was something normal, something huge running under his skin and he could drown into that feeling from being so close to the Galra. 

 

Sendak's gaze was deep into his. 

 

But Shiro couldn't thing that danger, that dark life that usually animated his biological eye. 

 

It was weird to stand before the man in that room. 

 

"I trust you, Pet," Sendak said again. 

 

There was a soft sigh. Sendak's shoulders had dropped all of a sudden, with that heavy weight he usually didn't let anybody see. Not even the human being. 

 

"For the sake of our family. For the sake of the Galras." 

 

Sendak knew that Shiro hated Galras. He knew how the man could panic just at the sight of a hand raised up and potentially about to hit him. But still, he was bringing the race in his words. 

 

The large hand suddenly caught Shiro's prosthetic wrist without a warn and Shiro couldn't hold a surprised 'Ah!'. But Sendak brought it up, making the metal fingers ran across the left side of his face, along the new scars. 

 

"Sen--C-commander?" 

 

"Be my eyes and pen in this." 

 

Shiro sucked in a breath. 

 

Sendak sat without letting go of the hand. 

 

His almost blind gaze set on Shiro, he frowned, lightly, squeezing on the metal arm. 

 

It was like giving his soul to a demon, Shiro thought. He didn't have to answer out loud. 

 

There was Sendak's cheek in the crook of his hand. 

 

There was that fear making his stomach curl in every direction. 

 

There was Sendak, begging for his help. 

 

"Please, _Shiro_." 

 

_There was Sendak._

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me here on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DahCyst), I randomly post about everything x'D 
> 
> Also have an [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/anveecos)! I love cosplay a little too much uuuuuuh! :')
> 
> Love you all <3


End file.
